Danny Phantom: Hero of the Ghost Zone
by The Pootamis
Summary: What if Danny met Ember sooner in the series? How would everything change? A complete reboot of the series featuring our favorite pop diva and her Babypop.
1. The First Encounter

Resting peacefully on his bed as he hums a familiar tune of a song that has instantly become his favorite over the last month a lone teenager can be found staring up at his bedroom's ceiling with a noticeable smile across his face.

Not an unusual scene for most parents to come across. But this teenager was different. Not just by his name. Not just by his gender. But because he was a ghost. Well at least half a ghost anyways.

A very bizarre sight for anyone that would find out this secret information. Especially his parents. Parents that were known throughout the city as ghost hunters with the sole objective to capture one to experiment on.

But for this teenager when it came to his parents he wasn't worried about them. He wasn't worried about being captured and experimented on. No instead he was worried about school. More worried about his future.

A future that unaware to his knowledge was about to get a whole lot better as unaware to his knowledge a green haired ghost slowly fazes through the lower levels of the house in his direction.

A usual scene that has been taking place recently. But on this given day it wasn't just for a friendly visit. No instead this ghost was coming with a plan in mind. A plan that she hoped would succeed after this given night.

Fazing through the ground as she sees the familiar sight of Danny resting peacefully on his bed with a pair of headphones in his ears staring up at the ceiling with a small grin forming across her face fazing her whole body through the floorboard as she sees Danny still unaware of her presence being as quiet as possible slowly Kitty tiptoes over towards his bed.

With each step that she takes as she hears the familiar tune of her best friend singing coming from his earphones a small smile starts to form across Kitty's face before in an instant as she stops at the foot of his bed reaching out as he gently touches Danny's leg causing him to instantly jump off and slide off the bed with a thud Kitty can't help but let out a small laugh.

Scrambling up to his feet as he takes off his headphones to hear the sound of Kitty laughing from behind snapping his body around as sees her laughing on his bed holding her chest crossing his arms over his chest a mock glare forms across Danny's face.

" Ha,ha,ha. Very funny."

Coming to a stop as she looks over towards Danny with her best puppy dog eye look to see his defenses quickly crumbling into a smile slowly as a bright smile forms across her own face sitting up on the bed Kitty watches Danny slowly move around the bed and over towards his dresser where she can see his backpack lying on the ground.

" So what are you doing here? Not that i'm complaining or nothing like that but it's not you to make early morning visits."

" I can say the same. Aren't you going to be late for school?"

Grabbing his backpack from the ground as he throws his backpack over his shoulder turning back towards Kitty leaning his back against the dresser Danny shrugs his shoulders.

" I've got time. Afterall it's like you said. If i have ghost powers then why not use them selfishly once and awhile."

With her smile only widening slowly nodding her head as she turns her attention down towards the forgotten headphones reaching down gently Kitty takes the earbuds in her hand before gently she starts to twirl around the cords as she looks towards Danny.

" What are you doing tonight?"

" Nothing at the moment. Usually Fridays were my movie night over at Sam's house…."

" You mean mansion? Sorry but there is no way where she lives can ever be considered a house."

" Okay mansion. But regardless that's not an option anymore so i guess i'm free. Why do you ask?"

" Well i was thinking…."

" Oh god what did Johnny do this time?"

Wrapping a cord around her finger as she looks over towards Danny to see him looking at her with a grin across his face rolling her eyes slowly Kitty can't help but shake her head as she tries to suppress the smile that is forming across her face.

" Nothing yet. Keyword yet. But anyways let's get back to you. I was thinking about seeing a movie tonight with Johnny."

" Okay? What does this have to do with me? No offense but i don't want to see you two sucking face all through the movie."

" Well what if i was to say that i could get you a date? And i mean a real date with a amazing girl?"

" I would say who is she and why did you possess her?"

Letting out a huff as she unwraps the cord from her finger and places the headphones back down on the bed Kitty can't help but shake her head.

" You sell yourself way too short. You are an amazing guy and i won't have you talking about yourself like this anymore otherwise i'm going to chew your head off and make sure that you are really late for school. Got it?"

Letting out a sigh as he leans back against his dresser to see Kitty looking at him with a stern look slowly Danny nods his head before he turns his attention towards the ceiling.

" Alright so tell me about this girl? What's she like?"

" Well for starters she is my best friend. She loves and i mean absolutely loves rock and roll just as much as you do.

She's a ghost so you don't have to worry about her being freaked out about not knowing your secret. Let's see what else….oh i can say that she is pretty. Well more like beautiful but you will see for yourself when you meet her if you decide to come."

Staring at Danny's face as she sees a ghost smile forming across his face suddenly as she sees him turning back to look at her to nod his head letting out a squeal racing over Kitty brings Danny into a bone crushing embrace.

" I never doubt you for a single second. Johnny will come over later after school to tell you when we are going to see the movie. Make sure to dress nice. It's always good to make a good first impression."

In an instant without giving him any chance to react unfazing from his arms slowly Kitty fazes through the floorboards leaving a chuckling Danny behind shaking his head.

Shaking his head as he turns to slowly walk over towards his bedroom window suddenly Danny comes to a stop as his eyes widen.

" Wait? Did i just get a date?"

* * *

Floating through the air as she silently hums a tune to herself as she nears her destination in the distance Kitty can't help the bright smile that has formed across her face.

The very same smile that has remained on her face ever since she had arrived back in the Ghost Zone with only one more thing to do.

A simple task for any other teenager. The task of getting her best friend to agree to a date. A teenaged girl that she has known only for the past couple of months. But time that quickly showed how much they had in common which blossomed into friendship.

A friendship that has lead her to this point. Lead her to the point for the first time in her afterlife she would get to play the role as matchmaker.

Knocking on the realm door as she hears the familiar voice of her best friend from the other side calling her in without any hesitation emerging inside of the house making sure to close the door behind herself slowly Kitty makes her way through her best friend's realm before as she turns the corner to find her friend sitting indian style on her living room couch with countless papers all around herself as he prized guitar rests firmly in her hands a small smile forms across her face.

" Hey Ember. Whatcha doing?"

Glancing up away from her notes as she looks up to see Kitty smiling at her from the living room's open doorway Ember can't help but return the smile before she looks back down towards her guitar.

" Well you know me. Keeping myself busy trying to come up with a new hit single. What's up?"

" What? Can't i come to visit my best girlfriend?"

Looking up as she sees Kitty staring at her with a smile across her face slowly Ember raises up an eyebrow at her.

" Uh huh? Why are you really here?"

Smacking her hands against her chest as she forces a mock look of hurt across her chest to only see Ember unfazed slowly Kitty closes her eyes as she shakes her head.

" Oh that hurts. To think i come all this way to see you to only find out that i'm not wanted."

Cracking open her eyes as she sees Ember looking straight at her with an amused look in her eyes with a small smile coming across her face Kitty can't help but let out a giggle as she shrugs her shoulders.

" Alright you caught me. But it still didn't hurt to try."

Unable to suppress it any longer as she feels a small smile forming across her face slowly Ember watches Kitty make her way over before as she sees Kitty taking a seat on the couch next to her in an instant Ember gently places her guitar down on her living room table.

" No i guess not. So what's up?"

" Well i was wondering…."

" Oh god! What did Johnny do this time?"

Letting out a huff as she crosses her arms over her chest Kitty sinks into her seat as she stares off forward.

" Why does everyone keep saying that!?"

Glancing over as she sees Ember shrugging her shoulders Kitty can't help but let out a huff.

" Because that's how usually any conversation of you're starts with?"

" Well….okay that may be true but not this time. I came here to ask you what your plans are tonight?"

" Nothing but thinking of some new songs. You know the usual. Why?"

" Well Johnny and I are going out to see a movie tonight and i was wondering if you wanted to come?"

Looking over towards Ember as she sees a disgusted look across her face as she makes gag noises Kitty's eyes widen before a grin forms across her face when she sees Ember coming to a stop.

" And I got you a date."

Slowly sitting up straight as she hears Ember letting out a groan before she gives Ember a chance to respond Kitty raises up her hand.

" Before you say anything you might be interested in whom it may be. First off he's cute. And i mean cute and not a total uggo like Skulker."

" Aren't they all? No offense but anyone would be an upgrade over the Ghost Zone's quote greatest hunter."

" Second he's a ghost. So there is no worrying about him not accepting you as a ghost. In fact he'll embrace you for it."

" The same applies. Ghost not a ghost. It doesn't make any difference to me."

" He loves rock and roll just as much as you do. Actually now that i think about it you and him would be on even playing field. He has just as many rock and roll posters hanging up on his bedroom wall as you do on your living room walls."

Suddenly as she sees an interested look forming across Ember's face slowly a small smile forms across Kitty's face.

" In fact,I believe your song is even his favorite. I even caught him listening to it before coming here. He was quite enjoying himself if i say so myself."

" Go on."

As she sees what she deemed to be a ghost smile forming across Ember's face Kitty can't help but suppress her giggles as she feels her smile widening.

" He plays the guitar. He's not nearly as good as you are but he is pretty good. I think with the right motivation then he could become just as good as you."

" Getting warmer."

" Plus he's single and let's just say untouched by any other woman."

Without giving her a chance to react in a sudden motion rising up to her feet as she slowly makes her way around the couch and towards the open doorway unaware to Ember's knowledge Kitty stares at her retreating back with a look of shock across her face despite the smile that is slowly starting to creep up.

" Wait where are you going?"

" Where does it look like? I'm going to see him."

Snapping up to her feet as she sees Ember exiting out of the living room Kitty rushes out of the room after her to see her best friend making her way through the realm towards the front door.

" Right now? But i haven't even told you his name."

" No matter. I know of a way to draw him out. If he loves rock and roll as much as you say that he does then i shouldn't have a problem catching his eye."

" Um Em? Forgetting something?"

Stopping at her realm door as she glances over her shoulder to see Kitty nodding her head down slowly Ember looks down before as she sees nothing but a pair of black panties minus her trademark black leather pants she could normally be seen wearing a massive blush comes across Ember's face as she nods her head.

" Right. I knew that."

* * *

With a flick of his wrist as he hears the small click of his padlock being unlocked taking the padlock off his locker slowly as he opens up his locker to place his school books inside intending to grab his next set of books for his next class just as he is about to close his locker as he suddenly feels his textbook being smacked out from underneath his arm to smash against the ground with a thud snapping his head up Danny sees the form of Dash making his way by with Paulina and their gang of friends as the former stares at him with an annoyed look across his face.

" Watch where you're going Fentard."

Grabbing his book from the ground as he catches Paulina's eye to see her throwing her long black hair over her shoulders as she follows after Dash making sure to sway her hips that would make any man's knees go weak letting out a sigh reaching out Danny gently grabs a hold of his text book from the ground before just as he closes his locker with a thud to see what used to be his best friends Sam and Tucker staring at him from their lockers with blank look across their faces shaking his head slowly Danny makes his way down the hallway.

Walking silently down the hallway as he walks past numerous of his classmates to see none of them paying any sort of attention to him as though he was a ghost letting out a sigh just as he sees his classroom coming up taking a sharp turn slowly Danny makes his way down a long hallway leading to the entrance of the building before without any hesitation as he flings the entrance doors open gently placing his text book down Danny sits down on one of the entrance steps as he looks down the road towards the city.

A city that he has called home for his entire life. A little small town called Amity Park. A town known for the unusual. The unusual of ghost sightings. Sightings that had been happening more frequently this past year than in years past.

Mostly thanks to his parents. If he was being totally honest with himself then it was all of their fault. Their fault to make a machine that would become a teleporter to a different realm.

A dumb mistake that he was glad they had made. Otherwise if they hadn't then maybe his life wouldn't be as exciting as it was.

Excitement that was about to pick up as suddenly as a puff of blue smoke engulfs the road to only vanish in an instant revealing a concert stage in the middle of the road with a couple of guitarists on the stage just eager to play their guitars Danny's eyes widen before suddenly as he sees another puff of blue smoke light up a small portion of the stage leaving a teenaged girl behind in its wake that instantly catches his eyes Danny's eyes go as wide as saucers.

A girl that was breathe taking. A teenaged girl ruffly his age maybe a little bit older directing traffic on the stage as though it was so natural to her.

A girl with long blue hair tied up in a long pony tail. A small sleeveless black shirt showing off her stomach with a matching set of black leather pants being held up by a loose grey belt.

But what catches his eye wasn't her body. Wasn't what he would describe to be as the sexy outfit she was wearing. No what catches his eye is her smile.

A smile that only makes his heartbeat pick up before as he sees her turning to look in his direction slowly as he looks up to her face and locks eyes with her to see a smile creeping up on her face feeling his heart thrashing against his chest Danny can't help but get lost into her eyes before in an instant as he sees a guitar suddenly appear in her hands glancing back up as he sees the teenaged girl winking at him feeling his cheeks burning slowly Danny tucks his head down.

" Yeah! Oohhh!..."

Suddenly as he hears a familiar tune coming from the stage that he instantly recognized to be if he was being honest his favorite song Danny's eyes go as wide as saucers as he sees a ghost smile across the teenaged pop diva's face unaware that a mob of high schoolers quickly make their way outside.

" It was,it was September.

Wind Blow,the dead leaves fall

To you,I did surrender

Two weeks,you didn't call…."

Glancing around the massive mob of high schoolers that have gathered around the stage as Ember looks through the crowd for the young teenager that she had first spotted to see him nowhere in sight just as she turns her eyes back forward a ghost smile forms across her face when she sees him slowly making his way through the crowd with his eyes glued to her.

" Your life goes on without me

My life, a losing game

But you should, you should not doubt me

You will remember my name

Oh Ember, you will remember!

Ember, one thing remains!

Oh,Ember,so warm and tender

You will remember my name!

Pushing his way to the front of the crowd as he looks up towards the stage to see Ember staring down at him as she plays her guitar perfectly as though it was simply a gift of her's with a smile across his face Danny can't help but stare directly into her eyes as he sees her staring down at him with a noticeable smile across her face.

" Your heart, your heart has mended

You're wrong, now bear the shame

Like dead trees, in cold December

Nothing but ashes remain

Oh Ember, you will remember!

Ember, one thing remains!

Oh,Ember,so warm and tender

You will remember my name!

Oh-woo-oh-woo Ember!

You will remember!

Ember, one thing remains!

Ember,so warm and tender!

You will remember my name!

Yeah! You will remember my name!"

Bringing her song to a finish as she hears a massive Ember can't erupting from the crowd causing their chants to echo through the air with her smile only widening as she looks down towards Danny to see a wide smile across his face just as she takes a step forward the sound of the entrance doors of the school being flung open revealing what she figured was one of the teachers coming out to break up everything with a microphone in his hand a intense glare forms across Ember's face as she comes to a stop.

" Attention freakishly dressed teen idol! I order you to cease and desist."

" Desist this grandpa!"

Reaching down as she turns the dial on her guitar in a sudden motion rearing back as she strikes a note on her guitar causing a massive music note to suddenly come flying out of her guitar to strike against the ground that the teacher is standing on sending him crashing through the front doors of the school with a tremendous thud glancing down as she sees Danny looking up at with a look of shock despite the small smile across her face sending him a wink in an instant in a puff of blue smoke she vanishes along with the stage.

Shielding his eyes as he opens his eyes to see the stage completely vanished glancing around as he sees his classmates slowly emerging back inside as teachers are heard ushering them inside in the background with no sight of the mysterious singer or her band anywhere in sight letting out a sigh as he slowly follows after his classmates inside unaware to his knowledge off in the hiding in corner of the school Ember watches Danny with interest.


	2. Class Field Trip Through Amity High

Slowly following Danny down a nearby hallway as she fazes through every student in her path causing a cold chill to run up and down through each student she passes on through with her eyes only glued to Danny's retreating back with her interest only increasing by the second slowly as she sees Danny entering into a nearby classroom without breaking her stride Ember follows in after him going straight through Paulina sending a cold chill up her spine.

Resting herself down on top of a nearby desk as she looks down to see Danny gently placing his textbook down on his desk to only start to scramble through a notebook where loose pieces of paper can be seen hanging out from a few of the pages with her interest only peaking as she watches him flip to one of the middle pages to only start to draw an image down on the page raising an eyebrow slowly Ember leans over to take a closer look.

With every passing second as she sees the drawing being more and more clearer by the second revealing a small drawing of herself playing her guitar as music notes are seen all around herself coming from her guitar feeling a smile forming across her face Ember can't help but glance over towards Danny to see a look of concentration across his face before slowly she turns to look back down towards his drawing as she hears the teacher giving out his lesson as he writes his notes down on the blackboard in front of the room.

 _That's pretty good. I wonder if this is the boy that Kitty was talking about?_ _Let's see what did she say again?_

 _Oh yeah first she said that he was cute. Well this boy isn't exactly a stunner but he is cute. Actually scratch that. He is cute._

 _Okay second he would embrace me as a ghost. Well i did just hit baldy with a music note and he didn't even flinch. In fact it looked like he liked it so that shouldn't be a problem._

 _And lastly he loves rock and roll just as much as i do. Well honestly she must have been over extravaganting a little bit there. Nobody loves rock and roll as much as i do._

 _But he did enjoy listening to me sing. Well everyone does so what makes him any different? I guess i'm gonna have to wait this out and see for myself._

 _I do have to give Kitty credit though. He is really cute._

Hearing the sound of the school bell echoing through the halls snapping out of her thoughts as she sees Danny slowly making his way out of the classroom hoping off the desk Ember quickly follows after him before mere seconds later as she catches up to him suddenly as she sees Danny going flying into a nearby locker with a tremendous thud sending this school text book tumbling to the ground Ember's eyes widen.

In an instant as she sees Dash coming into view to grab a firm hold of Danny's shirt to smash him back first into a locker as a group of their classmates gather all around them snapping her focus towards Dash an intense glare forms across Ember's face.

" What the hell is your problem Fentard!? Didn't i tell you before to watch where you were going!? Are you deaf!?"

Feeling his back being smashed up against releasing his hold on his notebook as he watches the notebook come crashing down to the ground to an open page revealing a small drawing he had been working on in his previous class to only hear the sound of his classmates laughing Danny feels his cheeks burning bright red unaware that Ember glances around at each of his classmates with her glare only intensifying as her left eye starts to twitch.

" What are you kidding? There is no chance in hell you would ever stand a chance at getting a girl like her. She's a pop diva and an international superstar while you are nothing but a loser."

Hearing the sound of his classmates laughing from all around her as her left eye starts to twitch uncontrollably as her hands clutch into tight fists Ember can't help but stare at the back of Dash's head with a cold stare.

 _Like you ever stood a chance of being with someone like me dipstick! In fact i can't even think of a good reason why i shouldn't fry your worthless ass right now!_

 _In fact screw it. I'm already dead anyways. What are they going to do? Throw me in ghost jail?_

Taking a step forward as she rears back her fists suddenly as she catches movement from the corner of her eye of a familiar looking ghost slowly making her way through the crowd towards Danny and Dash a confused look forms across Ember's face.

 _Penny? What's she doing here?"_

" Mr Baxter you will put Mr Fenton down this instant!"

Snapping his head to look to the side as he sees the high school's newest counselor and motivational speaker that had been hired this year Penelope Spectra staring at him with an not so amused look across her face in an instant Dash releases his hold on Danny shirt causing his classmate to slid down the lockers and down onto the ground with a thud before slowly as he sees her glancing down towards Danny a horrified look forms across Dash's face as he shakes his head.

" It's not what it looks like."

" Oh? It looks like to me that you were bullying Mr Fenton again. Something I've warned you constantly not to do."

" But…."

" No buts Mr Baxter. I am assigning you detention every day after school for the next week."

Pushing through the crowd as she stands by Dash's side to see a shocked look across his face crossing her arms over her chest Paulina snaps her head to look at Spectra with an intense glare forming across her face.

" You can't do that!"

" I just did and watch yourself tone Ms Sanchez. I will not have you questioning my decisions. Are we clear?"

" But I have a big game next week! The whole school is counting on me!"

" Well you should have thought of that before harassing Mr Fenton then shouldn't of you?"

Glancing away from a flabbergasted Dash as she looks down to see Danny rubbing the back of his head turning on her heels Spectra takes a few steps down the hallway.

" Mr Fenton if you will please come with me. Mr Baxter,Ms Sanchez, I expect you to make it to your next class on time otherwise further disciplinary action will be taken."

Without giving the teenagers any chance to react walking forward as she makes her way through the crowd of gathered students to slowly make her way down the hallway in the direction of her office hearing footsteps quickly following behind her glancing over her shoulder as she sees Danny following a couple of feet behind her within minutes as she opens up her office door and steps to the side allowing Danny followed by Ember to enter first unaware to her knowledge closing the door behind herself slowly Spectra makes her way around her desk to sit in her office chair as she sees Danny taking a seat.

" Danny, I thought we've been over this already. If you are having any problems with your classmates that you would come to me with these issues."

" I didn't want to cause you any trouble."

Hearing Spectra letting out a sigh glancing over to her side as she sees Danny scratching the back of his neck slowly turning her attention back towards Spectra with a frown coming across her face Ember watches Spectra shake her head.

 _Wait he's always bullied like this?_

" That's still no excuse. Nobody should be treated like that. Especially not someone like you."

" Well i guess the upside is that it helps you out."

" Yes it does. I won't argue that point. But i won't allow this to go any longer. Every single day i can feel your sorrow.

I know it has been a rough few weeks for you but tell me have you taken my advice on some of the things that i have suggested you do to help lessen your stress?"

" Yeah actually. I changed my last period to music class and have started to play the guitar again. Thank you for the suggestion."

Leaning back in her chair as a small smile forms across her face slowly Spectra nods her head.

" You're quite welcome. And how is that going?"

Looking down towards the ground as he forces a smile across his face nervously Danny starts to twiddle his thumbs that doesn't go unnoticed by Spectra or Ember.

" It's going fine."

" You're still having trouble controlling your powers don't you?"

 _Huh?_

Suddenly snapping her eyes to look towards Danny as she sees him nodding his head in an instant Ember's eyes go wide.

 _Powers?_

" Yeah. I mean it only happens sometimes but i'm still scared of playing my guitar out in public. With so many eyes watching me constantly, I get really nervous about playing."

 _I've been there too Danny. You just have to imagine that nobody is there the first couple of times and before you know it that problem will solve itself on it's own._

" Do you want to know what i think? I think that you are in desperate need of a girlfriend. You know someone to help boost your confidence. Tell me is there a girl that you have your eyes on?"

In an instant as she watches a smile slowly starting to form across Danny's face unable to suppress it Ember feels a smile forming across her own face as she stares at Danny's face.

" Oh i see. There is. What is her name?"

" I honestly don't know what her real name is. I'll ask her the next time, I see her though."

Rearing back in a sudden move Ember facepalms herself to only shake her head before slowly letting out a breathe she peaks her eyes through the opening in her fingers towards Danny.

 _Okay he's clueless. I mean it's not like it's said i don't know a hundred times in my song. But that's okay. It will just be a work in progress and let's just face it, I like a challenge._

" Interesting. Can you describe her for me? What does she look like? Maybe i know her."

 _Now this is something that i want to hear myself._

" Well first off she's beautiful. Even that is an understatement. That's not saying you aren't either but i prefer her more. I'm gonna shut up now."

Suddenly feeling her cheeks burning up as she hears nothing but Spectra letting out a small laugh as she sees Danny sinking into his seat with a blush of his own across his face with a bright smile forming across her face Ember can't help but shake her head.

" That is very sweet of you to say. What else? What color is her hair? How tall is she?"

" She has long blue hair. I'm not sure if she dyed it blue or anything like that but she would still be beautiful regardless. She's about my height. Maybe a little shorter.

And her voice. When she was singing it sounded like an angel was singing."

Looking up towards Spectra as he sees a smile across her face snapping up to sit straight leaning forward a hopeful look forms across Danny's face.

" You know her?"

" I believe that i do. And i can tell you this with confidence. You will see her again."

" Really?"

Nodding her head as her smile widens turning her attention away from Danny reaching out Spectra grabs a file off her desk before slowly leaning back she looks down to start reading through the file.

" I know so. Now seeing as your next class is already underway and if i recall it is with Mr Lancer if you want you can stay here for the remainder of the period and do any homework you may have if you wish."

" Thanks Penny. You truly are a lifesaver."

Glancing up as she sees Danny opening up his text book with a noticeable smile across his face Spectra can't help but smile before slowly as she looks over his shoulder towards her office door as she sends a wink in Ember's direction unaware to her knowledge Ember's eyes go as wide as saucers.

* * *

 _Well it's good to see nothing much has changed when i went to high school. I still wouldn't even dare to touch what the lunch ladies were serving either. And i'm dead._

Silently following behind Danny as she sees him glancing around the cafeteria as though he was looking for someone in particular an interested look forms across Ember's face as she stares in the back of Danny's head.

 _You truly are a mystery Danny. And maybe it's the hormones talking but i want to unravel it. Well i'll deal with that later. First let's see who those dipsticks that you call friends are. If they couldn't even bother to help you out earlier then well who needs friends?_

Suddenly as she sees Danny coming to a stop in front of a cafeteria table where a short black haired teenaged girl is found sitting across from a teenaged boy roughly the same age wearing a red beret talking amongst each other ignoring everything around them after a couple of seconds as she hears Danny letting out a sigh with a confused look forming across her face Ember watches Danny slowly move away from the table and towards the exit on the other side of the cafeteria.

 _What the heck was that about? Are these his friends? I'll have to ask Kitty later and find out more about this. First thing is first where are you going?_

Quickly fazing through the exit door as she sees Danny making his way towards a large oak tree resting not too far away from a lone table Ember's confusion only deepens before she watches him take a seat beneath the tree in the shade leaning his back up against the tree.

 _Okay i definitely need to ask Kitty about this. Where the heck is all of his friends? A nice guy like him surely has to have friends._

Slowly making her way over without taking her eyes away from Danny for a second gently taking a seat next to him reaching out just as she is about to touch his cheek in a sudden motion Ember pulls her hand back as she shakes her head before as she hears Danny letting out a sigh as his eyes remain glued forward slowly Ember follows his eyesight.

As she sees the sight of the entrance doors in Danny's view slowly Ember shakes her head before she looks back towards Danny to see him staring at the doors.

 _What is going on? It's like he's a total outsider here. Doesn't anybody even acknowledge him without bullying him?_

Suddenly as a wave of memories come flooding through her mind from her high school days of being what she considered to be an outsider to her classmates from a few of the more popular girls in her class bullying her to nobody wanting to hang out with her leading her to spend countless hours alone playing her guitar looking over towards Danny as she sees the same fate that had happened to her slowly repeating itself with him scooting over as she leans her head down on his shoulder causing a blue mist to come out of his mouth with him not noticing slowly Ember closes her eyes.

 _I'm sorry Danny. I know what it's like. I know that pain that you are experiencing. You're not alone._

Without opening her eyes as she hears the sound of Danny unzipping a pocket from his backpack for what she deemed to be his lunch Ember sits in silence before in an instant as she hears the sound of a familiar song that she has made famous in a short amount of time with young teens snapping open her eyes as she looks up to see Danny resting back against the tree with a pair of earbuds on a small smile forms across Ember's face.

 _You're way too good for me. You know that right Danny?_


	3. Hidden Talents

_Now this is more like it._

Stopping at the open doorway as she looks all around her surroundings to find numerous instrument cases from guitar cases to even a couple of trombone and violin cases scattered across the large classroom with a smile coming across her face slowly Ember enters into the classroom.

Glancing around as she sees numerous students talking amongst themselves in large groups around their tables while a few others open up their instrument cases revealing what looked to be brand new instruments inside in an instant Ember's jaw drops.

 _Man where was this when i was back in high school? Half of these instruments look brand new. Hell i wouldn't be surprised if they weren't brand new!_

 _Stupid time period differences! Relax. It doesn't matter now. Wait where did Danny go?_

Snapping her head to look around as she sees Danny quietly making his way towards one of the shelves in back unnoticed by any of his classmates with her eyes glued to him slowly Ember makes her way over.

 _Now we're talking. Let's see that beautiful guitar of your's._

Kneeling down next to a locked cabinet glancing over his shoulder as he sees his classmates talking amongst themselves with none not bothering to send a look his way letting out a breathe in an instant reaching out Danny fazes his hand through the cabinet before slowly as he retracts his hand to pull out a guitar case from within unaware to his knowledge a slightly surprised look is across Ember's face.

 _Well that explains the whole powers comment from before. But it's strange? He doesn't look like a ghost. In fact he looks so alive._

 _I've only known you for a few hours and you already have me intrigued and interested in you even though we have never had a single conversation. God i feel like a stalker!_

Hearing the sound of a few locks being unapplied snapping out of her thoughts as she looks back over towards Danny to see him sitting down at one of the back tables all by himself with his guitar case in his lap turning her attention down towards the case as she sees the case opening revealing a black guitar that she could see has been well taken care of with a couple of blue and red flames designs all around the body of the guitar similar to her own a bright smile slowly forms across Ember's face.

 _Woah. it's almost exactly like mine. This is way to weird but in a good way._

Looking up from the guitar and over towards his hands as she sees Danny's hands starting to shake slightly as they start to faze and unfaze every few seconds glancing up towards his face as she sees a nervous look across his face the smile across Ember's face vanishes.

" I can't."

In an instant as she sees Danny slowly retracting his away from his guitar to reach out for his guitar case's top Ember's eyes widen before as she sees his hands grazing the top of his guitar case slowly Ember takes a deep breathe.

" You can do it."

Coming to a sudden halt with his eyes widening snapping his head up as he looks all around his surroundings to see each of his classmates gathered at the front of the classroom talking amongst themselves a confused look forms across Danny's face unaware that slowly Ember makes her way over to stand by his side.

" You just have to believe in yourself.

Bowing his head down to look at his guitar for the next few seconds as he stares silently down at his guitar letting out a breathe slowly Danny closes his eyes and nods his head before gently reaching down Danny takes the guitar out of the guitar case unaware that a bright smile forms across Ember's face as she nods her head.

 _That's the spirit. Just listen to my voice. I won't steer you wrong._

Gently throwing his guitar's strap over his shoulder as he gently positions the guitar in his lap looking down as he sees a few of his classmates glancing over towards him before turning back towards their friends feeling his hands starting to shake slowly Danny takes a deep breathe.

" Forget them. They don't matter. You can do this."

Closing his eyes slowly Danny takes a deep breathe before just as he opens his eyes slowly Danny nods his head as a determined look forms across his face.

" I can do this."

With her smile only widening nodding her head gently Ember takes a seat on top of his table as she looks down towards him tuning his guitar before suddenly as she sees him strumming a few notes on his guitar getting into a rhythm of a familiar song Ember's eyes go as wide as saucers.

 _Oh my god! That's my song! He's playing my song! And he's not even missing a beat!_

Hearing commotion suddenly coming from all around her glancing around as she sees his classmates gathering around Danny's table in a hurry looking down towards their classmate with a look of awe across their faces with some looking on with complete shock rolling her eyes Ember can't help but shake her head as she listens to Danny playing her song perfectly from his seat.

 _Now you show interest? What a joke. And you miss i own the place. You're awfully fast to open your legs now that you know how talented my Danny is._

 _Wait did i just call him mine? Actually you know what he is. There i said it. You win subconscious._

Snapping out of her thoughts as she looks back down towards Danny to see him focusing on playing his guitar paying no attention to his classmates that have continued to gather around all around his table a bright smile forms across Ember's face.

 _That's it Babypop. Pay no attention to these dipsticks. Especially that latina bitch. I swear if she bends over any more to give you a better look at her cleavage i'm going to kill her._

Glancing over towards Paulina as she sees the latina leaning over the table towards Danny with a seductive smile across her face giving Danny a clear view of her cleavage if he so desired an intense glare forms across Ember's face before slowly as she takes her eyes away from Paulina to look back towards Danny the glare suddenly vanishes into a grin when she sees Danny paying no attention to Paulina.

 _That's right slut. He's already taken. Even if we haven't gone out on an official date yet._

Suddenly as she hears Danny nailing the last note to be engulfed into cheers and claps from all around him by his classmates raising up her hands just as she is about to start clapping retracting her hands with her smile only widening Ember nods her head down towards Danny as she sees him sinking into his chair clearly embarrassed.

 _You deserve it Danny and so much more. That was amazing._

Hearing the sound of the classroom door slamming shut with a tremendous thud snapping her head towards the classroom door as she sees what she figured to be the music teacher standing at the closed classroom door with a not so amused look across his face Ember's eyes widen.

 _Oh shit._

" Quiet down! And return to your seats now!"

Seeing the large group of his classmates dispersing sitting up straight as he glances over towards his music teacher to see him slowly making his way to the front of the classroom with a small glare being directed in his way gulping his throat slowly Danny sinks in his chair unaware that Ember is smiling down towards him.

 _Kitty was right. You are an amazing guitar player._

* * *

Focusing on the task in front of her reaching out as she slowly paints her big toe nail purple to match the rest of her toe nails hearing the sound of her realm door opening and closing suppressing the smile across her face gently Kitty starts to paint her big toe before after a few seconds as she sees out of the corner of her eye Ember making her way into her living room slowly Kitty turns her attention towards her.

" Hey girlfriend. So how did it go? Did you find your man?"

With a smile forming across her face nodding her head slowly Ember makes her way over towards the living room couch before gently she takes a seat next to Kitty as she leans out and rests her feet against the living room table next to Kitty's own.

" I believe that i did. His name is Danny right?"

In an instant sitting up straight as she nods her head gently Kitty puts down the bottle of nail polish in her hand down on the living room table to only quickly turn her attention over towards Ember.

" Alright tell me everything. What happened when you met him?"

" It went like how i planned it would. When i arrived with my band at the high school every single student from inside of the school came flooding out of the school to hear me sing."

" So you put on a mini concert for the school then?"

" I guess you can say that. I just gave them a small preview of what to expect next week when the real deal happens. Anyways when i saw him…."

" When you saw him what?"

Letting out a huff as she looks Kitty in the eye as she raises an eyebrow to her best friend in an instant as she sees a small blush starting to form across Kitty's cheeks Ember suppresses a smile.

" Sorry. Please continue."

" It's hard for me to explain. It was like we just went off into our own little world."

Glancing away from Kitty as Ember turns her attention back forward picturing Danny's face as he plays his guitar unaware to her knowledge as a small smile forms across her face a wide smile forms across Kitty's own.

" It looks like someone has a crush."

" I don't know about that. But i do know that i really like him."

" Okay we'll skip over this for now. What happened after you saw him? Did you get a chance to speak with him?"

" No unfortunately. There was too many people around between us. Plus one of the teachers barged out of the school before i was given the chance anyways."

" But knowing you that didn't stop you from seeing him right? If i recall Ember Mclain doesn't let anyone or anything get in her way whenever she wants something."

Letting out a small laugh as she nods her head slowly Ember turns her attention back towards Kitty as a bright smile forms across her face.

" You are right about that. Once everyone had made their way back inside of the school, I sort of tagged along with Danny for the rest of the day."

Suddenly in an instant as memories of how the last couple of hours had gone from seeing him constantly bullied to being ignored by his classmates come flooding into her mind the smile across Ember's face vanishes before as she ets out a sigh Ember looks down towards the couch.

" During my little tag along, I found out about some disturbing things that have been going on inside of that school.

Did you know that he was being bullied? And i mean constantly and not just a one time thing."

Glancing up as she sees a sad smile forming across Kitty's face a frown forms across Ember's own.

" I did. Sometimes when he would visit me there would be fresh bruises and cuts on his face and arms."

" And you didn't do anything to help him!?"

" We tried to help but he wouldn't let us. He said that it would draw too much attention to ourselves if we kept intervening.

You saw it for yourself today how he is didn't you? Sometimes he's too nice for his own good."

Letting out a sigh as she watches Ember's facial features softening as she nods her head reaching out gently Kitty takes Ember's hands within her own.

" I thought that all of that would change for the better when Penny ended up getting hired to be the school's counselor.

A genius plan on her part to help keep her youthful figure but it hasn't really made a difference. She can help him only sometimes when she witnesses the bullying taking place."

" Yeah now that you mention it, I did see her talking with Danny today. She seemed deeply concerned about him. What was the deal with that?"

" Didn't she tell you? He saved her a couple of weeks ago."

" Really? How? You're going to have to explain this one to me."

" Did you see him using his powers?"

" Yeah but it was strange? I saw him using some of his ghost powers but i still don't really understand how he was able to. He looks so alive."

" That's because he is. I don't know how exactly it happened but months ago he was in this accident down in his parent's laboratory.

The result was him becoming something called a halfa. Surely you've heard of the name Danny Phantom?"

" Wait!? Hold it a second! You're telling me that Danny is…."

" Yep the one and only."

Letting out a huff retracting her hands from Kitty's own leaning back in her seat as she crosses her arms over her chest Ember can't help but shake her head.

" That's just great. I like the hero of Amity Park."

" So you do know of him?"

" Yeah, I know that he is this ghost that roams around protecting the city from all ghosts. He's not exactly a well kept secret."

" Well not exactly."

" Huh?"

" The whole Danny protecting the city from ghosts thing. That was just a rumor that had been spread by a few ghosts that were starting up serious trouble in the city. The truth is he doesn't protect Amity Park from ghosts. He actually protects us."

Turning her head towards Kitty as she sees her nodding her head with her eyes going slightly wide sitting up slowly a small smile forms across Ember's face.

" He protects us?"

" Yeah and i mean big time. There are these scientists that are part of this secret part of the government that specialize in eliminating ghosts.

Whenever any of us are seen they shoot first. That's where Danny comes in. He will just appear out of nowhere and kick their ass helping whatever ghost they were targeting.

That is actually how i met him. I'll tell you more about it later tonight."

Nodding her head as she sees Kitty getting back to painting her toe nails leaning back in her seat as she stares up towards the living room ceiling slowly Ember's smile widens.

 _You protect us Babypop? You truly are a mystery. Wait? When did i start calling him Babypop?_

* * *

Feeling a cool breeze going through the air causing a small loose piece of his combed hair to flow freely with the wind reaching up as Danny combs down his hair to see Johnny snickering from the safety of his motorcycle as they sit in the parking lot of the movie theatre taking a deep breathe Danny turns to look back towards the movie theatre.

" Will you relax. They should be here shortly. Probably making themselves pretty for us."

" It's not that i'm nervous or anything like that…."

" Well you could have fooled me."

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Johnny staring at him with a grin across his face sending a small glare his way slowly Danny lets out a sigh.

" I'm not! It's not that. It's just, I kinda feel guilty."

" Guilty about what? Going out on a date with a smoking hot girl?"

" Yeah. Well sort of. I saw this girl today and i swear to god man, I think she's the one."

With his eyes slightly widening as he sees a ghost smile forming across Danny's face leaning back Johnny rests his back against the side of his motorcycle.

" The one huh? That was awfully fast. What's her name?"

" I don't know. I'm still working on that."

" Okay? Well did you atleast talk to her or did you chicken out?"

In a sudden motion snapping around Danny crosses her arms over his chest as he looks towards a grinning Johnny with a small glare across his face.

" I didn't chicken out. It was just….well there was so many people around so it was kind of hard to have a moment to talk to her. Plus she just disappeared before i even had the chance."

" Alright,alright. I believe you. So if you didn't get to talk to her then what exactly did you do?"

" Well i got the next best thing. I got to listen to her sing."

Suddenly as he sees Ember along with Kitty instantly appear in a whirlwind of blue flames a short distance away from Danny with a small smile forming across his face Johnny turns his attention back towards Danny.

" So you got to listen to her sing huh? So what else? Can you describe her for me? This mysterious crush of your's."

Remaining perfectly still as she watches Danny lean his head back to look up towards the sky as a noticeable smile could be seen across his face slowly a small smile forms across Ember's face.

" Well first off she's beautiful. Not saying that Kitty isn't either. She has long blue hair and i swear her smile could light up a room.

And when she sings. My god, I swear it's like listening to an angel sing. If there is such a thing."

Glancing over to her side as she sees a small blush across Ember's face despite the wide smile across her face suppressing a squeal slowly Kitty looks back over towards Danny with a smile of her own forming across her face.

" Is that a fact or opinion?"

" It's a fact. That's why i feel guilty about being here. I want to see her again but i also don't want to let Kitty's friend down either."

Nodding his head slowly as he leans off his motorcycle raising up his hand Johnny sends a quick waive over Danny's shoulder causing the halfa's eyes to go as wide as saucers.

" Oh hey Kitten. Just in time."

Feeling his face burning up as he looks over toward Johnny to see a grin across his face as he hears the sound of footsteps slowly approaching Danny whispers out.

" Johnny? How long have they been…."

" We've been here the whole entire time Danny."

Slowly making her way towards Danny's side as she sees him glancing over towards her leaning out Kitty kisses Danny's cheek.

" Thank you for the compliment."

Without taking his eyes away from her as he slowly watches Kitty making her way towards Johnny to stand by his side as he sees her nodding her head over his shoulder taking a deep breathe slowly Danny turns his head to look over his shoulder.

Suddenly as he sees the mysterious teenaged girl that he had seen earlier in the day standing a couple of feet away looking at him with a bright smile across her face slowly a wide smile forms across Danny's face.

" Hi."

" Hi."


	4. Date of a Lifetime

_It's her. It's really her._

Staring deep into her eyes as he feels his smile only widening unable to take his eyes away from her green own Danny can't help but stare at Ember in pure silence just taking in the moment.

A moment that he never anticipated. Never anticipated seeing her on this given night. The very same teenaged girl that he had seen just this morning. A girl who has invaded his thoughts throughout the day.

A girl that was standing before him now smiling at him wearing an outfit that only makes his smile widen. An outfit consisting of a short black shirt with a loose pair of blue jeans revealing a portion of her smooth stomach for the world to see.

 _And i just admitted that i have a crush on her!_

Suddenly as she watches Danny cheeks starting to blush bright red suppressing a giggle as she eyeballs him up and down taking in his appearance Ember can't help her smile from widening.

 _Wow he cleans up nicely._

An outfit that she instantly liked. An ordinary outfit much like her own. His customary white t shirt with a thin red collar and red circle in the center of his chest that she had seen him wearing just mere hours ago along with his light blue jeans.

But the small changes she has seen has brought a bright smile across her face. A simple black hoodie completing his outfit as his hair is combed down. A hoodie that she instantly recognized to be one of the many that have been sold to countless teens across the world.

A change that makes her smile widen as she stares at his blushing face before slowly as she lets out a giggle Ember extends her hand out.

Snapping out of his shocked state as he sees Ember extending her hand out without any hesitation reaching out Danny gently takes her hand within his own before slowly feeling the gentlest of tugs Danny feels himself being lead towards the movie theatre by Ember unaware that following just behind him a grin could be seen across each of Kitty's and Johnny's faces.

Staring at Ember's smiling face as he sees her glancing over towards him with her smile only widening feeling his cheeks burning up quickly Danny snaps his head to look away from her to look back forward before as he hears the sound of a giggle coming from his side in an instant Danny ducks his head down unaware that Ember's smile only widens as she shakes her head.

 _It's okay Babypop. I'm nervous too. I bet this is your first ever date. Well if it makes you feel any better it's mine as well._

Feeling Ember coming to an halt as he raises up his head to look towards her to see her staring at a pair of movie posters hanging up on the wall a little ways just before the ticket stand titled The Midnight Slasher and The Swan Song with her staring at the former with a smile across her face for a brief second Danny's eyes go as wide as saucers.

 _She's beautiful,has a great singing_ _and likes horror movies too. I must be dreaming. In fact let's just see._

Suddenly as she feels Danny jumping up as she looks over to her side to see Danny blushing at her with a noticeable small smile forming across his face returning the smile slowly Ember turns her attention back towards the movie posters.

 _Real smooth Fenton. Well atleast i know i'm not dreaming._

Feeling his hand being gently released looking back over towards Ember as he sees her slowly moving to stand over by Kitty's side to only hear them having a hushed conversation just as a confused look forms across his face in an instant as he feels someone slapping her hand across his back snapping his head to the side Danny sees Johnny staring at him with a grin across his face.

" See didn't i tell you that you would be going out on a date with a smoking hot girl or how you would put it a beautiful one?"

Hearing a few giggles coming from their dates with his cheeks only blushing reaching out as he nudges Johnny in the rib cage to only turn back towards Ember to see her glancing over at him with a smile across her face feeling his cheeks burning up even more Danny snaps his head to look back towards Johnny to see him rubbing his side.

" Geez will you relax. It's not my fault you blurted out that she is beautiful."

Feeling his blush only intensifying just as he opens his mouth to respond the sound of Ember letting out a groan causing Danny to snap his head to look back towards her to see her looking at Kitty's retreating back with a frown across her face while the later is walking over towards them with a noticeable smile across her face.

" It's been decided."

Returning back towards Danny's side as she gently takes his hand within her own taking one last glance at the movie posters as she lets out a sigh giving his hand a small tug slowly Ember leads Danny after Kitty and Johnny.

Looking up towards Ember's face as he sees her forcing a smile across her face glancing back over towards the movie posters suddenly a grin forms across Danny's face before it instantly vanishes a few seconds later when he feels Ember coming to a stop.

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Danny and Ember glancing over towards each other with noticeable smiles across their faces suppressing a giggle a small smile forms across Kitty's face.

" Oh silly me. I forget to introduce you both. Danny this is Ember. Ember meet Danny."

Looking to her side as she sees Danny glancing at her with a smile across his face Ember can't help but return the smile unaware that just a few feet ahead of them Kitty shakes her head.

" Oh brother."

Turning her head back forward as she sees the teenagers standing ahead in line of her leaving to enter the movie theatre giving her access to the ticket stand as a smiling employee awaits for them with a smile coming across her face giving Johnny's hand the slightest of tugs slowly Kitty leads him over towards the ticket stand.

" Hello can i have two tickets to The Swan Song please."

Suddenly just as he lets out a groan to hear Ember doing the same snapping his head to look at her as he sees a smile across her face in an instant Danny lets out a small laugh along with Ember as he feels her giving his hand a squeeze unaware of the small mock glare Kitty is directing over her shoulder at them.

" Oh grow up you two. It won't be that bad."

Coming to a stop as he looks over towards Ember to see her suppressing her laughter giving her hand a slight tug slowly Danny leads her over towards the ticket stand as he sees Kitty and Johnny stepping to the side before slowly as he looks towards the employee reaching back Danny grabs a hold of his wallet.

" Can i get two tickets to The Midnight Slasher please."

In an instant as a grin forms across his face glancing over to his side as he sees Ember looking towards him with a bright smile across her face slowly Danny returns the smile as he exchanges with the employee before slowly just as he is about to take the tickets Danny looks over to his side to see Kitty staring at him with a shocked look across her face.

" Hey i thought we were…."

Without any hesitation reaching out as she grabs the movie tickets out of the employee's hands with a grin forming across her face Ember snaps her head to look at Kitty.

" My date. My rules."

Turning on her heels with the slightest of tugs as she leads Danny inside of the movie theatre leaving a shocked Kitty to stare at their retreating backs just as they get out of eyesight unaware to Ember's knowledge slowly Johnny looks down towards Kitty with a grin across his face.

" So?"

Slowly glancing up towards Johnny as a small smile forms across her face Kitty nods her head.

" Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

Glancing around her surroundings as she looks at the titles above every single side room leading into a different theatre to see their own off in the distance surrounded by a small line of teenagers ushering themselves inside with a smile coming across her face slowly Ember leads Danny through the theatre and over towards the line before she looks over towards him with a smile.

" Thanks for the save. You just saved us from two hours of boredom."

Letting out a small laugh as he listens to Ember doing the same ignoring all of the eyes that have turned to look their way Danny nods his head.

" Yeah you're right on that one."

" And don't you forget it. Play your cards right and you'll receive your reward later."

In an instant as he sees Ember winking at him before turning her head back forward to lead him along with the line of teenagers in front of them with a smile across her face feeling his cheeks burning bright red let's out a small cough before just as he sees Ember glancing at him noticing the blush across his face Danny quickly turns away unaware that her smile only widens.

" So Danny? I've heard from a reliable source that you like playing the guitar. Is that true?"

" Yeah actually. Well sort of anyways."

" What do you mean sort of?"

 _Come on Babypop, I know that you enjoy playing the guitar. You just have stage fright. It's okay to tell me._

 _I won't judge you for it. I had to deal with the same exact thing. It's okay to admit it._

Looking back over towards Ember as he sees an encouraging smile across her face quickly glancing around as he sees every teenager in front of them in their own conversations paying no attention to them letting out a sigh Danny looks down towards their joined hands before he whispers out.

" I have trouble playing sometimes."

Glancing down towards their joined hands in an instant as she feels Danny fazing his hand through her own to only feel his hand back in her own in a split second slowly Ember nods her head before she whispers out.

" Don't worry. I'll teach you how to control it when you're playing. I had the same problem when i first gained my let's just say special gifts."

 _A man that actually admits his fears? Well that's a good first step in the right direction._

Nodding his head as he gives Ember's hand a gentle squeeze a small smile forms across Danny's face.

" Thanks. I would appreciate that. It just…."

" Just happens uncontrollably when you least expect it? It's okay. It happened to me too. There are ways around it."

Feeling his hand being gently squeezed nodding his head as a smile forms across his face Danny turns his head to look towards Ember as he feels himself being guided forward.

" Ember? Can i ask you something?"

" Sure Danny."

" Where did you learn to sing like that?"

" So you like my singing huh?"

" Like? You rock."

Letting out a small laugh as she nods her head with a bright smile forming across her face Ember looks over towards Danny to see him smiling at her.

" From years and years of practice. And thank you. It means a lot to me. Especially from my number one fan."

Suddenly as she sees his cheeks blushing bright red Ember's smile only widens before slowly as she leads him forward behind a few teenagers into the theatre Ember turns to look back towards Danny when she hears him letting out a sigh.

" Let me guess. Kitty right?"

Glancing around as she finds a couple of empty seats in the back as she nods her head slowly Ember leads Danny down the aisle and towards the seats.

" That's right. Here is some friendly advice. I love Kitty to death but never tell her anything that you don't want others to know. She can't keep a secret for her afterlife."

Nodding his head as he watches Ember taking a seat without letting go of her hand slowly Danny takes a seat next to her before slowly he turns his head forward to look at the movie screen.

Turning towards the screen as she sees movies questions being displayed across the movie screen leaning over Ember whispers into Danny's ear.

" Can i ask you something?"

Feeling her hand being gently squeezed slowly Ember turns her attention away from the movie theatre screen towards Danny to see him nodding his head.

" How did it happen exactly? Kitty didn't really go into a great detail. I mean, I know that you're a ghost but you look so alive."

" I'll tell you more about it later. When it's just the two of us."

" I'm gonna hold you to that."

* * *

Feeling tears running down her cheeks reaching up as she wipes her watery eyes to hear the sound of a silent snore coming from her side glancing over to her side as she sees Johnny sound asleep resting his head against her shoulder with a small smile forming across her face slowly Kitty shakes her head.

 _I wonder how Danny's and Ember's date is going? Hmm…._

Hearing Johnny's snoring intensifying snapping her head to her side reaching out as she gently pushes Johnny's head away to only feel his head landing gently back down on her shoulder.

Letting out a huff as she shakes her head slowly Kitty turns her head to look back at the movie theater's screen.

 _Well it has to be going better than this._

Feeling Johnny's head gently leaning into her own leaning over as she rests her head gently against his own letting out a sigh a small smile forms across Kitty's face as she watches the couple on the movie theatre's screen in an intense kiss.

 _Okay this isn't so bad. I just have to silence his snoring. Actually this movie is starting to give me an idea._

Meanwhile a few movie screens over….

 _Get her,get her,get her!_

Keeping her eyes focused on the screen as she watches one of the main teenaged characters in the movie slowly being stalked by the masked killer unaware to her knowledge after an intense moment with her boyfriend unflexing her fist in an instant as she hears the teenaged girl screaming out in horror before she meets a gory end Ember lets out a cheer along with Danny and a small crowd of teenagers inside of the theatre as she stares up towards the screen with a smile across her face.

Looking over to her side as she sees Danny glancing over towards her with a sheepish smile across his face unable to contain it Ember lets out a small laugh drawing the attention of a couple of teenaged couples to look away from the movie screen to look towards her.

" Shhh!"

Snapping her head away from Danny as she looks down to see a teenaged couple looking up towards her with annoyed looks across their faces from a few aisles down in a sudden move as she sends a small glare down in their direction raising up her hand Ember gives them the finger.

" Up yours dipsticks!"

As she sees the teenaged couple turning their heads back to look back towards the movie screen as hushed whispers are heard coming from their direction with a smile coming across her face slowly Ember leans back in her seat before as she hears the sound of Danny's seat creaking looking over to her side Ember's smile widens when she sees Danny leaning over to whisper into her ear.

" You are the coolest girlfriend ever!"

With her face breaking into a bright smile as she sees Danny returning to his seat leaning forward Ember whispers into his ear.

" Girlfriend huh?"

In an instant as he watches Ember pulling back to stare at him with a bright smile across her face feeling his cheeks burning bright red scratching the back of his neck slowly Danny glances away from Ember to look down towards the ground.

" Yeah….well if you want. I wouldn't blame…."

Suddenly without having any chance to react as he feels Ember pecking him on the cheek a wide smile starts to form across Danny's face before slowly as he sees Ember scooting over in her seat closer to him raising up his hand gently Danny wraps his arm around her shoulders as he feels her gently resting her head against his shoulder.

Feeling a pair of eyes looking straight at her turning her attention away from the movie screen as she glances around to find a black haired teenaged a couple of aisles down staring up at her with an intense glare across her face returning the glare as she snuggles into Danny's side Ember sticks her tongue out at the girl to see her glare intensifying.

 _Isn't that the same girl that was totally ignoring Danny this afternoon? Yeah it is her. What the hell is her deal?_

 _I'm gonna have to ask Kitty more about this later. That is if i don't kill her first._


	5. Overcoming Fears

With a noticeable smile across her face with the gentlest of tugs as she slowly leads Danny out of the movie theatre behind a group of teenagers scattering out of their seats to make their way towards the entrance of the building just like she is glancing over her shoulder as she sees the very same smile that has been plastered across Danny's face for the past hour feeling her smile widening without breaking her stride Ember gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

Searching through the crowd of teenagers that have flocked out of their respected viewings and towards the entrance as she glances around to each and every teenager that she sees in search for Danny and Ember suddenly as she sees Ember leading Danny towards her from the back of the crowd with a noticeable smile across her face as they hold hands suppressing a squeal a small smile forms across Kitty's face.

" So how was the movie?"

" It was very...educational."

Glancing over towards Danny as she sees a dazed look across his face suppressing a giggle Kitty's smile widens before she looks back towards Ember to see her smiling at her.

" I can see that."

Nodding her head towards Danny as she sees Ember quickly glancing over her shoulder towards Danny to watch her smile widen once she sees the look across his face a sheepish smile forms across Kitty's face.

" What can I say? I have this effect on my boyfriend."

" Boyfriend? You sure work fast."

Looking back over towards Kitty as she sees the sheepish smile across her best friend's face slowly Ember shrugs her shoulders.

" I'm a girl that knows what she wants."

" I'll say. Danny looks like he's still in la la land. What did you do to him? Did you slip him some tongue or something?"

Suddenly as she watches a massive blush starting to form across Ember's face in an instant Kitty's eyes go slightly wide.

" Did you?"

" No! Geesh. All that i did was peck him on the cheek. What kind of girl do you think that i am?"

Raising up her hands in mock surrender as she sees a glare forming across Ember's face slowly Kitty shakes her head.

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. It's just well…."

" Well what?"

" Well i've never seen that look across his face before. It's a nice change of things. And if my best friend caused the change then i'm all for it."

With her facial features softening as she gives Danny's hand a gentle squeeze a small smile forms across Ember's face.

" You're right. I'm sorry. Wait? Where's Johnny?"

Glancing over her shoulder as she looks around all the movie theater's concession stands to see Johnny nowhere in sight shrugging her shoulders Kitty looks back towards Ember.

" Don't know. I told him to go get washed up and to get me a drink before meeting me back here. I figured he would just head over towards the concession stands instead."

" Get cleaned up? Did he fall asleep on you again?"

" Sort of but i made sure to wake him up when i needed him."

" Wait did you slip him some tongue did you?"

" Many,many times."

Suddenly as she watches a disgusted look come across Ember's face shaking her head a small smile forms across Kitty's face.

" Just wait. I'm going to enjoying paying you back for this the moment you start doing these kind of things with Danny."

" Go ahead. But remember this. I don't share."

" And neither do i."

Staring at Kitty's smiling face in silence suddenly unable to suppress it any longer as she hears Kitty bursting out laughing Ember can't help but do the same.

" Okay,okay. But seriously though what did you do to him? I don't even think he knows where he is right now."

" It's like I said. I have this effect on him. Here watch this. Hey Danny?"

" Yeah Ember?"

" Let's go get something to eat."

" Okay."

Without having a chance to react as she watches Ember slowly lead Danny past her and towards the entrance of the movie theatre letting out a silent squeal turning on her heels Kitty races after them as they pass the concession stands before as she sees out of the corner of her eye Johnny exiting out of the restroom quickly Kitty nods her head towards the entrance.

Looking over towards Danny as he sees the dazed look across his face with a grin coming across his face racing over towards Kitty's side gently Johnny feels his hand being taken within her own as he sees Ember glancing over her shoulder to send a smile his way.

" So where do you guys want to go to eat? My vote is for anything that isn't sushi."

" But Kitten? I thought you loved that sushi restaurant that i brought you to last week?"

" I did until i got a case of bad food poisoning. Now i hate sushi."

Feeling his hand being gently squeezed snapping out of his shocked state as he glances around his surroundings to find himself being lead slowly out of the movie theatre by Ember as Kitty and Johnny follow a short distance behind them a confused look forms across Danny's face.

" Look who's come back to the land of the living."

Glancing over to her side as she sees Danny looking around with a confused look across his face suppressing a giggle gently Ember gives his hand a squeeze causing him to look at her.

" Welcome back."

" How long was i out?"

" Hmm….let's see. If i remember correctly it was after you asked me if i wanted to be your girlfriend."

With his eyes only widening slightly reaching out Johnny pats Danny on the back.

" Woah dude you work fast."

Shaking her head as she sends Johnny a quick glare leaning forward Kitty whispers into Danny's ear.

" Do you think that you can give him some pointers on being a proper gentleman? I would greatly appreciate it."

With her smile only widening as she shakes her head glancing to her side as she sees a small blush across Danny's face suppressing a giggle Ember turns her head back forward.

 _He looks so cute when he's embarrassed. I'll have to remember that to be put to proper use later._

" So do you have any suggestions on where we should get a bite to eat? The mom and dad can't seem to decide."

" Hey!?"

Suddenly as she hears Danny and Ember bursting out laughing letting out a huff Kitty looks away from them and up towards the ceiling as she feels Johnny gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

" You do someone a favor and this is how they repay you."

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Kitty glancing over towards her with a mock glare suppressing her laughter slowly Ember shakes her head.

" Nice try but i'm not buying it."

Shrugging her shoulders as she sees Ember rolling her eyes before she turns her head back forward to look at Danny with a smile coming across her face Kitty turns to look at Danny.

" We could go to the nasty burger?"

Raising up an eyebrow glancing over her shoulder Ember looks towards Kitty with a questionable look.

" Nasty Burger?"

" It's not as bad as it sounds. It's this local burger joint a couple of streets down. They actually serve some pretty good burgers.

You'll like it and this way i'll have so back up with the manager as to why their restaurant has the stupidest name."

Nodding her head as she turns back towards Danny a small smile forms across Ember's face.

" Nasty Burger it is then but don't you think that might cause some problems."

" Problems?"

" I'm quite popular remember?"

Suddenly as she sees a look of realization coming across Danny's face Ember suppresses a giggle.

 _Maybe you're not as clueless as you look. Either or not i'll take you whatever way i can Babypop._

" Oh right. Well we can go someplace else that you feel more comfortable if you want."

" No it's fine. We just need to be careful otherwise we'll be surrounded by vultures before we know it."

Glancing away from Ember's face as he looks down towards his hoodie a small smile forms across Danny's face.

" I've got an idea."

* * *

Gently grabbing their tray as he nods his head of thanks to the employee standing behind the counter turning on his heels as he slowly leads an disguised Ember under the safety of his hoodie over towards a booth at the far end of the joint where Kitty and Johnny are found sitting suddenly as he feels Ember pecking him on the cheek a wide smile forms across Danny's face.

" Thank you."

With his smile only widening as he feels Ember grabbing a hold of his free hand looking over towards her as he sees her smiling underneath the hood Danny nods his head.

" Anytime."

Giving his hand a squeeze with her smile only widening giving his hand a slight tug slowly Ember leads Danny over towards Kitty and Johnny passing by a few teenaged couples that are enjoying their meals before gently as she nears their table letting go of his hand in a swift motion Ember squeezes into the booth to sit by the window as she sees Danny taking a seat next to her.

" Great its one third of the loser squad."

Glancing over towards Danny's face as she sees his smile faltering for a split second in a sudden motion snapping her head around as she leans over the top of the booth to see Paulina sitting alone on the opposite side of their booth applying some makeup an intense glare forms across Ember's face.

" Who's calling who a loser? From where i'm sitting all that i see is just some slut that is just waiting to open up her legs to the next guy that glances her way."

Dropping her lipstick to the ground as her eyes go as wide as saucers snapping up to her feet in a swift motions turning on her heels Paulina snaps around to stare at Ember with an intense glare forming across her face.

" Just who the hell did you think are you!?"

Staring into the latina's eyes as a sinister smile forms across her face slowly raising up her hand in an instant as Ember forms an small blue energy ball in her hand causing Paulina's eyes to go as wide as saucers as a horrified look comes across her face slowly Ember's smile widens.

" I'm your worst nightmare. Feel free to give the same message to that musclebound freak you call a boyfriend."

Suddenly as she sees Paulina taking off screaming out of the restaurant dissolving the energy ball slowly turning back forward Ember sits back down in the booth and looks back forward to see Kitty and Johnny staring at her in shock before slowly as she glances over towards Danny to see him staring at her with the same look of shock slowly Ember shrugs her shoulders.

" What? Nobody messes with my man."

Reaching out as she gently takes the burger in front of her in her hands slowly raising up her hands just as she is about to take a bite a small smile forms across Ember's face when she feels Danny pecking her on the cheek.

" Thank you."

With her smile only widening as she nods her head looking over towards Kitty slowly Ember nods her head over at her.

" So how did you guys meet? You didn't really go into great detail and it's time that you spill the beans girlfriend."

" Oh yeah. I forgot to mention how that happened didn't I?"

As she takes a sip of her drink to see Ember raising an eyebrow at her as she takes a bite of her burger slowly a small smile forms across Kitty's face.

" Okay,okay. Danny and I met one day when I was roaming around Amity Park. I was blowing off some steam after Johnny and I had a fight. Which reminds me."

Suddenly as she sees Kitty turning to look at Johnny with a small glare across her face extending her hand out Ember snaps her fingers causing Kitty to glance back towards her.

" Kitty? We're getting off track here."

" Right sorry. Anyways when I was visiting, I noticed this group of white coats blasting at some figure flying around in the sky.

When a blast was directed in my direction,I was forced to reveal myself as a ghost before all hell broke loose.

All of them turned and started blasting at me before Danny grabbed me and brought me to safety. We've been friends ever since."

Nodding her head as a grin forms across her face slowly Ember turns her head to look back towards Danny.

" So you like saving damsels in distress huh?"

In an instant as he feels his cheeks burning bright red slowly Danny ducks his head down as he raises up his own burger.

" Well it depends whom i'm saving."

" Good answer hero of Amity Park."

Letting out a chuckle slowly Danny shakes his head before gently he puts down his burger to grab his cup.

" That's just a corny nickname that a few fans made up."

" Well then we'll just have to figure out a new nickname that suits you better. Which reminds me. I'll be right back."

Suddenly without having anytime to react as he sees Ember disappearing in a whirl of blue flames looking across the booth towards Kitty as he sees her shrugging her shoulders just as he is about to speak within a flash Danny watches Ember reappear in a whirlwind of blue flames with a guitar in her hands.

Reaching up as he facepalms himself slowly Johnny shakes his head unaware that everyone turns to look at him.

" I should have known. Only she's crazy enough to disappear from a date for her guitar."

Retracting his hand suddenly as he looks up to see Ember staring directly at him with a cold stare across her face that seems to only be intensifying Johnny's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" What did you just say?"

" Nothing."

Glancing back and forth between them as he sees Johnny sinking further into his seat from Ember's glare reaching out gently Danny grabs a hold of her arm before suddenly as he sees her snapping her head to look in his direction a small smile forms across Danny's face.

" Who cares. She's one of the best singers around. Besides have you ever heard her sing? She rocks."

With her facial features softening as a small smile forms across her face Ember nods her head unaware that from across the booth Kitty smiles at them sheepishly.

" And she is your favorite pop diva. If i recall her song is first on every playlist of yours."

Feeling his cheeks burning bright red as he looks over towards Kitty to see her taking a sip of her drink slowly Danny forces a smile across his face.

" Kitty?"

" Yes Danny?"

" I'm going to kill you."

" Been there. Done that. Nothing exciting if you ask me."

Feeling a nudge at his side as he looks back over towards Ember to see her smiling brightly at him feeling his blush intensifying slowly Danny takes his eyes away from her to look down towards her guitar.

" Is that true?"

" Umm….Johnny a little help here."

" Sorry bud but I'm staying out of this one. When these two team up there is no stopping them."

Glancing up as he sees Kitty nodding her head as she scoots closer into Johnny's side slowly Danny nods his head.

" Yes."

With her smile only widening as she watches Danny's blush intensifying reaching out as she gently grabs a hold of his arm to throw it around her shoulders leaning out Ember gives him a kiss on the cheek before slowly reaching down as she gently takes her guitar in her hands in a sudden motion Ember rests the guitar on Danny's lap causing her to hear Kitty and Johnny letting out gasps.

" But you never let anyone play your guitar. Let alone even touch it."

" Exceptions can be made girlfriend."

Leaning forward as he glances down towards the guitar slowly Johnny nods his head down towards the guitar as he sees Ember glancing over towards him.

" So does that mean…"

" God no. You have butter fingers and would drop my guitar before you even started playing. Then i would really have to kill you."

Suddenly as he hears everyone letting out a small laugh a small frown forms across Johnny's face as he feels Kitty rubbing his arm.

" Ha,ha,ha. Very funny."

Coming to a stop as she shakes her head slowly Ember turns her attention over towards Danny before slowly she nods her head down towards her guitar with a smile coming across her face.

" Go ahead. Let's see what you've got."

Glancing down towards the guitar as he takes in the guitar's features to find similar traits with his own guitar just as he reaches down to touch the guitar slowly Danny retracts his hand as he shakes his head.

" I can't. I don't want to break…"

" You won't. I believe in you."

" I don't."

With a frown coming across her face as she glances over towards Kitty to see her staring directly at her with a pleading look across her face slowly Ember nods her head.

 _She was right. He doesn't have a lot of confidence in himself. Well i'm just gonna have to help change that._

" For me? I've heard from a reliable source that you are an amazing guitar player."

" And what if everyone here starts to laugh at me?"

" That's easy. I'll burn this place to the ground. We'll see then who has the last laugh."

Letting out a chuckle as he looks up to see Ember looking at him with an encouraging smile across her face nodding his head slowly as he takes a deep breathe slowly reaching down Danny gently takes her guitar in his hands.

" You can do it."

Nodding his head as he gently positions the guitar on his lap glancing up as he sees Ember giving him an encouraging nod slowly a small smile forms across Danny's face before he turns his attention back down towards her guitar.

Suddenly as she hears a very familiar tune starting to played that only causes her smile to widen by the second nodding her head as she hears Danny getting into a rhythm unaware to her knowledge everyone in the joint turns their attention over towards them.

" Yeah! Oohhh!

It was,it was September.

Wind Blow,the dead leaves fall

To you,I did surrender

Two weeks,you didn't call

Your life goes on without me

My life, a losing game

But you should, you should not doubt me

You will remember my name

Oh Ember, you will remember!

Ember, one thing remains!

Oh,Ember,so warm and tender

You will remember my name!

Your heart, your heart has mended

You're wrong, now bear the shame

Like dead trees, in cold December

Nothing but ashes remain

Oh Ember, you will remember!

Ember, one thing remains!

Oh,Ember,so warm and tender

You will remember my name!

Oh-woo-oh-woo Ember!

You will remember!

Ember, one thing remains!

Ember,so warm and tender!

You will remember my name!

Yeah! You will remember my name!"

Suddenly as she hears massive cheers erupting all around her snapping open her eyes as she glances around to see every single teenager from inside of the burger joint gathered all around their booth suddenly Ember's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Oops."


	6. Babypop?

Remaining perfectly still as she watches a herd of teenagers going by from the safety of a small alleyway screaming out her name holding her breathe in a matter of moments as she watches the last of the group rushing past that alleyway attempting to catch up to the group slowly making her way forward down the alleyway leaning out Ember peaks down the street.

Focusing down the sidewalk as she sees the lone teenager disappearing out in the distance unable to suppress it any longer as she lets out a small laugh to only be joined in instantly by the others with a smile coming across her face feeling her hand being squeezed Ember can't help her smile from widening.

Unfazing as she glances around to see nobody in sight with a slight tug slowly Ember leads Danny in the opposite direction of the stampede of teenagers while Johnny and Kitty follow a couple of feet behind them.

" Well that was fun. Just like back home."

" Like back home? You have crazy fans like that back home? Wait scratch that. That was a dumb question wasn't it?"

Shrugging her shoulders as she glances over towards Danny to see him staring directly at her with a small smile coming across her face gently Ember gives his hand a squeeze.

" A little bit but it's okay. I know that you must have to deal with the same exact thing. Am i right?"

" Well…."

Hearing a snort coming from behind as she sees Kitty looking at the back of Danny's head shaking her head slowly Ember raises an eyebrow up at her.

" More like having to deal with a crazed stalker isn't that right Danny?"

Glancing back over towards Danny as she sees a small blush coming across his face gently giving his hand a squeeze Ember turns to look at Kitty with a curious look across her face.

" Crazed stalker?"

" Yeah if i may quote you the slut that is just waiting to open up her legs to the next guy that glances her way."

With her eyes going slightly wide as she turns towards Danny to see him nodding his head as his eyes remain glued to the ground forcing a smile across her face gently Ember gives his hand a squeeze.

 _Note to self. Kill the latina slut._

" Is this true?"

" Sadly it is. I don't really understand why either. I've never showed any interest in her. Well that's not entirely true.

I mean i used to have this major crush on her when i was younger but it was just that. A crush but when i started to see her for how she truly is then any feelings i was having towards her vanished."

" Too much information there bud. Next time just say that she is just a crazy fan looking to get some personal one on one alone time with her hero."

Feeling a nudge in the ribs as he looks to his side to see Kitty looking up towards him with a stern look across his face slowly Johnny shrugs his shoulders.

" What? It's true Kitten."

Shaking her head as she glances over towards Danny giving his hand a gentle squeeze Ember can't help her lips from curling up into a smile.

 _And you're honest. Well you look to me that you are the complete package Babypop. Nice,honest,caring,a sense of humor what more can a girl want!_

 _Hell you even know how to play my song! If these two weren't still here i would have probably jumped your bones by now!_

" But we're getting off topic here. Our Ember is the most popular pop diva of The Ghost Zone. Everyone in The Ghost Zone knows her name.

It was only a month ago that she decided to release her album here in Amity Park and it just took off. But you know that already don't you lover boy."

Instantly as he feels his cheeks burning bright red glancing over his shoulder as he sends a mock glare in Kitty's direction to only see her smiling up at him unaware to his knowledge Ember glances back and forth between them with a small smile across her face.

" Kitty aren't you forgetting something? You know about the conversation about yours and Johnny's last fight."

" Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me."

In an instant as she sees Kitty bringing Johnny to a stop with a small glare being directed in his direction causing his eyes to go wide at his girlfriend with a quick tug without giving them any chance to react quickly Ember leads Danny around a street corner and out of sight before after a brief minute as she glances over her shoulder to not see any of them in sight a small smile comes across Ember's face.

 _Alright now that i've got you all alone with myself what should i do with you? Well let's go over all of my options….wait screw that! I already know what i want and what Ember Mclain wants Ember Mclain gets!_

" I feel sorry for Johnny already."

" Don't be. They will just have a small argument then before you know it they'll be sucking face off on some street corner."

Suddenly coming to a stop bringing Danny with her as a disgusted look comes across her face slowly Ember shakes her head.

 _Oh god that's a mood killer in a hurry!_

" Okay that's gonna take a little while to get out of my head. If at all."

" Sorry. Didn't mean to get that image stuck in your head too. It's kinda hard to get out once it pops in there."

Glancing over towards Danny as she sees him looking towards her with a small smile across his face unable to suppress it a small smile slowly starts to form across Ember's face.

 _And i'm back now. Thank you Babypop._

" You're forgiven but if you still feel bad about it then i think that i know of the perfect way that you can make it up to me."

" I'll do anything for you. Well if it helps you out that is?"

 _Annnddd that just decided it._

" That's what i thought you would say."

In a sudden motion without giving him a chance to react in a swift motion Ember pulls Danny over towards her before gently as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck leaning forward gently Ember presses her lips gently to Danny's own.

 _She's kissing me! I'm kissing the Ember Mclain! Don't just stand there! Kiss her back!_

Snapping out of his shock slowly closing his eyes as he starts to kiss Ember back to only gently wrap his arms around her waist unaware to his knowledge slowly Ember's lips curl up into a smile.

 _Well his kissing needs some working on….oh wow! I guess i was mistakened!_

Feeling Ember pulling back from the kiss opening up his eyes as he sees Ember smiling at him unable to suppress it a goofy smile starts to form across Danny's face.

" Ember?"

" Just kiss me Babypop."

Leaning back forward as she presses her lips gently back to his own again as she feels him instantly responding to the kiss bringing her gently closer to his chest fully complying with his request Ember gently brings Danny's head down closer to her own before after a couple of seconds needing some much needed air slowly Ember pulls away from the kiss and gently leans her forehead gently against his own.

" Babypop huh?"

Gently nodding her head against his own as she sees a ghost smile forming across his face slowly a small smile forms across Ember's face.

" Yeah, I thought the name suited you. Do you like it?"

Without taking her eyes away from his own as she feels him gently nodding his head against her own with her smile only widening leaning back forward just as Ember's lips are about to capture Danny's own once again the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind instantly causes Ember to come to a stop.

 _Kitty, I swear to god i'm going to kill you!_

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Kitty smiling sheepishly at her from a short distance away while Johnny is standing by her side with a noticeable grin across his face as his arm is wrapped around Kitty's shoulders a small blush comes across Ember's face.

 _So much for having him all alone to myself for a while. No matter we'll continue this later. As soon as i'm done burying Kitty and Johnny._

" And you both were so nervous about tonight. Looks like a perfect match to me."

Without breaking off eye contact from Kitty as she gently pulls away from Danny to hear her best friend letting out a silent squeal reaching down as she gently grabs a hold of his hand with a slight tug slowly Ember leads Danny down the street before the sound of footsteps quickly approaching from behind causes her to look over her shoulder to see Kitty a few feet behind with a wide smile across her face.

" So Ember? Did you tell Danny about your concert yet?"

" Concert?"

Glancing over towards Danny as she nods her head gently Ember gives his hand a squeeze.

" Yeah it's my first concert here in Amity Park. Actually to be honest it's my first concert that hasn't been in The Ghost Zone."

Feeling a tap on her shoulder as she glances over her shoulder to see Kitty giving her an encouraging nod slowly Ember rolls her eyes.

" Of Course Babypop is gonna be there. He's gonna get the best seat in the house. After all he does love to hear me sing."

Feeling his cheeks blushing bright red suddenly as he hears Ember and Kitty bursting out laughing looking down towards the ground feeling his cheeks burning up more just as he opens his mouth a wide smile forms across Danny's face when he feels Ember gently raising up his arm to rest on the back of her shoulders as she leans closer into his side allowing him to guide her down the street.

" Ember? Isn't there something that you would like to add? After all this isn't just some normal concert."

Rolling her eyes as she lets out a sigh slowly Ember nods her head before she looks back over towards Danny.

" Fine! Well the reason why…"

" Oh for Pete's sake! Why don't you start by telling him about your powers? That would be a good start before you get into the juicy stuff."

Snapping her head to look over her shoulder as she sends a small glare in Kitty's direction to see her not wavering under her gaze unaware to her knowledge slowly her blue hair starts to rise up in the air causing Danny to look up with amazement.

" I was getting to that!"

" Umm Ember?"

Turning back to look at Danny as she sees him looking up following his eyes suddenly as she sees her hair risen high up into the air feeling her cheeks burning bright red slowly Ember turns to look at Danny.

" How are you doing that? That's so cool!"

Breathing a sigh in relief as a small smile comes across her face gently Ember gives Danny's hand a squeeze as she feels her hair slowly turning back to normal.

" So you like the trick my hair does huh?"

" Like? That's awesome! How do you do that?"

" Well umm? How do i put it?"

" Oh that happens when she loses her temper. Best to always stay on her good side. Trust me. Johnny and I know from experience."

Glancing over to his side as he sees Ember's cheeks bright red giving her hand a gentle squeeze slowly Danny's smile widens.

" Well i think it's cool. Is that the only way that your hair does that? Losing your temper i mean?"

" No it's just one of the ways that my hair gets like that. It also gets that way when i use one of my powers. We all can agree that every ghost has unique abilities."

Feeling Danny gently giving her hand a squeeze slowly Ember returns the gesture as she glances towards him with a smile.

" Well mine is music."

" That makes sense. You are a talented singer after all."

Feeling a lips curling up into a smile as she glances over towards Ember to see a bright smile forming across her best friend's face slowly Kitty let's out a sigh.

" Yeah that's all fine and dandy but tell him about your other abilities. Like your guitar perhaps."

" Fine! When you were playing my guitar earlier Babypop did you notice the dial on the side?"

Nodding his head as he watches Ember's smile widening slowly a small smile forms across Danny's face.

" Well some of my power rests inside of my guitar. You witness a small example earlier today when i launched baldy flying."

" Ember?"

" That being said before i was interrupted one of the unique abilities my guitar possesses is having the ability to change people's views of me. Even the worst of the worst."

" Oh please. All you have to do is strum a note and you can have a hostile crowd screaming out your name within seconds. Hell most of the men and surprisingly women even start to propose to you."

Suddenly as his eyes widen as he looks down to see Ember smiling up towards him as she nods her head a surprised look forms across Danny's face.

" Really?"

" Yeah it's true. But I rarely ever have to use that dial. The only times that i did have to use that particular dial lets just say it was because i had to deal with a few rowdy fans that were trying to get up onto the stage.

It did not end well for them. I can promise you that."

Feeling a gentle tap at her side glancing over Ember watches Kitty lean up to whisper into her ear.

" Luckily for you now that you've got your Babypop now to keep you safe."

Suddenly as she feels her cheeks burning bright red glancing over towards Danny as she sees him looking down towards her with a curious look slowly Ember shakes her head.

" Don't ask."

Nodding his head as he turns his head back forward to feel his hand only being gently squeezed unaware to his knowledge a bright smile forms across Ember's face.

 _And he listens to his girlfriend. I think i've hit the jackpot. But it would be best to not tell Kitty that. She'll try to plan out our wedding for us before we even go out on an official date!_

" Okay you're concert does sound awesome. When are you having it?"

" The concert is next Saturday. It is sure to be eventful."

Clearing her throat as she sees Ember turning to look at her with a questionable look slowly a stern look forms across Kitty's face.

" You can tell him the real reason why you are holding the concert now. Not it isn't just because you love to hear hundred chanting your name."

 _I was easing him into it!_

" Fine! Well Babypop my plan is to use the concert as a way to gain control of Amity Park for a little while. You know to bring in a new age of rock and roll. You can call this concert a mini test run for my main plan."

" Plan for what? For world domination or something?"

" Heck no! Although that did cross my mind before. No what my goal is to have rock and roll rule supreme once again.

You know over take the crap that kids listen to these days like rap and hip hop. Have be like the good old days."

Shutting her eyes slightly as she slowly turns her head expecting to see a furious look across Danny's face suddenly as she sees Danny nodding his head as a noticeable smile is seen across his face instantly Ember's eyes snap wide open.

" Okay. That sounds good to me. I honestly can't stand rap. A friend of mine once tried to get me to listen to a few on his phone a few times but honestly i only did it to shut him up."

" Okay? Just like that? No strings attached?"

" Yeah pretty much."

With a confused look coming across her face glancing over towards Kitty as she sees her staring at her with a wide smile across her face slowly Ember's confusion only deepens.

" Did i forget to mention that Danny allows these things now and then for certain ghosts?"

" Really? You really do that Babypop?"

" Yeah. Let's see. I've let Spectra remain the high school's counselor in order to help her keep her youthful figure. At first i was a little nervous about it at after getting to know her better i've found out that she is actually really nice. She even helps me with my homework sometimes.

Let's see….oh yeah. Once a week i let the Lunch Lady roam the cafeteria of the school. She's so grateful that she always makes me a special meal as her way to say thanks. And to be honest she's really a good cook.

The only ghosts that i really ever have a problem with are Skulker and Desire. Skulker is obsessed with turning me into a pelt to add to his collection. Whatever that means.

Don't know why Desire tries to take over the town yet though. Everytime i see encounter her somewhere she seems so sad. I'm still working on trying to figure out why and if there is a way to help her.

And as for the Box Ghost well he's just target practice. Practice makes perfect. That's what Kitty says anyways."

Suddenly as she bursts out laughing to hear everyone else doing the same as a bright smile forms across her slowly Ember shakes her head.

" So you've got every ghost figured out huh?"

" Sort of."

" What about Kitty and Johnny? What have you got figured out about them?"

" Yeah Danny? What do you have figured out about me?"

" Oh no! I'm not falling for that one."

" Please?"

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Kitty sending her best puppy dog eye look in his direction letting out a sigh slowly Danny nods his head earning him a smile.

" Well Kitty is like the sister that i've never had. She helps give me advice and things that i don't want to ask others about.

Sometimes i have to bail her out of trouble but most of the time she can take care of herself."

" Most of the time? Name me one time…."

" Skulker?"

Letting out a small huff as she crosses her arms over her chest in a swift motion Kitty snaps her head to look up away from Danny as she fights suppressing a smile across her face.

" Fine but he shouldn't really count. That guy is a freak."

Shaking her head with her lips curling up into a smile reaching out Ember gently nudges Danny in the ribs causing him to turn to look at her.

" What about Johnny?"

" As for Johnny. Well as long as he doesn't do anything to make Kitty angry then we're good. Kitty has a nasty temper and even i have a hard time keeping her under control when she's angry."

" Hey?!"

Suddenly as she hears Ember and Danny bursting out laughing with a frown coming across her face gently Kitty leans into Johnny as she feels him gently rubbing her shoulders despite the noticeable grin he is trying to suppress.

" You are right on that one. She does have a nasty temper like your's truly. What about me? What have you figured out about me so far Babypop?"

Feeling his cheeks burning up turning away from Ember as he glances down towards the ground unaware to Danny's knowledge a bright smile forms across Ember's face.

" Oh come on Babypop. No one will judge you. What do you think about me?"

 _If you say what i think you will say Kitty and Johnny be damned. I will jump your bones right here and now._

" Well i know that you are an amazing singer…."

" That's obvious."

In a sudden motion as she snaps her head to look over her shoulder at Johnny with a glare across her face causing him to raise up his hands in mock surrender slowly with her facial features softening Ember turns to look back at Danny.

" And?"

" You love rock and roll as much as i do. Even more so in my opinion. You are so dedicated to your own personal beliefs which i respect and admire you for.

And that not only are you incredibly beautiful on the outside but on the inside too. To basically sum it up you're every guy's dream girl."

Glancing to his side as he sees Ember staring at him with wide eyes as a bright smile forms across her face feeling his cheeks burning even more slowly Danny looks back towards the ground before suddenly as he hears a squeal from behind in an instant Danny jumps up slightly and glances over his shoulder to see Kitty staring at him with a wide smile across her face.

" That was so romantic!"

" That was so cheesy…."

Suddenly without having a chance to react as he feels a hand slapping him hard on the chest with a look of shock coming across his face snapping his head to look down Johnny gulps his throat when he sees Kitty looking up towards him with a stern look across her face.

Sending a grateful smile in Kitty's direction slowly as she turns her head back forward towards Danny to see him avoiding eye contact with her with a wide smile coming across her face leaning out Ember kisses Danny on the cheek.

" Thank you Babypop. That was the sweetest thing anybody has ever told me before."

Taking her eyes away from her best friends looking over their shoulders as she sees the movie theater's parking lot a short distance away gently Kitty wiggles out of Johnny's embrace to quickly catch up to Ember to stand by her side.

" Well it's getting late. Hey Ember? Would you mind giving me a ride?"

" But Kitten? What about me?"

" What about you? You have your bike. I swear sometimes you love that bike more than you do me. Besides i'm still mad at you from our last argument."

Coming to a stop a short distance away from Johnny's parked motorcycle glancing over towards Kitty giving her a nod slowly Ember turns her head to look back towards Danny with a smile across her face.

" Can i see your cellphone?"

Nodding his head without any hesitation reaching into his pocket slowly Danny pulls his cellphone and gently hands it over to Ember to see her instantly start to go through the cellphone's menu and into the contacts.

" Before i forget this is my number. And this is for you being you."

Raising up the cellphone high up into the air without giving him a chance to react reaching out Ember pulls Danny towards her to gently press her lips to his own before without any hesitation with a click Ember presses down on a small icon causing a small flash to light up their faces.

Opening up his eyes as he sees Ember giving him a wink a wide smile forms across Danny's face.

" I'll see you on Saturday. However i do expect to hear from you before then. Contrary to believe i'm not one of those type of girls."

Staring directly into his eyes with a stern look as she watches Danny slowly nod his head with a noticeable smile across his face instantly a smile forms across Ember's face.

" Good."

Slowly making her way over towards Kitty as she sees her best friend waving goodbye over towards Danny stopping by her side as she gently grabs a hold of her arm slowly Ember takes one last look at Danny to see him smiling at her before as she returns the smile in an instant she vanishes along with Kitty in a whirlwind of blue flames.

* * *

Suddenly as she sees the inside of her living room appearing before her feeling Ember gently letting go of her arm slowly Kitty makes her way over to her couch to take a seat as she sees Ember slowly making her way through the living room with a noticeable smile across her face.

" Thanks for the ride girlfriend."

Coming to a stop at the open doorway as she looks over her shoulder to see Kitty smiling at her from the living room couch slowly Ember returns the smile before she turns her head back forward to take a step forward.

" So what did you do to have Danny smiling like that? Looked to me that he was in la la land when you caught up with Johnny and I."

" It's like i said. I have that effect on my boyfriend. But a little makeout session with your's truly might have helped also."

Glancing back over her shoulder as she sees Kitty staring at her with a noticeable grin across her face letting out a chuckle slowly Ember turns around to lean against the open doorway.

" Aren't you glad that i convinced you to go out tonight?"

" Yeah, I am. I owe you one…."

" Nope. That's what best friends are for. Just promise me that you will treat him right. He's been through alot."

" I will but i do have a question. Would you happen to know if Danny has an ex girlfriends or anything like that?"

" Ex girlfriends? No Danny has never had a girlfriend before. Well not before he met you anyways. But there was this one girl. It was more like a one sided relationship…."

" Short black hair with a gothic type of look?"

" Yeah! That's her alright. Her name is Sam Manson. Why do you ask?"

" Well when i tagged along with Danny at school today, I noticed that she along with another boy were ignoring Danny as though they were mad at him or something.

Anyways when we were in the movie theatre, I noticed her again. So what is the deal? Should i be worried about her?"

" Worried about Sam? Hell no! To tell you the honest truth she has a crush on Danny but i can say the feeling isn't mutual. Danny told me this himself. He sees her as only a friend and not a girlfriend. Why do you ask?"

" Because i saw the goth staring at me and Danny the whole time once she spotted us inside of the movie theatre. But i didn't want to go over and make a scene. Especially if it was one of Danny's friends."

" Well you might not have to worry about that for much longer."

" What do you mean?"

" I don't know the full story but i was told that Danny and her along with his other friend named Tucker had this huge fight. Apparently they don't like how Danny has been acting lately around other ghosts. They would rather just send us back to the Ghost Zone every time we even step foot in Amity Park.

But Danny wasn't having any of that. And because of that they've just started ignoring him as though he doesn't exist to them anymore. Well unless a ghost attack happens nearby then they'll come to help Danny. If you want to call it that anyways."

" Some friends they are. Just wait until i get my hands on that goth."

" Goth?"

Mumbling the name a few times suddenly a smile forms across Kitty's face as she nods her head.

" I like that nickname for Sam. The Goth."

Snapping her head up to look at Ember as she sees her best friend staring at her with a small glare slowly Kitty raises up her hands in mock surrender.

" Okay,okay,okay. I'm sorry but seriously though you have nothing to worry about. If Danny ever had to choose between you and them then i know he would choose you."

" You don't know that…."

" But i do. Believe me when i saw the look in his eyes when he spotted you that told me everything that i needed to know. If you asked him to he would jump off a bridge for you.

And he's not even under any kind of spell. Well that's not true. He's been hit with the Ember Mclain love bug. Among other things."

Feeling her cheeks burning as she hears Kitty letting out a few giggles Ember can't help a bright smile from forming across her face before suddenly she looks towards Kitty with a raised eyebrow.

" Wait? What do you mean by other things?"

Suddenly as he sees the smile across Kitty's face vanishing instantly Ember's eyes go wide.

" Okay what i'm about to tell you has to stay between us. You can't tell anyone. Not any members of your band. Not even to Johnny."

" I won't tell anyone. Now what is it?"

Nodding her head slowly Kitty takes a deep breathe before she looks Ember in the eyes.

" When i said that Danny would choose you over Sam and Tucker, I meant it. Honestly if given the choice he would choose you over anyone. And i mean anyone.

When i told you that he has been through a lot that isn't even close to the truth. There are some things that he has had to deal with for most of his life. Some things that he doesn't even talk to me about.

He doesn't open up with anyone. But with you? Even though it maybe a baby step he opened up today to you. And that was the bravest thing that i've ever seen.

He's only known you for a short amount of time but he already trusts you so much that he would open up his heart to you. And you have to protect that. He's too good of a person to have his heart broken.

I trust you to not break his heart but you need to know that all of this is new to him and despite how brave he may look on the outside he is terrified on the inside. Promise me that you will…."

" I promise Kitty. I won't let anything happen to Danny. But you have to remember too that all of this is new to me too.

Danny would be my first ever boyfriend. And after what happened in my past…."

" I know Ember. I know but i can tell you this with confidence that he will never hurt you like that asshole did.

Danny will protect you with everything that he's got. Even if it kills him."

" I know. I know. Thanks for everything. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nodding her head as she closes her eyes to hear the sound of footsteps slowly making their way further out of the room until moments later the sound of her realm door closes a bright smile forms across Kitty's face.

" Mission complete."


	7. A Pop Diva's Fury

_No it's still not right._

Ripping out a nearby page out of the notebook in front of her shaking her head slowly Ember crumples up the paper into a small ball before with a flick of her wrist as she sends the ball flying over her shoulder into an already started piles of paper balls in the corner.

 _Why can't i figure this out? I'm Ember Mclain. The Ghost Zone's pop diva! Why am i having a hard time writing a new song?_

Letting out a sigh closing her eyes as she takes a deep breathe just as her fingers graze her guitar strings suddenly the sound of her cell phone vibrating from the living room table causes her to snap her eyes open to look over towards the cell phone.

 _Huh? I wonder who that could be? It's not like Kitty to send a text. She usually just shows up at my realm._

Gently placing her guitar down reaching out as she gently takes her cell phone in her hands and flips it open to see a text message waiting in her message's box from an unknown number slowly Ember raises up an eyebrow.

 _Please don't be a stalker. I already changed my number once already._

Clicking down on the message as she quickly reads through the message suddenly as her eyes go as wide as saucers a bright smile forms across Ember's face.

 _I have to say Babypop. I didn't think that you had it in you. Not that i didn't think that i wouldn't hear from you until next Saturday._

 _But the next day? You have earned yourself some serious brownie points with me._

Feeling her smile only widening without any hesitation as she quickly types in a text to only send it off in a matter of seconds gently Ember places her phone down on her notebook and gently takes her guitar back into her hands.

Strumming her guitar as she bobs her head gently back and forth trying to come up with a beat suddenly the sound of her cell phone going off causes Ember to come to a stop and look down towards her cell phone.

 _You know what? I think that i deserve a break anyways._

Gently placing her guitar down on her living room table as she takes her cell phone back in her hands leaning back Ember lays down back first on her couch before without any hesitation she starts typing a message into her cell phone.

 **Hey Babypop? What are you doing right now?**

Laying her head down on a nearby pillow as she looks up towards the ceiling with a noticeable smile across her face unable to suppress it Ember let's out a giggle before suddenly her eyes widen.

 _Wait? Did i just giggle? God i'm starting to turn in Kitty!_

Shaking her head suddenly as she feels her cell phone vibrating on her chest snapping out of her thoughts gently Ember takes her cell phone back into her hands and flips open the phone to only have her smile widen.

 _Well you were right Kitty. He truly is one of a kind._

Snapping out of her thoughts as she glances up towards her open text message screen suddenly a wide smile forms across Ember's face.

 _Hmm i wonder what his reaction will be? Well there is only one way to find out._

With her smile only widening raising up her cellphone high up into the air as she raises up her free hand and takes a sexy pose with a click of her thumb a flash comes across Ember's eyes before instantly without any hesitation Ember attaches the picture to a quick text message.

 **How do you like the view?**

* * *

A few days later….

Pacing around her living room as she feels countless paper balls being crushed underneath her feet without taking her eyes away from her cell phone that could be found resting on her living room table along with her guitar letting out a sigh in a sudden motion Ember snaps her arms up as she lets out a huff.

" How am i not coming up with any new song ideas!? I'm Ember fricken Mclain for god's sake!"

Stomping her foot hard into the ground as she feels her hair starting to rise up letting out a breathe slowly closing her eyes as she takes a deep breathe to only feel her hair slowly descending back down and back to normal slowly opening up her eyes Ember glances back over at her cell phone as a small smile starts to form across her face.

 _Hmm? Babypop might have some ideas for me to use. It's strange though. I haven't heard anything from him since this morning._

 _I wonder if something happened to him today at school. It's not like him to keep a lady waiting._

Suddenly as her eyes go as wide as saucers slowly Ember shakes her head.

 _What am i saying? I'm acting like a worried little girl. I'm a woman damnit!_

Moving forward without taking her eyes away from her cellphone slowly as she circles around her living room table staring down at her cell phone in a sudden move reaching out Ember snatches her cell phone off the living room table and stares down at the cell phone with a small glare forming across her face.

" Why won't you ring!?"

Staring down at her reflection taking a deep breathe slowly Ember shakes her head before as she turns her attention up towards the ceiling she lets out a sigh.

 _Relax Mclain. You're just acting this way because you can't think of any new song ideas at the moment. It's okay. It happens to the best of them._

 _And look on the bright side. Your song is already a hit with every teenager and ghost that is still around._

 _You don't need to think of a new song right away anyways. You have plenty of time to write a new song._

 _In the meantime i think that you could use an extended break. And i know exactly who i want to spend that time with._

With a smile creeping up upon her face nodding her head suddenly without any hesitation Ember disappears in a whirlwind of blue flames.

* * *

Appearing in a whirlwind of blue flames in an instant as she finds herself standing inside of what looked to be a teenaged boy's room a small smile forms across Ember's face that seems to smile with every passing second as she takes in the scenery before her.

A scenery that proved a statement made by her best friend was indeed true. He was just as big of a rock and roll fan as she is. Well let's not jump to any conclusions.

Walls that are plastered with posters of numerous rock and roll bands. Bands from the likes of Aerosmith to Metallica. From Black Sabbath to even Nirvana.

A sight that makes her smile widen as she follows the posters across his wall to only have her eyes lay upon a rather large cd rack filled with numerous cds. Cds from the titles that she could see across the albums belonged to every single band found across the posters of his room. Some that weren't even being displayed on his walls.

Glancing away from the cd rack as she sees the sight of Danny leaning up against his bedroom bed's headboard with a noticeable hoodie that she recognized to be the very same he had worn the last time she had seen him while the sound of hushed music could be heard coming from his location slowly as her smile widens quietly turning on her heels slowly Ember makes her way over towards the bed.

Coming to a stop next to his side as she sees her presence not noticed yet leaning out as she listens closely to the music coming from underneath his hood to instantly recognize her voice slowly a bright smile forms across Ember's face.

 _You really are too good to me Babypop. I'll make sure to reward you for that._

Slowly reaching out as she gently touches his shoulder in an instant as she sees him jumping up unable to contain it Ember lets out a small laugh before as she sees him turning to look in her direction a bright smile forms across Ember's face as she sees Danny yanking his headphones off.

" Hey Babypop."

Glancing over to his side as he sees Ember standing a short distance away at the side of his bed with a ghost smile forming across his face gently Danny places his cell phone down on his night stand.

" Hey Ember? What are you doing here? Not that i'm complaining."

Leaning out as she tries to take a peek inside of Danny's hoodie at his face to see him turning his head to avoid eye contact with her slowly the smile across Ember's face vanishes into a look of confusion.

" I couldn't wait to see you before Saturday. Is something wrong?"

Without taking her eyes away as she sees Danny shaking his head with her confusion only deepening gently Ember takes a seat on the bed next to him before slowly as she reaches out for his hoodie suddenly Ember brings her hand to a stop when she sees him quickly tightening his hoodie.

" Babypop? Is everything okay?"

Turning his head to look in her direction as he sees Ember staring at him with a concern look across her face letting out a sigh turning his attention down towards his bed slowly Danny loosens up his hoodie.

Seeing an opening reaching out as she gently takes the hoodie in her hand and starts to lift it up to reveal a small bruise across his cheek in an instant Ember throws back his hoodie before suddenly her eyes go as wide as saucers.

Reaching down as she gently lays her hand down on his cheek to only feel him leaning into her touch without taking her eyes away from his face being as gently as possible slowly Ember traces her index finger across his face.

A face that she has often thought about in the past few days. But not like this. Not like the condition she finds it in now.

A noticeable black eye that looked to be still fresh. A busted up lip that still glistened with droplets of fresh blood. Bruises and cuts across each of his cheeks. Some already sealed up with others looking like they would open up in the slightest of touches.

Being careful to avoid his cuts gently taking his face into her hands as she slowly turns his head up to look at her to see him looking down towards his bed avoiding her eye contact slowly Ember's concern deepens.

" Who did this?"

 _So that i can make their lives a personal hell!_

Glancing up as he sees Ember looking at him with concern riddled across her face slowly Danny lets out a sigh.

" It was Dash and his football jockies. I guess they weren't too happy with Dash having to miss a football game and decided to take it out on me."

" But why didn't you just well you know. Kick their asses. You're Danny Phantom. You could kick each of their asses without your arms tied behind your back."

" I know but i don't want to stoop to their level. I'm better than them. Well that is at least what Sam and Tucker used to tell me all the time."

 _Note to self. Help Babypop break out of his shell. First order of business take care of the bully problem._

Letting out a sigh as she nods her head slowly a small smile forms across Ember's face.

" Well that is true. You are really too good for your own good. You do know that right?"

As she sees Danny shrugging his shoulders suppressing a giggle slowly Ember shakes her head.

" Well this is for your bravery."

Without giving him a chance to react leaning forward gently Ember presses her lips to Danny's own making sure to avoid his cut.

" I'll be right back."

Suddenly without having a chance to react as he sees Ember disappear in a whirlwind of blue flames glancing around his bedroom as he sees her nowhere in sight just as a confused look forms across his face in an instant Danny watches Ember reappear in a whirlwind of blue flames sitting on his bed with a first aid kit in her hands.

" Where did you get that?"

" Oh this? I'm just borrowing it right now. Maybe they'll get it back later."

 _What you don't know won't hurt you Babypop. Besides it's not like they don't have thousands of medical supplies laying around everywhere._

Nodding his head just as he is about to respond suddenly Danny's eyes go slightly wide when he sees Ember turning her head to look at him with a stern look across her face.

" And now for your punishment."

Gulping his throat as he sees Ember leaning more on the bed scooting over Danny makes room for her on the bed before slowly as he sees her opening up the first aid kit to instantly see the kit filled with numerous types of medical equipment inside just as he opens his mouth suddenly Danny's eyes widen when he sees Ember out of the corner of his eye throwing numerous medical supplies out of the kit as she shakes her head with the clear mindset of a certain object.

" How do you do that?"

" Do what Babypop?"

" The whole disappearing and reappearing trick."

" Oh that. It's one of my unique abilities. High speed teleporting is just one of my gifts. Gottcha!"

Glancing away from her face for a brief second suddenly as he sees a needle in her hand instantly Danny's eyes go as wide as saucers before slowly as he turns back to look at her face to see a sinister smile across her face a horrified look forms across Danny's face.

* * *

 _Well you maybe too good for your own good Babypop but i can't say the same about myself._

Keeping a safe distance from behind remaining unnoticed by the countless teenagers all around her slowly as she fazes through every teenager in her path causing a cold chill to run up and down their spines from her touch without taking her eyes away from Danny slowly Ember follows after him through a familiar hallway in the direction of his locker.

Glancing around her surroundings as she searches the area of her intended targets to find them nowhere in sight just as she looks back forward towards Danny to see him slowly opening up his locker as he balances his text books underneath his arm suddenly a grin forms across Ember's face when she sees a familiar figure making his way down the hallway with a group of his friends.

Without any hesitation as she sees Dash making his way forward towards her with an arm wrapped around Paulina's shoulders as the pair is laughing about something in a sudden motion unfazing her foot for a split second Ember sticks out her foot before within a second as she feels Dash tripping on her foot a wide grin forms across her face when she witnesses Dash tumble to the ground bringing Paulina with him in a hurry with a thud.

Snapping up to his feet as an intense glare forms across his face quickly glancing around as he sees Danny putting away his text books in his locker without any hesitation as he stomps his way over towards an unexpecting Danny unaware to his knowledge slowly Ember stalks after him.

Reaching out as she quickly enters into Dash's body causing him to suddenly come to a stop as his eyes instantly become blue without anyone's knowledge without any hesitation rearing back Ember throws herself in the direction of the lockers before a split second later as she quickly exits out of Dash's body to hear the sound of a loud with a smirk coming across her face slowly Ember looks over her shoulder to see Dash sitting down leaning up against the locker's holding his head.

Feeling a small gash opening up on the back of his head shaking his head as he snaps head up towards Danny to see him looking down towards him with shock riddled across his face slowly an intense glare forms across Dash's face.

" What the hell is your problem Fentard!?"

" What?"

" Why the hell did you trip me!?"

" But i didn't trip you."

Dusting herself off with an intense glare of her own forming across her face as she places her hands on her hips taking her eyes away from Dash in an instant Paulina snaps her head to look at Danny.

" Yes you did. I saw you trip him."

Suddenly as she sees Dash getting out from the ground with an intense glare across his face to only close the distance between himself and Danny within seconds as he raises up his right fist in a swift motion as she sees him rearing back his arm as she sees out of the corner of her eye Danny closing his eyes reaching out Ember grabs a firm hold of Dash's shirt before with a flick of her wrists she sends the football jock flying back into the lockers with a thud.

Letting out a breathe as she sees Dash back on the ground holding the back of his head as he lets out silent groans from the ground with her eyes only widening along with her classmates that have started to gather around them rearing back Paulina sends a swift kick to Dash's leg causing him to look up towards her with a glare across his face.

" What are you doing!? Get up this instant! Are you going to let some loser embarrass you like this!?"

 _Loser!? That's it latina slut it's time to expose you as the slut you truly are._

Snapping her head to look at Danny as she sees him shell shocked in absolute shock just as she opens her mouth suddenly as she hears the sound of several clicks echoing all around her snapping her head to look over her shoulder as she sees several of her classmates staring directly at her with wide eyes with their cellphones raised up at her slowly a confused look forms across her face before slowly Paulina looks down.

Suddenly as she looks back down towards Dash to see his eyes as wide as saucers slowly Paulina looks down towards her body before in an instant as she sees her clothes laying on the ground leaving her in nothing but her black lace bra and panties letting out a scream reaching up Paulina quickly covers herself as she hears more clicks echoing from all around her.

Without any hesitation turning on her heels quickly Paulina races down the hallway as she sees Dash quickly following after her with a group of their classmates unaware that from off to the side Danny's eyes are as wide as saucers with a look of confusion riddled across his face.

" What the heck just happened?"

Glancing around his surroundings as he sees nothing out of the ordinary slowly shrugging his shoulders slowly Danny turns his attention back towards the inside of his locker unaware to his knowledge from a locker next to his own Ember looks on at him with a smile across her face.

" Oh well. I guess the queen bee finally got what she deserved. I wish Ember was here to see that. She would have loved to see her get exactly what she deserved.

But now onto more important matters. What did Mr Lancer say the homework assignment was again?"

With her smile only widening as she shakes her head without taking her eyes away from Danny for a split second leaning out Ember rests her head against the locker.

 _You never seize to amaze me Babypop. You just had a expose right here in front of your very eyes by a good looking slut but instead all you can think about is me._

 _I'll make sure to personally reward you later for your loyalty. But first let's have a little more fun shall we?_

 ** _Author's Notes: First i would like to thank everyone that has decided to read along with this story. I honestly still can't believe how popular this story has gotten so quickly from reviews and private messages i have receieved. This story will be lasting for a good while so kick back and enjoy the ride. As i have done with past stories i will be answering reviews here in a author's note then privately unless it's something that i don't want to spoil for everyone else. Now onto the reviews dipsticks!_**

 ** _Dredd2012- That is correct. In this story Sam and Tucker basically are serving as judge,jury,executioner without any remorse. Their characters have been changed around a bit but it was for a good reason._**

 ** _Invader Johnny- Danny is very dedicated to being a hero but not the one you might be thinking of. As we get further into the story this will be explained better._**

 ** _Dreams Come True 996- In time there will be a chapter about Ember's past being told by the pop diva herself to her babypop when their relationship grows deeper._**

 ** _supercode- Well i can't really talk as personally when my girl would give me cute little nicknames back in high school i would just shrug it off and come up with ways to get her back doing the same. But i do get where you are coming from now that i'm older._**

 ** _Randomness254- Thank you for the kind words. I am hoping to update this story every few days but sometimes might take longer._**

 ** _Kimera20- Yep but this time Ember isn't out for world domination. She has a reason that fits more into her character like trying to wipe out every other type of music until rock and roll is the only one left standing._**

 ** _Guest- You will see what Danny's home life is like in a future chapter. Don't worry it will be shown._**

 ** _Pootamis._**


	8. Food Fight!

Standing quietly in the lunch line with a noticeable look of confusion across his face as he glances around the cafeteria to see everyone avoiding eye contact with him as though he wasn't there with his confusion only deepening by the second slowly Danny turns his attention towards the far end of the room towards Dash as he takes a step forward along with the students in front of him.

His tormenter for the past few years. But a tormenter that on this day has had the tables turned against him with the unlikeliest of events taking place.

Events from being slammed into lockers whenever nobody was looking. Even to having his face being slammed down onto his desk repeatedly causing him to spend a good portion of the afternoon inside of the nurse's office with noticeable injures.

Injures that he could see right now. Noticeable black eyes with a busted up nose that has been gently wrapped up. A swollen lip that looked as though would split wide open at any given second.

A sight that makes a small part of him feel bad for the football jock. But if he was being truly honest with himself then he would admit he loved it. Loved seeing his tormenter in the state that he is in right now.

A tormenter that looked like a scared little boy as they make eye contact to only have him quickly look away avoiding him as though he thought he was responsible for his misfortune.

Shrugging his shoulders as he turns his attention back towards the line to see Star grabbing a hold of two lunch trays glancing back around the room as he sees Paulina nowhere in sight just as he turns his head back forward a confused look forms across Danny's face when he sees Star nowhere in sight.

 _Huh? I guess she must be delivering lunch to whatever rock Paulina is hiding under. I hope she at least gets tipped._

Snapping out of his thoughts turning back forward as he sees the lunch line quickly dispersing with trays in each of their hands allowing him to be next shrugging his shoulders slowly Danny makes his way up towards a stack of lunch trays before gently he takes a tray in his hand.

" Why hello child."

Looking up as he sees The Lunch Lady waiting behind the counter with a noticeable smile across her face as she holds up a wooden spoon a smile comes across Danny's face.

" Oh hello Lunch Lady. What's on the menu for today?"

" Hmm? Let me see child."

Kneeling down as she glances up towards Danny to see him trying to take a peek over the glass reaching up gently Lunch Lady whacks him on the hand with her spoon causing him to retract his hand in a hurry with a mock look of hurt across his face.

" No peeking child."

Crossing his arms across his chest as he hears The Lunch Lady letting out a small laugh unable to suppress it Danny joins in on her laughter before he watches her slowly rise up to her feet with a tray in her hand.

" On the menu for today is your favorite. An oven roasted chicken sandwich along with a small bag of chips. A lunch fitting for a growing boy."

With a wide smile coming across his face as he gently takes the tray in his hands to look up towards The Lunch Lady to see a smile across her face slowly Danny nods his head as his smile widens.

" Alright. You always make the best sandwiches. But there is something that i always wanted to ask you. Have you ever thought about opening up your own restaurant? You are the best cook that i've ever seen."

" Thank you child. I have in the past but haven't ever gotten around to it."

" Why not? You would be a hit. Especially in The Ghost Zone."

Feeling her smile only widening as she gently puts her spoon down on the counter slowly The Lunch Lady nods her head.

" I'll think more about it. Now run along child before your lunch gets cold."

Nodding his head slowly turning on his heels with his eyes constantly glancing around his surroundings Danny makes his way through the cafeteria towards an empty table before moments later as he gently puts down his tray and takes a seat glancing over his shoulder as he sees a group of his classmates quickly turning to look away from him shrugging his shoulders slowly Danny returns his attention back towards his lunch.

Unwrapping the foil around his sandwich as he gently takes the sandwich in his hands and raises it up to take a bite suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat from a short distance away causes his motion to come to a halt.

Looking up away from his sandwich as he sees Sam glaring down towards him with her arms crossed over his chest while Tucker is seen standing behind her slowly shaking his head suppressing a glare of his own slowly Danny turns his attention back towards his sandwich and takes a bite.

" Really Danny? I'm so disappointed in you."

Swallow his bite as he glances back up towards Sam to see her shaking her head gently Danny puts down his sandwich.

" I don't know what you are talking about?"

" Really? Because i think that you do. I know that you hate Dash but don't you think that you went a little too far? I mean just look at him."

" I agree with her but next time can you just give me a head's up so that i can get it on video?"

" Tucker!?"

Taking a deep breathe slowly Danny unclenches his fists before he looks back up towards Sam as a small glare forms across his face.

" First off, I really don't know what you are talking about. Second off he's done worse to me. So everything that has happened to him today he's had coming."

" Danny!? We've talked about this…."

" And i've already told you that i had nothing to do with it. If you don't believe me then why don't you just go back to ignoring me.

I've been managing just fine without you around and i will manage just fine when you are gone. The last thing that i need is to have someone pretending to be my friend when they clearly aren't."

" But Danny? We're your friends."

" You have a funny way of showing it."

" I couldn't have said it any better myself Babypop."

Suddenly snapping his head to look over his shoulder as he sees Ember making her way through the cafeteria towards him with a hoodie covering her face a wide smile forms across Danny's face before suddenly as he feels her pecking him gently on the cheek his smile widens.

" Just who the hell are you?"

Snapping her head to look at Sam as she sees the teenager glaring over at her with a grin forming across her face reaching down gently Ember wraps her arms around Danny from behind and gently rests her head on his shoulder causing her to witness Sam's glare intensifying.

" I'm Danny's girlfriend and for your information he wasn't lying. You really shouldn't blame him for other's misfortunes."

Suppressing a smile as he reaches up and gently lays a hand down on her own causing him to see a ghost smile briefly come across Ember's face turning his head back forward slowly a glare forms across Danny's face as he sees Sam looking down towards him.

" At least someone believes me."

" I'll always believe you Babypop. Even when others won't. But since we are on the subject who are these dipsticks?

I know that they are your fake friends but i can't seem to recall their names. What were they again? Sam and Tucker?

You know what? It doesn't really matter. Now does it?"

" No not really. They were just leaving. Weren't you?"

Staring at Sam directly in the eyes as she sees the teenaged girl's glare intensifying with a glare of her own forming across her face without unwrapping her arms around from Danny slowly Ember stands up straight sizing up Sam.

" Ghost!"

Snapping her head to look away from Ember quickly looking over her shoulder as she sees a small group of her classmates quickly rushing out of the cafeteria along with a few others just as she looks towards where they had come running from suddenly Sam's eyes widen when she sees The Lunch Lady spotting her from across the room with a white cake in each of her hands.

With her eyes going as wide as saucers suddenly as she sees The Lunch Lady throwing a cafe at her at full speed before she has a chance to react suddenly Sam feels her head snapping back forward when she feels a cake landing clean against her face.

Staring at Sam with wide eyes as he watches the cake slowly sliding down her cheek to only land down on the cafeteria table with a thump unable to suppress it Danny let's out a small laugh to only be joined in by Ember as they watch Sam reach up to furiously wipe her eyes.

Looking down towards Danny as she sees him looking up towards her with a wide smile across his face as he continues to laugh with Ember by his side slowly the glare across Sam's face intensifies.

" Well? Aren't you going to do something?"

" I am. I'm having lunch with my girlfriend."

Unable to suppress it as she lets out a small laugh leaning down Ember can't help but plant a kiss on Danny's cheek to only back a moment later with a curious look across her face.

Seeing small blobs of white frosting across his face reaching down as she swipes a blob off his face to gently suck on her finger a wide smile forms across Ember's face.

" Umm vanilla. My favorite."

With her glare only intensifying quickly turning on her heels in a sudden motion Sam snaps her head to look at Tucker to see him take a step back once he meets her gaze.

" Fine! Let's go Tucker!"

Turning her head back towards them as she sees Sam's and Tucker's retreating backs heading towards The Lunch Lady just as she sees The Lunch Lady turning towards them suddenly Ember lets out a small laugh along with Danny when she sees Sam going flying back followed by Tucker when a large wedding cake strikes dead center into each of their chests causing them to be throw through the cafeteria's doors with a loud thud.

Taking a few deep breathes unwrapping her arms from around Danny slowly Ember takes a seat next to Danny as she listens to the sound of his remaining classmates running out of the cafeteria at high speed before slowly as she sees The Lunch Lady making her way over towards the table with a smile across her face slowly Ember turns towards her with a smile of her own coming across her face.

" Hello child. Are you enjoying your lunch?"

" You betcha. You make the best sandwiches."

" I'm glad to hear it. And who is this lovely lady?"

" Oh sorry. I forgot to tell you. Lunch Lady this is my girlfriend Ember. Ember this is The Lunch Lady."

Reaching up as she gives a quick waive to see The Lunch Lady's smile widen slowly Ember can't help but return the smile.

" It's nice to meet you dear. If you don't mind me asking are you the famous Ember Mclain of the Ghost Zone?"

" That would be me."

" I thought so. You are a very talented singer."

" Thank you. If you ever want an autograph or some concert tickets then let me know. It's the least i can do for everything you've done for my Babypop."

Letting out a small laugh as her smile widens slowly The Lunch Lady shakes her head.

" No thanks is necessary my dear. I'm always glad to help young Daniel."

With a grin coming across her face slowly Ember looks over towards Danny to see a small blush across his face.

" Daniel huh?"

" That would be correct Amberlyn."

Suddenly as her eyes go as wide as saucers with her grin suddenly vanishing Ember watches a small grin forming across Danny's face before slowly her grin returns.

" Fair enough. I'm becoming a very good influence for you Babypop."

" Well what can i say? I'm learning from the best."

Glancing back and forth between the teens in front of her with her smile only widening slowly The Lunch Lady shakes her head before as she sees movement out of the corner of her eye slowly The Lunch Lady makes her way around the table.

" It was nice to meet you Ms Mclain. Enjoy your lunch Danny. Now if you'll please excuse me. I have to deal with a meat hating teenager."

Turning his head as he looks over Ember's shoulder to see The Lunch Lady suddenly summon a pair of large meat piles in her hands as she approaches a frosting covered Sam and Tucker just outside of the cafeteria in the back of the school slowly shaking his head Danny turns his attention back towards Ember.

" So what are you doing here?"

" Don't you want to see me?"

Suddenly as he sees a frown forming across his face with his eyes going as wide as saucers raising up his hands Danny quickly waives them up as a look of panic comes across his face.

" Off course I do! It's just that…"

Suddenly as he hears Ember bursting out laughing with a wide smile across her face slowly Danny breathes a sigh in relief as a small smile forms across his face.

" I was just teasing you Babypop."

Reaching up as he wipes a drip of sweat off his forehead to only feel Ember pecking him on the check just as he turns back to look at her in a swift motion as he sees Ember swiping a pudding pack from off his lunch tray Danny's eyes widen.

" Hey!"

Ripping open the pudding pack as she dips her finger into the pack to only pull it back a second later to gently suck on her finger slowly Ember turns to look at Danny to see him staring at her with shock before slowly as a sly smile forms across her face Ember shrugs her shoulders.

" What? I earned this."

Staring directly at Ember in silence as he continues to watch her dip her finger into the pudding pack suddenly Danny's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Wait? What happened earlier with Dash and Paulina. That was you? You did all of that?"

" Yep. Like I said before nobody messes with my man."

Letting out a small laugh just as he sees Ember turning towards him with a small smile across her face reaching out gently Danny wraps his arm around her shoulders as he leans forward and gives her a kiss on the cheek causing her smile to only widen.

" Coolest girlfriend ever!"

With her smile only widening as she nods her head slowly Ember dips her finger down into the pudding back to only pull back her finger to gently suck on it.

" You better believe it. Now about my reward."

" I thought the pudding pack was your reward?"

Bringing her hand to a stop as she turns towards Danny with a raised eyebrow causing him to raise up his free hand in mock surrender a small smile forms across Ember's face.

" Kidding. So what would my beautiful blue flame like for a reward?"

" Blue Flame?"

Mumbling the name over and over suddenly as a bright smile forms across her face slowly Ember nods her head.

" I like it."

Pudding pack forgotten reaching down as she gently grabs a hold of Danny's hand getting up from her seat with a slight tug slowly Ember leads Danny through the cafeteria back towards the school's hallways.

" Umm Blue Flame? Where are we going?"

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Danny staring at her with a smile across his face returning the smile slowly Ember looks back forward to reach out and gently touch the cafeteria's doors.

" You'll see Babypop."

Rearing back as she pushes open the cafeteria's doors to slowly lead Danny down the hallway to see a familiar figure slowly making her way towards her reading a file in her hands a small smile forms across Ember's face.

" Hey girlfriend."

Glancing up from the file in her hand as she looks down the hallway to see a hooded figure slowly leading Danny down the hallway hand in hand towards a small smile forms across Spectra's face.

" Hello Ember. I would ask what you are doing here but i can clearly see why now."

Coming to a stop as she nods her head gently Ember gives Danny's hand a squeeze.

" I need to borrow Babypop for the rest of the day. Can you make it happen? After all you are the law around these parts or do i have to steal him. Either way it's happening regardless."

Letting out a small laugh as she glances back and forth between the teenagers in front of her to see them each sporting a smile across their faces slowly Spectra nods her head.

" Indeed i am. I suppose i can bend the rules for Mr Fenton. Epically if it involves allowing him to spend some alone time with his girlfriend. But please make this a daily occurrence."

Suddenly as he sees Spectra sending him a wink feeling his cheeks burning bright red in an instant Danny breaks off eye contact to look down towards the ground unaware that a wide smile forms across Ember's face.

" Thanks girlfriend. I owe you one."

Without any hesitation giving his hand a slight tug slowly Ember leads Danny past Spectra and down the hallway glancing through every single classroom window they pass on by before as she sees an empty classroom reaching out with a flick of her wrist opening up the classroom door slowly Ember leads Danny inside.

Glancing around as she sees the classroom completely empty turning on her heels releasing his hand reaching up Ember gently wraps her arms around the back of Danny's neck to only feel him wrapping his arms gently around her waist.

" Enjoy the ride Babypop."

Suddenly without giving him a chance to react leaning forward as she presses her lips gently to his own within a flash they disappear in a whirlwind of blue flames before seconds later as she breaks off the kiss to see a goofy smile across Danny's face letting out a giggle Ember can't help but stare at him with a wide smile across her face.

Glancing around his surroundings as he looks around to find himself in the back row of an empty movie theater without having a chance to react Danny feels himself being gently pushed into a seat before just as he looks up a smile forms across Danny's face when he feels Ember straddling his lap as she presses her lips gently to his own.

" Let's put those lips to better use Babypop."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Dredd2012- It may happen but it also may not happen. You will have to wait to find out.**

 **Invader Johnny- I hope that this chapter helped answer this question.**

 **Dreams Come True 996- You will have to wait and see to find out. As shown if you mess with Danny then you will face Ember's wraith.**

 **Feurrige- She was holding back against Dash and Paulina in the previous chapter. She can easily do more damage if she so choose to.**

 **Reptil- You will be seeing plenty of encounters between Danny and the rest of the ghosts that have appeared in the series. As you can see here Danny and The Lunch Lady have a good history. He also has a good history with Kitty,Ember,Johnny,and Spectra so far.**

 **Guest- You will have to wait and see to find out. Their relationship is different in this story.**

 **Kimera20- Yes Ember's revenge was sweet. Don't make her angry lol**

 **supercode- They did have it coming to them. More will be in store for them if they decide to keep bullying Danny.**

 **Pootamis**


	9. Best Seat In The House

Hearing hushed whispers coming from all around her as she feels nothing but different flavors of frosting spilling down her clothes to the ground below with every step she takes reaching up as she furious swipes at the frosting in her hair to hear a couple of her classmates letting out small laughs snapping her head to look over her shoulder as she quickly sends a death glare at her classmates to see them quickly turn their heads away slowly letting out a huff Sam turns her head back forward.

" I can't believe Danny!? How could he just sit there and allow this to happen to us!? We're his friends for christ's sake!"

" Well he does have a point Sam. We have been lousy friends to him lately."

Snapping her head to look over her shoulder as she sees Tucker taking his glasses off to wipe the frosting off the lenses with an intense glare forming across her face slowly Sam shakes her head.

" That still shouldn't make a difference! We're only trying to help him! Why can't he see things like we do!?"

" He does though. I mean if a ghost causes trouble in town then he does deal with them. Others he actually tries to reason with them."

" Then what do you call what just happened to us!? He just sat there and let that happen to us!"

" Calm down. It's not you didn't deserve it anyways."

Suddenly coming to a drastic halt as she sees Tucker opening up his locker with her glare only intensifying Sam stares at the back of his head.

" Me!? What did i do!?"

" Gee i don't know. Maybe something in the lines of severly pissing off that ghost at the beginning of the school year."

" I was only trying to help everyone here eat healthier! I don't see any problem in doing that!"

" Well she did and from what i've seen Danny and her are now on good terms. This is what the third week in a row now that she has roamed the cafeteria without him intervening?

If this hasn't shown that maybe he is right about saying not all ghosts are evil then i don't know what does. I mean it's not like she wasn't trying to destroy the town or anything like that.

She just likes to roam the cafeteria from time to time starting food fights. It's not as bad as it sounds when you think about it."

" Tucker!? We've been over this already! All ghosts are evil!"

" Uh huh?"

" What does that suppose to mean!?"

" Oh please you're just jealous that Danny has been hanging out more with other ghosts than he does you."

" What!? I am not jealous!"

" You could have fooled me. And don't try to play dumb with me. I know what this is all about. Your jealous about seeing Danny spending so much time with that other ghost.

You know that green haired biker chick. The one that we probably had just seen with Danny."

" What!? That is not what this is about."

" Oh but it is. Ever since you saw her giving Danny a kiss on the cheek you've been hellbent on not allowing any ghosts to roam through the town.

Hell you through her inside of the thermos the next time you encountered her. And she was just shopping Sam."

" It doesn't make a difference. She might have been just shopping on that given day but it doesn't mean she wouldn't of just turned around and attacked the town at any second.

I don't regret what i did and until Danny can see reason and apologize to me then there is nothing to talk about.

What i do know is that woman that we saw with him wasn't that biker ghost. It was someone else. I mean don't you find it particularly odd that all of a sudden this girl not only shows up out of nowhere but is actually Danny's girlfriend?

Something is up and i'm gonna get to the bottom of it."

* * *

Straightening up his jacket as he glances around his surroundings to see Kitty and Johnny nowhere in sight letting out a sigh as he takes a seat down on the portal's step to hear the familiar sound of a motorcycle engine snapping up to his feet just as he sees a motorcycle coming into view reaching down quickly Danny dusts off his jacket before he looks back up to see Johnny with Kitty quickly coming into view.

Pulling the motorcycle to an halt as he feels Kitty gently unwrapping her arms from around him rearing back in a swift motion Johnny kicks down the motorcycle kickstand down into the ground before slowly just as he mounts off the motorcycle slowly Johnny follows a couple of feet behind Kitty.

" Hey guys. Ready for tonight?"

Coming to a stop as she slowly eyeballs Danny's attire up and down to only look back up to see a nervous smile across his face slowly as she raises up an eyebrow without giving him a chance to react reaching out gently Kitty starts to pat down Danny's hair down to normal causing his eyes to go wide.

" Hey!?

Ignoring the small glare she is receiving reaching down as she gently takes off Danny's leather jacket just leaving him in his white shirt to hear Johnny suppressing his laughter from behind her discarding the jacket to the ground slowly Kitty takes a step back to eyeball Danny's attire once again before after a few seconds a bright smile forms across her face as she nods her head.

" That's better. Ember likes you for you. Don't try to be something you're not. Well atleast until it benefits you in some way. If you know what i mean."

Suddenly as he sees Kitty giving him a wink feeling his cheeks burning up glancing away from her to the ground slowly Danny nods his head before in an instant he snaps his head back up to look at Kitty to see her smiling at him when he hears her clapping her hands together.

" Okay. Now we're ready to go."

Letting out a sigh in relief as he nods his head turning on his heels slowly Danny leads Kitty and Johnny up towards the portal before just as he is about to step through Danny comes to an halt to look over his shoulder at them.

" Okay guys just to give you a heads up my parents are working on something down in their laboratory. So don't reveal yourselves."

" So like always then?"

" Yeah but this is different."

" How different are we talking here? No offense but your parents are freaks."

" None taken. They really are. They've been working on some secret invention. I've only seen them once in the last week and that was to only get a bite to eat.

So chances are they will still be in the laboratory when we walk through that portal so be on high alert."

Nodding her head reaching out as she gently takes Johnny's hand within her own to see Danny going intangibilie as he goes through the portal slowly Kitty can't help but do the same before seconds later as she walks through the portal to find Danny waiting for them staring at the other side of the room slowly Kitty follows his eyes.

Tilting her head slightly as she sees off in the corner Danny parent's working on some sort of device on a large table by their side unaware of their presence as she shrugs her shoulders slowly Kitty floats up bringing Johnny with her behind Danny before a mere minute later as she fazes through the wall to the outside world to see Danny scratching the back of his neck nervously making sure to avoid her eye contact a grin forms across Kitty's face.

" You don't know where the concert is taking place do you?"

Suddenly as she watches a massive blush form across Danny's face suppressing a giggle Kitty can't help her grin from widening.

" Well i was kind of distracted. And Ember was too."

Glancing up as he sees Kitty eyeballing him with a noticeable smile forming across her face feeling his cheeks burning up quickly Danny takes his eyes away from her own to look back down towards the ground.

" Okay Danny. I'll let you off the hook this one time since it was my best friend you were making out with but next time i will have to give you the talk."

Unable to suppress it as she instantly sees Danny's face turn scarlet red letting out a giggle slowly Kitty shakes her head to only feel her lips curling up into a wide smile.

" Follow us."

Without giving him a chance to react as she takes off into the air making sure to bring Johnny with her glancing over her shoulder as she sees Danny slowly making his way up towards them without any hesitation moving forward slowly Kitty flies through the air constantly glancing over her shoulder every few minutes to make sure Danny was still following before suddenly 10 minutes later as she sees the familiar sight of a stage off in the distance surrounded by hundreds of fans a wide smile forms across Kitty's face.

Hearing loud chants coming from down below looking down as he sees countless teenagers gathered down at eye level with most sporting numerous concert shirts to even some dressing up as Ember themselves with his eyes only widening by the second Danny can't help but look from teenager to teenager before after a couple of seconds as he feels his hand being gently grabbed glancing up Danny see Kitty looking at him with a smile across her face.

" Cool right?"

Nodding his head as he looks back down towards the crowd to only hear a small Ember chant starting feeling a small tug slowly Danny feels himself being lead through the air.

" I don't know how she does it. I know that i wouldn't be able to."

" Well….she doesn't exactly do it for her fans. She holds concerts because she loves to sing. It's her passion. It's what makes her….her."

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Danny nodding his head gently Kitty gives his hand a squeeze.

" And i know for a fact that she absolutely loves the fact that her boyfriend loves to hear her sing. She loves knowing that the one man whose opinion truly matters in her life is genuine.

Besides calling her beautiful that is. But on a different subject i'm surprised she hasn't gotten it on with you yet. If you talked about me the way that you talk about her, I would have thrown myself at you a long time ago."

" Kitten!?"

Suppressing a giggle as she turns her head forward to see Johnny staring at her with a look of shock across her face shrugging her shoulders a small smile forms across Kitty's face.

" What? It's true. When we were having relationship problems if i had met Danny sooner then maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation. Luckily for all parties involved that did not happen.

Ember gets to have her Babypop and i get to have my snuggle bear."

Unable to suppress it suddenly as he lets out a small laugh to only be joined in by Kitty after a couple of seconds to catch his breathe slowly looking up as he sees Johnny staring at him with a small glare Danny can't help but grin at him.

" Snuggle bear huh Johnny?"

" Better than Babypop."

" Sorry babe but i disagree. I think Babypop is a great nickname for Danny."

" Kitty!? Whose side are you on?"

" I'm not on anyone's side. I'm on the side of love."

Letting out a groan as he feels his hand being suddenly grabbed just as he looks over his shoulder before he has any chance to react Johnny's lips curl up into a smile as he feels Kitty gently pecking his lips.

" Well….i guess it's not that bad."

With a wide smile coming across her face gently giving his hand a squeeze as she gives Johnny's hand a small tug to see out of the corner of her eye Danny grinning down towards the crowd a confused look forms across Kitty's face.

" What?"

Nodding his head down glancing up as he sees Kitty looking down towards the crowd to only have a grin form across her face slowly Danny's grin widens.

" Are you thinking what i'm thinking?"

" Definitely!"

* * *

" Ember,Ember,Ember,Ember…."

Bringing her cheering to a drastic halt looking over to her side as she sees Dash staring up towards the stage with the same look of excitement across his face that can be seen across her own reaching out in a sudden move Paulina jabs Dash in the ribs causing him to look at her with an annoyed look.

" Hey!?"

" Don't hey me. Go get me a drink and be quick about it. The concert is just about to start."

Just as he is about to respond suddenly as he feels something wet hitting his hair with his eyes only widening slowly Dash looks up as he sees out of the corner of his eye Paulina doing the same.

" I didn't know it was suppose to rain?"

* * *

Feeling her ribs only tightening by the second as she continues to let out a small laugh to only feel herself being slowly guided forward reaching up as she wipes her eyes and takes a few deep breathes with a smile coming across her face slowly Kitty turns her head to look at Danny.

" Wow. I'm not one to brag but we have become a very good influence on you."

Taking a few deep breathes as he feels his lungs burning up slowly Danny nods his head.

" It's funny. That's what Ember keeps telling me too."

" Well it's true. This is way overdue but welcome to your little gang."

Within moments as she sees the back of the stage just inches below her feet in a swift motion as she unfazes her body to only see Danny and Johnny doing the same reaching out Kitty gently takes a hold of each of their arms before slowly she guides them forward.

Glancing around as she sees numerous personal in front of her including Ember's band off in the distance talking with what she guessed to be some backstage fans just as she is about to call out to them suddenly Kitty's eyes widen slightly when a two members of the security force over seeing the concert quickly block her path.

 _Woah! Talk about a wakeup call. I wonder if these guys have heard of something called a carrot._

" Who let you back here!? Let me see your passes."

" Passes? You're kidding me right?"

" Passes now miss…."

" Listen here buddy. We don't need any backstage passes. We know Ember Mclain personally and this man standing to my side is her boyfriend. So if you don't want to start up any trouble then i suggest you walk away now."

" Boyfriend huh? I don't believe you. Now if you don't have any backstage passes then i have no choice but to…."

" Hold up! They're with me."

Suddenly hearing a familiar voice coming from a short distance away looking over the security guard's shoulder as he sees Ember slowly making her way over with a bright smile across her face feeling Kitty releasing his arm without any hesitation slowly Danny moves forward gently nudging the security guards out of the way to give him a clear path before in a sudden move reaching out Danny pulls Ember into his arms and gently presses his lips to her own.

" Hello Blue Flame."

With a bright smile coming across her face reaching up gently Ember wraps her arms around the back of Danny's neck before slowly leaning forward she pecks him gently on the lips.

" Hello Babypop."

Unable to contain it as she lets out a squeal causing them to look in her direction with a wide smile coming across her face slowly Kitty makes her way forward following Danny's example pushing the security guards to the side.

" What's up girlfriend? You know if you keep squealing like that you're gonna have us be seriously worried about your state of mind."

" I'm just so happy. My two best friends are finally together. And it was all thanks to the greatest love matcher of them all. Me!"

Glancing over towards Danny as he sees her staring at her with a raised eyebrow suddenly Ember bursts out laughing along with Danny unaware that a frown forms across Kitty's face.

" You guys better stop laughing otherwise i'm gonna start teasing Danny about not knowing where the concert was."

Feeling his cheeks burning up quickly taking his eyes away from Kitty to look down towards the concert stage as he glances anywhere but in her direction suddenly a ghost smile forms across Danny's face when he feels Ember gently stroking the back of his head.

" To his defense Babypop was busy with some important matters that needed to be attended to immediately."

" Important matters? As in sucking face with you right?"

Suddenly as she sees Ember's cheeks blushing bright red slowly a grin forms across Kitty's face.

" That's what i thought. So to put this on hold for a second are you ready for tonight?"

" Umm yeah? Why wouldn't i be? This isn't my first concert."

" Yeah but it's a first concert playing in front of your Babypop."

Glancing over towards Danny as she sees him looking up towards her with a small smile Ember can't help but return the smile.

" That shouldn't be a problem. Especially since he's gonna have the best seat in the house."

Without giving him a chance to react leaning down gently Ember presses her lips to Danny's own to only back a few seconds later to see a goofy smile across his face suppressing a giggle gently Ember pecks him on the lips.

" I'll be right back. I just have to have a talk with some of the security guards here at the concert about some unwanted guests."

Feeling Ember gently wiggling out of his embrace breaking out of his dazed state as he watches her slowly make her way over towards a group of security guards talking with her band slowly a confused look forms across Danny's face.

" Unwanted guests Blue Flame?"

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Danny looking at her with confusion plastered all across his face slowly a small smile forms across Ember's face.

" Yep. You'll see. It's a surprise."

Keeping his eyes focused on her as he slowly watches Ember move across the stage swaying her hips suddenly feeling his cheeks burning bright red Danny's eyes widen when he sees Ember glance over her shoulder to give him a quick wink before he watches her disappear in a small crowd at the other end of the stage.

" God, I love that woman."

Hearing a loud squeal coming from behind jumping up slightly just as he turns his head before he has a chance to react suddenly Danny feels himself being brought into a bone crushing embrace by Kitty.

" I'm so happy for you!"

" Can't….breathe….Kitty…."

Suddenly feeling her cheeks burning up gently Kitty releases Danny from her embrace before a small smile forms across Kitty's face.

" Sorry. I'm just so happy that you two are finally together. I mean when i first met you, I thought you would be a perfect match for Ember and i've been proven right."

" Thank you for that. I owe you one."

" Nope. Just treat her right like i know you will then we're square."

Reaching out as he gently pulls Kitty into an embrace to only feel her returning the embrace slowly a small smile forms across Danny's face unaware that slowly a smiling Ember approaches them.

" Okay everything is set. I've been told he's here at the concert and that they are on high alert to look out for some others."

Gently breaking off the embrace reaching out as he gently wraps his arm around Ember's shoulders to only feel her lean her head down into his shoulder leaning down gently Danny lays his head on top of her own unaware that a confused look forms across Kitty's face.

" Set? What's set?"

Glancing back and forth between them as she slowly watches a matching sly smile form across each of their face slowly Kitty raises up and eyebrow at them.

" What are you keeping from me?"

" Oh nothing. It's a surprise that i'm sure you will like just as much as us."

Without having a chance to react as she slowly watches Ember lead Danny over towards her band in the corner glancing over towards Johnny as she sees him shrugging his shoulders slowly Kitty returns the gesture before reaching out Kitty gently takes his hand within her own and leads him after Ember and Danny.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Invader Johnny- They sure did.**

 **Feurrige- Danny's parents haven't found out that he is a ghost. They may later on. As for the other ghosts you will be seeing each of them introduced one at a time in the story.**

 **Dreams Come True 996- lol**

 **Kimera20- pretty much lol**

 **Dredd2012- That he is. Right now he has Ember,Kitty,Spectra,Johnny,and The Lunch Lady as allies.**

 **Dylan- i will be trying to update faster in the future.**

 **supercode- thank you. Danny is going to be much different in the sense that instead of Sam and Tucker that really in my opinion were kind of bullies when it came to him and his powers basically forbidding him to use them in this Kitty and Ember will be encouraging him to use them. Why have ghost powers if you can't use them?**

 **SonicMax- he is slowly getting there but in a good way lol**

 **newguy- it does in this story. Danny has a different mindset in this story and doesn't just shoot first and ask questions later. He tries to figure out the problem and help the ghost whatever way he can. A lot of the ghosts in the series were like this and if he truly stopped and thought about it for a second he could have helped each without throwing a fist.**

 **DJ- I will be trying for a weekly update but more than one chapter might be released each week if i have the free time.**

 **Pootamis**


	10. Brewing with Jealousy

" You know that you don't have to do this right?"

Glancing over to her side as she sees Danny looking down towards his packed lunch tray as she slowly follows after him under the safety of a hoodie reaching out gently Ember wraps her arms around his.

" Well what can i say? I love having these lunch dates with my boyfriend."

Feeling his lips curling up into a smile coming to a stop at an empty table as he gently places his lunch tray down and takes a seat to see Ember doing the same next to him reaching out gently grabs a hold of one of the plates containing a burger and puts it down in front of her.

" I still can't convince you to enroll here can i?"

" Sorry Babypop but there is no way in hell that is ever going to happen. I already had to live through high school once and that was enough for me.

You're cute and all Babypop but i don't think that out ways that countless homework assignments not to mention quizzes that i would have to put up with. I'm living proof that half of that crap isn't even needed in the real world.

Just put a guitar in my hands and give me a stage to play on and poof! Instant success."

Reaching out as she gently takes her burger in her hands and slowly starts to raise it up suddenly Ember brings her motion to an halt as she tilts her head to the side.

 _Although? If i was to enroll here then i would be able keep an eye on my Babypop. Hmm? It would allow us to spend more time together. Not to mention of all the rules that i could break inside of this building._

 _Hmm? It's tempting. Let's go over the pros and cons of this. Cons? Let's see first every fanboy and fan girl would mob me at every given opportunity trying to get an autograph. Not to mention all of the stalker stares that i would receive around the school grounds._

 _I would have to deal with budding heads with a couple of dipsticks every single day. Especially that bald headed dipstick._

 _Pros? I would get to be with Babypop for most of the day. It would allow for me to help boost his self confidence and get him to break out of his shell. Not to mention all of the rules that he could help me break that would make even Kitty blush. That's almost worth it right there!_

 _I would be able to finish high school. Pfft. Like that really matters. I'm living proof along with countless other ghosts that you don't need a high school diploma to be successful. But still it would be nice to have as a one up on Kitty._

Letting out a silent chuckle as he glances over towards Ember to see her looking up towards the far end of the room clearly lost in her thoughts shaking his head with his smile only widening reaching down as he grabs a hold of a couple of french fries from off his tray just as he takes a bite suddenly Danny jumps up in surprise when he hears something being smashed down hard on their cafeteria table.

" What is this!? Explain yourself!?"

Snapping out of her thoughts looking over Danny's shoulder as she sees Sam standing at the end of the table with Tucker standing directly behind her with an alarming look across his face scooting closer over towards Danny's side slowly leaning over Ember looks down towards a newspaper laid out in front of Danny's tray.

 **Mayor declares Rock and Roll rules supreme!**

 **In what could be described as nothing but shocking late last night the Mayor of the city held an emergency meeting along with numerous members of his board. What was discussed during this meeting is still unknown. However earlier this morning in an exclusive interview with the Mayor this much has been discovered. Starting today effective immediately all types of music that isn't declared Rock and Roll is now banned. Anyone that is found listening to the likes of Hip Hop or Rap will be given a warning to cease and desist before drastic actions will be taken….**

With a brief smile coming across her face as she sees Sam eyeballing her out of the corner of her eye with a noticeable glare across her face letting out a huff Ember drops her burger and turns towards Sam with a glare of her own forming across her face as she crosses her arms over her chest.

" It's a newspaper? Duh? I know the whole taking satan as your lord and savior has you screwed up in the head but i don't think you're really that stupid to not recognize a newspaper when you see one."

Suddenly as she feels her cheeks burning bright red glancing furiously at Danny as she sees him holding in his laughter Sam's eyes go as wide as saucers unaware that Tucker is staring at the back of her head in complete shock.

" You think that's funny!?"

Unable to suppress it any longer as he lets out a few chuckles slowly Danny nods his head unaware that a ghost smile briefly comes across Ember's face.

" Uh yeah? You should see the look on your face. It's priceless."

With her eyes only widening as she sees Ember leaning over and quickly pecking Danny on the cheek the glare across Sam's face intensifies causing Tucker to take a few steps back.

" I know you're the reason behind all of this whoever you are. And when i find…."

" Ooh i'm so scared. Listen goth and listen well. If you couldn't even beat the Lunch Lady without Danny's help then what makes you think that you'll stand a chance against me? I could break you in half without breaking a sweat."

With her eyes going as wide as saucers as she stares at Ember's hoodie hoping to get a peek underneath to see nothing but darkness slowly Sam reaches back to come to a complete stop when she remembers that she had left her ghost weapons inside of her locker.

" You're a…."

" Yep and proud of it. Now i suggest you leave me and my Babypop alone otherwise i'll slap the makeup right off your face until you turn into a catholic school girl."

Suppressing his laughter as he sees Sam's cheeks instantly blushing bright red unable to contain it any longer Danny bursts out laughing making sure to wrap his arm gently around Ember's shoulders earning him a brief smile unaware to his knowledge.

" You're just gonna sit there and say things like that to me!? Aren't you going to say anything!?"

" How does i love my girlfriend sound to you? It sounds good to me. How does it sound to you Blue Flame?"

Nodding her head taking her eyes away from Sam for a split second slowly Ember glances over towards Danny with a smile across her face before she turns back towards Sam with her smile instantly vanishing into a glare.

" I couldn't have said it any better Babypop."

In an sudden move as she sees Sam taking a step forward with her eyes clearly focused on Danny rising up to her feet quickly Ember blocks Sam's path unaware that instantly all eyes inside of the cafeteria focus in on them.

With his eyes going as wide as saucers ignoring the chants for a fight and the cat whistles in the background rising up to his feet reaching out just as he wraps his arms gently around Ember from behind to see her snapping her head quickly back to look at him leaning forward softly Danny whispers into her ear.

" She's not worth it. Besides it would never be a fair fight. You know that."

" I know that Babypop but that still doesn't mean that i don't want to hurt her. Can't i just hurt her a little bit? I won't use any of my powers. I just want to slap her around a little."

Hearing a huff snapping her head back forward as she looks towards Sam to see her staring directly at her with an intense glare across her face just as her hands clutch into fists suddenly a shiver runs down Ember's spine when she feels Danny gently kissing the side of her neck before slowly she glances over her shoulder to see him smiling at her.

" How about instead of hurting the dipstick and for keeping yourself restrained this one time i do something for you later?"

Using his best puppy dog eye look that he would often be on the receiving end as she sees a grin form across Ember's face gently Danny pulls her back closer until her back hits his chest.

" Go on. You've peaked my interest Babypop."

Hearing a loud cough letting out a huff in a sudden motion Ember snaps her head to look back towards Sam with an intense glare across her face.

" Do you mind? My boyfriend and I are having a conversation about your wellbeing. If you wish to still be in one piece then you will shut up for two minutes. That's one hundred and twenty seconds just in case the hellspawns forget to teach you math."

Instantly as she sees Sam's cheeks turning crimson slowly Ember turns back to look at Danny with her facial features softening.

" Go ahead but just to warn you after her little outburst it's gonna have to be good. She's starting to really piss me off."

" Well i was thinking that tonight after i've taken you out on a date that i could give you a nice back massage? You know to ease the tension that you are feeling right now."

" Hmm? It's tempting Babypop. If you throw in a foot massage with it and give me a kiss right here and now in front of everyone then you have yourself a deal."

Glancing quickly around as he sees everyone inside of the cafeteria staring in their direction with his eyes going as wide as saucers slowly as he glances through the crowd at each of his classmate's faces unaware to his knowledge Ember stares at him with a encouraging smile.

 _Come on Babypop. You know that you want to do it. Screw the rest of them. Hell that would even be better than slapping around The Goth!_

Suddenly as she sees Danny turning back towards her with a nervous smile across his face just as she sees him nodding his head without giving him a chance to react turning in his embrace reaching out as she gently wraps her arms around the back of his neck leaning forward Ember gently presses her lips to his own.

Feeling her cheeks burning up as her eyes go as wide as saucers in a sudden motion reaching out Sam grabs a firm hold of the back of Ember's hoodie and flips back the hood to only quickly step back with a look of shock riddled across her face as she sound of gasps can be heard echoing through the cafeteria.

" We love you Ember!"

Breaking off the kiss as she opens her eyes to see every single student looking at her with shock riddled across their faces in a sudden motion as her right eye twitches Ember snaps her head back to look at Sam as an intense glare forms across her face.

" Oh real smooth! Thanks alot!"

" We love you Ember!"

Feeling her eye twitching uncontrollably in a sudden motion Ember snaps her head to look towards where the chant had come from to instantly see the group of students quickly cower underneath their cafeteria table.

" The feeling isn't mutual!"

Quickly glancing around as she quickly scans through the cafeteria instantly as she sees Dash and Paulina sitting together with a group of their friends at the far end of the room Ember sends them a cold stare.

" And you! If i ever find out that either of you or your goon squad have ever hurt my boyfriend again, I promise you that i'll make your lives a living hell. Do you understand?"

As she sees Dash and Paulina quickly nodding their heads in a swift motion Ember snaps her head to look back towards Sam.

" You won't be so lucky. This time i'm gonna let you off the hook for my Babypop but next time you won't be so fortunate."

Without giving him a chance to react reaching down Ember gently takes Danny's hands within her own before without so much as glancing back at him gently Ember tugs his hands back.

" Let's go Babypop."

Keeping her eyes focused forward as she roughly brushes into Sam's shoulder causing her to hear the sound of the teenager landing down on the ground giving Danny's hands a tug slowly Ember leads him back in the direction of the entrance to the cafeteria.

" Babypop?"

" Yes Blue Flame?"

" Can you throw in a neck massage? My neck is killing me."

" For you Flame anything."

* * *

 _I can't believe it! How could he!? How could my best friend stab me in the back like this!?_

Without any hesitation rearing back as he rips down yet another poster from off his bedroom wall displaying Ember Mclain herself to only throw it inside of a garbage bag with countless others letting out a huff Tucker drops the bag to the ground before slowly he plops back onto his bed to stare angrily at the ceiling.

 _This is so unfair! He knew that i had a crush on her! Well….even if he didn't know you would think that he would have gotten the idea by all of the band shirts that i used to wear!_

Snapping up to a sitting position reaching out as he grabs a firm hold of his PDA to only flip open the device to stare down angrily at the screen unaware to his knowledge a ghostly head pops through the ceiling watching him with interest.

" All because of his stupid ghost powers! It's so not fair! If he didn't have any of those powers then none of this would have happened! But no he just had to walk through that stupid portal.

I'm tired of being left out all the time. I wish that i had ghost powers too."

Suddenly as he sees a ghost coming flying through his bedroom ceiling that he instantly recognized to be Desire to only watch her land by his bedside just as he lets out a gasp Tucker's eyes go wide when he sees her waving her hand up into the air as it starts to glow.

" Your heart's desire is my command."

Without having a chance to react as he is engulfed in green smoke raising up his hands in a sudden move Tuckers covers his eyes and mouth before after a few seconds as he cracks open his eye to see the smoke completely vanished slowly Tucker retracts his hands to glance around his bedroom to find Desire nowhere in sight.

Quickly eyeballing himself up and down as he sees nothing out of the ordinary shrugging his shoulders just as he turns his attention back towards his PDA suddenly Tucker's eyes go as wide as saucers when he feels himself going through his mattress.

" Sweet!"

Flying up towards the ceiling as he fazes through the walls to the outside world to only do a few twirls in the air unable to contain it Tucker lets out a small laugh as a wide smile forms across his face.

" This is so wicked! No wonder Danny loves to go ghost! Hmm it's now time to go get so well deserved pay…."

Suddenly as he feels a sharp pain coming from his chest stopping mid motion reaching down Tucker grabs a firm hold of his chest and closes his eyes as a wave of pain courses through his body.

* * *

" Mmm….you really do know how to treat a girl right."

Hearing a silent chuckle coming from above as she feels Danny's fingers gently roaming all over her back in a soothing motion burying her face into a nearby pillow a wide smile forms across Ember's face.

 _Hmm i wonder if he's noticed yet that i'm not wearing a bra? If he hasn't then he is in for a shock when he goes lower to only find out that i've gone completely commando._

Grinning into the pillow as she takes a quick peek over her shoulder and back over towards Danny to see him looking down towards her back with a confused look until a shocked look comes across his face suppressing a giggle Ember quickly turns her head back forward and buries it into the pillow.

 _Yep he definitely knows now. I wonder if i could get him to…._

" Woo hoo!"

Feeling Danny's hands leaving her back snapping her eyes open as she slowly turns around and sits up to see Danny staring at his bedroom window with a look of confusion across his face just as she opens her mouth Ember's eyes widen for a brief second when she sees Tucker flying by the window.

" Hey wasn't that one of your little friends from school? I didn't know he had powers too."

" He doesn't."

" Huh?"

Quickly getting up from his bed as he makes his way over towards his window to only hear Ember silently following behind reaching out slowly Danny opens up his window and sticks his head out to glance around.

Suddenly as he sees a green ghost flying all around the neighborhood dressed in Tucker's clothing a confused look forms across Danny's face.

" Okay this is getting really weird."

Nodding her head as she sees Danny pulling his head back slowly Ember does the same before as she watches him take a few steps back away from the window a curious look forms across Ember's face.

" You might want to stand back. Going ghost."

Suddenly as she sees Danny raising up his hands to only have two white rings appear out of thin air at his waist to only sweep across his body changing his appearance Ember can't help but stare in shock before a few seconds later as she sees the rings disappear leaving Danny in a new outfit that she had never seen before a grin forms across Ember's face.

" So Blue Flame? What do you think?"

With her grin only widening slowly Ember closes the distance between them before slowly as she nods her head gently she wraps her arms gently around the back of Danny's neck.

" Oh i think this will work just fine."

Hearing another shout coming from outside letting out a sigh slowly Ember unattaches herself from Danny before as she sees him taking a few steps towards the window rearing back Ember swats him on the ass causing him to jump up in surprise.

" Go take care of the dipstick. I'll be right here waiting. Well unless for some odd reason The Goth shows up then well who knows. Accidents happen all the time."

With a brief smile coming across his face in an instant charging forward Danny flies out of the window and heads in the direction of the ghost to see him fazing out of a nearby house laughing before just as he nears the ghost suddenly Danny's eyes widen when he sees the ghost turning to look towards him.

" Tucker?"

" Uh,uh,uh. It's Tucker Phantom."

" Tucker Phantom? Okay ignoring the total originally from that how did you get ghost powers anyways?"

" Who knows and more importantly who cares. There's a new ghost in town and he's going to take Amity Park by storm. Now step aside. I've got work to do."

" Tucker? What is wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself."

" Me? Not acting like myself? You're one to talk Mr i'm too good for my friends. You know what i think? I think that you are jealous because there is somebody else around now to grab the spotlight."

" Jealous!? When have i ever grabbed the spotlight?"

" How about now for instance!"

Suddenly as he sees Tucker's glow bright red for a split second Danny's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" That's it. I hate to do this pal but i need to see what's going on inside of you and there is only one way that i can do that."

In a sudden motion without giving him a chance to react charging forward Danny quickly enters into Tucker's body trying to overshadow him as from his bedroom window Ember looks down towards the scene with concern before just as she sees Tucker's body being engulfed in a green aura suddenly as she sees Danny being thrown out of his body to only smash against the wall of a nearby building an intense glare forms across Ember's face.

 _That's it dipstick. Now you've really pissed me off._

Letting out a groan as he shakes away the combs webs just as he looks up Danny's eyes widen slightly when he sees Tucker's body slowly transforming as he looks towards him with an intense glare.

" Woah. Take it easy there Tuck. We're friends remember?"

" We're only friends on your terms. But now i make the rules around here and my first rule is no more Danny Phantom!"

Suddenly without giving him a chance to react rearing back Tucker blows a massive energy wave that hits Danny directly in the chest sending him soaring back before just as he sees Danny about to hit a nearby building the glare across Tucker's face intensifies when he sees Danny quickly bringing himself to an halt.

" Tucker!? Please you've got to listen to me. This isn't you."

" I'm done talking!"

Rearing back as he forms a green energy ball in each of his hands just as he is about to unleash the balls suddenly Tucker is sent flying hard down to the ground with a tremendous thud when a music note comes flying through the air hitting directly into the middle of his back.

Snapping his head up as he sees Ember staring down directly at him from high above the air with her guitar in her hands with a noticeable glare across her face as her hair seems to rise up higher into the air feeling his anger rising in a sudden move charging forward at high speed as he closes in on her to only dodge a few music notes that are being sent his way just as he gets a short distance away suddenly Tucker lets out a groan when he feels himself being speared hard in the chest by Danny.

Without breaking his stride smashing Tucker back first onto the pavement reaching down as he grabs a firm hold of Tucker's shirt with a flick of his wrists Danny sends Tucker flying down the road to only take off after him at high speed.

Snapping up to a sitting position just as he looks up suddenly Tucker's eyes widen when he feels Danny once again spearing him in the chest with tremendous force before mere moments later he lets out a small scream when he feels himself being smashed up against a nearby wall causing the wall to crack.

Releasing Tucker from his grasp as he watches his body slide down the wall into a sitting position with an intense glare across his face that seems to only be intensifying rearing back in a sudden move Danny charges forward back inside of Tucker's body unaware that a short distance away high above the air Ember's looks down towards the scene in shock.

 _Damn! I've bagged myself a bad boy. I just can't wait to tell Kitty._

Suddenly as she sees a green ghost being thrown out of Tucker's body followed closely behind Danny at blazing speed Ember's eyes widen before as she glances away from Danny and back towards Tucker to see his body turned back to normal as he groans from the ground slowly Ember shakes her head.

 _What? You're not going to get any sympathy from me dipstick. You're lucky my Babypop didn't do worse._

Rearing back as he hears the ghost letting out a roar Danny unleashes a pair of blue energy balls that strike against the ghost's face instantly causing it to cover its face with it's hands before without giving him a chance to react rearing back Danny sends a well placed punch directly into the ghost's chest sending the ghost flying back first into a wall with a tremendous thud.

Hearing a loud commotion from below quickly turning to look where she had heard the sound coming from as she sees the green ghost laying back first against a nearby cracked wall with Danny slowly stalking his way over a grin forms across Ember's face.

 _Woah! I wonder how he is in….no! Stop need to focus! How the hell did that dipstick even get ghost powers to begin with!?_

Glancing around the area suddenly as she sees a ghost that she instantly recognized to be Desire hovering nearby watching the scene below her with interest in a sudden move Ember disappears in a whirlwind of flames to only appear next to Desire startling her.

" Listen here dipstick! I want you to get rid of that ghost and i want you to do it now!"

" I cannot. The form you see down below represents his jealously. More jealous he gets the more powerful the form becomes. By noon tomorrow his fate will be sealed."

Suddenly as she hears Desire letting out a small laugh Ember's glare intensifies as her grip on her guitar tightens.

" Why are you doing this!? What is in it for you?"

Coming to an halt as she eyeballs Ember to see the teenager staring at her with a glare slowly Desire tilts her head.

" I mean it's not like you have to go around terrorizing Amity Park. if you had a reason then fine. I don't get it."

" It is not as simple as it seems child."

" Oh it's not huh? Look down there!"

In a sudden motion without taking her eyes away from Desire rearing back Ember points down towards Danny.

" Look at what you've caused. If it wasn't for my Babypop then a hell of a lot worst would have happened. Hell you may see him as an enemy but you shouldn't. He has done nothing wrong but be too good sometimes for his own sake.

And what does he get in return? He gets betrayed by his former best friend over what? Being a ghost? And you reward that little brat by giving him ghost powers too?"

Letting out a sigh slowly Desire shakes her head and looks down to see Danny hovering over the fallen ghost with some kind of thermos in his hand before she turns back up towards Ember.

" It's not by choice child. I can assure you of that. This power that i've been given. It is both a blessing and a curse.

I maybe able to grant any wish that one's heart would desire but it comes with a cost. I am not able to resist. Once a wish has been said in my presence, I have to grant it. The only good thing that comes from it is i gain additional power for each wish granted…."

" Wait!? Hold up!? You're telling me that say someone said they wanted a million dollars even though they were already loaded in your presence you would have to grant the wish?

That has got to be the stupidest thing that i've ever heard! In fact why haven't you…."

Suddenly as her eyes go as wide as saucers reaching up Ember face palms herself and slowly shakes her head unaware that slowly Danny makes his way up towards her eyeballing Desire with a suspicious look.

" I'm so stupid! Why didn't i think of that before!?"

Letting out a huff as she retracts her hand suddenly a ghost smile forms briefly across Ember's face when she feels a hand gently placed on her shoulder before she glances over to see Danny staring at Desire.

" Is everything okay Blue Flame?"

Nodding her head leaning over Ember gently pecks Danny on the cheek before she turns to look back at Desire.

" Never better Babypop. I must say though that you looked extremely hot down there. I think you should bring out that side more often."

" What can i say? The dipstick tried to hurt you so i hurt him. What's she doing here?"

" Well Babypop this would be the reason why the dipstick had ghost powers. But before you go off from what i've heard from her and others it's not really her fault. She's forced to grant any wish but it wasn't until now that i figured out a solution to that little problem."

Glancing over towards Danny as she sees a curious look across his face leaning over Ember quickly whispers into his ear before a few seconds later as she pulls back to see a shocked look across his face letting out a chuckle Ember nods her head.

" Wow! I'm so stupid! Why didn't i think of that!? That would work wouldn't it?"

Shrugging her shoulders as a smile forms across her face slowly Ember turns her attention back over towards Desire to see her glancing at them with a curious look across her face.

" There is only one way to find out. But there are some conditions that i want first. If you agree then you're wishing problem will be solved forever."

Suddenly as she sees Desire's eyes widen a grin forms across Ember's face.

" First i want all the damage that has been done tonight to be repaired. We can't have more ghost hunters coming into the town.

Second i want a truce to be declared right now between the three of us. Other ghosts get to roam the town just like we do as long as they don't start up any big trouble. You can ask around The Ghost Zone to see what i mean by that.

And third you can leave the dipstick down there alone but i want everyone else's memory to be wiped of what just happened out here that doesn't include yourself,Babypop,or me.

Do you agree to these terms?"

Taking a quick second to think it over suddenly as she looks over towards Ember with hopeful eyes slowly Desire nods her head.

" Alright Desire. I wish that you were no longer bond to your magic. That instead of granting everyone's wishes you would be allowed to only grant those that you deemed to be worthy."

With a few tears sliding down her cheeks as she raises up her right hand into the air a small smile forms across Desire's face.

" Your wish is my command."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Invader Johnny- Yeah pretty much lol But come on they deserve it.**

 **Gold Testament- I will be doing so in the future once i get a second to change the setting.**

 **Dreams Come True 996- That is true. It was sort of explained in the chapter who the uninvited guests were but you could also take a guess at who they would be.**

 **supercode- Danny's parents are basically acting like Danny's parents. Staying inside of a lab all day making new inventions to hunt ghosts with. Ignoring their children. You know being them.**

 **Reptil- Yeah i've been trying to do so. I usually for all of my stories do two sentences per paragraph but when i put it into the document manager here it gets all screwed up. I've tried to edit it on here but it always comes out the same. The second part of your review will be answered below after the reviews.**

 **dj- It will be coming out within the week. Hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **Shademuller- Not a problem. I've been also looking for one and decided why not make one. I think it's just an excuse to rewatch the Danny Phantom series lol**

 **Kimera20- I hope it was to your liking.**

 **SonicMax- That is correct. In this he's not really bullied or talked down to all the time like a little kid. Instead he's more encouraged. He'll still do stupid things from time to time but who doesn't?**

 **TheMortalKing- Oh i plan on it. It will be explained below.**

 **Now for all those that are wondering how long this story will be going for i will tell you here. In this if i can i play on making this at least 100 chapters long maybe even longer. This story basically starts off at the beginning of the series and will go through the entire series with a new Ember twist as you can see from above. Every ghost he encountered in the series will be seen. Not only will i be using humor in this story i will also be featuring brutal fight scenes. Above was a very and i mean very tiny fraction of the type of fight scenes that i have been cooking up in some other stories of mine. So kick back,relax and enjoy the ride.**

 **Pootamis**


	11. Rescue Mission

With a flick of her wrist as Sam throws open her locker to quietly go through her text books just as she is about to grab the text book that she would need for her very first class of the day the sound of a groan coming from her side causes her hand to stop mid motion to look towards the sound.

Suddenly as she sees Tucker stumbling down the hallway in her direction making sure to use the lockers as a crutch while their classmates look at him with a curious looks to only shrug it off instantly Sam's eyes widen.

" Tucker? What the heck happened?"

Letting out a groan as he leans up against his locker feeling pain across his rib cage slowly Tucker raises his head up to look at Sam.

" I'm not really sure. I don't remember anything."

Placing down her school things reaching out gently Sam places her hand on Tucker's shoulder.

" You don't remember anything? Nothing at all? Well do you have any idea who could have done this to you?"

Shaking his head as he grits his teeth turning towards his locker slowly reaching out Tucker starts to undo the lock.

" I don't. I don't think it was Dash. He's beaten me up before but nothing this bad. It's strange though…."

" What? What's strange?"

" Well i remember being at home tearing down a few concert posters from my wall. I got on my bed and was starting to go through my PDA before the next thing i know i'm waking up inside of an alleyway with my ribs hurting like hell and an intense headache."

" Hmm? Maybe you got mugged or something and you are just suppressing the memory?"

Suddenly as she sees Tucker coming to an halt to look towards her with a raised eyebrow slowly Sam shrugs her shoulders.

" I don't think that i was mugged. I would have remembered that. Everything was still on me when i woke up and i'm pretty sure that wouldn't be the case if i was mugged.

But it's strange? Even though my vision was blurry i could have sworn that i saw Desiree talking with someone to only be joined in by another a short while later.

I can't be too sure. My vision was still blurry so i might have just imagined the whole entire thing."

" Wait!? Hold on!? You saw Desiree?"

Nodding his head reaching in gently Tucker stores away his PDA inside of his locker before slowly reaching out he takes one of his text books in his hand.

" I know that i did. Now that i think about it, I think she was talking with Danny."

Suddenly as her eyes go wide losing her grip on her text book causing it to fall to the ground with a thud in a sudden motion Sam snaps her head to look at Tucker.

" With Danny!? Alright start from the beginning. You said that you were taking down concert posters in your room? Do you remember anything while you were doing that? Anything at all."

" No Sam. I don't remember anything. All that i know is one minute i'm ripping down posters from my wall the next i'm waking up in an alleyway."

" Well….why were you ripping down concert posters from your wall? Who were they of anyways?"

" They were of….it doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it. All that matters is i'm done listening to her music."

" Her? Wait? You're talking about Ember Mclain aren't you?"

In a sudden motion Tucker turns to look towards Sam with a small glare across his face before without taking his eyes away from her with a flick of his wrist Tucker slams shut his locker.

" I don't want to talk about it."

Limping past Sam as he slowly makes his way down the hallway in the direction of his class as he feels his shoulder being gently grabbed rearing back Tucker shrugs his shoulder causing Sam's hand to fall down at her side as an glare forms across her face.

" Tucker!? We need to talk about this. I think that i know what happened. The reason why i think you woke up inside of that alleyway was because of Danny.

This is what i think happened. I think after you took down your Ember Mclain concert posters that you decided to confront Danny about the whole thing. When that happened you and Danny got into some kind of fight and Danny decided to hurt you badly in order to teach you some kind of lesson.

Most likely that rock slut's idea. Anyways when he spotted Desiree nearby he made a wish so that you wouldn't remember him doing anything to you."

" Oh come on Sam! Are you even listening to yourself right now? Do you realize how crazy that sounds?"

" Crazy!? We live in a crazy world! What makes this any different? Even though he may have been influenced by another, I know that somehow Danny was responsible for what happened to you. And i'll prove it to you."

Suddenly as he sees a sinister smile coming across Sam's face a concerned look forms across Tucker's face as he comes to a drastic halt.

" What are you going to do?"

Looking over her shoulder as she sees Tucker looking at her with concern feeling her smile widening Sam looks back forward.

" Something that i should have done a long time ago."

* * *

Suddenly appearing in a whirlwind of blue flames as he glances around his surroundings to find himself in the back of the school feeling his lips curling up into a smile slowly turning his head back forward as he sees Ember smiling at him leaning forward Danny gently pecks her on the lips.

" I can get used to this."

Letting out a giggle as she slowly nods her head leaning forward gently Ember presses her lips to Danny's own before a few moments later as she feels the kiss deepening leaning back Ember breaks off the kiss to open her eyes to see Danny smiling to only have a grin form across her face.

" You and me both Babypop."

Hearing the sound of a loud bell going off that seems to echo throughout the air letting out a sigh slowly Ember untangles her arms from the back of Danny's neck as she feels his hands leaving her waist.

" Well that's a mood killer."

Nodding her head as a bright smile breaks across her face without giving him a chance to react lunging forward Ember presses her lips back to Danny's own for a deep kiss before slowly after a couple of seconds of battling control of the kiss letting out a happy sigh Ember pulls back to see a goofy smile across Danny's face.

" Just a little something for you to remember me by. I'll see you later at lunch Babypop."

Opening his eyes as he sees Ember taking a few steps back suddenly without having a chance to react as he sees her giving him a quick wink instantly Ember disappears in a whirlwind of blue flames.

Letting out a chuckle as he shakes his head readjusting his backpack's straps turning on her heels slowly Danny makes his way forward into the school.

Making sure to follow some friendly advice given as he ducks behind a corner to look down the hallway to see nobody except for a few of his classmates making their way down the hallway hoping to beat the final bell emerging from behind the corner slowly Danny makes his way down the hallway in the direction of his first class unaware that a figure watches him from the shadows with an object in her hands.

Quietly humming a tune to himself unable to suppress the wide smile forming across his face as Danny quietly makes his way through the school's hallways just as he rounds a corner suddenly Danny lets out a scream when he feels himself being sucked up from behind.

Quickly slamming down the cover of the thermos as she tightens the shaking lid down hard with a smile across her face unaware to her knowledge from inside of the thermos Danny looks up towards the empty void with a look of confusion across his face.

" Sam? Tucker? Is that you? Let me out of here."

" Not this time. This is for your own good Danny. I'll let you come out after i've talked some sense into you."

" What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you. Let me out of here now. I'm not kidding Sam. If you don't…."

" No Danny. Until you calm down and see reason i won't release you. But in the meantime this is a little payback for everything you've done to not help Tucker and I for the past few weeks."

Without any hesitation rearing back Sam shakes the thermos with all of her might unaware that inside of the thermos Danny is being thrown all across the void.

" Earthquake!"

Bringing her motion to a stop as a satisfied smile forms across her face reaching back Sam clips the thermos onto the back of her belt before slowly as she makes her way to her first class unaware to her knowledge from inside of the thermos a dazed Danny reaches into his pocket and grabs a hold of his cellphone.

* * *

Quietly humming a tune to herself as she stretches out her legs from her seat glancing away from the magazine in her hands as she sees Ember smiling down towards her music notes suppressing a squeal a wide smile forms across Kitty's face.

" So Ember?"

" Hmm?"

" How are things going between you and Danny?"

Losing her train of thoughts as a wide smile forms across Ember's face as an image of Danny quickly appears unaware to her knowledge Kitty's smile widens from her living room recliner.

" Things are progressing."

" That's it? Things are progressing?"

" Yep…."

" Oh come on spill the beans girlfriend! I want the juicy details."

Looking up as she sees Kitty eyeballing her with a wide smile across her face slowly Ember raises up an eyebrow at her.

" It's like i said. Things are progressing."

" Like how far have things progressed? Have you and him had…."

" Kitty!?"

Suddenly as she sees Ember's face blushing bright red a wide grin forms across Kitty's face.

" Have you?"

" Kitty!? What kind of girl do you think i am!?"

" Well…."

" Kitty!?"

With her grin only widening as she watches Ember's blush only intensifying as a small glare forms across her face reaching up Kitty raises up her hands in mock surrender.

" Okay,okay. A girl couldn't help but be curious. So how far have you gotten with him? It's like you say what Ember Mclain wants Ember Mclain gets."

Feeling the burning sensation across her cheeks lessening taking a deep breathe slowly Ember slides her music notes over to make herself comfortable on her living room couch.

" Well things are progressing to my liking. Even though he is still shy at times Babypop is starting to break out of his shell. Especially if last night was any indication…."

" Last night? What happened last night? I thought you said…."

" Kitty!? We've only been dating for two weeks for crying out loud!"

" Okay,okay,okay! So what happened last night?"

" As i was saying last night when Babypop and i were having some alone time to ourselves one of his little friends showed up outside of his window. You know the one that always wears the red beret.

Anyways when i noticed that he was flying through the air Babypop decided to investigate. I guess somehow he had been granted ghosts powers and was starting to cause trouble.

Babypop tried to calm him down but the dipstick didn't listen and instead decided to attack him. But a first Babypop decided to not fight back so i had to intervene.

Once the dipstick spotted me and decided to attack Babypop intervened and absolutely kicked his ass. And i mean kick his ass. After he was done the dipstick couldn't even stand up on his own two feet without something helping keep him upright.

It was the absolute hottest thing that i've ever seen."

Looking on in complete silence as she watches Ember turning her attention to look up towards the ceiling with a wide smile across her face letting out a giggle slowly Kitty shakes her head.

" You're imagining his butt inside of that hazmat suit aren't you?"

With her smile only widening without taking her eyes away from the ceiling slowly Ember shrugs her shoulders.

" What can i say? He has a cute butt. But when he transforms into Danny Phantom does he always wear that hazmat suit? It's cute and all but it's kinda dull."

Glancing over towards Kitty as she sees her nodding her head as she leans back in the recliner slowly Ember returns the nod.

" It's a bit weird. I'll agree with you there. I suggested that he change his outfit around but was unsuccessful in convincing him.

But now that he has you, I can see him taking some suggestions for a costume change. Afterall it just needs a woman's touch."

As she hears Ember letting out a small laugh Kitty can't help but join in on her friend's laughter before after a couple of seconds a wide smile forms across Kitty's face.

" So Ember have you ever? I mean ever well you know."

Letting out a sigh slowly Ember shakes her head as she stares up at her living room ceiling.

" How come?"

" Just haven't met the right guy. Contrary to belief not all rock stars and pop divas are horn dogs. Most are but i'm not like most. Plus from what's happened in my past, I have trust issues."

" Is Danny the right guy?"

Looking on in silence for the next couple of seconds as she watches a small smile break across Ember's face a wide smile forms across Kitty's before she nods her head.

 _Hmm speaking of Babypop, I wonder what he is doing right now? If i remember right he has class with that bald headed dipstick first._

Suddenly as she hears her cellphone vibrating from her living room table snapping out of her thoughts reaching out gently Ember takes her cellphone in her hands before with a flick of her thumb she flips open her phone to find a text message waiting for her.

" Speaking of the devil. I guess he misses me already."

Hearing Kitty letting out a giggle without any hesitation Ember opens up the text before after a couple of seconds a confused look forms across Ember's face as she reads the text unaware that Kitty is looking on with a concerned look across her face.

" Ember? What's wrong?"

" I'm not sure. Danny says that he needs help. Something about being trapped inside of a thermos."

Suddenly as she bursts out of the recliner with wide eyes causing Ember to look up towards her with confusion a shocked look forms across Kitty's face.

" She didn't!"

* * *

Appearing in a whirlwind of flames letting go of Kitty's arm without any hesitation going intangible slowly Ember stalks her way over towards the high school with an intense glare across her face as Kitty follows a couple of steps behind her.

Fazing through the entrance doors as she sees countless students in front of her talking amongst themselves in small groups while others make their way through the hallways in the direction of their next classes without breaking her stride slowly Ember fazes through a couple of passing by students causing a cold chill to run down their spines.

Constantly searching the crowds as she continues to look for Sam and Tucker to see no traces of them anywhere rounding the corner just as she heads in the direction of Danny's locker suddenly the sound of Sam's voice echoing from nearby causes her to come to a drastic halt.

Snapping her head to look where the voice had come from suddenly as she sees Sam entering into a nearby classroom with a thermos attached to her belt while Tucker follows behind her shaking his head turning on her heels slowly Ember stalks her way over towards the classroom with closed fists unaware that Kitty quickly tries to catch up to her with a look of concern riddled across her face.

Ignoring the sound of the school's bell echoing across the hallways just as she sees the classroom door being closed stepping forward just as she is about to faze through the classroom door suddenly as she feels a hand on her shoulder in a sudden move Ember snaps around to stare at Kitty with an intense glare across her face causing Kitty to take a couple of steps back.

" Okay it's time for you to spill the beans. What is going on? I want answers and i want them now."

Gulping her throat as she sees Ember's glare unwavering slowly Kitty nods her head as she takes a deep breathe.

" Danny hasn't told you yet?"

" Hasn't told me what?"

Seeing Ember's glare wavering into a look of confusion letting out a sigh slowly Kitty looks away from Ember to look down towards the ground.

" I was hoping he would have the chance to tell you this himself."

" Kitty?"

" Alright. Well before i tell you answer this question for me. You said that you and Danny have been dating for almost what two weeks right?"

" Yeah?"

" Well have you ever once seen his parents?"

" I can't say that i have. When i've brought the subject up he would tell me that they were always busy with their work.

I knew that it was hurting him to talk about it so i just dropped the subject. What do they have to do with this?"

" They have everything to do with this. The device that Sam has Danny trapped in is theirs. They designed it along with countless other weapons that specifically target ghosts."

Suddenly as her eyes go as wide as saucers slowly Ember watches Kitty nodding her head.

" What?"

" It's true. Danny told me. His parents are ghost hunters."

" But why? Don't they know…."

Slowly as she shakes her head looking on in silence Kitty watches Ember's eyes get even wider.

" They don't know that Danny is a ghost. Well a halfa anyways."

" Have they ever?"

" Targeted Danny? Yeah they have on more than one occasion. He is their number one priority. They want to capture him so they can dissect him and learn more about us."

Suddenly as she sees Ember's right eye twitch as her blue hair starts to rise up into the air Kitty's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" That's just disgusting. To treat their own son that way."

Taking a few steps forward as she sees Ember's hands clutching into tight fists at her side reaching out gently Kitty lays her hand down on Ember's shoulder causing her to look up at her.

" I know. It's been really hard on him. He's opened up to me about some of it but i think it would be better if you talk to him about it after we free him from his prison.

He tries not to show it but i know that it is hurting him on the inside. I think that it would be best that you discuss his parents with him when all of this has been taken care of."

Nodding her head as she closes her eyes slowly Ember takes a deep breathe calming herself down slightly causing her hair to slowly descend back down from the air and back to normal.

" You're right. Babypop needs us right now."

Slightly nodding her head just as she is about to respond suddenly Kitty's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees a sinister smile form across Ember's face.

" Just wait until i get my hands on her. I'm gonna make her regret the day she was ever born."

Without giving her a chance to react turning on her heels slowly Ember stalks her way over towards the closed classroom door before a few seconds later as she comes to a stop just mere inches away from the door to stare into the classroom through a small window attached to the door with her smile only widening unaware to her knowledge a frightened look forms across Kitty's face from a few feet away.

" Ember? You okay?"

" There she is. Just sitting there as if everything is fine in the world. I'm gonna take great pleasure in burning it down."

Moving over to the classroom door glancing over Ember's shoulder as she looks through the classroom window to see Sam sitting in the front row of the classroom with Tucker by her side taking notes as their teacher writes on a chalkboard slowly retracting her head as she turns to look back towards Ember suddenly Kitty's eyes widen slightly when she sees Ember with her guitar in her hands playing with her guitar's dial.

" What do you plan to do?"

" Well i could crush every bone in her body but that still wouldn't be enough. So i'll just resort to a more practical touch.

Maybe make her fall in love with the muscle bound football star that i've seen her constantly arguing with. Yeah that should do the trick."

Reaching out as she gently touches Ember's arm causing her to snap up to look at her slowly Kitty takes a deep breathe as a small smile forms across her face.

" First let's free Danny. Then you can take all the time in the world to punish Sam as you please…."

" The Goth! Kitty whose side are you on!?"

" Okay,okay. The Goth but for the record i'm loving seeing this side of you caring so much about another. Especially for Danny."

" What can i say? He is my Babypop after all."

Suddenly as she hears the sound of the school's bell echoing throughout the hallways snapping her head back forward as she watches Sam and Tucker slowly getting up from their seats to follow their classmates out of the classroom a sinister smile forms across Ember's face causing Kitty to gulp her throat.

Remaining perfectly still as she watches countless students pass on through her causing a cold chill to run up and down each of their spines right as she sees Sam leading Tucker out of the classroom without any hesitation lunging forward Ember enters inside of Tucker's body causing his eyes to glow bright red instantly before slowly using Tucker's body as a vessel Ember follows after Sam with Kitty looking on with interest.

Glaring at the back of Sam's head as she looks down towards her belt to see the thermos in eyesight just as she sees Sam coming to a stop to open up a locker with a smile forming across her face rearing back Ember sends Tucker's body flying into a nearby locker before a mere second later as she hears a tremendous thud of bone hitting metal echoing through the hallway a smile forms across Ember's face.

" Tucker!?"

Turning on her heels as she looks down to see Sam kneeling down next to a groan Tucker without so much as a second thought Ember grabs a hold of the thermos and fazes it through Sam's belt instantly freeing it before slowly without so much as glancing back Ember makes her way through a closed classroom door with Kitty following close behind her.

Glancing around as she sees nobody in sight looking down towards the thermos in her hand with confusion riddled across her face instantly Ember turns visible as she sees out of the corner of her eye Kitty doing the same.

" Babypop? Babypop are you there?"

" ….Blue Flame? Is that you?"

" Yeah it's me Babypop. Are you okay? Man this is so weird. I'm talking to a thermos."

As she hears Danny letting out a chuckle Ember can't help the smile that forms across her face.

" I've had better days. Would have been a lot better if you kept me company in here. It's pretty lonely in here."

Letting out a chuckle as she feels her smile widening slowly Ember shakes her head as she eyeballs the thermos.

" Well make up for lost time later. Just hold on for one second. I'm gonna get you out of there as soon as i figure out how this stupid thing works."

" I'm in your capable beautiful hands. Just please whatever you do don't shake the thermos. When Sam did it last time it was….unpleasant."

Feeling her anger rising closing her eyes slowly Ember takes a deep breathe before slowly as she opens her eyes rearing back with all of her might Ember uncaps the thermos causing a light to suddenly appear out of the thermos.

Suddenly as she sees the light disappearing revealing Danny with his backpack still strapped to his shoulders sitting down on the ground holding his head as a noticeable gash can be seen bleeding through the cracks in his finger tips Ember's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Thanks for the save my beautiful Blue Flame. I owe you big time."

Looking down towards his face as she sees the smile Danny is forcing across his face feeling her anger building up kneeling down gently Ember grabs a hold of his hand before being as gentle as possible slowly Ember removes his hand away from his cut.

Suddenly as she sees a noticeable gash across the side of Danny's head through his hairline that seems to be a deep cut unable to hold back as she feels her anger skyrocketing causing her hair to shoot up towards the ceiling an intense glare forms across Ember's face.

" Just wait until i get my hands on That Goth! I'm gonna make her regret the day she was ever born!"

With concern riddled across her face as she kneels down on the opposite side of Ember reaching out gently Kitty grabs a hold of Danny's arm.

" Are you alright Danny? Does anything else hurt?"

Watching him closely as she sees Danny shaking his head to instantly see him gritting his teeth a frown forms across Kitty's face as her concern deepens.

" I'm fine now that my two favorite ladies are here. I'm just a little dizzy."

" Babypop?"

Looking over to his side as he sees Ember looking at him with concern riddled across her face letting out a sigh slowly Danny looks away from her eyes to look down towards the ground.

" I….I don't know if i can stand up by myself. I'm not really feeling too good."

Seeing a small blush coming across Danny's face as her concern deepens reaching out gently Ember cups his chin and turns his head to look at her before slowly leaning out gently Ember presses her lips to his own.

Reaching down being as gently as possible as she throws Danny's arm over her shoulders as she sees Kitty doing the same without any hesitation as she slowly rises up to her feet bringing Danny up with her to only feel him struggling to stay upright tightening her grip around him as she looks towards his face to see his eyes closed despite a brief look of pain that has come across his face feeling her anger rising slowly Ember takes a deep breathe before she looks back forward.

Suddenly without any hesitation as they disappear into a whirlwind of blue flames unknown to their knowledge a few seconds later Sam passes on by the vacant room with a groaning Tucker behind her holding his head.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Gold Testament- That he is. Well in this story anyways. In that episode he also was very selfish and i was surprised that jealously never came back later on.**

 **Dredd2012- That he is. Danny is going to be a lot different in this. Even though he will be a numb skull and thick at times he will be trying to help out each ghost he comes across. Desiree was just the start. Espically since he has Ember and Kitty helping him and encouraging him instead of being bullied.**

 **supercode- They may at some point but Tucker would have to do some growing up first along with Sam.**

 **MBTRIPPLES- She may but also in the show she did have that sort of personality. She will be a lot more flirtatious when it comes to Danny in this story.**

 **Invader Johnny- Desiree correct is semi free. She still has her powers but she doesn't have to grant every wish. Now she can choose which wishes she wants to grant so it gives her a lot more freedom.**

 **Dreams Come True 996- You will have to wait and see what happens to Sam and Tucker. Tucker has gotten beaten pretty bad already but Danny was holding back sum what. For Sam who knows? Expect a lot more surprises coming.**

 **Mr. Nine- There will be more fight scenes in coming chapters. That one was a very mini one compared to ones that i have planned like when Danny goes against Dark Danny.**

 **Reptil- Danny's outfit is still his usual hazmat suit. As you can see though Ember and Kitty have some other ideas for it. The powers is an interesting question. From what my understanding was anyways from the first time watching the series as a kid was every ghost had the ability to learn each ability. Thus Ember at some point would be able to learn some of the powers that Danny posses like his ice powers and him with her transportation powers. As for the lair you will have to wait and see.**

 **SonicMax- Like i said before Tucker and Sam have a lot of growing up to do. In this Danny is actually more mature than them in terms of fighting ghosts. Will they grow up? That is something you will have to wait and see.**

 **Kimera20- It is tough to say if Danny will ever be friends with Tucker again. First because of his jealously and the fact that he did try to attack Ember. That was a very big mistake on his part.**

 **Guest- Thank you for the compliment.**

 **DJ- Updates will be coming as soon as i can.**

 **Pootamis**


	12. Secrets Revealed

Instantly appearing inside of her realm keeping a firm grip around Danny without any hesitation with a mixture of emotions plagued across her face slowly Ember leads Danny over towards her living room couch along with Kitty making sure to be as careful as possible.

Nearing her couch as she gently lowers Danny down into a sitting position to only take a seat next to him glancing over to his side as she sees Kitty getting up from the couch to slowly make her way out of the room in the direction of her bathroom giving her a appreciated smile to only have it instantly vanish into a look of concern Ember looks back over towards Danny.

Feeling his grip around her waist tightening as she sees him holding his head up with a noticeable look of pain across his face despite his best efforts to conceal it taking a breathe reaching out with her free hand gently Ember lowers his head down on her shoulder as she scoots closer to him.

Blinking the stinging sensation feeling in his eyes away cracking open his eyes as he stares around his surroundings with a small smile coming across his face Danny can't help but stare at the room with awe unaware that Ember is staring down towards him with a ghost smile across her face.

A room that instantly reminded him much of his own bedroom. Numerous rock and roll bands old and new hanging across the walls leaving not one section of the walls untouched. Numerous cd racks that he guessed must have contained thousands of albums.

A large flat screen television set over hanging across one of the walls with numerous amounts of different guitars hung up beside it. Most with noticeable large signatures done with black sharpies that he couldn't quite see from his spot.

Hearing the slightest of movement coming from behind her glancing over her shoulder as she sees Kitty returning into the living room with a small trash can in her hand sending a appreciative smile her way reaching out gently Ember takes the trash can out of Kitty's hand as she sees Kitty putting down a wet towel down next to her before slowly as she rests the trashcan down next to Danny's feet as she hears Kitty leaving the room.

Starting to feel nauseous closing his eyes as he fights back emptying his stomach suddenly as he feels Ember's hand gently rubbing his back in circular motions as her other hand is resting on his forehead with a brief smile coming across his face gently Danny leans into her touch.

" This is your place?"

Without seizing her movement slowly as a ghost smile forms across her face gently Ember starts to rub Danny's forehead with her thumb to only feel her smile widening when she sees his facial features softening.

" Yep home sweet home. Do you like it?"

" Like it? This place is awesome!"

Letting out a giggle as she nods her head slowly reaching out Ember grabs a hold of the wet towel before slowly as she puts the towel down on Danny's forehead to see him instantly wince from the contact feeling her cheeks burning up slowly Ember looks down towards the ground.

" Sorry."

" It's alright. It feels….nice."

Holding the towel gently down as she sees Danny's facial features softening by the second slowly looking down as she stares at the thermos attached to her belt letting out a sigh slowly Ember looks back up towards Danny's face.

" So about the thermos?"

Letting out a sigh as he cracks open his eyes to see Ember glancing back and forth between him and the thermos that he can see clearly attached to her belt giving the slightest of nods slowly Danny closes his eyes.

" What do you want to know?"

" Before we talk about what happened today why don't you tell me about where exactly this had come from. I've never seen anything like this before."

Gently rubbing his forehead as she hears Danny taking a deep breathe unwrapping her arm from around his waist reaching out gently Ember takes his hand within her own.

" It's a long story. For as long as i can remember my parents have been obsessed with ghosts. Ever since their days from college. In fact they are known throughout Amity Park as the town's greatest ghost hunters. Even though they are horrible at it."

Without opening his eyes as he feels his hand being gently squeezed slowly Danny takes a deep breathe.

" Along the way after my mother gave birth to my older sister Jazz, I guess they turned the basement of their house into some kind of sick laboratory. Once i was born by then they had their laboratory fully functional.

As we speak they are working on even more devices they could use to capture ghosts or do even worse. Even though they have never captured a ghost before."

" So they work on different devices to help capture ghosts? Just like this thermos?"

" Yeah. I don't really know the exact details but once you are sucked inside their is no escape unless you are released.

I've used the device a couple of times to capture a few ghosts that were causing problems before releasing them back into the Ghost Zone.

But as you have seen today the device could also be used as a prison. It's one of the reason why if i imprison a ghost inside that i always make sure to return them to The Ghost Zone as quickly as possible."

" What's it like? Being inside of the thermos, I mean? Besides being lonely?"

Cracking open his eyes as he sees Ember grinning at him giving her hand a gently squeeze Danny can't help but let out a chuckle.

" It's like being inside of a nuthouse. Only you don't get to be kept warm by one of their fancy jackets."

Letting out a giggle reaching out as she lays a her hand gently down on Danny's cheek to only feel him leaning into her touch a small smile forms across Ember's face.

" Well then i know what we could be this year for Halloween. You will just have to call refer to me as either Doctor or Nurse Mclain."

Suddenly as she sees a massive blush forming across Danny's face despite the small smile that is forming across his face letting out a giggle leaning forward gently Ember presses her lips to his own.

" So which one would you prefer Blue Flame?"

With a grin forming across her face leaning forward Ember gently pecks Danny on the lips.

" Which one do you think patient."

Feeling his smile only widening just as he hears Ember letting out a giggle gently giving her hand a squeeze slowly Danny leans gently into her hand as he closes his eyes.

" Nurse Mclain. It has a nice ring to it."

Letting out a small laugh as a bright smile forms across her face gently Ember rubs Danny cheek with her thumb.

" Just wait until you see me in my uniform. I can guarantee you that image will be permanently burned into your mind."

Feeling Danny's cheek burning underneath her hand as she lets out a giggle slowly as she looks to the side of his head to see the gash still bleeding slightly in his hairline feeling her anger rising slowly Ember takes a deep breathe.

" You know that she is as good as dead once i get my hands on her. You know that right?"

Letting out a sigh as he slightly nods his head gently Danny gives Ember's hand a squeeze.

" I know. Believe me i'm just as mad at what happened as you are. But i think you should reconsider since it would lead to some unforeseen consequences."

" Consequences? Like what exactly? You're not gonna put me over your knee and give me a good spanking are you Babypop?"

Suddenly snapping open his eyes as he feels his cheeks burning out of the corner of his eye Danny watches Ember lean forward to whisper into his ear.

" I might just like that Babypop."

Retracting her head as she sees Danny cheeks blushing bright red feeling a grin forming across her face gently Ember gives his hand a squeeze causing him to look over towards her with a look of shock across his face.

" Well….not unless you told me too."

Unable to suppress it as she lets out a small laugh to only be joined in a second later by Danny feeling a smile forming across her face Ember can't help but shake her head.

" No not quite yet. You are going to be waiting a while before that fantasy becomes a reality. I have a lot of sins that need to be confessed."

Slowly as she watches a grin forming across Danny's face feeling her smile only widening leaning down gently Ember presses her lips to his own.

" But we are getting off track here. Let's get back to your parents and their so called inventions."

" Well….you don't have to worry so much about that. To ensure that they can't use these devices on any ghost let's just say said devices get misplaced or destroyed almost daily."

" So there is a bad boy deep inside of you huh?"

" I don't know about bad but….alright let's call it bad."

As she sees a grin forming across Danny's face letting out a few giggles Ember can't help a smile from forming across her face before it instantly vanishes into a concerned look.

" Do they know? You being a ghost, I mean?"

Letting out a sigh as he shakes his head breaking off eye contact slowly Danny looks down towards the living room couch.

" No not yet anyways but at some point they will find out."

" How did it even happen anyways?"

" It was a couple of months ago. Sam,Tucker,and I were down in my parent's laboratory just looking around the laboratory checking out a couple new inventions my parents made. There was one that caught my eye and i went to take a closer look. The said invention was a portal to the Ghost Zone.

Sam and Tucker convinced me to put on this hazmat suit that was hanging up close by and when we turned on the portal, I was hit with his green beam. Next thing i know is waking up before suddenly i started to float up to the ceiling.

Ever since then i've had ghost powers. It's taken a lot of time and practice but i have learned to control some of them but as for some others well you've seen it for yourself that i haven't quite mastered them yet…."

" Not yet Babypop but you will. Especially if i have anything to say about it."

Feeling his lips curling up into a smile as he feels Ember gently squeezing his hand gently Danny returns the gesture as he sees her nodding her head.

" What about Sam and Tucker? We know how Tucker took the news if last night was any indication but what about The Goth?"

" At first they stood by my side. They even helped me capture a few ghosts to return back to The Ghost Zone. This happened for a while until i met Kitty and Johnny.

They taught me that only a very selective group of ghosts were threats. Not only for the town but for The Ghost Zone as well. Well it was mostly Kitty that helped convinced me of this anyways.

But Sam and Tucker didn't see it that way. They only saw things like how everyone else in the town does. They view that every ghost is evil in some way.

I just ignored them at first believing that in time they wouldn't see things like that but then one day out of the blue Sam ended up using the very thermos on Kitty when we were just talking outside of this store in town.

They made me so angry that i made them crash into some nearby trash cans before i released Kitty and well you know the rest."

" So besides the fact that your parents are ghost hunters why don't you want them to know? I mean even if they are ghost hunters surely they wouldn't hurt or do anything to you. Would they?"

Suddenly as she hears Danny letting out a huff with her eyes going slightly wide Ember's smile instantly vanishes before after a few seconds as she gives his hand a gentle squeeze to not see a reaction coming from him a concerned look forms across Ember's face.

" Babypop?"

" I wish that i could believe that. I really do but i can't. Let's just say one day they were to capture me and find out that Danny Phantom and Daniel Fenton are one the same it wouldn't stop them from experimenting on me."

" You can't mean that. I mean they're your parents. Surely they would understand. Right?"

Letting out a sigh glancing up as he sees Ember looking at him with concern forcing a smile across his face slowly Danny shakes his head.

" I do. You don't know them like i do. They may be my parents but they have never acted like it. Not as long as i can remember anyways."

" What do you mean?"

" When i told you that my parents were obsessed with ghosts, I meant it. Every single morning when i leave for school only sometimes do i ever even catch a glimpse of one of them leaving their laboratory.

Mostly for them to take a small break to get something to eat. It's the same when i get home. They are always busy. To be honest i can't remember the last time that i ever truly spent anytime with any of them.

To be honest it's a miracle how my sister and i have turned out. Unless it's some kind of major holiday, I never get the chance to spend anytime with my parents.

On the bright side thanks to them i've become an excellent cook. You can even ask Kitty about it. I'll cook you a meal sometime."

Forcing a smile across her face reaching out gently Ember lifts Danny's chin up to face her before slowly leaning out Ember pecks him gently on the lips.

" I'm sorry Babypop. I never got to spend anytime with my parents either."

" You didn't?

Staring deep into Danny's eyes as she forces a smile across her face letting out a sigh Ember breaks off eye contact to look down towards the ground.

" When i was still alive, I was in the same boat as you. My parents were always busy. When they weren't busy with work they just weren't there for me.

Instead of my parents keeping me company they were substituted with my guitar. When i would get home from school, I would just go up to my room and play my guitar for hours and hours until i would fall asleep."

" So that's how you became such an amazing guitar player."

With a small smile coming across her face as she nods her head slightly gently Ember gives Danny's hand a squeeze.

" Yeah. Lots and lots of practice. Like how the saying goes. Practice makes perfect. The bright side of it all is how successful i've become thanks to them being dipsticks."

Hearing Danny letting out a chuckle with her smile only widening just as she is about to respond hearing footsteps coming from behind glancing over her shoulder Ember sees Kitty emerging back into the room with a small first aid kit in her hand while a towel is tucked underneath the other holding a small red metal box.

" I hope you don't mind Em. This was the only thing that i could find."

" It's fine. I guess it was a good idea to have some medical supplies here after all huh."

Forcing a smile across her face as she nods her head gently placing the objects in her hands down on the living room table slowly Kitty takes a seat on the opposite side of Danny before slowly as she sees Ember gently retracting her hand from Danny's cheek reaching out gently Kitty steers Danny's head in her direction to slowly start to inspect the gash in his hairline.

" Well the bad news is you're gonna need stitches. It's gonna hurt like hell especially with the amount of stitches that i'm gonna have to give you.

But since it's just us here we won't judge you if you start to cry a little during this. I wouldn't blame you. It looks like it hurts like hell."

" What Kitty means by us Babypop is not Johnny. How are you feeling. And i mean feeling really? Are you still feeling dizzy? Woozy?"

Slowly as he shakes his head feeling Kitty steering his head back in her direction forcing a sheepish smile across his face from her gaze slowly out of the corner of his eye Danny watches Ember raise up the wet towel from his forehead before a mere second later as he feels her gently patting the towel down on his gash Danny grits his teeth from the impact.

" I'm still a little dizzy but not like before. My stomach feels settled."

Glancing over Danny's shoulder slowly Ember nods her head at Kitty before slowly as she retracts the wet towel to see small blobs of blood splattered across folding the towel up into a ball reaching out gently Ember puts the towel down on the armrest of the couch.

" That's good. It seems to me that your ghost powers are helping speed up your recovery process. It shows that you really are more of a ghost than a human anyways."

" What do you mean more of a ghost?"

" Well Babypop when you become a ghost or die to technically put it there are others things you gain other than just ghost powers. I really don't know how it works but our bodies are able to recover a lot faster than someone that is still alive.

For example say you were to break your arm. Now if you were only human it would take weeks for your arm to heal. But for a ghost that time is drastically increased. Instead of weeks it would only take days maybe even a week for a ghost to fully heal."

" So what you are saying is the reason why i am feeling better so quickly is because of my ghost powers are helping me heal faster."

" That's right. Well besides the fact that you are with your's truly."

Letting out a small chuckle as he hears Ember doing the same suddenly as he sees a stern look come across Ember's face Danny's eyes widen.

" However i don't know for sure. Especially when it comes to head injures. I don't know if your ghost powers would heal them instantly or they would come back down the road.

To be honest right now i don't really care. The only thing that matters to me is getting payback against that dipstick that you used to call a friend."

Suddenly as he sees Ember's hair slowly starting to rise up into the air reaching out gently Danny takes her hand gently within his own before without any hesitation as he gently squeezes her hand to feel her returning the gesture Danny watches Ember's facial features soften as her hair slowly descends back down to normal.

Closing her eyes as she takes a deep breathe slowly opening her eyes a smile forms across Ember's face as she stares into Danny's eyes.

" Thanks Babypop."

With a smile forming across his own face as he gently gives her hand a squeeze turning his head back forward as he sees Kitty glancing away from his gash towards him with a grin across her face slowly Danny feels his smile widening.

" You're a romantic at heart. You do realize that right?"

Shrugging his shoulders as he watches Kitty shake her head as her grin widening Danny can't his smile from widening.

" So you already told me the bad news. What's the good news?"

" Well the good news is this is gonna leave a scar."

" I thought you said it was good news?"

" Oh it is. Just not for you. Remember this. Chicks dig scars. You be best to remember that."

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Ember smiling at him as she nods her head giving her hand a gentle squeeze Danny turns his head to look back at Kitty.

" See Ember already digs the idea."

Suddenly as she sees Ember's cheeks blushing bright red despite the wide smile across her face suppressing a giggle slowly Kitty turns her attention back towards Danny's gash as she reaches out and grabs the first aid kit from the living room table.

" So i hope you don't mind but i kind of eased dropped on your conversation. If you're concerned about Danny's safety inside of that house then you're not the only one.

I still don't get why you haven't run away from home yet. I would. Especially with how much of freaks your parents are."

" You know why. I want to finish my education."

" I know that but couldn't you still get your high school diploma regardless?"

" Not really. Sure i could still go to school but the moment i would be spotted the cops would be called. Then the cops would bring me back home to my parents. There would be no avoiding it.

There really isn't any other options. I mean, I don't have enough money to pay for private tutors. And if i was to stay home and be home schooled then we know that i wouldn't learn anything other than how to hunt a ghost."

" Well i still don't like it. Neither of us do. And i'll tell you one thing mister. Lovely Ember over here has a very nasty temper. Especially when it comes to harming someone or something that she loves.

If she doesn't get to her first i'm gonna kill Sam myself. It's one thing to be mad at someone over a disagreement but an entirely different thing when you hold someone prisoner inside of a thermos. I swear if there was a way, I would trap her inside of that thermos just to see how she likes it.

Actually? You know what? I think we should pay Sam a little visit after we're done patching up Danny. What do you say Ember?"

Looking over Danny's shoulder as she looks over towards Ember to see her staring up at the gash across Danny head with a smile across her face that instantly sends a chill up her spine a small grin forms across Kitty's face.

" Oh i see."

" What?"

" Oh nothing. Ember is just thinking about how she is going to repay Sam for what she did to you today."

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Ember staring at his gash with a smile across her face as if she is in some kind of trace a concerned look forms across Danny's face.

" She's not going to hurt Sam too bad is she?"

" Not for me to say. But i will admit she does scare that crap out of me when she has that look on her face. But be thankful that we aren't on the receiving end. Trust me."

Nodding his head looking back over towards Ember's smiling face gently Danny gives her hand a squeeze causing her to snap out of her trace to look at his eyes.

" Blue Flame?"

" Yes Babypop?"

" Would you like to meet my parents tonight?"

Suddenly as he sees a sinister smile form across Ember's face slowly Danny gulps his throat unaware that Kitty stares at the scene with a grin across her face.

" I would love to."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Dredd2012- Pretty much. She is extremely jealous in this story and she will continue to show it going forward.**

 **Invader Johnny- Yep she had Danny right where she wanted him but it wasn't meant to be.**

 **Shademuller- My game plan is to make this a good paced story and not too fast paced as it goes through the entire series with a lot of chapters coming from my the black hole known as my mind lol**

 **Dreams Come True 996- You will have to wait and see. Ember is not one to mess with and she will show it.**

 **Kimera20- Ember's vengeance will come. Tucker has a long road ahead of him.**

 **supercode- That she will.**

 **SonicMax- That he does but in reality he always had to deal with that in both Sam and Tucker. Sam with him whenever he showed any interest in another girl that wasn't her or when he didn't agree with her on things. Tucker just on the fact that he had powers and his friend didn't.**

 **DJ- Updates will be coming asap.**

 **Guests- Thank you for the compliments.**

 **Pootamis**


	13. Meeting The Fentons

In a whirlwind of blue flames as she glances over towards Danny to see him slowly opening his eyes to give her a smile returning the smile unwrapping an arm from around the back of his neck gently as she takes his hand within her own with the slightest of tugs slowly Ember leads Danny across his bedroom towards his closed bedroom door.

Giving her hand the gentlest of squeezes as he feels her returning the gesture slowly making his way in front of her reaching out quietly Danny creaks up his bedroom door and ducks his head through the opening before after a couple of seconds as he looks down the hallway in the direction of his older sister's room to see her bedroom door firmly closed making sure to be as quiet as possible pushing open the bedroom door the rest of the way with a slight tug slowly Danny leads Ember out of the room and down the hallway not catching the amused look across her face.

" Looks like the coast is clear but it might be best to be as quiet as possible until we get down stairs."

" Huh? What do you mean Babypop? I thought you wanted me to meet your parents?"

" I do. It's not them that i was talking about though."

" Your sister? Jazz right?"

Suddenly as he comes to a drastic halt to look over his shoulder with a shocked look to see Ember staring at him trying to suppress her laughter Danny's eyes slightly widen.

" Yeah that's her. Wait? How did you know about Jazz?"

With a bright smile coming across her face giving his hand the slightest of tugs slowly Ember walks around Danny and slowly leads him down the hallway.

" Kitty of course. I love her to death but she can't keep a secret to save her afterlife. But i still don't get what she meant when she said that i would need a few bodyguards before meeting her. Care to elaborate?"

" Well let's just say that she is your biggest fan."

" No i don't think so. You have a firm hold of that position Babypop."

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Danny's cheeks blushing bright red as he tries to avoid her eye contact with her smile only widening slowly Ember shakes her head before she turns her head back forward and gently squeezes his hand.

" So she is a fangirl huh? Nothing that i can't handle. Besides she is not the one that concerns me. It's your parents that truly concern me."

" Don't be. There is something that i forgot to mention to you earlier. Even though my parents are considered to be Amity Park's greatest ghost hunters in reality they've got to be the worst ghost hunters in history."

" No kidding? You're not pulling my leg here?"

" Nope. Just last week my dad destroyed a toaster believing that a ghost had possessed it."

Suddenly as she comes to a drastic stop at the bottom of the staircase to look over her shoulder at Danny with wide eyes to see him nodding his head as a sheepish grin forms across his face unable to suppress it Ember bursts out laughing to only be joined seconds later by Danny before slowly as she takes a few deep breathes giving his hand the slightest of tugs slowly Ember leads Danny down the rest of the stairs to find herself entering into some sort of living room.

Glancing around her surroundings as she sees nothing out of the ordinary in front of her besides a few wires connected to a few devices hanging across the walls just as she looks up and starts to examine the objects closely the sound of a loud shriek coming from nearby causes her to snap her eyes to the sound.

With her eyes focused on a nearby couch as she watches who she presumed to be Jazz getting up slowly from her seat staring directly at her with wide eyes glancing over her shoulder at Danny just as she sees a i told you so look across his face before she has a chance to respond Ember jumps up in surprise when she hears a loud squeal echo through the room.

" You're….you're…."

" Ember Mclain? Rock star? Named the next great Pop Diva of this generation? Yep that would be me. The one and only."

Unable to suppress it as she lets out a loud squeal causing her to witness Ember jumping up in surprise with haste Jazz makes her way around the couch before without giving her a chance to react reaching out Jazz brings Ember into an awkward embrace unaware that Ember is looking over towards Danny with a pleading look as he tries to suppress his laughter from her discomfort.

Seeing Danny shrugging his shoulders as she sticks up her tongue out at Danny to only hear him letting out a chuckle reaching out gently Ember pats Jazz's back with her free hand before after a couple of seconds as she feels Jazz releasing her from the embrace to only grab a hold of her free hand and jump up in down with joy suppressing her laughter Ember glances over towards Danny to see him shrugging his shoulders.

" I can't believe it! Ember Mclain is in my house! The Ember Mclain!"

Suddenly as she feels Jazz letting go of her hand as a confused look forms across her face without any hesitation taking a couple of steps back away from Jazz slowly Ember returns over towards Danny's side before gently as she hears Danny letting out a chuckle Ember nudges him hard in the ribs.

" Wait? Why is The Ember Mclain in my house? Not that i'm complaining."

Glancing over to her side as she sees Danny looking at her with a grin giving him an encouraging smile slowly Ember nods her head in Jazz's direction before as she sees Danny returning the nod to look back towards Jazz gently she gives his hand a squeeze.

" Well that would be because she is my girlfriend…."

" What!?"

Suddenly as she hears the sound of a nearby door being flown open smashing into a nearby wall causing the room to shake slightly jumping up in surprise instantly as she sees two figures appear from around the corner each carrying devices that she has never seen before Ember's eyes go as wide as saucers.

One male that could be considered to be large. Even too large to people's standards. A towering man with black hair with some kind of white highlights in the back from what she could tell wearing a large orange jumpsuit as a pair of goggles could be seen just above his eyes.

A female in a small blue jumpsuit with shoulder length auburn hair much like her own when she had been alive. Deep red lipstick with unusual violet eyes that were scanning the area looking for any sign of trouble.

Glancing around her surroundings as she looks around to see nothing out of the ordinary other than a teenaged girl roughly Danny's age holding his hand….

 _Wait? Did i see that right?_

Snapping her eyes back towards the couple as she sees their entwined hands for a brief second a ghost smile forms across Maddie's face before instantly it vanishes as she looks back over towards Jazz with an alarmed expression.

" Jazz? Honey is everything okay? We thought we heard you yelling. Your father that it might be a ghost."

With her eyes only widening glancing over to her side as she sees Danny grinning over in her direction returning the gesture gently Ember gives his hand a squeeze before she looks back over towards Maddie and Jack to see them glancing around the room.

Letting out a cough as he sees everyone in the room turning their attention towards him with a sheepish smile forming across his face reaching up Danny starts to rub the back of his neck with his free hand not catching the wide grin across Ember's face from his reaction.

" Well this wasn't how i pictured this happening. Well actually no this is about right."

Hearing Danny going silent rolling her eyes with a slight nudge into his ribcage as she watches him turn to look at her with a questionable look keeping the grin across her face Ember nods her head over at his parents.

" Right. Mom? Dad? I would like for you to meet my girlfriend Ember Mclain. Ember these are my parents. Maddie and Jack Fenton."

Giving Danny's hand a gentle squeeze as she turns her head back towards his parents to see them sharing a quick look of shock across their faces raising up her free hand Ember sends a small waive their way.

" Hello Mr and Mrs Fenton. It's good to finally meet you."

Looking back over towards Ember as she sees the teenager's hand firmly entwined with Danny's own slowly Maddie tucks away the device in her hand onto the back of her belt as she returns the smile.

" It is good to meet you too dear."

Letting out a sigh in relief as a smile forms across his face unaware to Danny's knowledge slowly Jack makes his way over towards him before instantly as he feels his dad swatting him hard on the back causing him to lose his footing slightly to only be held up by Ember feeling his cheeks burning bright red Danny looks down towards the floorboard not seeing the amused look across Ember's face.

" Good job son. I knew you had it in you."

Glancing up over towards Ember as he sees her smiling over at him although her eyes radiate with nothing but amusement with a grin forming across his face gently Danny gives Ember's hand a squeeze.

" Like father like son. Huh Danny?"

 _I hope that isn't true Babypop. You're dad is the size of a whale!_

" Sure dad."

Looking over his son's shoulder as he sees Danny glancing at him nodding his head with a small smile across his face returning the nod slowly Jack turns his attention over towards Ember as a stern look starts to form across his face.

" You're not pregnant are you?"

" Dad!?"

Jumping up in surprise from his children's outburst glancing around the room as he sees each of the teenagers blushing bright red other than Ember whose cheeks are crimson red slowly Jack shrugs his shoulders.

" Better safe than sorry."

Unable to meet anyone's gaze feeling her cheeks burning up as she stares down at the floorboards to only feel her hand being gently squeezed returning the gesture just as she is about to look up towards Danny hearing a throat being cleared Ember looks back over towards Maddie to see her shaking her head with a small smile across her face.

" I think you are getting off track dear. Ember will you be dining with us this evening?"

Receiving a nod in response from the blushing teenager as she returns the nod slowly Maddie turns her attention over towards Jazz.

" Jazz will you help me get dinner started. Ember make yourself comfortable. Our home is your home. Danny will you be so kind to give Ember a small tour…."

" I'll help you with that son. I'm sure Ember is dying to see the famous Fenton Works laboratory."

Hearing Danny letting out a groan as she forces a smile across her face giving Danny's hand a gentle squeeze slowly Ember looks up from the floorboard to see Jack smiling down at her.

" Sure Mr Fenton. I will love to see it."

Suddenly as his eyes go as wide as saucers snapping his head to look at Ember as he sees her looking at him with a reassuring smile unaware to his knowledge Jack is beaming at them from behind not catching the panicked look across Danny's face.

" Splendid! I'll lead the way."

Without giving anyone a chance to react quickly taking the lead as he slowly leads Ember trailing only Danny by a small step with an extra spring to his step through the living room and around the corner towards the entrance of his lab without so much as glancing back slowly Jack descends down the metal stairs.

Seeing a metal door smashed into the wall at the entrance of a metal staircase leading down raising up an eyebrow as she feels her hand being squeezed glancing over to her side as she sees Danny shaking his head gently squeezing his hand slowly Ember descends down the stairs leading Danny slowly behind them.

With each step she descends down feeling Danny's grip on her hand only tightening glancing over her shoulder as she sees him looking down towards her with a worried look across his face giving him a reassuring smile just as she nears the last step giving his hand a gentle squeeze Ember turns her head back forward.

Suddenly as a clear view of Jack's and Maddie's laboratory comes into eyesight with Jack standing proudly in the center looking around their surroundings with a look of pride across his face instantly the smile across Ember's face vanishes.

 _What the hell? This isn't a laboratory. This is a fricken room from a horror movie!_

A statement that she keeps repeating in her head as she glances around the room. A room that was quite large. A room that instantly terrified her. Terrified her with everything that she sees before her.

Walls with countless weapons and devices hanging across them just waiting to be unleashed. Weapons that she has never seen before. Weapons that looked so much like weapons only the army would use.

Medical tables with numerous medical supplies all over them from scalpels to even some unique knives. Tables with straps already attached just waiting to be used on some poor victim that would be captured.

Large machines off in each corner of the room that fill up an entire wall. Machines that looked as though they would cause serious damage to any ghost that they were used on. Especially if the large robotic suit in the far corner of the laboratory was any indication.

Glass containers being held inside of a glass cabinet. Containers whose contents were unknown to her. And she wasn't sure she even wanted to know.

Letting out a happy sigh as he glances over his shoulder to see Ember looking all around the laboratory with a look of complete shock across her face feeling his lips curling up into a smile Jack nods his head as he turns his head back forward.

" I know. It's amazing isn't it?"

Forcing a smile across her face as she squeezes Danny's hand hard causing him to suppress a whimper from the pressure being applied Ember nods her head.

" Yep it's really something else Mr Fenton."

Feeling her grip on his hand tightening by the second unable to suppress it any longer as he lets out a yelp causing Ember to snap her head over towards him forcing a smile across his face with the gentlest of tugs Danny backs up away from the laboratory and back towards the stairs making sure to bring Ember along with him as he stares at the back of his father's head.

" Well i better give Ember the rest of the tour of the house."

Without giving Jack a chance to react with haste Danny rushes up the stairs and out of the laboratory making sure to bring Ember along with him earning him a grateful smile from her before mere seconds later just as he rounds the corner and closes the laboratory's door behind her suddenly Danny jumps up in surprise when he sees Maddie standing at the other side with a noticeable smile across her face.

" So how did you like the laboratory? I hope that Jack didn't try to push anything onto you. He does these things from time to time."

Forcing a smile across her face slowly Ember shakes her head as she squeezes Danny's hand hard to only hear him let out a quiet yelp.

" It's fine. I understand. Now if you'll please excuse us. Danny said he needed to show me something upstairs."

Without giving him a chance to react as she turns on her heels with a forceful tug slowly Ember leads Danny through the living room and quickly back up the stairs in the direction of his bedroom before mere minutes later as she hears the sound of his bedroom door closing behind him in a sudden move Ember snaps her body around to look at Danny with a horrified look across her face.

" Are you fucking kidding me!? How am i not suppose to be scared for your life after seeing that!?"

" Umm….they're not that bright?"

Letting out a huff as a small glare forms across her face slowly Ember crosses her arms over her chest as slowly her hair ascends up into the air.

" Babypop? They could be dumb as a doorknob but that still doesn't mean that they couldn't get lucky one of these times by hitting you with one of those….things down stairs."

With her facial features softening as she sees Danny making his way slowly forward with a look of concern across his face without so much as any resistance from her part Ember feels herself being brought into a gentle embrace.

Relaxing into his embrace as she gently wraps her arms around his waist to only rest her head gently on his shoulder a small smile forms across Ember's face when she feels Danny gently rubbing her back.

" Hey everything is going to be okay. Remember i've been avoiding them for months ever since i became a halfa.

And now that i have a girlfriend, I'm gonna make damn sure that nothing happens to me."

Letting out a sigh as she gently nods her head into his shoulder leaning out gently Ember leans her head against the side of Danny's own.

" I know Babypop but that still doesn't mean that i like this because i don't. I don't like the idea of you being inside of a house with the very same people that want to hunt and dissect you as though you are some sort of abomination.

But i know that you are right. Just remember this. Kitty was right too you know. I do have a nasty temper and i will be very angry if something was to happen to you. I won't hesitate in burning this whole building to the ground if something was to happen to you thanks to them."

As she feels Danny gently nodding his head against her own returning the gesture slowly Ember leans her head back to look at Danny as a small smile forms across her face.

" Good now before we have to go back into the freak show let's put the free time that we've been given to better use."

Receiving a nod in response without giving him any chance to react leaning forward Ember gently presses her lips to Danny's own as she feels him pulling her closer into his chest.

 _A crazy stalker as a sister. Freakishly scary parents. Okay you've got me beat Babypop. You may have won this small battle but i'll make damn sure that i win the war._

 _Now ideas to help you out? Hmm….well there is always the option that you could come and live with me. I have more than enough room in my realm._

 _We would get to spend a lot more time together that way. And let's face it i'm a free spirit and have a soft spot for you. Hmm that is very tempting….woah! Wow! When did you learn to do that Babypop?_

* * *

 _How the hell could i let this happen!? I had him right where i wanted him! How could i be so careless!?_

With a noticeable glare across her face as she stomps her way down a long hallway causing each of her stomps to echo off the walls through the empty hallway ignoring the stares she is receiving from her parents as she passes on by them without so much as glancing their way slowly Sam makes her way through the mansion in the direction of her room with her backpack firmly strapped over her shoulders before mere minutes later as she comes to a stop at the massive closed door leading into her bedroom reaching out Sam pushes open the door.

Letting out a huff as she retrieves her backpack from her shoulders to only discard it carelessly a couple of feet away reaching out as she slams her bedroom door causing the room to shake from the impact just as she turns her head around suddenly Sam's eyes go as wide as saucers as a shocked look forms across her face.

A look that only intensifies into anger as she looks around her usually clean room to see chaos everywhere. Drawers from dressers thrown all around the room causing their contents to be scattered everywhere.

Her walk in closet flown wide open with everything inside scattered across the inside off their hangers as though a hurricane had made it's way inside.

The large flat screen television that had taken up most of one of her bedroom walls now completely destroyed with a large crack in the center as though it was hit by an object with tremendous force.

Her bedroom bed in complete disarray. Bed sheets completely thrown off with noticeable rips across them.

But what makes her blood boil is the sight just above the headboard of her bed. A messages across from numerous insults that she knew would only be dished out to her by one individual.

Messages like Goth in big red letters as a picture of her as some kind of witch or demon is drawn underneath that was nothing but insulting.

But the one that truly makes her blood boil the most is the picture spray painted in dead center of the wall. A picture of her true enemy. A ghost known as Ember Mclain giving her the finger with the caption 'Up Yours Dipstick!'.

 **Author's Notes: As a side note on here i've decided to stop answering the reviews on here and instead will be doing them in private from now on. The reason is because i have come to realize from other stories that sometimes i give out spoilers accidently and don't want to do that for you guys. It also allows for there to be suprises in store for everyone.**

 **For example i did this in another story of mine That 70's Show along with my Arrow stories. If you have an idea or scene that you would like to see then private message me after leaving a review and i'll try to work it into the story. Best example is i had a reviewer request for my Arrow Darkness Within sequel to have a Black Canary versus White Canary fight. It is being worked into the sequel.**

 **There will be many scenes that didn't happen in the show that will take up some chapters like i have a beach fun chapter involving the couples and other ghosts just having fun. My own version of The Ghost Zones SuperBowl along with many others.**

 **This effect will start as of now and don't be shy. I listen to the reviewers and will work in the scene or idea into the story as i write to give you the reviewers something interesting to read.**

 **Pootamis**


	14. Prank Day Part 1

Rearing back as he knocks on the door on the outside of what he considered to be the biggest house inside of the town hearing the sound of footsteps approaching taking a couple of steps back as he sees the front door opening revealing a middle aged woman with long orange hair on the other side forcing a smile across his face with a shrug of his shoulders feeling his backpack's straps being placed comfortably Tucker waives his hand slightly at the woman.

" Hi Mrs Manson. Is Sam ready to go?"

Pamela Manson. A no nonsense type of woman. A woman that if he was honest with himself often terrified him on sight underneath her cold gazes. The same fright he can feel deep inside now as though she was staring at his very soul.

With a stern look coming across her face as she watches Tucker squirm a bit underneath her gaze suppressing a grin slowly Pamela steps to the side allowing Tucker access to the inside of her home.

" Hello Mr Foley. Sam will be with you shortly. But i must inform you now that do to unforeseen circumstances Sam will not be able to spend anytime with you or Danny after school for a while. If you will wait a moment i'll go retrieve her."

" No please allow me."

Just as he sees a ghost smile coming across Pamela's face without any hesitation Tucker enters inside of the house and slowly makes his way up a large stairway to the next level of the house unaware that just as soon as his feet hit the top step with her smile instantly vanishing Pamela exits out of the room mumbling to herself.

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Pamela disappearing around the corner letting out a sigh in relief turning his head back forward with only the sound of his footsteps echoing off the walls slowly Tucker makes his way through the floor in the direction of Sam's room.

Mere minutes later as he rounds the corner of the hallway and looks down the hallway to see Sam's massive bedroom door cracked open slightly with the sound of what he deemed to be orders be dished out with a confused look forming across his face without breaking his stride Tucker makes his way over towards the door.

Reaching out towards the door as he hears what he knew now to be the Manson's butler Hobson barking out orders with his confusion only deepening rearing back with all of his might Tucker pushes the bedroom door open to only a mere second later have his eyes widen when he feels himself falling to the ground.

Landing face first on the ground with a thud as he lets out a sigh slowly rising up to his feet as he shakes his head slowly Tucker starts to dust himself off not catching a pair of eyes looking over towards him.

 _You would think i would get a hang of that by now. I hope nobody saw that._

Suddenly as he feels a pair of eyes staring at him slowly as he looks up suddenly Tucker's eyes widen at the first image that he sees.

An image that he never thought he would ever see. Well atleast not on a bedroom wall. A spray painted picture of Ember Mclain giving the finger hovering just over Sam's bedroom bed with numerous insults all across the walls.

Following the spray painted pictures as he sees a couple of insults that make even him blush suddenly as he catches the sight of Sam glaring at him from a nearby wall with numerous buckets of cleaning supplies all around her unable to say a single word Tucker stares directly into her eyes with eyes as wide as saucers.

" Not one word."

* * *

Feeling a small light creeping through her closed eyelids letting out a yawn reaching up just as she tries to move her arms in an attempt to stretch them to only feel resistance without cracking open her eyes a confused look forms across Ember's face.

 _Hmm? That's weird? Why can't i move my arms? Wait? What is that? It sounds like a heartbeat._

Cracking open her eyes as she sees a blank ceiling above her just as a confused look forms across her face hearing the sound of a sigh coming from right next to her slowly turning her head just as she looks up to see Danny sleeping right next to her with a noticeable smile across his face a small ghost smile forms across Ember's face.

 _Babypop? What are you doing here? And furthermore where is here?_

Glancing around her surroundings as she sees the familiar sight of Danny's bedroom all around her shrugging her shoulders making sure to be as quiet as possible gently Ember scoots closer into Danny's side.

 _Huh? I guess we must have fallen asleep after coming back here for a little one on one time. That reminds me. Let's see bra check. Panties check. Pants and shirt check. Well atleast that shows that you're trustworthy that you won't take advantage of me in anyway Babypop._

Staring at Danny's face as she sees a few pieces of loose hair covering one of his eyes reaching up as she gently tucks his hair behind his ear to only gently lay her hand down on his cheek a bright smile forms across Ember's face.

 _He looks so cute when he's asleep. I almost feel guilty about what i'm about to do but i think that he'll forgive me._

Leaning forward as she gently presses her lips to his own to only feel him seconds later kissing her back feeling her lips curling up into a smile reaching up Ember gently wraps her arms around the back of Danny's neck as she feels him bringing her closer into his chest before a few seconds later as she breaks off the kiss for some much needed breathe to see a pair of blue eyes looking over towards her with nothing but happiness radiating from them a bright smile forms across Ember's face.

" What a wakeup call."

Feeling her smile only widening as she nods her head leaning forward Ember pecks Danny on the lips.

" You better get used to it if i were you. You make a very comfy pillow."

Letting out a chuckle as he sees Ember's smile only widening gently pulling her closer as he feels her gently laying her head down on his chest leaning his head back into his pillow looking up Danny stares at his bedroom's ceiling with a smile forming across his face before after a few seconds suddenly his eyes go as wide as saucers as his body tenses causing Ember to glance up towards him.

" I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep. If i did…."

" No Babypop. There is no need to apologize. We both feel asleep so we're both to blame. But even so i don't mind a bit. If i get my way which i always do by the way then you should get used to this sleeping arrangement."

Glancing down as he sees Ember smiling up towards him just as he gently gives her waist a squeeze with a smile forming across his face leaning down Danny gently presses his lips to Ember's own before after a couple of seconds as he pulls back to see a bright smile across Ember's face Danny can't help but return the smile.

 _Well i'm glad that you agree and are happy to hear me say that Babypop. If what is poking my thigh is any indication._

With her smile only widening as she suppresses a giggle feeling Danny removing his hand to reach out towards a nearby nightstand glancing over towards the nightstand as she sees each of their cellphones resting on top reaching out Ember gently takes his cellphone in her hand and hands it over towards him earning herself a small peck on the lips.

Snapping open his cellphone as he sees the cellphone's screen coming to life just as he looks up towards the clock in the top right hand corner of the screen suddenly Danny's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!"

" Late? Late for what Babypop?"

" School. I have to be there in five minutes."

As she sees the panicked look across Danny's face just as she feels him trying to remove his arm from around her waist reaching up gently Ember wraps her arms around the back of his neck and gently pulls him into a kiss.

" Oh that. No i don't think so. You're getting the day off from school today."

Snapping his head down to look at Ember as he sees her smiling sheepishly up at him unable to suppress it Danny feels his lips curling up into a smile.

" And how do you propose to pull that off? Thinking of possessing the principle or something?"

With her smile only widening as she shakes her head reaching up as she gently takes his cellphone out of his hand to only replace it with her own cellphone from his nightstand just as she flicks open her phone gently Ember rests her head back down on Danny's chest.

" Just give me a second."

 _And jackpot. I've bagged myself a bad boy. Well a bad boy in training to my liking. What more can a girl want?_

Keeping his eyes focused on her as he sees her quickly typing in a text just as he is about to respond Danny is instantly silenced when he sees Ember closing her cell phone shut with a small thud before he watches her turn back to look at him with a smile across her face.

" There we go. That should take care of it."

" Okay Blue Flame. I'm a little lost here."

" Well don't think too much about it Babypop. I'm gonna need you for later. Let's just say Spectra will take care of everything for us."

" Spectra?"

" Yeah? Oh right. You know her in this world as Penny. But she goes by the name of Spectra in the Ghost Zone. She owes me a couple of favors anyways so this small task won't be a problem for her to achieve."

Staring directly into his eyes as she sees Danny's smile widening by the second letting out a giggle leaning up Ember gently presses her lips back to his own.

" I believe the words that you were thinking of is Ember Mclain is not only the coolest girlfriend ever but also a genius evil mastermind that nobody should ever mess with."

Letting out a chuckle as he sees Ember's smile widening slowly Danny shakes his head before gently he rests his head back down on his pillow as he feels Ember resting her head down on his chest.

" Okay you're right. Like always."

" Umm hmm."

" So now that you have me all to yourself for today what do you want to do?"

 _Oh i can think of a couple of things to do Babypop but first…._

" You're gonna help me get some well deserved payback."

" Payback? Against who exactly? I thought that you already got payback against Sam?"

" Well….not exactly. That was only phase one."

" Uh huh? So if you don't mind me asking what did you and Kitty do?"

Glancing up as she sees Danny looking down towards her with a small smile across his face feeling her lips curling up into a smile of her own reaching up gently Ember starts to trace across Danny's chest with her index finger.

" Well? We might of did some redecorating…."

* * *

Keeping her grip around his hand firmly fazing her head through a nearby wall as she glances down each end of the school hallway to see nobody in sight without any hesitation fazing through the wall slowly Ember leads Danny down the hallway making sure to be as quiet as possible.

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Danny looking over his shoulder giving his hand a gentle squeeze in an instant as she sees him snapping his head to look in her direction with a nervous look feeling her lips curling up into a smile gently Ember feels him returning the gesture.

" What lockers are Sam's and Tucker's?"

Keeping her eyes focused on his face as she sees him glancing over her shoulder to only nod his head forward towards a couple of nearby lockers returning the nod gently releasing his hand slowly Ember makes her way over towards the lockers as she hears Danny quietly following behind her.

" I still don't know about this? Are you sure that we should be doing this?"

Letting out a sigh as she comes to a stop at one of the lockers glancing over her shoulder just as she sees Danny turning to look back towards her slowly Ember nods her head.

" We've been over this Babypop. I want payback for what your so called friends did to you. And somewhere deep inside you do to. I'm merely helping you fulfill your inner desire."

" But i don't want payback…."

" Yes you do. You just don't want to admit it. Think about it. Somewhere deep inside you want to get payback against that goth for trapping you inside of that thermos. A predicament that mind you led to you receiving that nice one day old gash across your head."

" But i thought Kitty said that chicks dig scars?"

" They do Babypop but they don't like them when they happen to their boyfriends. Especially to boyfriends that they plan on spending the rest of their after lives with."

In an instant move as she feels her cheeks burning bright red snapping her head back forward as she tries to hide her face unaware to Ember's knowledge a small smile forms across Danny's face.

 _What the hell? Why did i just say that? Damn it we've only been going out for less than three weeks. I can't already love him. Can i?_

Reaching out just as she fazes her hand through a nearby locker suddenly as she feels a hand being gently placed on her shoulder turning her head as she sees Danny looking at her with a smile across his face staring deep into his eyes unaware to her knowledge slowly her lips curl up into a smile.

" Do you really mean that?"

Keeping her eyes focused on his own as she nods her head slowly Ember shrugs her shoulders.

" Well yeah. You are my Babypop after all."

Suddenly without having anytime to react as she feels Danny gently wrapping his arms around her from behind just as she turns her head suddenly Ember's eyes widen slightly when she feels Danny pressing his lips to her own for a gentle kiss.

A kiss that after a few seconds she slowly returns as the shock wears off before after a couple of seconds as she opens her eyes to see Danny staring at her with a wide smile across his face slowly a smile forms across her own face.

" Okay let's do it."

Suddenly as he feels his cheeks burning up snapping his head away from Ember to look towards the ground as he attempts to avoid her eye contact unaware to his knowledge a ghost smile briefly comes across Ember's face.

 _Well since you asked so nicely. If you're a good boy for me then we'll see if we can't make that a reality. Damn you hormones!_

" Sorry. I didn't mean…."

Snapping out of her thoughts reaching out as she gently cups Danny's chin to see him look up towards her leaning forward gently Ember presses her lips to his own.

" It's okay. I know what you meant Babypop. When we're both ready for that stage in our relationship then we will talk more about doing that. But for now let's forget about it and focus on what we came here to do."

Breathing a sigh in relief as he nods his head to only see Ember returning the nod reaching out Danny fazes his hand through Tucker's locker before he glances over towards Ember with a smile.

 _Well in my case when you're ready for that stage Babypop. Just don't keep a girl waiting. I might just have to help speed along the process._

* * *

" I can't believe that i forget it was dodge ball day."

Letting out a huff as she looks over her shoulder to see Tucker gently holding his head with his right hand while is left is being used to keep himself upright against every wall it makes contact with shaking her head before she turns her head back forward.

" Well that's what you get for forgetting."

" Hey it's not so bad if Danny is around. Speaking of which have you seen him today?"

Coming to a stop at the outside of her locker reaching out as she takes the lock in her hands slowly Sam shakes her head.

" I haven't. I'm assuming that he is skipping school today."

" Do you think that he is with her?"

Glancing over to her side as she sees Tucker glaring at his locker for a split second before he takes the locker's lock in his hand letting out a sigh Sam returns her eyes back to her own lock.

" I would assume so. I also assume that she is the one responsible for freeing Danny from the thermos."

" Remind me again why did you trapped Danny inside of his thermos?"

Suddenly as he hears a loud clang coming from his side snapping his head up as he sees Sam glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest slowly Tucker's eyes go wide.

" It was for his own good."

" Really? Or is it because you're jealous that Danny has himself a girlfriend and it's not you?"

" You're one to talk."

" What are you talking about?"

" Oh please. I can hear it in your voice. You're jealous that Danny has Ember Mclain as his girlfriend. Hell everyone can see it. Your face is even giving it away right now."

With a small glare coming across his face tightening his grip around his lock Tucker stares Sam deep in the eyes to see her not wavering.

" Let's just drop it."

" Fine by me."

Snapping her head back towards her locker reaching out as she takes the lock back into her hands and quickly puts in the right combination just as she is about to snap the lock open suddenly as she hears Tucker letting out a shriek that echoes down the hallway causing everyone to look in their direction with confused looks glancing over to her side Sam raises up her eyebrows when she sees Tucker staring at the inside of his locker with a horrified look across his face.

" Wow Tucker. I never knew you had it in you."

" It's gone."

" What? What is gone?"

" My PDA. It's gone."

Releasing a hold of her lock leaning out as she looks inside of Tucker's locker to see it cluttered with school books along with countless wrappers of different sorts a confused look comes across Sam's face.

" Are you sure that it's missing. Here scoot over."

Reaching out as she gently pushes Tucker to the side leaning forward as she takes a closer look inside of his locker attempting to not be disgusted at what she sees inside just as she is about to turn back towards Tucker suddenly when she sees a notebook piece of paper taped to the end of his locker a confused look forms across Sam's face.

Without any hesitation reaching into the locker as she retrieves the paper avoiding every piece of trash inside just as she opens up the note Sam's eyes instantly go wide.

" What is it? Is it about my PDA."

Not receiving a response as he watches Sam's face hardening by the second leaning over Tucker looks down towards the note in her hand.

 **Dr Mr Foley,**

 **I your PDA am leaving. Maybe if you start being nicer and a better so called friend to others then the dipstick that you have shown then i might come back. If not other things that you hold dear may soon follow suit. In fact i overheard your cell phone talking and he may show up at any minute.**

 **PDA**

In a sudden move reaching out as Tucker snatches the note out of Sam's hand to only reread the note with a horrified look across his face unaware to his knowledge slowly Sam takes a few steps back towards her own locker.

" Where is my PDA!?"

Glancing around his surroundings as he sees many of his fellow classmates looking over towards him with weird looks across each of their faces in a sudden move Tucker tears the note into pieces before without any hesitation rearing back Tucker goes diving inside of his locker throwing every single book and wrapper over his shoulder.

Staring at Tucker in complete shock as she watches him toss out his locker's contents all across the hallway shaking her head reaching down slowly Sam takes her lock back into her hand before with a small tug she undoes the lock and reaches up to slide the locker open.

Suddenly without having any chance to react as she slides her locker door to the side to be instantly hit with a brown substance that knocks her clean off her feet with a loud thud hearing the sound of her classmates laughing all around her snapping her eyes open an intense glare forms across Sam's face.

Snapping up to a sitting position looking up as she sees the inside of her locker completely covered in some sort of brown substance with her glare only intensifying reaching up Sam bringing her hand to her face and takes a whiff to instantly have her eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Eww! Meatloaf!"

Looking on from afar unable to contain it anymore as she lets out a small laugh along with everyone else in the hallway to only have a smile form across her face when she feels Danny hugging her from behind just as she leans her head back and pecks him gently on the lips suddenly Ember bursts out laughing once again when she sees Tucker trying to help Sam up to only end up back first down on the ground from where his friend had just come.


	15. Prank Day Part 2

With a noticeable scowl across her face that makes even the toughest of individuals quickly steer clear of her path as she stalks down the hallway in the direction of her next class wearing her gym clothes raising up her hand to her face as she takes a whiff to instantly retract her hand with a disgusted look across her face without breaking her stride slowly Sam makes her way inside of her next class.

Ignoring the snickering she is hearing from all around her with her head held up high as she moves through the classroom and towards the back of the room where she sees Tucker sitting at a two person desk clearly distressed without any hesitation reaching out Sam grabs the seat next to him and sits down as she stares at her hand in disgust.

" Do i smell bad to you? I can't get this smell off of me. I already washed my hair and changed my clothes but i can't seem to get the smell off of me."

Glancing over to her side as she sees Tucker staring at the front of the room as though he is in a zombified state with her eyes going slightly wide for a brief second reaching out Sam snaps her fingers in front of Tucker's face hoping to get some kind of response to only receive none for her efforts.

" Tucker?"

Waving her hand in front of his face as she sees Tucker non responsive to her actions letting out a sigh slowly Sam retracts her hand before as she turns her head back forward towards the front of the class slowly she crosses her arms over her chest.

" We'll you're a big help. Just wait until i get my hands on that rock slut. I know that she was responsible for this along with your PDA going missing…."

" My PDA!? Did you find it?"

Glancing over to her side as she sees Tucker looking directly at her with hopeful eyes as he noticeably bounces up and down in his seat as she lets out a sigh unaware to her knowledge just above them a pair of heads are watching their every move trying their best to suppress their laughter from the ceiling.

Unable to suppress it any longer as she fazes her head back through the ceiling and into the room that she currently is in as she bursts out laughing to only hear Danny doing the same by her side a wide smile forms across Ember's face.

" Wow this is a lot easier than i thought it would be. Tucker over here seems about two seconds away from having a nervous breakdown."

" I'll say. I never knew his PDA meant that much to him. I wonder what he has on this thing anyways?"

Glancing down as he slowly twirls around Tucker's PDA in his hands with a curious look across his face out of the corner of his eye Danny sees Ember looking down towards the object as well with a similar look.

" Well there is only one way to find out. Let's check it out."

Reaching out as she gently takes the PDA out of Danny's hand without giving him a chance to react scooting across the floor gently Ember maneuvers herself to sit down on Danny's lap before slowly as she powers on the PDA a ghost smile forms across her face when she feels Danny gently wrapping his arms around her waist holding her steady.

 **Password: ….**

" Okay Babypop. He was your friend. What would he have his password be?"

" Nasty Sauce."

Glancing down towards her face as he sees Ember turning her head to look up at him with a raised eyebrow with a small smile forming across his face Danny nods his head down towards the PDA.

" Trust me. He has an endless stomach."

Shrugging her shoulder as she looks back down and types in Nasty Sauce to instantly see the screen unlock with her eyes only widening letting out a huff slowly Ember shakes her head unaware that Danny is smiling down towards her.

" Unbelievable. Do all men only think about food?"

" No not really. I'm thinking about how cute you look when you bite down on your lip like that. It just makes me want to kiss you."

Feeling her cheeks burning up as she glances up to see Danny smiling down sheepishly at her suppressing her own smile in a sudden move as she sticks out her tongue at him to only quickly look back down towards the PDA when she hears Danny letting out a small laugh a wide smile forms across Ember's face.

" Hey? I'm gonna need that later. What is it that you always say to me? I'm gonna need it to be put to good use later."

Snapping her head back to look up as she sees Danny smiling down towards her unable to suppress it Ember feels her lips curling up into a wide smile.

" I'm becoming a very good influence on you Babypop."

" Is that a no? I didn't hear a no in that."

Feeling her smile only widening as she shakes her head slightly slowly Ember looks back down towards the PDA as she feels Danny gently bringing her closer to his chest causing her smile to only widen.

" Later Babypop. First let's see if your little friend has some dirty laundry so to speak on this thing."

Nodding his head leaning down as he gently rests his forehead against her own to only stare off to the empty classroom in front of him unaware to Danny's knowledge Ember's smile only widens from his actions.

" Well knowing him if there is anything embarrassing on here then he would keep them in the place anyone would least expect."

Keeping her eyes focused on the PDA's screen as she gently nods her head against his own scrolling down the screen as she instantly finds a folder labeled known ghosts inside of a system file a curious look forms across Ember's face.

" Does he have a file on every ghost that you have encountered in here?"

" I guess he does. I know that whenever i have another encounter with the same ghost he writes down everything that he observes so that he can help me pinpoint a weakness for me to use later."

" That's pretty smart. Pointless but smart."

" What do you mean?"

" Well take this file about Desire for example. Anybody with a brain knows that she is forced to grant any wish because of her powers. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to….okay i don't know whether to throw up or kick his ass for this."

" What? What did you find?"

" Listen to this. Subject's name is Desire. Ghost power is to grant wishes of anyone's deepest desires. The more wishes she grants the more powerful she becomes. Only known weakness is her powers themselves. She is unable to refuse to grant any wish."

" Well that's not so bad…."

" I wasn't finished yet Babypop. There's more. Subject is considered to be extremely dangerous and should proceed with caution. Subject is also to be considered extremely beautiful with a D size bust. The little perv even has pictures zoomed in on her well you know."

With his eyes going as wide as saucers as he hears Ember letting out a huff looking down as he sees her quickly exiting out of the file with a noticeable disgusted look across her face as she shakes her head just as he is about to open his mouth suddenly as an idea comes flooding into his mind Danny can't help but feel his lips curling up into a grin.

Scrolling through the files across the PDA's screen with disgust glancing up as he sees Danny staring down at her with a wide grin across his face that only seems to widen by the second instantly the disgusted look across Ember's face vanishes into curiosity.

" Babypop? You still with me?"

" We should totally show Desire that file. I bet you that she won't be too happy with Tucker when she sees the pictures he has taken of her. And now that she is free to grant wishes that only she wants to grant there is no way he can hurt her."

Suddenly without taking her eyes away from Danny as her eyes light up a sly smile forms across Ember's face.

" No she wouldn't. She would probably kill him….let's do it!"

Unable to suppress it as he bursts out laughing causing a wide smile to form across his face just as he glances down to see Ember glancing back and forth between himself and the PDA in her hands with a smile of her own across her face slowly Danny takes a few deep breathes attempting to calm himself down.

" Babypop?"

" Yes Blue Flame?"

" I've changed my mind."

Looking down as he sees Ember throwing the PDA over her shoulder with a flick of her wrist without having any chance to react as he feels her wrapping her arms around the back of his neck before he feels her lips gently pressing to his own with his lips curling up into a smile slowly Danny returns the kiss as he pulls her closer to his chest.

Gently scooting into his chest without any protest rearing back as she pulls his head closer to her own to only deepen the kiss just as she feels Danny's hands firmly around her waist breaking off the kiss just as she opens her eyes to see a goofy smile across Danny's face suddenly Ember's eyes light up as a grin forms across her face.

Leaning his forehead gently against her own suddenly as he feels his hands being grabbed to only be guided down just as he slightly cracks open his eyes suddenly Danny snaps open his eyes when he feels his hands being gently placed by Ember on her ass before without being given a chance to react as he feels his hands being pressed down with a little force causing him to grip each of her ass cheeks slightly Danny feels his cheeks burning up causing a wide smile to form across Ember's face.

 _One step at a time. This should help speed things along in terms of our physical relationship Babypop. But it is still good to see that i can trust you to not ever take advantage of me in any sort of way._

 _Just another reason why i can put this down in the love column. Damn! Why am i thinking about this? Focus Mclain!_

Snapping out of her thoughts as she looks down to see Danny avoiding her eyes as his face is burning bright red with her smile only widening leaning down gently Ember presses her lips to Danny's own.

" Today is your lucky day Babypop. You just got to second base with a rock star."

Just as she sees a small smile start to form across his face without giving him a chance to react dipping her head back down gently Ember presses her lips to Danny's own before a few seconds later as she retracts her hand from his own to gently return them to the back of his neck to only feel him gently squeezing her ass feeling her lips curling up into a smile Ember can't help but get lost into the kiss.

 _And he is willing to listen to instructions. Alright subconscious. I love him! There! I said it! You happy now!?_

* * *

Unable to resist as she raises up her arm for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past few hours to only pull back her head with the same look of disgust across her face that has caused countless classmates of her's to only laugh at her misery glancing over at each of her classmates with a noticeable glare across her face as she listens to their laughs instantly die down without breaking her stride Sam makes her way slowly down the hallway in the direction of her locker with Tucker slowly following a few feet behind her as though he was a zombie.

Suddenly as she hears the sound of a loud thud coming from behind followed by a quiet groan coming from the ground glancing over her shoulder as she sees Tucker laying face first down on the ground with his shoe laces noticeably tied tightly together with an intense glare forming across her face in a sudden motion Sam snaps her head around to look at every one of her classmates that are nearby.

" Cute. Real cute. Who did this?"

" What are you blabbing about now loser?"

Snapping her head to her side as she sees Paulina flanked by Star making her way down the hallway to only stop a couple of feet away from her with her glare only intensifying Sam locks eyes with her.

" I was asking who did this. When i need someone for an underwear shoot i'll give you a call."

Instant as she sees Paulina's cheeks blushing bright red just as she suppresses a grin suddenly as she sees Paulina flipping her hair over her shoulder in a sudden motion as the blush instantly vanishes Sam's eyes go briefly wide.

" You're just jealous loser. I'm not ashamed of my body. If i wanted to with the snap of my fingers, I could have any man that i want."

" Oh really?"

" Yes really loser. It's okay to be jealous. Most are not born absolutely beautiful like me."

Suppressing rolling her eyes suddenly as her eyes light up a wide grin forms across Sam's face.

" Well then i propose a little wager. If you can get oh say Danny to dump Ember Mclain for you then i'll be your servant for a week. But if you don't then you have to oh say go on one date with Tucker."

" What!?"

Suddenly as she feels someone's breathe hitting the back of her neck a horrified look comes across Paulina's face as a noticeable disgusted face can be seen across Star's face from her side.

" Someone rang?"

" Uhh! Get away from me loser!"

Without giving him a chance reaching out as she slightly pushes Tucker away causing him to fall back down to the ground face first with a thud suppressing a gag Paulina snaps her head back over towards Sam to see her glaring at her.

" And why would i want to do something like that? I have no interest in Danny for myself and from where i'm standing the only one that seems to have a problem with him having a girlfriend is you."

" Excuse me?"

" You heard me loser. You're just jealous that Ember has Danny to herself. Quite frankly i don't see why she would settle for a loser like him but good for him. There seems to be some hope left that he won't end up a loser like you forever."

" I told you so."

Glancing over Paulina's shoulder as she sees Tucker looking up towards her from the ground sending him a quick glare Sam snaps her head back up to look at Paulina.

" What are you scared that you can't back up your mouth for a change or are you just scared knowing that Danny would never choose someone like you over another girl?"

" What? Are you deaf? Did you not hear a word that i just said? If i wanted him and believe me when i tell you this i don't with a snap of my fingers, I could have him kneeling at my feet."

" Then why don't you unless you're scared?"

Hearing hushed whispers echoing all around her as she sees a couple of her classmates huddled together in separate groups with a few pointing their fingers at her with her eyes going slightly wide Paulina snaps her head to look back towards Sam.

" You have no idea who you are messing with loser."

" It's that a yes?"

Locking eyes with Sam without any hesitation as she slightly nods her head moving forward with her head held up high Paulina shoulder bumps Sam as she walks on by to only be trailed by Star.

As she sees Paulina disappearing in a wave of her classmates snapping her head back forward as she sees Tucker struggling to get up from the floor shaking her head reaching down Sam helps Tucker up to his feet before slowly without any hesitation as she turns on her heels slowly Sam makes her way down the hallway with Tucker hopping after her.

" Um Sam? Are you sure that was really a good idea? I mean if she has been able to do all of this to us not to mention what she did to Dash and Paulina what makes you think she won't really get you back for trying to break her and Danny up?"

" Don't worry about. Just let me worry about it. Look on the bright side. I just scored you a date with Casper High's Queen Bee."

Unable to suppress it as a wide smile forms across his face just as he sees Sam stop to the outside of her locker to only glare at it slowly as he kneels down to undo the knots on his shoe laces Tucker shakes his head.

" Oh come on Sam. Don't you think you're being a little paranoid? What are the chances? Really?"

Letting out a sigh as she nods her head glancing down towards Tucker with her lips curling up into a small smile Sam sees Tucker returning the smile.

" You're right. There's absolutely no way that she would try the same trick twice in the same day."

Without any hesitation reaching out as she takes her locker lock in her hand and quickly puts in the right combination with a slight tug Sam undoes the lock before slowly she starts to open up her locker.

Suddenly without having any chance to react as she watches a lunch tray catapult a pie pan filled with some kind of brown food that instantly smashes into her face causing her to stumble back a few feet as she hears the sound of her classmates bursting out laughing from all around her with haste reaching up Sam rips off the pie pan causing the soft food covering her face to slid down to the ground with a splat.

Dropping the pie pan down to the ground with a loud clang reaching up as she rubs her eyes to instantly snap them open to stare down towards Tucker with an intense glare that even makes him stumble back a couple of feet away just as she opens her mouth suddenly Sam's eyes widen when she tastes a small portion of the food in her mouth.

" Meat!"

Covering her mouth without any hesitation as she races down the hallway in the direction of the girl's bathroom making sure to push everyone that is in her path unaware to her knowledge from down the hallway Danny and Ember are walking towards the exit of the school with wide smiles across their faces.


	16. The Bet

With a flick of his wrists as he pulls open the front doors of Casper High School and gingerly makes his way through the hallways with a noticeable smile across his face ignoring the variety of stares that he is receiving from awe to envy from everyone of his classmates that he passes on by with his smile only widening to the second Danny can't help but be lost into his thoughts as his body remains on autopilot guiding him through the familiar hallways.

A smile that is threatening to split into a wide grin as memories of the previous night come flooding back into his mind. Memories that he would never forget. Never forget when he had been teleported to Ember's realm to only be tackled to the ground and engaged in an intense makeout session.

A session that seemed like hours as he sat down on her couch just enjoying the moment of having his girlfriend in his arms. A moment that only got even intenser when they had realized how fast time had gone by before he was in for one of the biggest shocks of his life.

The shock of being lead through the realm to his girlfriend's bedroom. A moment that he would burn into his mind at what had followed. The moment where Ember had let go of his hand and took a couple of steps away from him before she had turned to give him a sly smile and wink as she slowly undressed herself.

An image that he had made sure to burn into his mind. The image of seeing his girlfriend standing before him in nothing but her blue bra and panties. A scene that made him blush badly before as he turned his head to look back up to her smiling face.

A smile that for some odd reason always made one come to his face before seconds later as he returned the gesture getting down to nothing but his white boxers causing him to witness her cheeks burning bright red.

The same blush that he always found to be so cute whenever it would come across her face. The same blushing teenager that would lay resting peacefully in his arms for the rest of the night as though they fit perfect with each other.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he stops at his locker to see a piece of notebook paper sticking out with the familiar handwriting of one Sam Manson labeled Danny on the outside letting out a sigh reaching out Danny grabs a hold of the paper before slowly as he unfolds the paper glancing around seeing no sign of Sam or Tucker anywhere slowly Danny turns his attention down towards the paper.

 **Danny we need to talk.**

 **Sam**

Letting out a sigh as he shakes his head without an second thought crumbling up the paper in his hand with a flick of his wrist Danny sends the paper ball sailing over his shoulder before slowly as he starts to undo his lock Danny shakes his head.

 _Now you want to talk? A little too late for that dipstick. Wait? When did i start calling people dipsticks?_

Coming to a stop as he looks down towards his lock with a mixture of confusion and annoyance across his face unaware to his knowledge from a couple of feet away down the hallway a lone latina teenaged girl makes her way over towards Danny with a seductive smile across her face.

" Hey Danny."

Snapping out of his thoughts looking over to his side as he sees Paulina leaning up against the locker next to his own with a seductive smile across her face that only sends out warning signals through his mind gulping his throat slowly Danny glances away from Paulina and back down towards his locker.

A smile that he was unfazed by. But not the clothes that she was wearing. The trademark short pink shirt and blue jeans now gone. Instead a short white shirt could be seen displaying her smooth stomach with a noticeable black bra underneath.

A black pair of jeans that were being held up by a loose belt that seemed to be getting looser by the second as her jeans slowly are falling revealing a black panties strap.

 _Okay this is weird. Why is Casper High's Queen Bee talking to me? Doesn't she know that i'm taken? I would never trade down from Ember for her but this is getting really hard to not look. She's still smoking hot!_

Keeping her eyes focused on Danny as she sees him glancing over towards her to quickly check out her outfit suppressing a grin slowly Paulina lets out a yawn and stretches out her arms.

" Hey Paulina. So what's up?"

Hearing her letting out a yawn glancing over as he sees Paulina stretching her arms over her head giving him a clear view of her chest rising and falling gulping his throat in a sudden motion Danny snaps his head away.

 _Damn you hormones! Must fight back! Need backup!_

" Oh nothing. I was just wondering how things have been going with you and Ember?"

 _Bingo!_

Clearing his thoughts of everything around him and quickly thinks of nothing but Ember to have numerous images come flooding into his mind unaware to his knowledge slowly a smile forms across Danny's face.

Her smile. Her giggle that always sounded like music to his ears. Her biting down her lower lip when she was nervous that he found to be extremely cute.

" Oh everything has been going great. I've never been more happy since she's come into my life."

Seeing a smile forming across Danny face that only seems to be widening by the second suppressing a frown from forming across her face reaching up gently Paulina starts to twirl a piece of her hair between her fingers as her eyes remain locked on Danny.

" That's good. But you're life can be even better."

" Excuse me?"

Suddenly as she sees a brief look of anger radiating from Danny's eyes to disappears instantly causing a chill to run up and down her spine slowly Paulina stops twirling her hair.

" Come on Danny. We both know that you're attracted to me."

" Yeahhh like months ago. I've gotten over you."

" Are you sure? Your eyes are telling me otherwise."

Gulping his throat as he glances over towards Paulina's face to see her suppressing a grin reaching back gently Danny takes out his cellphone slowly out of his back pocket.

" Hold that thought."

Not believing what she is seeing as she watches Danny turn his attention down towards his cell phone not even so much as glancing up towards her as he types in a quick text Paulina's eyes go as wide as saucers before just as she sees Danny closing his cell phone shut with a thud Paulina forces a smile across her face.

" As you were saying?"

" As i was saying…."

" How you are going to stay away from my boyfriend."

Hearing gasps echoing from behind her from a few of her classmates snapping her head to look over her shoulder as she sees Ember Mclain making her way down the hallway with a noticeable glare across her face as her hands clutch into tight fists by her sides Paulina's eyes go slightly wide unaware that Danny is smiling over her shoulder at Ember.

" Where did you…."

Without looking away from Paulina as she stops by Danny's side leaning over Ember gently plants a kiss on his cheek before she turns her attention back towards Paulina with her facial features hardening.

" I've been here the whole time dipstick. Now you've got five seconds to get away from my boyfriend otherwise let's just say your little lingerie show you put on display a few weeks ago goes viral."

Suddenly as she watches Paulina's eyes go as wide as saucers as a look of fear comes across her face suppressing a smile Ember stares directly into her eyes.

" You wouldn't…."

" Try me."

Keeping her eyes focused on Ember's face as she watches the pop diva's glare only intensifying biting down on her lower lip as the image of her classmates staring at her from a couple of weeks back come flooding back into her mind instantly Paulina flails her hands as a look of horror comes across her face.

" Okay! Okay! I didn't really want Danny at all! I just wanted to borrow him so that i could win this dumb bet!"

" Bet? What bet?"

" I bet the freak that if i could get Danny to dump you for me that she would be my servant for a week. Please! I don't want to go out on a date with her loser friend!"

Feeling her anger only rising as she takes a deep breathe attempting to channel her emotions just as she glances over towards Danny suddenly Ember's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees a furious look across Danny's face.

A look that she had never seen before coming from her usual friendly and calm boyfriend. A look that she immediately didn't like as she feels his anger radiating off.

Snapping out of her shock reaching out as she gently places her hand on Danny's cheek to instantly see her touch instantly calm him down releasing a breathe gently Ember rubs his cheek with her thumb causing him to lean into her hand.

" Babypop?"

Closing his eyes as he takes a deep breathe slowly Danny opens his eyes to see a concerned look across Ember's face before slowly as he looks into her eyes Danny forces a smile across his face.

" I'm okay."

Seeing the forced smile as she makes a mental note to talk to Kitty about this later nodding her head slowly Ember looks back over towards Paulina to see her glancing back and forth between them with a pleading look.

" We'll help you this one time."

" You will?"

" We will?"

Looking over towards Danny as she sees a curious look across his face slowly Ember nods her head as a grin comes across her face.

" Yes but not the way you think. You're stuck with me for the long run. Now here's what i have in mind."

* * *

Hearing hushed whispers coming from every classmate she passes on by ignoring the snickering and pointing being directed in her direction that she knew to be gossip about everything that had transpired the previous day keeping her head held high as she makes her way through the entrance of Casper High with Tucker following closely behind her just as she rounds the corner suddenly Sam's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees Danny leaning up against a nearby locker with Ember in his arms in an intense makeout session.

A session that only makes her cheeks blush bright red when she notices Danny's hands firmly on Ember's ass as her arms are wrapped tightly around the back of his neck.

Feeling himself running into a brick wall stumbling back a few feet snapping his head up as he sees Sam frozen to her spot with an angry look across her face taking a few steps just as he looks over her shoulder suddenly as he sees Danny making out with Ember next to a nearby locker unable to suppress it a grin starts to form across Tucker's face.

 _Way to go Danny. Even though i'm still pissed at you for taking my baby. If you have hurt one key on her then i swear i'll make you pay. She cost me a whole year's worth of allowance!_

A statement that he knew would cause mixed reactions. Mixed reactions for each of his best friends.

One would feel what he hoped would be relief and happy while on the other hand one would feel deeply betrayed. Betrayed for him even thinking of the way he was right now. Thinking of how wrong he has been for the last couple of weeks.

For treating his best friend so wrong the last couple of weeks. For ignoring him when there was just a slight disagreement.

For feeling bad for allowing his jealously to rule over his emotions. Jealousy that he could still feel roaming deep inside. Not because he was dating Ember Mclain. No he thought that was awesome.

No what he felt jealous of was how his best friend was given ghost powers and was leaving him behind. Something that he knew that destroyed whatever bond they might of had before. But he would be willing to try to overcome it in order to restart their relationship from the beginning. If Danny was willing to anyways.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he sees Paulina making her way down the hallway in their direction with a look that showed she was clearly upset looking at her face as he sees her glancing over towards him before a look of disgust comes across her face slowly Tucker forces a smile across his face.

" Well you win freak. I couldn't get him to break up with her."

Taking her eyes away from Sam in a sudden motion Paulina snaps her head to look over her shoulder at Tucker to see him squirm back a foot away clearly using Sam as a shield.

" This Friday right after school. And there will be no second chances."

Unable to suppress it as a smile forms across his face looking at Paulina's face as he sees a look of disgust come across her face just as he opens his mouth Tucker is quickly silenced when he sees Paulina flick her hair over her shoulder before she quickly walks away.

Without breaking her stride as she sees Danny and Ember breaking off their kiss to look in her direction in a sudden motion Paulina winks over at them as a ghost smile forms across her face before instantly the smile vanishes as she snaps her head back forward.

Suppressing a chuckle looking over Ember's shoulder as he sees Sam followed by Tucker silently making their way past them with the former glancing at them with a glare unable to suppress it any longer Danny lets out a chuckle causing him to see Ember glance at him out of the corner of his eye before slowly as he watches Sam's and Tucker's retreating backs Danny leans down to whisper into her ear.

" You didn't tell her that you are still going to post up those picture of her did you?"

" It must have slipped my mind."

Unable to suppress it any longer as he bursts out laughing to only hear Ember following suit seconds later as he feels his hands being gently grabbed feeling a small tug slowly as he feels himself being lead down the hallway after Sam and Tucker from a distance a smile forms across Danny's face.

" Just wait. It's not over yet. She should be arriving in three….two….one…."

" Mr Foley!?"

Coming to a drastic halt as he snaps his head to look over his shoulder to see Spectra stalking her way over towards him with a furious look across her face a terrified look forms across Tucker's face.

" Do you care to explain this!?"

With lighting fast speed as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulls out a familiar looking device out from her pocket causing Tucker's eyes to light up the scowl across Spectra's face deepens.

" My PDE! Where did you find it!"

Feeling his face breaking off into a wide smile looking up away from his PDA as he sees Spectra staring at him with a scowl across her face instantly the smile across Tucker's face vanishes.

Without giving him a chance to react as she snaps open the PDA and shoves the screen a foot away from his face to reveal a picture of herself in a red bikini the scowl across Spectra's face deepens as she sees Tucker's eyes go wide.

" I didn't…."

" How dare you go through my personal belongings! I should have you expelled for this but i think a good two week long detention session with me after school going over the importance of one's privacy is in order!"

" But,but…."

" I will have none of it! Now it's three weeks and a call home to your parents is in order!"

" But…."

" Would you like to make it a month?"

" Hey you can't do that!"

In a sudden motion as her eyes widen Spectra snaps her head away from Tucker to look over at Sam to see her glaring at her.

" No? Just watch me and for this little outburst you can join him everyday after school."

Snapping her head to look over her shoulder as she sees Danny standing a couple of feet away hand in hand with Ember with her facial features softening slowly Spectra nods her head at them.

" Mr Fenton?"

" Yes Ms Spectra?"

" Will you be so kind as to join me in my office. Your girlfriend is more than welcomed to come. I will need all the assistance that i can get unlocking some hidden files in this device."

" Yes mam."

As he sees Spectra making her way down the hallway without any hesitation slowly Danny leads Ember after her past a flabbergast Sam and Tucker before mere minutes later as he follows after Spectra into her office just as he hears the door closing behind them unable to suppress it any longer Danny bursts out laughing following by Ember and Spectra.

" Thanks girlfriend. I really do owe you one. Where on Earth did you get that picture?"

Feeling her lips curling up into a smile as she makes her way around her desk to take a seat Spectra's smile widens when she sees Danny taking a seat in a vacant seat with Ember sitting down onto his lap.

" Oh that? That is part of my collection. I'm surprised that you don't have any."

" Are you kidding? I'm one of the most popular pop divas in the entire world. There is bound to be a couple of weirdos out there that would just try to break into my phone to get those pictures."

Seeing Spectra nodding her head with acceptance as she glances down towards Danny to see a smile across his face feeling a smile forming across her own leaning down gently Ember kisses his cheek.

" Besides that is a private show only for my babypop."

Feeling his smile only widening as he looks up to see Ember smiling down towards him gently Danny gives her hand a squeeze unaware that Spectra is staring at them with a wide smile across her face.

" Indeed it is. I must say that i'm glad to see Mr Fenton with a respectable woman. I've never felt him so happy before."

" And i'm going to make sure it stays that way. Now for our end…."

" There is no need for that. Their sorrow and pain will be more than enough payment. I will especially enjoy Mr Foley's sorrow once he discovers everything deleted off his precious device. Now shall we?"

" Not quite yet girlfriend. There is still one more thing that we need it for."


	17. Influenced

**Password: Danny Phantom rocks….**

 **ACCESS DENIED**

Letting out a groan with the frown across his face only deepening with each step he takes reaching up as Tucker quickly wipes his eyes with his free hand to only turn his attention back down towards the device in his hands with a click of his thumb as he reenters into the login screen unaware to his knowledge from a few feet ahead of him slowly Sam shakes her head with a look of amusement across her face.

" It's not fair. It's so not fair. My only chance and poof. It's gone just like that and to top it all off, I still have another three weeks of detention."

" Not to mention that you're parents are waiting to have a talk with you once you get home."

Suppressing a grin as she hears Tucker letting out a groan forcing a smile across her face reaching out gently Sam lays a hand down on his shoulder.

" Oh come on. It can't be too bad. I mean what are they going to do."

" Ahh a lot. Trust me when i tell you that they will go nuclear on me. The last time i was in trouble not only did they ground me but they took away anything and everything that i held dear. Including my baby here."

" Well don't worry. We'll figure out something to make sure that doesn't happen again then we'll figure out some way to get them back for this."

" Who?"

" Danny and Ember. I know they were behind this. The meat pies in my locker. You're PDA going missing to only end up in the hands of Ms Spectra. Just wait until i get my hands on them…."

" Will you please just stop with this whole Ember jealousy thing. We get it your jealous of her for having Danny. That doesn't mean she's always responsible for every bad thing that happens to us."

" Well put child."

Coming to a drastic halt snapping her head back forward as she sees the familiar form of Desire floating a couple of feet away from her with her arms crossed over her chest as a noticeable scowl could be seen across her face instantly Sam's eyes go wide for a brief second.

" But they're not here to save you this time child."

Letting out a huff as she sees Desire snapping her eyes in her direction shaking her head slowly Sam rolls her eyes.

" Oh brother. Here i'll take care of this. I wish you would go away."

Suppressing a grin instantly as he sees Desire staring at Sam with a raised eyebrow with the scowl across her face waivering into a smirk with his eyes going wide Tucker glances over towards Sam to see a similar reaction across her face.

" Umm Sam? What's going on? Why is she still here?"

Unable to suppress it as she bursts out laughing causing Tucker and Sam to instantly snap their heads over in her direction slowly Desire shakes her head as the smirk across her face widens.

" I have been freed of my curse child. I am no longer bound to my power. I am free to do as i please. And in your case child whatever i please."

Suddenly as he sees an intense glare form across Desire's face feeling all the color in his face draining slowly Tucker takes a few steps back along with Sam as he sees Desire slowly unfolding her arms from her chest.

" Now you sick child it is time that you receive your medicine."

Gulping his throat instantly as he sees Desire's hands starting to glow with his eyes going as wide as saucers glancing over towards Sam just as he sees her turning to look at him suddenly Tucker lets out a groan as he feels himself being launched off of his feet before a few seconds later after soaring through the air he feels himself landing back first on the sidewalk pavement with a thud.

" Oww."

Ignoring the pain he is feeling all over staggering to a sit up position glancing back across the sidewalk as he sees Desire retrieving his discarded PDA from the ground just as he opens his mouth suddenly Tucker's eyes go as wide as saucers when he sees her evaporating the PDA into nothing but ash.

" My PDA!"

Dropping the remains on the ground as she sees Tucker scrambling over to take the remains in his hands suppressing a grin with a snap of her fingers instantly Desire disappears as Tucker throws his head back to look into the sky.

" Nooooo!"

* * *

With a flick of her wrist as she turns the page of the latest monthly ghost gossip magazine in her hands to see a new column labeled **Friend or Foe?** with a picture of Danny in his ghost form flying in the air taking a peak over her magazine and over towards Ember as she sees her staring off into the distance with a noticeable smile across her face as her guitar rests on her lap with the same blank pieces of notebook papers scattered across the living room's coffee table slowly Kitty raises up an eyebrow.

" Okay girlfriend spill the beans. What's got you in such a happy mood?"

Snapping out of her thoughts glancing over towards Kitty as she sees her staring directly at her with a sly smile across her face feeling her own smile widening reaching out gently Ember takes her guitar in her hands before slowly she rests the guitar down on the coffee table.

Keeping her eyes focused on Ember discarding the magazine in her hands off to the side scooting out of her seat as she brings her legs up to sit indian style Kitty can't help her smile from widening when she sees Ember lying down on the couch with a bright smile across her face.

" I've been really bad the last couple of nights."

With her interest only picking up slowly Kitty raises up and eyebrow as she suppresses a squeal.

" How bad are we talking here? Like needing a tongue lashing bad or a good spanking bad?"

Glancing over to her side unable to suppress it a grin forms across Ember's face causing her to witness a sly smile form across Kitty's face.

" Maybe both."

Keeping her excitement contained keeping her eyes focused on Ember's face slowly Kitty scoots more out of her chair.

" Oh my god! You slept with Danny last night didn't you?"

Instantly as she sees Ember's cheeks blushing bright red letting out a squeal as her smile widens unable to contain her joy gently Kitty jumps up and down in her seat.

" I'm so happy for you. Now give me all of the juicy details. How was it? Was it good? Was it not good? Was he great? Does he need improving? Was…."

" Woah girlfriend! Slow down! I slept with Danny but we haven't done….it!"

Feeling as though she had been deflated like a balloon bringing her bouncing to a pause a confused look forms across Kitty's face.

" I don't get it? What's so bad about that?"

Looking over towards Kitty with a raised eyebrow with a grin forming across her face slowly Ember shakes her head.

" Do you remember why to always knock when you come to visit in the mornings?"

" Uh yeah? It's because you always sleep in the….ohhh!"

With a look of understanding coming across her face as she sees Ember nodding her head a sly smile forms across Kitty's face.

" You didn't?"

" Oh but i did. It kind of just happened. A few days ago we ended up falling asleep together inside of his bedroom after a little one on one time. After that it felt so natural to do so i kind of made sure it has happened ever since."

" And how did Danny take to this new development? I bet you left him speechless. Am i right?"

" More than speechless. If his jaw wasn't already attached i'm sure it would have scattered across my bedroom floor. And i didn't even have to put on any show for him.

But that wasn't even the best part. After we both stripped down to our underwear and got into my bed instead of taking advantage of the situation like any other guy would have in his shoes instead he just held me all night.

I have never felt so safe before. It was like having this feeling that no matter what everything would be okay as long as i was safely tucked away in his arms."

Unable to suppress it any longer letting out a loud squeal bouncing up and down in her seat raising up her hands in a sudden move Kitty falls back in her chair as she covers her heart with her hands as a look of awe comes across her face.

" That is so romantic!"

Letting out a happy sigh as she sees Ember rolling her eyes despite the wide smile across her face feeling her lips curling up into a smile just as she sees Ember turning her attention towards the living room's ceiling a sly smile forms across Kitty's face.

" So just curious how big is he?"

" Kitty!?"

Feeling her cheeks burning up as she hears Kitty laughing loudly from her seat snapping her head to the side as she sends a small glare her way to only cause her laughing to pick up slowly Ember shakes her head as she buries her face in her hands.

" Oh come on. I know that you guys didn't do it but it's not like you didn't take a sneak peek to get a quick preview of what is to come when you guys finally do the deed."

Unable to suppress it as she lets out a giggle unburying her face from her hands slowly Ember shakes her head as she tries to unsuccessful fight the wide smile that is forming across her face.

" So?"

" If i had to guess?"

" Uh huh."

Letting out a sigh as she raises up her hands and slowly seperates them instantly a few seconds later as she hears Kitty letting out a gasp a wide smile forms across Ember's face.

* * *

Whistling a silent tune to himself that quickly catches the attention of every single one of his classmates that he passes on by without so much as glancing over his shoulder with a noticeable smile across his face slowly Danny makes his way down the familiar hallways of Casper High School.

But if he had taken a look over his shoulder he would have witnessed so many different emotions across each and every one of his classmates faces. Some with envy wishing that they could be in his position. In the position of dating a rockstar.

A rock star that is known throughout the world. The very same rock star that could be considered so many young male teen's dream girl.

But for some others it was different. Others had the look of jealousy. Jealousy of him getting to make out among other things with their heart's desire. Jealous of going from a nobody to a somebody with a blink of an eye.

The same jealousy that can still be seen across a few of his classmates faces as they slowly stalk after him from the other end of the hallway unaware to his knowledge.

Waiting patiently at her locker as she casually flicks through a few loose papers inside of her locker making it look as though she is searching something glancing away from her locker for what she deemed to be the hundredth time just as she turns her head suddenly Sam's eyes widen for a brief second when she sees Danny making his way down the hallway with his eyes down cast on the ground.

Reaching out as she nudges Tucker in the ribs to see him not responding from her touch letting out a huff slowly Sam shakes her head before with a flick of her wrist she slams shut her locker with a thud causing her to witness Danny snapping his head to look in her direction.

Snapping his head up as he sees Sam standing by her locker with a blank look across her face with her arms slowly crossing over her chest letting out a sigh without breaking his stride slowly Danny makes his way over towards his own locker.

 _Oh great. Just what i need. Another episode of Sam knows best._

Ignoring the feeling of Sam's eyes lingering on him grabbing a hold of his lock just as his lock is undone and he opens up his locker suddenly Danny lets out a huff when he feels a hand pressing his locker shut with a thud.

" What do you want Sam?"

Keeping her eyes focused on Danny as she sees him glancing up towards her with a small glare across his face with her eyes going wide for a brief second retracting her hand as she crosses her arms over her chest slowly Sam returns the gesture.

" We need to talk…."

" Yeah well it's a little too late for that. Now if you will please excuse me. I don't like to keep my girlfriend waiting."

Without any hesitation as he throws open his locker just as he puts the books tucked underneath his arm safely away in his locker instantly as he feels a hand grabbing his shoulder roughly Danny feels himself being turned to the side to see a furious Dash staring directly at him with Paulina a couple of feet behind him staring at him with an intense glare across her face.

" What the hell Fentard!

 _Great. Perfect what's next? Tucker actually landing a date with Paulina?_

" Can i help you with something dipstick?"

Suddenly as he hears the sounds of his classmates gasping from all around him staring directly into Dash's furious face unable to suppress it a grin forms across Danny's face.

" What did you just call me?"

" Huh i didn't know that you became deaf. I called you a dipstick. I was going to call you a loser since that is what you're used to doing out on the football field but i think dipstick fits you much better."

Feeling his cheeks burning up as he glances around to see his classmates all around him staring in shock at the scene with a few letting out the occasional snicker in a sudden move Dash snaps his head to look back at Danny.

" You're a dead man."

" Seriously doubt it. But i'll tell you what. I'll give you the first shot but you better make it count."

Instantly as he hears Dash bursting out laughing along with Paulina and a few of his teammates keeping the grin across his face silently Danny waits for Dash to lift his head back up to look at him.

" You can't be serious?"

Staring directly at Danny's face as he sees his grin widening causing his anger to boil back up to the surface once again just as a smirk comes across his face without any hesitation rearing back Dash throws a right hook at Danny.

" I'm just saying Ember that you don't realize how lucky you truly are."

Suppressing a groan keeping her eyes forward as she shakes her head slowly emerging around the corner opening her mouth just as he is about to respond suddenly as she hears the sound of a loud clang coming from down the hallway snapping her head up instantly Ember's eyes go wide for a brief second as she suppresses a grin.

Recoiling his hand as he holds his right hand gently against his chest feeling a couple of cuts already starting to open from his fist's impact with the open locker door snapping his head back up as he sees Danny staring at him with a blank look across his face letting out a roar rearing back Dash throws another right hook to only feel himself hit nothing but air.

Watching in complete silence as she stares directly at Danny from across the hallway as he dodges punch after punch Dash is throwing in his direction despite the constant jabs she is feeling from Kitty nudging her in the ribs from her side a wide smile forms across Ember's face.

Seeing another incoming right hook on its way that looks as though it's coming at him in slow motion in a sudden move as he side steps to the side causing Dash to stumble forward a few feet from the force behind his punch reaching out with a flick of his wrist with a little force behind it Danny slaps the back of Dash's head causing loud gasps to echo through the hallway.

" You done yet?"

Unable to contain it any longer as her mouth drops wide open slightly turning her head as she sees Ember smiling at the scene instantly Kitty's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" What? How?"

Glancing away from Danny for a brief second as she looks back over towards Kitty to see a shocked look across her face shrugging her shoulders with her smile only widening Ember turns her attention back over towards Danny.

" It's like i said before. I'm a very good influence for my Babypop."

Nodding her head as she stares at Ember's face closing her mouth instantly a grin forms across Kitty's face.

" Are you sure that you didn't sleep with him?"

Instantly feeling her cheeks burning up as she hears Kitty letting out a silent giggle from her side letting out a huff slowly Ember crosses her arms over her chest.

" I'm sure but i might have influenced the situation a little bit."

" How so?"

" Shhh! It's starting to get good."

Snapping his body around as he sees Danny grinning at him letting out a roar rearing back just as he is about to unleash a right hook suddenly Dash's eyes widen when he feels a well placed punch landing directly into his stomach.

Retracting his closed fist as he watches Dash slouch down to his knees holding his stomach reaching out as he sees Dash flinching suppressing a smirk roughly Danny ruffles his hair before in a sudden move as he closes his locker door turning on his heels slowly he makes his way down the hallway.

" See you later dipstick."

Staring at the scene with a shocked look across her face turning her head away from Danny's retreating back as she looks over towards Ember to see her staring at Danny with the biggest smile she has ever seen across her face instantly Kitty lets out a loud squeal that echoes throughout the hallway.


	18. Lunch Date

Ignoring the loud whispers that continue to follow after him through the hallways whistling a silent tune to himself with eyes glued forward as he walks through the hallway with many of his classmates constantly turning to look at him with looks of shock while others look at him with a look of awe suppressing a smile from forming across his face silently Danny makes his way down the hallway in the direction of the cafeteria.

A blank look that was the exact opposite of what he is truly feeling deep inside. Instead he was happy. In fact he was ecstatic. Estatic for doing something that he has always wanted to do. Estatic for doing something that he had often thought about doing ever since he had gained his ghost powers.

The moment he would put the so called king of the school and so called greatest quarterback that ever played for Casper High in their place. To knock him off of his high horse.

A moment that he knew would forever be remembered. Not just by himself but by everyone that had ever been bullied by the so called king. Be remembered as someone finally standing up to him and not only embarrassing him in front of his peers but to also drop him down.

Something that nobody had ever dreamed would happen before. But it had happened. And it made him feel so good.

Feel so good to embarrass the school bully in front of everyone. Feel so good to land a clean hit against the bully like he had received on more than one occasion from the said individual. Sometimes even from his teammates.

The very said same teammates that looked on in shock as their leader had been dropped to his knees. The very same that has steered clear of him as he walked down the hallways ever since.

A sense of shock and fear that he didn't quite know how to feel about it. On one hand it felt nice to have the bullies of the school steering clear of him in hopes of not ending up like their leader. But while he enjoyed a piece of experiencing this on the other hand it didn't feel right.

Didn't feel as good as he thought it would. Maybe it was because of the stares that he was now receiving by everyone that never bothered to look his way before?

Shrugging these thoughts to the side rounding around the corner as he nears the cafeteria doors to see a good size of his classmates quickly moving out of his way allowing him a clear path to the cafeteria rolling his eyes with a flick of his wrist as he pushes open the cafeteria doors and takes a step inside to be met with nothing but the usual sight of his classmates starting to have their lunches just as he takes a step forward towards the lunch line suddenly Danny's eyes go as wide as saucers when he hears the cafeteria starting to go quiet.

 _Oh come on! How is this even possible!?_

Glancing over his shoulder as he looks over back through the cafeteria to see a couple of his classmates pointing fingers in his direction while a few others gathered around them stare down at a few cellphones with looks of shock across their faces letting out a groan tucking his head down slowly Danny takes a couple of steps forward towards the lunch line.

 _Great! Just perfect! Wait? What am i worrying about? Just relax and do exactly what Ember told you to do whenever in a jam like this._

 _What was it again? Oh yeah! I remember now! Don't make eye contact and continue moving forward as though the dipticks aren't even there._

Keeping his eyes focused on his shoes as he begins to hear the sound of his name being thrown around in hushed conversations feeling his cheeks starting to burn burying his head deeper into his chest.

 _Well that totally backfired. Why can't they just leave me alone? I'm really starting to miss when they would just ignore me instead._

Glancing up just as he sees a couple of his classmates retreating out of the lunch line in a hurry once they catch him looking his way letting out a groan just as he takes a step forward suddenly as he feels a pair of arms gently wrapping around him from behind a small smile forms across Danny's face.

" Hello Blue Flame."

Feeling her lips curling up into a bright smile as she sees Danny turning his head to look over his shoulder at her with a smile forming across his face leaning forward gently Ember presses her lips to his own.

" Hello Babypop."

" Hey Danny."

Glancing over her shoulder as he sees Kitty standing a couple of feet behind Ember with a smile plastered across her face returning the smile slowly Danny sends a quick waive her way.

" Hey Kitty. If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?"

Without having any chance to react as he watches Kitty's smile instantly vanish into a frown as she looks down towards the ground Danny's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Don't you want to see me? I thought you would be happy to see me?"

Keeping the frown across her face glancing up from her shoes as she sees a look of panic coming across Danny's face just as she sees him looking towards Ember with a pleading look unable to contain it any longer instantly Kitty bursts out laughing.

" I'm sorry Danny. I just couldn't resist."

Taking a couple of deep breathes to calm herself down reaching up as she wipes away her eyes to see Ember staring at her with a raised eyebrow feeling her lips curling up into a sly smile slowly Kitty shrugs her shoulders.

" What? It's too easy to mess with your Babypop."

Unable to suppress it as she feels her lips breaking out into a small smile shaking her head retracting her hands from his waist reaching out gently Ember takes Danny's hand within her own before slowly she starts to make her way towards a lunch lady waiting patiently to serve a few students as Kitty follows closely behind them.

" But to answer your question, I decided to tag along with Ember for the day. And i'm glad that i did since i got to see some fireworks go off."

" Fireworks?"

" Yeah! A good old fashioned beatdown brought to us by our hero and my close personal friend Danny Fenton."

Letting out a groan feeling his cheeks burning up ducking his head down slowly taking a couple of steps forward as he feels his hand being gently squeezed glancing up Danny can't help his face from breaking out into a smile when he sees Ember looking over towards him with a bright smile across her face.

" You did the right thing and don't you for one second feel bad about what you did. That dipstick has had it coming for a long time."

Seeing him giving her the slightest of nods returning the nod just as she comes to a stop at the counter leaning over Ember whispers into Danny's ear.

" Besides that was the hottest thing that i have ever seen. I will make sure to personally award you later for providing me such pleasure."

Gently nibbling his ear as she pulls back to see his face flushed bright red letting out a giggle leaning over gently Ember plants a kiss on his cheek before slowly she turns back towards the lunch lady to see her patiently waiting for her as she sees out of the corner of her eye a wide smile coming across Danny's face.

Grabbing a hold of a nearby lunch tray reaching out as she extends the lunch tray out to Danny to have him gently take the tray out of her hand feeling her lips curling up into a smile slowly Kitty stands up on her tippie toes and looks down through the glass at their selection to only have her eyes light up instantly.

" Cool! Pizza! I want a slice of cheese,a slice of pepperoni,a slice of sausage,and oh a slice of pineapple please."

Looking over her side as she sees Kitty hovering over the glass licking her lips as the lunch lady slowly takes a couple of slices off and puts them down on a few clean plates slowly shaking her head just as she is about to turn her head back forward hearing the sound of a silent chuckle coming from her side slowly Ember turns her attention over towards Danny to see him suppressing a few chuckles.

" Sorry, I just remember the last time that i had eaten pizza with Kitty."

In a sudden motion as a look of horror comes across her face snapping her head away from the glass instantly Kitty turns her sights upon Danny.

" You swore to never tell."

Raising up an eyebrow glancing back and forth as she sees Kitty staring Danny down slowly Ember shakes her head as a grin forms across her face.

" Let me guess. You found out that Kitty can munch down an entire pizza on her own didn't you?"

" Ember!?"

Feeling her cheeks burning bright red as she hears Ember bursting out laughing followed by Danny forcing a mock glare across her face slowly Kitty puts her hands on her hips.

" Look who's talking. I recall you joining me the last couple of times during one of my pig fests."

" So? I like to have pizza on occasions but you on the other hand are different. I hate to say it but you are a pizza whore."

With her eyes going wide as saucers as she sees Ember grinning at her unable to suppress it any longer slowly a smile forms across Kitty's face.

" Well….let's not get to carried away."

Letting out a chuckle reaching out as he gently takes the plates of pizza being extended out to him but the lunch lady and puts them down on his tray reaching back grabbing a hold of his wallet from his back pocket with his free hand slowly Danny looks over towards Ember.

" Lunch is on me ladies. Get whatever you like."

Feeling a bright smile forming across her face leaning out gently Ember pecks Danny on the lips before she turns her head back forward to look at the lunch lady.

" I would like everything that my green haired girlfriend asked for minus the pineapple please. Babypop?"

" The same please."

Giving the group of teenagers in front of her a smile slowly as she slices away and gently places each slice of pizza slices down on a few plates to only gently exchange the plates with Danny after a few moments as she exchanges the last plate with Danny receiving the exact amount needed with a friendly waive the lunch lady watches him part away with Ember and Kitty each holding one of his arms.

With a small smile across her face leaning out as she gently pecks Danny on the cheek to instantly watch his face turn bright red suppressing a giggle slowly Kitty turns her head back forward.

" Thanks for lunch Danny. Now we have some business to discuss."

" Umm okay? What type of business?"

" Well we need to discuss when you are going to start giving Johnny some lessons on being a proper gentleman."

Letting out a giggle as she sees Kitty glancing over towards her with a raised eyebrow a sly smile forms across Ember's face.

" What?"

" Umm Kitty? The words Johnny and gentleman should never be in the same sentence unless the words isn't a is in the middle. It's just not who he is."

" Oh? Then who is he then?"

" Well even though it makes me cringe and gag whenever it pops into my mind he's you're snuggle bear."

Turning her head back forward as a smile comes across her face slowly Kitty nods her head.

" Yeah i guess you are right but still it would be nice to see him act like a gentleman once in awhile like your Babypop."

Feeling his cheeks burning up ducking his head down as he feels his arm being squeezed glancing over as he sees Ember looking at him with a small smile unable to resist Danny can't help but smile back at her.

" What can i say? He's one of a kind. But right now we need to focus. I feel like i'm back on a stage right now with everyone staring at us. It's a big unnerving. Especially for my Babypop. He's not used to this kind of attention."

" Well have any ideas? I get what you mean by the stares. It's creepy."

" I might have a few. We could just blast them out of here or just give them a good old fashion tongue lashing but i don't want to start a scene. Plus i'm still hungry and a few slices of pizza are calling with our names on them."

" So?"

" So i'll settle for having lunch outside. Know any good spots Babypop?"

" I might be able to think of a few…."

" Good then it's settled."

Nodding his head turning his head back forward as he leads Ember and Kitty towards the exit avoiding looking his classmates in the eyes that are looking at him with shock while a few others look towards him with nothing but jealousy just as he nears the door feeling Kitty letting go of his arm slowly Danny looks over towards her with a confused look.

Noticing the jealous looks being directed in Danny's direction with a grin coming across her face letting go of his arm turning on her heels slowly Kitty looks around towards a couple of cafeteria tables to see a vast amount of the students staring up at her.

" That's right ladies. Danny is all man. You just remember that when you are with your dipsticks known as boyfriends and know that no matter what they will never be able to match up to him."

Rolling his eyes reaching out just as he hears Ember throwing open the doors and start to lead him to the outside world reaching out gently Danny grabs a hold of Kitty's hand before using all of his might he tugs her outside just before the cafeteria doors close.

Feeling the slightest of tugs instantly as she feels herself leaving her feet before she quickly catches herself as she feels a ray of sunlight hitting her face turning her head as she sees Danny and Ember staring at her while the later stares at her with a small glare with a sly smile coming across her face slowly Kitty shrugs her shoulders.

" Kitty!?"

" What?"

" Thank you."

Suddenly as his eyes go as wide as saucers glancing back and forth between them as he sees Ember and Kitty sharing a smile slowly Danny shakes his head.

 _Women._

Turning her head away from Kitty instantly as she looks over towards Danny slowly Ember raises up an eyebrow at him.

" I heard that."

" What!? How did you know what i was thinking?"

" Because i know you and have a very good sense at what exactly you were thinking about Babypop."

Letting out a groan as a smile comes across his face slowly nodding his head returning his eyes back forward just as he sees the familiar sight of the tree that you would usually sit underneath to have his lunches a couple of feet away slowly Danny glances over towards Ember.

" How about we have lunch here? I usually like to have lunch out here when it's nice outside."

Glancing up as she sees the sight of a familiar spot that she had once secretly watched Danny having his lunch under with a smile coming across her face slowly Ember nods her head.

" It's perfect."

Feeling his arm being gently squeezed slowly leading them under the tree as he sits down and places the lunch tray in his hands down on the ground reaching out as he gently wraps his arm around Ember's shoulders earning him a smile returning the smile turning his attention back over towards the lunch tray reaching out Danny grabs a hold of a plate with a couple of pizza slices on it and places it down in front of them.

Leaning over as she gently pecks Danny on the cheek reaching out with her free hand as she grabs a hold of a slice of pizza to see Kitty out of the corner of her eye doing the same off a different plate without any hesitation reaching up Ember takes a bite of her pizza slice to only let out a happy moan a mere second later.

" Umm this is so good. Why couldn't we get something like this when we went to school?"

" I don't know girlfriend. At least we can actually taste tomato sauce and dough. Back when i went to school the pizza they fed us tasted like cardboard."

" Me too! You're getting off easy here Babypop."

" Well i wouldn't exactly say that."

" Really? How so?"

" Well even though the pizza here tastes good when it comes to everything else well let's just say there is a reason why i always pack a lunch from home for us."

" Us?"

Stopping her hand in mid motion as she glances over towards Ember to see her smiling as she takes a bite of her own slice slowly a smile forms across Kitty's face.

" Wait? You're telling me that Danny makes you lunch every single day?"

" Yep. Well not exactly. He gets Fridays off on the count that The Lunch Lady usually makes an appearance here."

" That is so romantic."

Letting out a chuckle as he slowly shakes his head reaching up as he takes a bite of his pizza slice to only close his eyes unaware to his knowledge next to his side slowly Kitty's eyes wander down as she takes a bite of her own pizza slice.

Reaching up just as she is about to take a bite of her slice to only find Kitty staring down towards Danny's lap raising an eyebrow up at her in a sudden motion as she lets out a cough causing Danny to open his eyes up towards her forcing a smile across her face slowly Ember bashes her eyelashes at him.

" Babypop? Can you go get us some drinks? We kind of forgot to grab some while we were inside."

Glancing down towards the tray as he sees nothing but the plate filled with a few pizza slices that Kitty is working on feeling his cheeks burning reaching back nervously Danny scratches the back of his neck.

" Yeah, I guess we must have forgotten them. I'll be right back."

With her smile only widening leaning over gently as she pecks him on the lips to only see him slowly get up and make his way towards the cafeteria doors just as she sees Danny entering inside a few moments later letting out a sigh slowly Ember turns her attention over towards Kitty to see her taking a bite out of the pizza slice in her hand.

" Kitty?"

" Hmm?"

" I can't believe that i'm saying this but please stop staring at my man's junk."

Instantly as she starts to cough causing the pizza in her mouth to go down the wrong hole after taking a few deep breathes slowly Kitty looks over towards Ember to see her staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

" I was not staring…."

" You so were."

" Well can you blame me? I mean after what you told me earlier a girl can't help but be curious. I mean seriously if his excalibur is as big as you claim it is then how does he manage to keep it tucked away?"

Opening her mouth just as she is about to respond hearing the sound of the cafeteria doors flying open turning towards the sound instantly as she sees Sam dragging Danny out by his ear as a furious look is seen across her face snapping up to her feet an intense glare forms across Ember's face.

" Okay! That does it! Release my Babypop now before i decide to burn you to a crisp!"

Coming to an complete stop instantly as she sees Ember's hands engulfing into a green light as an green energy ball starts to form in each of her hands letting go of Danny's ear looking up as she locks eyes with Ember to see her staring at her with the same furious expression that could be seen across her own face slowly Sam's hands clutch into tight fists.

" Good now leave before i decide to turn you into a pile of ash. But then again we would have to deal with having to see her around The Ghost Zone wouldn't we?"

Getting up from her spot as she throws her pizza slice down onto the lunch tray nodding her head slowly Kitty crosses her arms over her chest.

" I don't know girlfriend. It might be worth it in the end. Especially if we let Walker know about it. I hear that he is looking for the first chance he can get to arrest her along with Tucker for the way they've been treating our kind for the last few months."

Rubbing his sore ear as he comes to a stop at Ember's side glancing over towards Kitty a curious look comes across Danny's face.

" But not me?"

With her facial features softening as she looks over towards Danny to see him looking at her with a mixture of emotions across his face slowly Kitty forces a smile across her face.

" Nope. I along with a couple of other ghosts put a good word in for you with him. The next time we're in the The Ghost Zone Ember and I will take you to see him.

One of the things that you forgot to do when you became a ghost was to register in but he ensured me that you are a special case and that he would see to it personally the moment you entered into his office."

" Thanks Kitty. I really do owe you one."

" No you don't. That's what best friends are for."

Glancing over her shoulder sending Kitty a grateful smile instantly as she turns back towards Sam the smile across her face completely vanishes into a cold stare.

" Well then. What should i do with you? Hmm? Have any thoughts girlfriend?"

" Hmm? Well we could turn her into Walker but i wouldn't wish that on my enemies. He can be a scary son of a bitch at times. Well scratch that. He's scary all the time.

I say you just slap her around. That should send the message loud and clear. Plus if it doesn't well, I would hate to see you waste the opportunity to have some fun."

Suppressing a grin keeping her eyes locked on Sam as she sees her hands slowly roam down towards her skirt in a sudden motion Ember snaps her hand up to send an energy ball in a couple of feet before Sam causing her to jump back a couple of feet.

" I wouldn't do that if i were you. I play for keeps."

Staring up into Ember's furious eyes as she sees the pop diva's facial features not wavering with her own facial features hardening slowly Sam turns her attention over towards Danny.

" This isn't over. I don't know what she did to you but i promise that i'll find a way to fix it."

Without so much as a glance turning on her heels slowly Sam stombs her way back into the cafeteria making sure to slam the cafeteria doors behind her leaving a glaring Ember staring at the doors.


	19. The Ghost Zone

With an extra swagger in her step ignoring the mixed looks of shock to even some looks of lust being directed her way from each and every student she passes on by glancing over her shoulder as she sees Ember slowly leading Danny a couple of feet behind her rubbing his already sore ear that seems to be getting just getting even redder like a tomato with every passing second unable to suppress it a brief look of concern forms across Kitty's before instantly it vanishes into a grin.

Feeling a pair of eyes looking directly at her turning her head back forward just as she locks eyes with Kitty to give her a confused look suddenly as she watches her best friend give her a wink without having a chance to react in a sudden motion as she watches Kitty flip back her green hair causing a few nearby students to instantly smack right dab into each other sending them down onto the cold ground on their butts suppressing a grin slowly Ember shakes her head.

" You are such a tease."

Turning her head to glance back over her shoulder feeling her lips curling up into a smile shrugging her shoulders slowly Kitty turns her head back forward.

" Who? Me? I have no idea what you are talking about."

Unable to suppress it any longer feeling her lips curling up into a smile shaking her head slowly Ember turns her attention back over towards Danny to only have her eyes widen when she sees the state of his ear.

Catching an not so amused look out of the corner of his eye coming from his girlfriend slowly turning his attention over to his side a confused look forms across Danny's face.

" You okay Blue Flame?"

" Hmm? Oh i'm fine."

Keeping his attention solely focused on her face as he continues to watch her avoiding eye contact with him with his confusion only deepening turning his attention away from Ember towards Kitty with a pleading look across his face just as he sees her turning to look at him to immediately turn her head back forward as the sound of her suppressing a few giggles echoes through the hallway Danny's confusion only deepens.

" Umm would you ladies care to tell me what has gotten my girlfriend so upset and her best friend into a giggling frenzy?"

" I'll take this one girlfriend. Well Danny let's just say you would give rudolph a run for his money…."

" Kitty!?"

Instantly unable to contain it any longer as she bursts out laughing causing a blushing Danny to look anywhere but a her while Ember glares at the back of her head from behind unaware to her knowledge after a few seconds to calm herself down Kitty turns to look back over her shoulder at them with a smile across her face.

" That's not funny Kitty!"

" Depends what side of the fence your on. Even though i have grown to love Danny like a little brother and would protect him with everything that i got this is hilarious. Not how he got it to begin with from Mrs Psycho but hilarious nonetheless."

Keeping her focus solely on the back of Kitty's head as she continues to listen to her best friend letting out the occasional giggle feeling her eye starting to twitch uncontrollably just as she opens her mouth preparing to respond feeling her hand being gently squeezed snapping her head away from the back of Kitty's head instantly as she sees Danny smiling over towards her as if a switch was hit instantly her facial features soften.

" Well at least it's only temporary and not premadent otherwise i would hate to think what types of nicknames giggles over here would give me."

" Hey!"

Snapping her head to glare at her friends as she sees a matching set of grins across their faces letting out a huff turning back forward with her head held up high slowly Kitty shakes her head.

" That hurts Danny. You know it's still not too late to trade you in for a new little brother. One that won't pick on his big sister all the time.

In fact, I think i know the perfect one. I've had my eye on a poor little guy that keeps looking at me with those big puppy dogs eyes through the front window of a nearby pet store."

Taking a quick glance over her shoulder seeing a an equally shocked looked across Ember's and Danny's face unable to contain it suddenly Kitty bursts out laughing before she comes to a stop at a too familiar locker to see Ember hugging Danny from behind with a mock glare across her face.

" Try it and i'll light your hair on fire."

Letting out a gasp a shocked look forms across Kitty's face as she stares at Ember's face to see her lips curling up into a grin.

" You wouldn't?"

" I so would."

Keeping her gaze upon her best friend seeing a horrified look slowly forming across her face after a few seconds unable to hold it in any longer suddenly Ember bursts out laughing causing Kitty to mock glare at her.

" Uh huh. And this is the thanks that i get for bringing you two together. I hate to think what else you guys will cook up for little old me."

Glancing away from his open locker looking over towards Kitty as he sees her looking anywhere but at him with her head raised high and her arms crossed suppressing his laughter reaching out Danny places his books inside of his locker before slowly as he turns his attention back over towards Kitty to see her not paying any attention to him letting out a sigh slowly Danny closes up his locker.

" You're right."

" Of Course i'm whattttt?"

Snapping her attention back over towards Danny hearing him letting out a sigh slowly Kitty uncrosses her arms from her chest before she glances over towards Ember to see her shrugging her shoulders.

" You're right if it wasn't for you then me and my blue flame would never have met and for that i still do owe you one."

" Oh Danny. You don't…."

" Not so fast."

Unwrapping her arms from around Danny making her way over towards Kitty paying her boyfriend no mind leaning over quietly Ember whispers into Kitty's ear as she sees Danny out of the corner of her eye leaning out hoping to catch what is being said before after a few seconds pulling back seeing a wide smile across her best friend's face as she nods her head returning the nod slowly Ember turns to look at Danny to see him glancing back and forth between them.

" Anything Danny? And i mean anything?"

Glancing back and forth between the two women before him seeing an identical smile that sends a chill up and down his spine gulping his throat slowly Danny nods his head causing another chill to run up his spine when he sees their smiles only getting wider.

" Umm?"

" Babypop?"

Locking eyes with his girlfriend instantly as her best puppy dog eye look that could always break down his defenses just as he nods his head suddenly Danny jumps up in surprise while a couple of nearby students turn to look over in their direction when the sound of a combined squeal echoes down the hallway.

* * *

Feeling her feet hitting the familiar feeling of her living room carpet letting go of her passengers racing across the living room towards the far end of the room without any hesitation reaching out grabbing a hold of her guitar with a flick of her wrist positioning the guitar comfortably across her back turning on her heels Ember races back across the room where Kitty and Danny are waiting with equal looks of amusement across their faces.

Coming next to a stop as she watches an identical grin form across each of their faces feeling her face starting to burn up without a second thought Ember sticks her tongue out at them causing her to hear them suddenly burst out laughing.

Feeling her cheeks returning back to normal reaching out just as she loops an arm around each of their own instantly Ember vanishes in a whirlwind of blue flames along with Danny and Kitty before within seconds she unwraps her arms from their own as they arrive at their destination with a smile threatening to break across her face.

The very same reaction that she always has had ever since she laid her eyes upon it. Just one of the millions of realms throughout The Ghost Zone.

Realms consisting of other ghosts homes that fit their every personalities. Some with large mansions built for a king while oddly some others took the forms of schools or even warehouses.

But this realm was different. This realm was not the home of a ghost. This realm wasn't even a home at all. Instead this was a portal to a different type of realm. A realm that looked as though you were staring at an entire city.

A city whose features were quite like much that could be seen across the world. Tall buildings as far as you could see. Countless shops selling different variety of items from numerous articles of clothing to even some of the simplest electronics.

A realm that had caught her by surprise during her first month exploring The Ghost Zone. But a welcomed surprise.

The same welcomed surprise she can see plastered across her boyfriend's face as she fights back her laughter. A look that continues to make her smile widen as she watches him take in his new surroundings with a mixture of awe and confusion across his face.

Reaching out gently taking his hand within her own with the slightest of tugs pulling him forward slowly Ember starts to float through the air down through the realm bringing Danny along with her.

" What? How? I thought…."

" What? You didn't think that we only had realms leading to our own realms did you? The Ghost Zone is far bigger than you might think.

Kitty and I have lived here for years and we still haven't even but a dent in seeing this entire place. But i will have to admit this particular realm is a welcomed sight. Well it was for me anyways."

Nodding his head turning away from Ember as he looks over through a display window of some kind of music store with numerous types of guitars being displayed through the windows with hefty price tags attached to them a confused look forms across Danny's face.

" I don't understand."

" Understand what? You didn't think just because we're ghosts now means that everything is free for us did you? We still have to pull our own weight around here if we want to purchase anything.

Now we don't have to worry about paying bills or anything like that but if we want to have any pocket change so to speak then we do have to get jobs like everyone else.

Besides having cash to throw around it also gives us something to do instead of just staying inside of our realms all day. We all have one. Kitty,Johnny,and I all have jobs. I'm the famous rock star."

" I work over at a nearby library."

Turning his attention over towards Kitty raising up an eyebrow Danny watches her casually shrug her shoulders before she turns to look back forward.

" What? Easiest job in the world. I get to read magazines all day or play on my phone while telling any trouble makers to shut up until my shift is over.

And even then it's not that bad. Especially when i umm…."

Keeping focused on Kitty's face as he watches her cheeks starting to blush bright red glancing over towards Ember seeing her shrugging her shoulders slowly Danny turns his attention back towards Kitty's retreating back.

" When you what?"

" Well? Let's just say that i mention that i'm friends with a certain someone. That usually makes any trouble maker cower in fear and shut up pretty quick. It's quite effective."

" You didn't? Please tell me that your messing with me."

" Umm….okay."

Letting out a groan feeling his hand being gently squeezed returning the favor taking his eyes away from Kitty's retreating back slowly Danny turns his attention back towards the stores all around him occasionally glancing through every display window in sight.

Stores that just seem endless. Stores that looked like could give some of Amity Park's own a run for their money.

Hearing a giggle coming from his side taking his eyes away from a nearby display window displaying some sort of unique sporting equipment looking over towards his side a smile slowly forms across Danny's face when he sees a smiling Ember shaking her head at him.

" If you think this is amazing just wait until you see the rest of The Ghost Zone. There is so many different realms that are just like this one."

" Really? Like what?"

" Hmm where should i start? Well first there is a realm that we refer to as The Realm of the Far Frozen. It's ruled by this ghost named Frostbite along with these yeti ghost people. It's made entirely of ice.

Another one is Aragon's Kingdom. It's this realm where time doesn't flow and is literally and i mean literally stuck in medieval times. You know knights and swords. Dragons and castles that sort of thing.

But there also some realms that nobody should ever go to either."

" Like what?"

" I'll take over from here girlfriend. Danny, I know that you have only been a ghost for a short amount of time but have you come across the name Pariah Dark?"

" Can't say that i have? Should i have?"

Letting out a sigh slowly Kitty nods her head before she looks over her shoulder at Danny to see him glance quickly over towards Ember.

" No but i guess it would be best if it came from one of us. Pariah Dark is the king of all ghosts. He's pure evil and i'm not talking about any of the ghosts that you had faced before. This ghost would kill you without a second thought.

I've heard stories about him. Stories that would give you nightmares. He commands this army of skeletal ghosts that go for miles along with his main general The Fright Knight.

He's powerful. Some stories say that he was so powerful that no ghost could stand up to him alone for even a few seconds."

" What happened to him? This Pariah Dark."

" Nobody really knows Babypop. There is this legend that a band of ancient ghosts had teamed up and defeated Dark before sealing him inside of this object called The Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep where he now rests in an eternal sleep inside of his castle.

It's one of the most dangerous realms ever to go to in the entire Ghost Zone. Nobody goes there and i mean nobody. Not even the bravest of us."

" She's right. Nobody goes there. The castle is rumored to be abandoned but i for one don't care to see if that is true.

The reason why we are telling you this is because and i think that i can speak for Ember on this you are not and i repeat not to ever go there.

And i mean ever. I don't care if someday you become the strongest ghost in the entire Ghost Zone. You are not under any circumstance to go to that realm. It's too dangerous. Even if the legends are true and Dark is truly trapped in an eternal sleep the same can't be said about The Fright Knight."

Glancing back and forth between the two women before him seeing identical stern looks across their faces feeling his lips tugging upward slowly Danny nods his head instantly causing their facial features to soften.

" I promise that i won't go looking for trouble but you both know that trouble always seems to come looking for me."

Letting out a sigh in relief feeling her lips curling up into a smile gently Ember squeezes Danny's hand.

" Oh we know Babypop. When the time comes we'll deal with that but in the meantime let's go get this over with so that we can go have some fun."

Nodding his head feeling his hand being gently squeezed returning the favor slowly Danny turns his head to look back towards the stores all around him not catching a quick look between Ember and Kitty resulting in matching grins.

After a few minutes of looking through every single display window in their path being drawn to every single new unique object being displayed in the windows feeling himself coming to a stop looking away from the nearest display window towards Ember just as he opens his mouth suddenly Danny's eyes go as wide as saucers as he finds himself standing in a very long line along with Ember and Kitty as countless ghosts stand before them in a single file leading into a large nearby building as small groups of ghosts make their way out.

" You have got to be kidding me."

Letting out a groan feeling her side being nudged taking her eyes away from the crowd slowly Ember turns to look over towards Kitty to see her grinning over at the crowd.

" Hey do you think if we were to push one of them over that they would all fall like dominos?"

Glancing up seeing the ghost in front of them looking over his shoulder with a not so amused look feeling her facial features hardening slowly Ember sends a glare his way instantly getting the result she wanted in making him turn back forward before slowly just as she snaps her head towards Kitty feeling her hand being gently squeezed changing course Ember turns to look over at Danny.

" Blue Flame? Can you please remind me again why we're here?"

" Well Babypop that's pretty simple. We need to get you registered as a ghost. If we don't and you run into Walker then you will be thrown into jail. And trust me when i say this that they will."

" Just for not being registered?"

" Pretty much yeah. Walker is the law of these parts. He takes rule and law breaking very seriously."

" Sounds like it's coming from experience."

Instantly feeling her cheeks burning up making sure to avoid his eye snapping her head away slowly Ember shuffles her feet on the ground.

" Well….once or twice."

Hearing a snort coming from her side snapping her head up instantly Ember sends a glare over at Kitty to see her looking up towards the sky whistling with a forced innocent look across her face before after a few seconds letting out a sigh turning her attention back over towards Danny slowly a smile forms across Ember's face.

" Just face the facts. You won the jackpot Babypop."

Unable to suppress it as he lets out a chuckle slowly shaking his head leaning forward gently Danny presses his lips against Ember's own feeling her jumping up in surprise before after a few seconds as he feels her returning the kiss reaching out gently Danny wraps an arm around her waist pulling her into his chest.

" Alright you two. Nobody wants to see that."

Breaking off the kiss hearing the sound of laughter coming from behind along with hushed whispers being directed their way by members of the crowd feeling her cheeks burning up separating herself slightly from Danny feeling her hand being gently grabbed with a smile coming across her face gently Ember squeezes his hand before she sets her sights on a amused looking Kitty.

" Your just jealous that your greasemonkey you call a boyfriend isn't here to do the same for you."

" Greasemonkey Blue Flame?"

" Yeah you heard right. Johnny works over at a nearby garage. Thus greasemonkey."

Letting out a huff crossing her arms over her chest with her head raised high Kitty snaps her feet forward to look back towards the line.

" What an idiot. Instead of asking for money for his hard work he just asks to get new parts for his bike. Moron."

Shaking her head slowly turning her attention back forward rising up on her tippie toes for a few seconds as she stares up towards the front of the crowd to see the crowd not moving letting out a huff Ember stomps her feet on the ground.

" Okay! I've had enough of this! I don't usually like doing this but desperate times call for desperate measures. Move aside! Ember Mclain coming through!"

Without having a chance to react feeling his hand being tugged slowly Danny follows after Ember through the crowd as she makes opening after opening pushing ghosts to the side causing them to send glares their way before they are instantly wiped from their faces once they catch a glimpse of Ember's face.

 _Move aside dipsticks! Woman on a mission coming through!_

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Kitty starting to get lost into the crowd reaching out Danny grabs a hold of Kitty's hand and pulls her forward getting a relieved smile of thanks before slowly he turns his head back forward to see Ember continuing to make her way through the crowd with a firm hold on his hand.

Pushing her way through the last of the crowd seeing a large bald headed ghost whose belly is clearly hanging out from his shirt feeling Danny's hand stiffen within her own coming to a drastic halt raising her head up to look the ghost in the eye after a few seconds of starting the ghost directly in the eyes seeing the ghost move over slightly allowing her to move forward suppressing a grin with a tug slowly Ember leads Danny past the ghost and inside of the building followed by Kitty.

Unable to suppress the look of shock across his face glancing over towards Ember just as she sees her glancing over towards him to give him a wink feeling his lips curling up into a smile slowly Danny turns his head back forward to find himself standing behind a few other ghosts in line at a nearby counter.

 _Much better. Maybe being famous isn't so bad after all._

Nodding her head in approval letting out a sigh gently Ember squeezes Danny's hand to only feel him returning the favor.

" Blue Flame?"

" Hmm?"

" What exactly do i do? I mean is it like a doctor's exam or something?"

" Doctor exam? No,no,no,no it's nothing like that. It's like getting your driver's license once you passed the driving test.

Once it's our turn you go up and give your name for them to write down. Once that's done they'll ask you about what types of powers you have then you get your picture taken. Here i'll show you mine."

Reaching back into the back of her pants pocket Ember grabs a hold of a card from within before gently she hands the card to Danny to instantly hear him bursting out laughing as he looks down towards the card.

A small license card that every single registered ghost in the Ghost Zone must carry on them at all times. The equivalent of a human license. A picture that displayed her true personality for all those to see.

A license showing her sticking out her tongue at the camera just as the photo was taken. A picture that only makes Danny smile down at the picture before it is gently taken out of his hands by a smiling Ember.

" Huh? They must have caught me on a good day."

" Next!"

Turning his head back forward as he sees a clear path up towards a booth where a green haired ghost much like Kitty awaits him gulping his throat feel a small nudge from behind slowly Danny makes his way up towards the booth unaware that quietly Kitty leans over to whisper into Ember's ear.

" Why didn't you mention the needles? Isn't he afraid of needles?"

" He is but how bad could it be? From what i remember they only take a small sample of blood to put on record. How bad could it really be now?"

" Remember this is Walker that we are talking about."

" Good point."

Without a second thought racing over towards the booth reaching out gently Ember takes Danny's hand within her own causing an instant change in his facial features before slowly she leads him after the woman behind the booth into a side room off into the corner.

 **Author's Notes: Hey everyone. Sorry about the long layoff there. I've been in a bit of a DC mode writing up other stories. This story will not and repeat will not be abandoned under any circumstances. I will be trying to upload atleast 1 chapter a month until some of my other stories are done. Once they are then the chapters for this will keep coming almost weekly.**

 **Pootamis**


	20. Shopping Spree

Floating through the air as though she was a leaf in the wind glancing over her shoulder as she catches the sight of Ember leading a crestfallen Danny whose face keeps getting whiter and whiter by the second unable to contain it any longer letting out a giggle instantly Kitty covers her mouth with her hands as she locks eyes with Ember to see her best friend glaring at her.

" Oh come on. It couldn't of been that bad? Could it?"

Instantly snapping his eyes away from the ground and up towards Kitty a look of shock comes across Danny's face.

" Not bad!? You didn't see the size of that needle! It wasn't even a needle! It was like this big!"

Keeping a neutral face as she watches Danny separate his hands out letting out a snort slowly Kitty shakes her head.

" No way? It couldn't of been that…."

Suddenly as she sees Ember nodding her head out of the corner of her eye gulping her throat feeling her facial features softening slowly Kitty forces a smile across her face.

" Oh? Well did you atleast get a lollipop or something? They didn't make you bend over and cough did they?"

Ignoring the glare being directed her way by Ember keeping her eyes focused in on Danny as she watches him reach back into his pocket to reveal a small red lollipop and rise it up to eye level with a shaky hand nodding her head slowly Kitty turns her head back forward.

" Well at least that's something."

Rolling her eyes gently Ember squeezes Danny's arm before slowly she leans over to whisper into Danny's ear.

" How are you holding up Babypop?"

Glancing over towards Ember seeing a look of concern across her face without taking his eyes away from Kitty's retreating back slowly Danny leans over to whisper into her ear.

" I think i'm okay. I don't know why but every since, I was a little kid i've been afraid of needles. It's stupid right?"

Feeling her lips tugging upward gently squeezing his arm slowly Ember shakes her head.

" Everyone is afraid of something. Just think of it like this. Your not afraid of needles. You just don't like them."

Pulling her head back as she watches a genuine smile come across Danny's face feeling a smile forming across her own face leaning over gently Ember pecks Danny on the lips before gently she rests her head down on his shoulder as she snuggles closer into his side not catching the amused look across Kitty's face.

Hearing a sigh coming from his side leaning down gently Danny kisses the top of Ember's head causing him to feel his arm being gently squeezed before slowly he turns back forward to see Kitty smiling over her shoulder at them.

" So? Let me see."

" Do i have too?"

" Don't make me tickle you."

Letting out a sigh reaching back Danny grabs a hold of his new id from his back pocket before just as he extends his hand out instantly Danny feels the card being snatched out of his hand by Kitty.

Turning her attention down towards the id unable to contain it suddenly Kitty bursts out laughing as she looks down towards a picture of a crestfallen Danny staring up in horror at her before after a few seconds reaching up gently Kitty rubs her eyes.

" Well….it's not so bad."

" Really?"

" Nah it's horrible!"

Instantly as she watches Danny's mouth fly wide open Kitty bursts out laughing again before after a few seconds feeling her stomach burning hunching over taking a few deep breathes reaching up Kitty wipes the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes.

" Some big sister you are."

Feeling herself calming down with every passing second taking a deep breathe slowly Kitty straightens herself upward to look back towards Danny.

" Oh stop being a big baby. You love it and you know it."

Letting out a sigh as his lips curl up into a smile a smiling Kitty beams at him before instantly her smile vanishes when she looks over towards Ember to see her grinning at her.

" Well if it makes you feel better Babypop, I know a certain someone whose picture was even worse than yours."

" You swore to never tell!"

Seeing the look of horror across Kitty's face suppressing his laugher slowly turning his attention over towards Ember seeing an almost predatory grin across her face gently squeezing her hand Danny watches her turn to look towards him.

" Really do tell."

" Well Babypop…."

" Okay! Who's ready to go shopping? I know that i am!"

Without giving them a chance to react floating up into the air instantly Kitty shoots off like a rocket through the realm leaving an amused looking couple behind before after a few seconds feeling a gust of wind coming from behind glancing over her shoulder instantly Kitty watches Danny and Ember appear through a whirlwind of blue flames with smiles across their faces.

" Okay,okay! I won't tell."

Breathing a sigh in relief just as she sends a grateful Ember's way instantly it vanishes when she sees a grin once again come across Ember's face.

" This time."

Letting out a groan suddenly as she hears Danny followed by Ember bursting out laughing crossing her arms over her chest letting out a huff Kitty turns her head back forward.

" Oh just you wait until later. You're not the only one that has dirt Ms Mclain."

Shrugging her shoulders feeling her hand being squeezed leaning her head down on Danny's shoulder letting out a sigh slowly Ember closes her eyes.

" Just remember, I play for keeps."

Staring at her best friend as she watches her peak an eye open at her letting out a huff shaking her head slowly Kitty turns her head back forward.

Glancing back and forth between the two woman unable to suppress it as a smile forms across his face gently giving Ember's hand a squeeze Danny watches her open her eyes to look at him.

" So what store are we heading to first?"

" Store? Oh we're not heading to any regular store. No offense to all of these good working people here. No where we're taking you is….hmm? How should i explain this?"

" Oh that's easy. Danny have you ever gone black friday shopping before?"

Taking a peak over her shoulder at Danny seeing him nodding his head feeling her lips curling upward returning the nod Kitty turns her head back forward.

" Well the realm we're taking you too is like that. Some of the best deals throughout the Ghost Zone. We just have to watch out for some of the more rowdy crowd."

" Rowdy?"

Letting out a huff nodding her head gently Ember squeezes Danny's hand.

" What she means is handsy. Some guys last time thought it would be a great idea to grab my ass. That was their first mistake. Their second mistake was running away like chickens with their heads cut off after i set their hair on fire."

Unable to suppress it bursting out laughing Danny can't help but shake his head as she stares down towards a smiling Ember.

" You were right Blue Flame. I have won the jackpot."

Feeling her smile widening nodding her head leaning forward gently Ember pecks Danny on the lips before slowly she retracts her head to return it back down towards his shoulder.

Shaking her head unable to keep the look of amusement off from her face shaking her head with a flick of her wrist emerging back into the void without glancing back floating through the air slowly Kitty flies through the air off into the distance with Danny and Ember slowly trailing after her unaware of another ghost whose watches the scene from the shadows with intrigue.

A rather large ghost that continues to watch the three teenagers disappear into the distance before with haste he soars through the air away from the scene in the opposite direction in the direction of his own personal realm.

Keeping a slow steady pace after a couple of minutes of soaring through the air arriving outside of her destination glancing over her shoulder seeing a confirming nod coming from Ember reaching out with a flick of her wrist instantly Kitty tugs the realm door open causing her to watch a shocked expression instantly come across Danny's face.

The same expression that brings a sense of deja vu to herself. Deja vu from remembering having the same reaction once she had discovered this location one afternoon.

The very same reaction she had seen come across her best friend's face once show. A never ending cycle she was sure would happen to countless other ghosts through the years.

Unable to speak a single word as he watches countless ghosts one after another fly on past the realm door in what he could only describe to be the entrance to some large mall feeling his hand being gently tugged without putting up any resistance slowly Danny feels himself being lead into the realm by Ember after Kitty.

Glancing around his surroundings finding his suspicions being proven to be correct looking around in awe as he watches himself being lead into a large mall that would give Amity's own a run for it's money suddenly without having a chance to react feeling his hand being tugged hard letting out a yelp Danny feels himself soaring through the air at high speed by Ember towards the nearest clothing store.

After watching clothing racks zoom on by him in just matter of seconds feeling his feet hitting the ground feeling his hand being let go just as he turns to look at Ember suddenly Danny watches his world go black when he feels a shirt land on top of his head.

Snatching the shirt off from his head glancing over to his side seeing Kitty rummaging through a nearby rack of shirts throwing countless shirts off to the side in piles without having a chance to react suddenly feeling a couple of more shirts being pelted into his chest gaining his footing slowly Danny turns towards his attacker to only lose his footing when he is pelted by wave of shirts and pants curtiosity of his girlfriend who is causally throwing everything she deemed acceptable his way.

Landing down hard on his butt moving away a shirt that had once again found its way on top of his head to the side letting out a small huff turning his attention back towards Ember seeing her eyeballing a couple of belts on a nearby rack letting out a gulp just as he sees her grabbing a hold of a belt instantly Danny closes his eyes awaiting the feeling of leather meeting skin.

A feeling that after a few seconds of not feeling the leather being thrown his way cracking open his eyes seeing Ember kneeling down in front of him holding out the belt towards his waist as if seeing if it's the right size letting out a sigh in relief slowly Danny's body starts to relax not catching the look of amusement coming from Ember's eyes.

" So? Why are we doing this again?"

Feeling a smile forming across her face retracting the belt from his waist rising up to her feet slowly Ember makes her way back over towards a the belt rack to return the belt.

" Well to put it nicely you are in desperate need of a wardrobe change Babypop."

" What's wrong with the way i dress?"

" Nothing but wouldn't it be nice to have some selection instead of wearing the same thing every day? I mean it gets pretty old after a while."

Taking his eyes away from Ember looking down towards his shirt as he takes a few seconds to think over her words letting out a sigh slowly Danny nods his head unaware of the beaming smile coming across Ember's face.

" You're right. It would be nice to have something else to wear. But what about my costume? I think that's alright."

" It's alright but we can make it better. Just let Ember and I put our minds together and we will come up with a kick ass costume that will put your hazmat suit to shame."

Glancing back towards Embering seeing her nodding her head without looking away from the belt rack letting out a sigh slowly Danny nods his head as he makes it back up to his feet to only have a few belts being thrusted into his chest by Ember.

" Skulls?"

" Just give it a shot."

Without giving him a chance to react spinning him around extending out her hands slowly Ember starts to push Danny forward through the store before after a few minutes as she feels resistance coming from Danny bringing her motion to a stop a look of amusement comes across Ember's face when she sees a panicked look come across Danny's face.

" Wait!? Don't i have a say in this?"

" March!"

Pointing towards a nearby dressing room as she watches Danny make his way into the dressing area to only disappear behind the corner unable to keep the look of amusement across from crossing her face finding a nearby bench making her way over slowly Ember takes a seat to only be joined by Kitty a few seconds later.

" Do i really have to? I feel like a dress up doll."

Letting out a sigh making sure to raise her voice Ember snaps her head back over towards the dressing room area to see Danny poking his head from behind the corner.

" Stop being a baby. You'll like the selection we picked out. I promise."

" But i'm your Babypop though?"

Feeling her lips twitch upward letting out a sigh keeping her eyes focused on Danny slowly a smile forms acros Ember's face causing Danny to let out a gulp.

" Be that as it may just try on the clothes. I promise you a surprise after if you do."

Keeping her eyes focused on Danny catching Kitty leaning over out of the corner of her eye mouthing surprise gently nudging her best friend in the ribs as she watches Danny disappear back around the corner turning her attention away from the dressing rooms Ember nods her head at Kitty.

" I found this realm last month that i'm dying to use. It's this realm designed to look like a beach. It has everything and i mean everything.

A great view of this ocean out in the distance. Completely private so we would have the beach all to ourselves. Heck from what i could tell we would be lying on some kind of island."

Leaning her head back as she watches Kitty's face break out into a smile unable to suppress it just as she feels her own smile coming on instantly it starts to strain a bit when she sees a sinister smile come across her best friend's face.

" And i take it that is the surprise that you have in store for your Babypop? Give him a heart attack as he watches you make your way across the beach in your two piece. Maybe have to give him mouth to mouth."

Letting out a silent chuckle nodding her head turning her head back towards the dressing rooms a wide smile breaks across Ember's face.

" That's the idea. My old bikinis don't quite fit me anymore. They don't leave anything to the imagination if you know what i mean."

Unable to suppress it as she lets out a giggle hearing the sound of one of the dressing room doors flying open taking her eyes away from Ember turning her head back forward suddenly as she watches Danny emerge from around the corner raising up her hand instantly Kitty lets out a wolf whistle at the same time as Ember causing her to watch Danny's face turn beat red.

An outfit that she had to admit looked good on Danny. An outfit that was quite different that his normal attire.

Black jeans being held up by a black belt with a blue skull in the center. A shirt that was a blend of dark blue and white in areas with big lettering in the middle colored in red. The words of Ghost Zone rules, Amity drools directly in the center.

* * *

Humming a silent tune to herself hovering up in the air glancing over her shoulder as she finds herself staring at the form of Danny completely overwhelmed with shopping bag one after another all across his arms and chest just leaving a slight opening to his face showing a mixture of annoyance and panic riddled across his face feeling a sense of peace overwhelm her reaching out gently Ember takes a couple of bags off of Danny's hands causing a sigh in relief to be heard making her giggle.

" So how did you enjoy your first shopping experience in the Ghost Zone? Pretty sweet huh?"

Seeing his girlfriend smiling at him out of the corner of his eye nodding his head suddenly as his eyes go as wide as saucers instantly Danny snaps his head to look over towards Ember with a panicked look.

" It's over now right? I mean shopping for today! Not…."

Unable to suppress it as she bursts out laughing feeling her lips curling up into a smile slowly Ember nods her head as she looks towards Danny with amusement radiating from her eyes.

" I know what you mean Babypop and yes we're done shopping for today."

Letting out a sigh in relief as a smile breaks across his face causing his girlfriend to let out a giggle seeing movement from the corner of his eye turning his head back forward Danny sees Kitty shaking her head at him.

" It wasn't that bad."

Instantly as she watches Danny glance down to all of the bags in his arms to only turn back towards her with a raised eyebrow feeling her cheeks burning up snapping her head back forward Kitty shrugs her shoulders.

" Okay maybe we went a little overboard but to our defense this was a golden opportunity that we were not going to waste. You'll thank us later."

Glancing over towards Ember seeing her beaming at him feeling his only smile forming across his face nodding his head slowly Danny turns to look back forward.

" Wait!? Where am i supposed to put all of this stuff? If my parents see all of this they'll only freak out and start to ask questions."

Feeling her smile widening leaning out gently Ember pecks Danny on the cheek causing her to witness an instant change in his body's demeter before she looks back forward.

" At my place of course. You spend every single night over there anyways. It's like you said. We can't have your parents asking too many questions."

" Oh yeah. By the way i've been meaning to ask about that. How do you guys manage that every single night? I mean doesn't Danny's parents notice that he isn't home every night? What about Jazz?"

Glancing over towards Danny seeing him grinning over towards her returning the grin turning back forward Ember watches Kitty glance back and forth between them with a look of suspension on her face.

" Alright what was that look about? What are you guys not telling me? I thought we were friends."

" We are girlfriend. It kinda just happened recently. It was a pleasant discovery."

Keeping her eyes focused on Ember as she hears her best friend letting out a sigh for a split second Kitty turns to look at Danny.

" Alright spill the beans."

" Well it kinda happened one night. We were walking down the street one night after going to see a movie when we heard this crash.

I guess The Box Ghost decided to make an appearance and was causing all kinds of havoc. We just wanted to get someplace quiet to have some alone time and all of a sudden right after Danny transformed something weird happened.

His ghost form cloned itself and started attacking The Box Ghost. We ended up finding out later that night that Babypop has the ability to clone himself."

" Yeah but it only last for a little while and takes a lot of energy to do. Ever since then every night, I clone myself and have the clone stay at my parent's house while i spend time with my Blue Flame.

Just one of the many benefits from having the ability."

" Wait! There's more!?"

" Yep. What my clone knows so do i. Whenever he learns something i instantly learn it. Oh by the way Blue Flame. My sister suspects that we are sleeping together."

" Well it's about time. No offense but she still freaks me out. She's nice and all but she still has crazy stalker syndrome."

Nodding his head just as he turns his head and is about to respond suddenly feeling an energy ball striking against his back instantly Danny feels himself leaving his feet to only catch himself just mere seconds later as some of the contents in his arms start to scatter through the air.

" That hurt."

Racing over towards Danny as she kneels down next to him to see him glancing all around their surroundings feeling her anger rising up along with her blue hair Ember can't help but do the same thing as she reaches back to grab a firm hold of her guitar.

" Okay whose is the dead man walking!?"

Suddenly as she hears someone laughing from high above instantly Kitty snaps her head to look upwards.

" Up there!"

Snapping her attention upward instantly as she sees the familiar form of Skulker hovering high above in the air with some kind of rifle in his hands feeling her anger only rising up to her feet unstrapping her guitar from her shoulder with an intense glare forming across her face Ember stares up towards the massive ghost to only have her eye twitch uncontrollably when she continues to listen to him laugh.

" Now what do we have here? Three for the price of one. Such a worth prize for a great hunter like myself."

" Oh will you get over yourself. Lousiest hunter is more like it."

Instantly as the smile across his face vanishes snapping his attention downward towards Kitty raising up his rifle just as he turns his sights upon her suddenly without having a chance to react Skulker is sent flying when a energy blast lands clean against his back sending him soaring through the air as a loud strum coming from a guitar is heard through the air.

Vanishing in a whirlwind of blue flames reappearing a couple of feet in front of an approaching Skulker rearing back with all of her might Ember swings her guitar in a baseball bat motion that lands clean against the side of Skulker's face sending his body on a difference course.

Shaking away the cobwebs turning his body around as he looks back towards the direction he came to see Ember disappear in a whirlwind of blue flames just as he starts to glance around his surroundings Skulker lets out a grunt as he feels a energy music note landing clean against his chest followed by another causing him to be sent downward towards the void.

Not believing what he is seeing remaining perfectly still with only the sound of a guitar being strummed as he continues to watch Ember pelt Skulker with music note one after another sending the larger ghost further and further down towards the empty void suddenly as he watches Ember reappear behind Skulker with her guitar raised instantly Danny winces and briefly closes his eyes when he hears Skulker letting out a groan.

Reopening his eyes suddenly as he watches Ember fly upward towards him with an almost consis Skulker firmly being dragged upward by the collar of his shirt without having a chance to react Danny watches Ember drop Skulker down causing his body to float in the void before he feels a pair of lips pressing gently into his own.

Breaking off the kiss glancing over towards Kitty seeing a shocked expression across her face suppressing a grin slowly Ember nods her head at Skulker.

" Do you mind taking care of him for me girlfriend?"

Unable to speak a single word turning her attention over towards Skulker as she hears him letting out a groan feeling her facial features hardening rearing back Kitty blows an energy blast in the form of a kiss over towards Skulker causing him to instantly disappear upon impact leaving nothing in its wake.

Taking his eyes away from his girlfriend glancing around his surroundings as he finds Skulker nowhere in sight slowly Danny turns his focus towards Kitty.

" Where did he go? What did you do to him?"

Feeling her lips tug upward slowly Kitty looks over towards Danny with her smile only widening.

" Well let's just say i put him in timeout for a while."


	21. I Will Not

" So what exactly did you do to Skulker again? You banished him to a different realm?"

Unable to keep a wide grin from forming across her face leaning back in her seact crossing one leg over the other keeping her eyes focused on the couple sprawled out on a nearby couch nodding her head leaning back Kitty gently rests her head up against a small pillow resting behind her back.

" To sum it up pretty much yeah but where i sent him is no ordinary realm. From what i've been told before there is nothing but darkness surrounding them as though they been thrown into a bottomless pit."

" And could you just keep him there if you wanted too or is there some sort of time limit to it? Even though i don't really like the idea of Skulker coming after me on daily occasions to try to in his words not mine turn me into a pelt it still seems a bit much if he is just trapped there until you decide to bring him back."

Looking away and up towards the ceiling tilting her head as she thinks back to the last few times she had used her banishing kiss to come up blank shrugging her shoulders slowly Kitty looks back down towards the couple.

" Well i don't know how long exactly that someone could be banished for but if i was to take a guess then i would have to say maybe twenty four hours at the max. Otherwise things just seem to go missing."

" Sounds like this is coming from experience."

Instantly as she sees Kitty's face blushing bright red letting out a silent giggle looking upward a grin forms across Ember's face as she locks eyes with Danny before suddenly as she sees his eyes go wide unable to contain them any longer she starts to let out a few more giggles.

" Wait? Now that i think of it that would explain some of your crazy stories about Johnny coming down with a sudden cold. I didn't even think that ghosts could come down with a cold? Have you ever banished Johnny?"

Unable to look him in the eye looking anywhere but at him shrugging her shoulders finding a particular part of the living room ceiling interesting Kitty stares up.

" I'm not saying yes and i'm definitely not saying no."

" That would be a major yes Babypop. On more than one occasion. Speaking of which. Where is Johnny right now?"

Feeling her cheeks blushing bright red keeping her eyes locked away from their own as she starts to whistle a tune to herself not catching the quick looks of shock from the couple after a few seconds of feeling their eyes on her letting out a sigh Kitty turns to look at them with a sheepish grin plastered across her face.

" He's….preoccupied at the moment."

Instantly unable to contain it as she bursts out laughing to only be joined in by Danny a few seconds later feeling her lips curling up into a smile Ember listens to Kitty let out a huff before she turns to look away from them with her arms crossed.

" What? He deserved it and i mean it's not like he won't have a playmate for a while anyways. Besides your just jealous Ember that you won't be able to do that on days that your Babypop gets on your nerves."

Rolling her eyes feeling Danny's grip around her waist tightening slightly without taking her eyes away from Kitty leaning up gently Ember pecks Danny on the cheek before she returns her head back down to her resting place on top of Danny's chest as she sees Kitty glancing around the floor of the living room.

Trying to keep the look of shock from forming across her face glancing around the floor seeing crumpled up papers one after another of what she guessed to be some song ideas that quickly went south slowly taking her eyes away from the floor and back towards Ember a grin threatens to break across her face when she sees her best friend turning to look away from her.

" So….can't figure out any new song ideas yet?"

Feeling her cheeks burning up slightly letting out a sigh leaning up gently Ember buries her head into Danny's chest.

" Not yet but i still have plenty of time. I figure that i have at least a couple more months to figure out something new to go along with remember."

" Good but in the meantime hire yourself a maid or something. My realm gets messy because of Johnny but this is ridiculous."

Snapping her head up as she glares over at Kitty to only feels a gentle nudge to her side turning her sights away from Kitty looking upward as she sees a grin across Danny's face instantly feeling her facial features softening slowly Ember returns the grin unaware that Kitty catches the shared look between them.

" Should we show her or should we tease her about it a little while longer? I'm in favor of whatever you want to do."

Glancing over towards Kitty seeing an interested look across her best friend's face shrugging her shoulders leaning up gently Ember pecks Danny on the cheek before as she returns her head back down towards his chest gently she wraps her arms around his waist.

" Okay! Enough with the lovey dovey stuff! Show me! Show me,show me,show me!"

Unable to contain her excitement leaning forward out of her seat keeping her eyes locked on Danny as she watches him close his eyes to only be engulfed into some kind of green aura that instantly surrounds his body jumping up and down in her seat suddenly with a pop as she watches a duplicate of Danny standing by the side of the original instantly Kitty's eyes go wide as saucers.

" No freakin way! I thought you guys were just pulling my leg. This is awesome."

Getting up from her seat without taking her eyes away from the duplicate slowly circling around him taking in his every feature glancing back towards the original seeing him looking at her with a smile despite the beads of sweat dripping off his face a wide smile forms across Kitty's face.

" I can't even tell the difference."

" That's because there isn't a difference. Believe me there is nothing different about my Babypop and the duplicates that he creates. Well there is one thing…."

" Really? Are you sure? I don't see a difference."

Glancing up towards Danny seeing him shrug his shoulders letting out a sigh Ember turns towards the duplicate.

" Here watch this. Babypop's clone? Clean up the living room."

" Make me."

Suddenly as she watches Ember look up from her spot on the couch and towards the duplicate with a death glare that instantly sends the duplicate back peddling a look of realization comes across Kitty's face.

" Oh, I see it now."

Snapping her focus over towards Kitty feeling her left eye twitching Ember watches Kitty back peddle with her hands raised up in mock surrender before she looks back over towards the duplicate with her face forming into a sinister smile causing her to witness the duplicate gulp his throat.

" What did you just say to me?"

" I'll get to it immediately."

" That's what i thought you said."

Unable to keep the look of shock from forming across her face with wide eyes that continue to only get wider Kitty watches the duplicate quickly gather all of the crumpled up pieces of paper and make a hasty retreat out of the living room while she sees out of the corner of her eye Ember leaning over the couch to stare at the duplicate's retreating back.

" And clean the upstairs while your at it!"

Turning to look back towards Ember as she sees her shrugging her shoulders before she has a chance to respond seeing a small nod being directed over her shoulder turning her head instantly Kitty's eyes go as wide as saucers once again when she sees another duplicate off in the corner cleaning up another part of the living room.

Suddenly as she bursts out laughing shaking her head slowly Kitty turns her head to look back towards Ember with a wide smile across her face.

" Oh he's a keeper."

Nodding her head in agreement leaning over gently Ember pecks Danny on the cheek causing her to witness his cheeks start to blush bright red before with her smile widening shaking her head slowly she turns to look back towards Kitty.

" That's not all that he does. Not only is he a comfy pillow but he also is an amazing cook."

" Really?"

Seeing a confirming nod coming from Ember letting out a huff crossing her arms over her chest instantly Kitty snaps her head to send a glare Danny's way.

" You never mentioned this to me or ever even offered to make me anything before. What gives?"

Glancing down seeing a nervous smile forming across her boyfriend's face suppressing the urge to let out a giggle from his discomfort gently Ember leans her head down to look up towards his face to see him glancing back and forth between them.

" You never asked?"

Hearing her best friend letting out a huff feeling her lips curling up into a smile shaking her head glancing over her shoulder seeing Kitty looking away with her head held up high slowly Ember shakes her head.

" Would you like to stay for…."

" Boy do i ever! What's your boy toy making?"

Instantly feeling her jaw dropping open keeping her eyes focused on her best friend that seems to be just skipping over to the vacated chair next to the couch with an extra spring into her step feeling Danny's body shifting glancing over Ember feels Danny gently pecking her on the lips before suddenly as she feels his body weight leaving from under her looking over the back of the couch slowly Ember watches him disappear around the corner and into the kitchen.

Letting out a happy sigh feeling her lips curling up into a wide smile as she stares at the open doorway that he had disappeared in hearing a hushed whisper of her name coming from her side glancing away from the doorway and back over towards Kitty seeing her leaning out of her seat with a smile plastered across her face returning the smile turning her body around Ember leans forward toward Kitty.

" You hit the jackpot girl. I'm so happy for you."

Feeling her smile widening letting out a happy sigh nodding her head leaning back Ember rests her head back against the back of the couch with her eyes closed slightly.

" Yeah, I guess i did."

" So when are you going to ask him?"

Opening her eyes as a confused look forms across her face that only continues to deepen as she watches Kitty roll her eyes at her slowly Ember tilts her head slightly to the side when she sees a grin form across Kitty's face.

" Oh come on. You already sleep together even if you haven't done it yet. He's already declared his love for you even if it was by accident and you for him.

You guys are practically attached to the hip. When are you guys moving in together?"

Instantly as she watches Ember's eyes go as wide as saucers Kitty's grin widens.

" Woah! Slow down girlfriend. We only just started dating."

" So? I don't really see the problem here."

Letting out a sigh leaning over the back of the couch to glance around not seeing Danny or any of his duplicates anywhere in sight returning back into her seat leaning forward Ember returns her attention back over towards Kitty.

" I love Babypop. I won't deny that but i could see problems arising from such an arrangement."

" Such as?"

" For one thing his family. He's only fifthteen. It's not like how it was back in our time when couples would move in together at that age.

Don't get me wrong i would love for Babypop to move in with me but there are things that are forcing that not to happen right now."

" Um Ember aren't you forgetting something? You've seen his family. Before you started dating him and met them in person his family was nonexistent.

They didn't pay him any attention unless they were really forced to. They still don't. The only exception is his sister and it's like you said the only reason why she even does that now is because she has an obsession with you.

If need be and you're still worried then you can continue what you guys are doing every single night. Just have Danny make a clone of himself to keep up appearances at his parent's house but actually have him move in with you. Personally i think it's a win win. It would do you both some good in the long run."

Leaning back to rest her head against the back of the couch staring up towards the ceiling replaying her best friend's words over and over again in her mind after what seemed like a long minute of silence slowly Ember turns back to look at Kitty.

" You know what? Those are some good points that you bring up."

" Uh huh."

" Speaking of which. Since we're on the topic of talking about relationships. Why haven't you moved in with Johnny yet?"

" What are you nuts!? I love Johnny but at times he can be such a major slob! I would have oil and grease stains covering my carpet by weeks end!"

Instantly as she bursts out laughing to hear Kitty joining in on her laughter after a couple of seconds seeing Kitty nodding over her shoulder bringing her laughter to a stop returning the nod taking a deep breathe Ember forces a smile across her face.

" Wish me luck?"

" Nah you don't need it. That boy worships you. I actually envy you in a lot of ways."

Feeling her lips curling up into a wide smile nodding her head rising up out of her seat taking a deep breathe slowly Ember makes her way towards the open doorway before she disappears around the corner and heads to the kitchen.

Looking off into the distance towards the other end of the kitchen unable to keep her smile from widening upon the sight she sees coming to a stop to lean up against a nearby kitchen countertop as she watches Danny bending down rummaging through her refrigerator and freezer remaining perfectly still roaming her eyes downward Ember's smile widens.

Feeling a pair of eyes watching him from behind glancing over his shoulder as he sees Ember staring at him from the kitchen counter with a wide smile across her face returning the smile slowly Danny turns back to look back through the freezer.

" So what would you like for tonight? Personally i could go for anything but knowing Kitty then she'll want something like pizza. Where she puts all of it i'll never know."

Leaning off the counter making sure to be as quiet as she can slowly approaching him from behind reaching out gently Ember wraps her arms around his waist and leans her head to look over his shoulder at his face.

" How about scrambled eggs and pancakes? I haven't had those in a while. As far as Kitty goes that question, I don't think will ever be answered in our afterlives."

" Breakfast it is then."

Leaning over gently pecking Danny on the cheek just as she pulls her head back to see a smile on his face without having a chance to react feeling herself leaving her feet letting out a small laugh gently wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck instantly Ember feels herself being carried piggyback style over towards the kitchen counter top before a few seconds later as she disengages herself from him to sit on top of the counter and watches Danny roam over to a few cabinets where a few pots and pans are kept a wide smile forms across Ember's face.

" So Babypop?"

" Yes Blue Flame?"

Taking a quick glance over his shoulder seeing Ember smiling at him as she swings her feet back and forth over the edge of the countertop ducking his head down into a nearby cabinet slowly Danny glances around looking for a frying pan to use.

" What do you think about us moving in together."

Instantly as she watches Danny's head jerk upright causing his head to hit against the inside of the cabinet causing her to wince upon impact without taking her eyes away from him slowly Ember watches Danny retract his head to look over towards her with slightly wide eyes.

Looking away from his shocked expression and towards the floor boards linking her hands together slowly Ember brings her swinging motion to a drastic halt.

" Well….that is if you want to. I know all of this is sudden but i thought that maybe we could…."

Instantly as she feels a finger underneath her chin gently turning her head upright without having a chance to react suddenly feeling his lips upon her own reaching up gently Ember wraps her arms around the back of Danny's neck pulling him closer to her before after a couple of seconds she breaks off the kiss to open her eyes to see him smiling at her.

" I'll take that as a yes then."

* * *

Letting out a sigh for what she guessed to be at least the hundredth time in the past hour with her head leaning into her hand while her other works diligently down into the notebook resting in front of her doodling a couple of small drawings glancing up from her work and towards the front of the classroom as she sees her remaining best friend standing in front of a chalkboard writing line after line of the same words that he was assigned to write on the board from their tormenter until she deemed fit returning back down to her work slowly Sam traces over the lines of a couple of drawings.

Drawings that at first had brought a smile to her face. But now they only bring nothing but anger. Anger that keeps building up as she stares down towards a few pictures front and center on the sheet in front of her.

Pictures of her nemesis and the woman that she considered to have stolen away her boyfriend laying down on the ground with little xs in her eyes along with her mysterious ghost friend in numerous different positions while up at top of the page a picture of her and Danny is seen with them in a heated kiss.

A moment that looked so far away. A moment that looked like it would never happen. Over her dead body. She would find a way to break him away from her clutches. But how?

" Mrs Manson!"

Snapping her head up as she sees Spectra staring down at her from the front of her desk with a not so amused look before she has a chance to react instantly Sam's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees Spectra rip out the paper out of her notebook and crumble the paper up in her hands.

" I thought i made myself quite clear. This is detention Mrs Manson not some sort of study hall for you."

" This is so stupid! I didn't do anything wrong!"

" That is where you are wrong. This type of attitude is actually why you are here. Until i see some sort of improvement from you this will be where you will be spending your afternoons.

As for that little outburst not only will you receive another week of detention with me, I also believe another call to home is in order.

Your mother was very displeased about your behavior during our last conversation and i ensure you that she will back my decision to keep you here until your attitude changes.

Now since you look so igre to find something to do, I suggest you join your classmate up at the front of the classroom at once before further disciplinary action is taken."

Slamming her fists down on top of her desk rising up out of her seat without glancing back storming her way up towards the front of the class to stand by Tucker's side slowly Sam crosses her arms over her chest.

" Geez Sam. Why did you get her so worked up for?"

Snapping her head to look over towards Tucker as she sees him staring at her with an annoyed look despite some chalk that is noticeably across his face glancing away from him towards the board at his lines slowly Sam shakes her head.

 **I will not invade one's privacy**

Feeling her anger only rising just as she opens her mouth hearing someone clearing their throat from behind glancing over her shoulder with a glare noticeably across her face that keeps deepening Sam sees Spectra looking at her with a stern look.

" Enough talking. Mrs Manson you will write the following on the board. I will not talk back to my superiors."

" What!? I'm not…."

" Sam? Just do what she says. The sooner we are done with these detentions the sooner we can get on with our lives."

" I would listen to your friend. Your only remaining friend, I might add. Now turn towards the board and write until i tell you to stop."

Gritting her teeth glancing over towards Tucker seeing him giving her an encouraging nod snapping her head back forward towards the chalkboard reaching out Sam snatches a loose piece of chalk before slowly as she starts to write just behind her a smiling Spectra stares at her as her eyes glow for a brief second.


	22. Is There A Doctor In The House?

" You want to do what!?"

Keeping her face masked of any expression remaining perfectly still as she watches the teen pop star before her glaring at her as her blue hair rises up into the air almost touching the ceiling letting out a sigh Spectra looks Ember in the eye.

" I want to borrow your boyfriend or to be more blank take some of his cells."

Unable to control it as she feels her hands clutching into tight fists closing her eyes taking a deep breathe slowly Ember reopens them to look at Spectra in the eye feeling her anger slowly dying down.

" And why would i allow that? He's not some sperm donor. Wait!? Would you…."

Instantly as her eyes go as wide as saucers furious waiving up her hands quickly Spectra shakes her head.

" No,no,no! Nothing like that. He's all yours in that department. No what i have in mind won't even hurt him in the slightest."

Seeing the teen pop star's facial features softening dropping her hands down as she sees Ember still looking towards her with a questionable look letting out a sigh slowly Spectra walks over and takes a seat in a nearby chair.

" Alright tell me this plan of yours and then we can go from there. I still don't like this idea that you want to use him as a guinea pig for one of your experiments."

Pleased to hear this answer feeling her lips curling up into a smile nodding her head gently Spectra leans back in her seat to rest her head against the back of the chair.

" Alright well it's simple. First i'm going to unleash a massive ghost bug upon the school…."

" Okay!? First off why and second off do you really think that my Babypop will allow you to unleash a creature that could potentially harm his classmates?

Granted if it was the kids that used to bully him or his former friends it would be one thing but as for the others? You've have got to be out of your mind."

Feeling her facial features hardening as she sees Ember glaring over towards her with her arms crossed over her chest letting out a huff slowly Spectra shakes her head.

" I was getting to that before i was so rudely interrupted."

Rolling her eyes lifting up her hand and waving it around towards Spectra into a please continue motion without taking her eyes away Ember stares at the older ghost seeing her facial features softening.

" Now then where was i? Oh yes. This is where Mr Fenton comes in. Once the bug is unleashed that is when your so called Babypop will swoop in and save the day.

The bug that he will be facing will not be anything special and should be easily overpowered in a matter of seconds. However once the bug is defeated instead of it just evaporating into thin air it will rip apart into hundreds of bugs and spread throughout the school…."

" That's disgusting!"

Snapping her head up towards Ember with a stern look instantly as she sees the pop diva's face starting to blush suppressing the urge to smile Spectra watches her turn to look anywhere but at her.

" Sorry."

" Anyways once this happens the bugs will spread throughout the school collecting cells of every single student inside of the school. Once this is done in order for the cell's effects to last within me for eternity, I will need Mr Fenton's cells to help stabilize them."

" Okay what's the catch?"

" I'm sorry?"

Rolling her eyes leaning out of her seat slowly Ember locks eyes with Spectra.

" I'm all for helping you but this just seems too good to be true. I mean just stealing some kids cells is one thing but what about the rest. So i ask again what's the catch?"

Staring directly into the pop diva's eyes after a few seconds feeling her cheeks burning up in a sudden motion Spectra breaks off eye contact to look anywhere but at Ember's gaze.

" There could be some temporary side effects."

" Such as?"

" If i had to guess? I would say all the students inside of the school would be given some sort of ghost ability for a short period of time. Maybe a few hours at most."

" Ah ha!"

Snapping up to her feet with an accusing finger pointed at Spectra instantly a small glare comes across Ember's face.

" I knew it! I knew there was a catch! Have you lost your mind!?"

" I don't follow?"

" Think about it dipstick. You said that all of the students would be given ghost powers…."

" Only temporarily."

" Even so that would include the dipsticks that used to be Babypop's friends! One already that has shown if given powers would do everything in his power to use them to his own personal gain!

Not to mention The Goth! What do you think is gonna happen if they are given ghost powers!? I'll give you a hint. They are going to go after my Babypop and then i promise you there won't be a school left standing after i get through with them!"

Instantly as she watches Ember's hair once again rise up nearly touching the ceiling above them linking her hands together slowly a smile forms across Spectra's face.

" And if i can guarantee that won't happen would you help me with this plan?"

Snapping her head to look down towards Spectra feeling her left eye seizing to twitch releasing a breathe feeling her anger evaporating Ember crosses her arms over her chest.

" It depends on how you plan on achieving this?"

" Simple as you know Mr Foley and Ms Manson still have a few more weeks of detentions with me. Since then i have been issuing a special repellent to them whenever they're backs are turned.

With the right dose, I can assure you that the bugs will not pay any attention to them and instead will treat them as though they aren't even there. The bugs lifespan is only twenty four hours and i will administer a forty eight hour does to Ms Manson and Mr Foley the next time that i see them.

I also plan on having you and Kitty be inside of the school with me in disguise helping looking after the place incase something goes wrong. Will this satisfy you?"

Staring Spectra in the eye not sensing any sort of deception letting out a sigh nodding her head slowly Ember retakes her seat.

" And you are sure this won't hurt my Babypop in anyway?"

" It's like fifty fifty."

Instantly feeling her eye starting to twitch taking a slow and deep breathe snapping her head to the side Ember glares over at Spectra.

" How about you make it one hundred percent then we can talk. Besides you need to run it by Babypop first. I'm not going to force him to do anything that he doesn't want to do.

I'm not one of those girlfriends. Get the picture?"

Staring at Spectra as she listens to the older ghost let out a sigh just as she sees her nodding her head suddenly hearing the sound of her realm door opening snapping her attention away from her instantly Ember turns her head to look over her shoulder.

" Is that you Babypop?"

" The one and only. Hang on a sec Blue Flame. Alright men move out."

Walking past the duplicates of himself that are constantly muttering under their breathes as they carry in a couple of bags full of his things up the stairs emerging through the realm as he finds Ember sitting on the living room couch while Spectra is sitting nearby in a chair sending a quick waive in her way to receive a smile in return without any hesitation walking over towards the couch leaning over gently Danny pecks Ember on the lips earning him a smile before he takes a seat next to her.

" Hey ladies? What's going on?"

* * *

 _It won't be so bad she's says. It's only a small bug that needs to be taken care of she says. Yeah right! The thing is three times bigger than me!_

Snapping out his thoughts nearly avoiding an green energy beam that shoots out of the bug's tentacles racing through the air at high speed as he sees the bug quickly closing in on him in a sudden move changing his course drastically taking a hard left turn Danny watches the bug soar past him before it quickly changes its own course to head back towards him.

Charging up a few energy balls in his hands with a flick of his wrists as he sends wave after wave of energy balls towards the bug to see the bug not being affected at all by the energy blasts as it continues to soar towards him at high speed just as he sees the bug quickly closing the distance between them instantly as he makes his body intangible causing the bug to go through him in a sudden motion snapping around Danny unleashes a large green energy beam that strikes clean against the bug's back causing the bug to soar downwards and hit into the pavement with a large thud.

 _Well that was easy._

Instantly as he sees the bug shooting up to it's legs and let out a sickening roar Danny's eyes widen slightly.

 _Or not._

Suddenly without having a chance to react as he feels himself being hit by some kind of green web that comes out of the bug's nose sending him soaring through the air into a tree feeling himself starting to dangle upside down in the tree staring up in horror as he tries to free his hands to only feel the web holding them in place instantly Danny watches the bug charge back forward towards him.

 _Well….shit._

Trying his best to break free of his binds staring directly into the fast approaching bug's eyes seeing them looking at him as though he is nothing but their prey instantly Danny watches the bug be directed off from it's course by a green energy note as a guitar being strummed echoes through the air.

Without breaking her stride with a series of strums as she rains down energy music notes one after another that land against it's mark sending the bud spiraling down to the ground in a heap a good distance away snapping her head to look towards Danny slowly Ember shakes her head.

" Remind me to have a little talk with Penny later about her definition of little."

Nodding his head pulling on his binds instantly with a surge of strength Danny rips through the binds and charges towards the down bug's legs.

Reaching out with a surge of speed as he grabs a hold of one of the bug's legs and turns upwards causing the bug to lose it's footing and hit the pavement below circling around the bug at high speed reaching out grabbing a firm hold of one of it's legs that is sticking up rearing back with all of his might instantly Danny sends the bug soaring through the air in the direction of a telephone line.

Instantly as he watches the bug hit its mark causing electrical sparks to come flying out of the line without having a chance to react suddenly Danny watches the massive bug explode causing a massive number of bugs to form from it's remains before he watches them swarm into the school.

" Well that was fun."

Rolling her eyes within seconds in a whirlwind of blue flames Ember appears by Danny's side before reaching up gently she lays her hand down on his cheek.

" You alright Babypop?"

Unable to suppress the smile that is breaking across his face nodding his head reaching down gently he wraps his arms around Ember's waist.

" Never better Blue Flame just please promise me that when you do have your talk with Penny that she knows that thing was definitely not how she described it to us."

Nodding her head with a smile coming across her face leaning forward gently Ember presses her lips to his own.

" Will do. Now remember the plan. I'll come to get you shortly around lunchtime."

Feeling Danny nodding his head against her own with a small smile coming across her face gently pecking him on the lips wiggling out of his embrace slowly Ember floats a few feet back before instantly she disappears in a whirlwind of blue flames.

* * *

Sitting patiently in his seat occasionally glancing up towards the clock hanging on the wall watching the hour hands slowly ticking down ignoring the constant stares that he is receiving from a few individuals in the room remaining perfectly quiet trying his best to listen into the lesson that Mr Lancer is giving Danny stares forward at the chalkboard in front of him.

Glancing away from the board and over to his side as he sees Paulina staring at him from a couple of seats away with a small smile on her face as she twirls a loose piece of her hair in her hand suppressing the urge to roll his eyes turning back forward towards the board after a couple of seconds reaching down as he picks up his pen and starts to take some notes in his notebook feeling a pair of eyes watching him slowly Danny glances over his shoulder.

Instantly as he sees Sam glaring at him from the back of the class while Tucker sits nearby taking note completely oblivious to the situation rolling his eyes turning his head back forward slowly Danny starts to write down the notes that are on the board.

Hearing the sound of a low buzz coming from nearby glancing down as he watches one of the smaller bugs that he had seen recently float low through towards a fellow classmate and through them suddenly without having a chance to react instantly Danny snaps his head up when he hears a loud alarm sound off through the room that echoes down the hallways.

 _Well i guess this is it. I still wonder how Penny is going to get my cells? It better not involve needles._

Shivering at the thought ignoring the widespread panic that continues to occur inside of the classroom for what seemed like hours remaining perfectly in his seat ignoring the suspicious stares that he knows he is receiving from behind by Sam and Tucker suddenly as he sees the classroom door flying open revealing a pair of nurses a small smile comes across Danny's face.

Two nurses that he could easily recognize as being Ember and Kitty under the disguises that they are wearing wearing. A large white coats that go all the way down to their knees showing off their long smooth legs. An equally large cap that is covering their entire head except for their eyes.

Eyes that he could pick out from a lineup. Eyes that could often read him like a open book.

" Hello i'm Doctor Rebme."

Instantly as his eyes widen slightly fighting the urge to face palm himself slowly Danny shakes his head before he whispers out.

" Really Blue Flame?"

" Shh. I couldn't think of anything on the fly. Just go with it Babypop."

Turning away from Danny as she sees Mr Lancer looking over towards her with a panicked expression across his face fighting the urge to roll her eyes keeping her face blank of any emotions Ember stares off at him.

" Are you from the government's disease control center?"

" Why yes we are and i can assure you that you are in good hands. Now we need you to please remain calm. The situation is being handled as we speak."

Acting her part glancing around the room finding each and every other student's skin in the classroom not including Sam and Tucker has changed a different color from some being green while others are pure white snapping her head to look back down towards Danny as she forces her eyes to widen reaching out gently Ember cups his chin and turns his head to each side as though she was examining him before as she retracts her hand instantly Ember snaps her head to look at Mr Lancer.

" From what i can see this is the only child here is the only one that has not been infected with the illness that has stricken everyone else in this room. He needs to come with us.

I don't know exactly why he has not been infected but he may very well have a cure or even an antibody that we can use to help cure everyone else."

Turning her head away from a nodding Mr Lancer reaching into her jacket pocket slowly Ember pulls out a face mask before she extends her hand out towards Danny.

" Here Bab….I mean child. Put this on. We can't have you getting infected like the others."

" Hey! What about us!?"

Snapping her head towards the back of the classroom as she sees Sam glaring at her while Tucker is standing by her side with a look of annoyance suppressing the urge to send a glare herself their way slowly Ember tilts her head.

" What about you?"

" Uhh hello! Do we look sick to you!?"

" That depends what kind of sick are we talking about? Are we talking about being physically sick or mentally? In your case, I would guess the later."

Failing to suppress a chuckle along with a couple of his classmates keeping his face blank as he puts on his mask to only see Ember quickly turn to give him a wink unable to suppress it a wide smile forms across Danny's face from underneath his mask.

" You can't speak to us that way!"

" No? Doctor if you will please."

Nodding her head with a grin plastered across her face without taking her eyes away from them for a single second slowly making her way through the room passing by row after row of desks fingering an object in her jacket pocket just as she comes to a stop next to Sam to see her staring at her with a death glare feeling her grin only widening in a sudden move with lighting fast speed Kitty retracts her hand and jabs the end of a needle in her hand straight into Sam's arm and pushes down on the syringe.

" Oww! What did you…."

Retracting the needle suddenly as she watches Sam falling over towards her stepping to the side instantly Kitty winces a bit when she sees the teenaged girl fall face first to the floor with a thud before she turns her sights on Tucker.

Staring down at his unconscious friend in shock just as he looks back up feeling a sharp end of a needle being jammed into his arm without having any chance to react feeling as though all of the energy had been drained out of him closing his eyes slowly Tucker starts to fall over.

Sidestepping to the side allowing Tucker to fall past her and down onto Sam in an awkward position fighting the urge to gag from the sight before her reaching out grabbing a firm hold of each of their arms slowly Kitty starts to drag their unconscious bodies across the floor and to the front of the room not catching the looks of shock coming from all around her.

Shaking her head unable to hide the look of amusement radiating from her eyes with her hands firmly on her hips looking away from the scene slowly Ember glances around the room once more.

" Any more of you dipsticks want to start a problem? There is plenty of needles to go around."

Keeping a stern look across her face as she passes by each and every student to see them shaking their head with a smile coming across her face nodding her head slowly Ember turns her sights back on Danny before she waives her hand at the door.

" Now then. If you will please follow me. We can get started."

Nodding his head rising up from his seat feeling his arm being gently grabbed feeling a slight tug as he feels himself being lead out of the room by Ember just as he is lead through the open doorway hearing a thud coming from behind turning to look over his shoulder a smirk forms across Danny's face along with Ember's unknown to his knowledge when he sees Sam's head hitting against the end of a table by accident by Kitty.

Shaking her head with a gentle tug leading him down the hallway after a few minutes of walking down the hallway in silence turning her head to look at Kitty seeing her struggling to drag Sam and Tucker down the hallway letting go of Danny's arm walking over Ember relieves Sam's leg from Kitty earning her a grateful look before slowly she glances around her surroundings.

Finding a closed door nearby without any hesitation walking over towards the door with a flick of her wrist as she sends the door flying open revealing a small janitor's closet with a smirk coming across her face reaching down Ember grabs a firm hold of Sam's shirt before with a flick of her wrists instantly Ember sends her flying into the closet.

Dragging her charge over towards the open doorway following in Ember's example with a flick of her wrists instantly Kitty sends Tucker soaring through the air and into the janitor's closet to see him landing on top of Sam before slowly she watches the door close.

Grabbing a hold of the doorknob rearing back with a small ounce of her strength instantly Ember tears the doorknob off from the door before with a flick of her wrist as she sends the knob up into the air to only evaporate it with a green energy ball nodding her head reaching out gently Ember retakes Danny's arm before slowly she starts to lead him back down the hallway.

" Well that was interesting…."

" And fun! Don't forget fun! Oh that reminds me. Can we do that again sometime Ember….I mean Doctor Rebme?"

Letting out a chuckle slowly Danny turns to look at Ember to see her looking at him with nothing but amusement radiating from her eyes.

" So Doctor Rebme huh? Not nurse Mclain?"

Feeling her lips curling up into a smile gently squeezing his arm slowly Ember shrugs her shoulders.

" Not just yet. Nurse Mclain will be making an appearance later. But first we just need to get you out of the school.

Apparently Penny took out all of the stops and is using that creepy hospital just up the road for her experiment. Even went all out and hired a couple of ghosts to act as guards outside of the building."

Keeping her eyes on Danny as she sees him nodding his head coming to a sudden halt reaching up gently Ember lays a hand down on his cheek.

" Thank you for doing this Babypop. This really means a lot to me."

Feeling his lips turning up into a smile without looking away from her eyes gently Danny leans into her touch.

" You know that i would do anything for you. Just please do me one small favor? Please make sure that Penny doesn't jam too many needles into me. You know that i don't like them."

Nodding her head leaning her head down as she gently presses her forehead down to his own to only pull back reaching out gently Ember takes an outstretched hand from Kitty in her own before suddenly they disappear in a whirlwind of blue flames.


	23. Ghost Flu

_Stupid Ms needing to be beautiful all of the time Spectra. Oh no it won't hurt him at all. No he should be fine. Yeah right oh by the way there is a small chance that he will get sick and come down with the flu!_

Unable to keep the deep concern from across her face gently wiping away at his sweat covered head with a wet towel in her hand that has been soaked to the brim keeping her eyes locked on his face as she sees Danny's face continuing to sweat like crazy despite her best efforts feeling her frown deepening reaching down gently Ember lays her hand down on his cheek.

" How are you holding up?

Cracking open his eyes feeling as though his entire body has been through a blizzard trying his best to control his shivering unable to speak a word gently Danny leans into Ember's touch as he closes his eyes not catching her frown deepening.

Hearing the sound of footsteps coming from behind glancing over her shoulder as she sees Kitty approaching the room with a small wastebasket in her hand just as she opens her mouth seeing her best friend sticking her hand up instantly Ember closes her mouth to stare at her with a confused look.

" Trust me. He's going to need it later."

Unable to find a flaw in her logic nodding her head slowly Ember turns her attention back over towards Danny.

" Do me a favor girlfriend. The next time Penny asks for a favor can you kindly remind me to tell her to blow it out her ass."

Feeling her lips turning into a frown gently placing the wastebasket down at the side of the bed gently sitting down on the mattress unable to keep the look of concern from across her face seeing Ember lifting up the wet towel off from his forehead reaching out gently Kitty lays her hand down on Danny's forehead to instantly have her eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Holy shit! Your burning up. What's his temperature?"

Letting out a sigh dropping the wet down down into an nearby bucket full of water shaking her head slowly Ember turns to look back towards Danny.

" Not anywhere to my liking. I don't know what the hell she did to him but he's gonna be bedridden for at least the next couple of days."

Suddenly as she hears Danny huffing and puffing from down below just as she turns down instantly Ember watches with slightly wide eyes as Danny sits up and sneezes with tremendous force causing his back to smash up against the headboard.

" Oww."

In a sudden motion reaching out as she gently takes Danny's head in her arms to only feel him relaxing into her embrace reaching up gently Ember starts to stroke his sweaty hair in a soothing motion.

" Woah."

Turning her head up to look at Kitty as she sees her best friend pointing off into the distance with wide eyes slowly Ember turns her head before instantly her eyes widen at what she sees.

Cracking open his eyes instantly as he sees the wall directly across from the bed completely frozen feeling his cheeks burning up gently wiggling out of Ember's arms reaching down Danny pulls the bed covers even closer to him trying desperately to hide his embarrassed face.

Blinking her eyes still not believing what she is seeing feeling the mattress shifting without taking her eyes away seeing movement out of the corner of her eye slowly Ember watches Kitty approach the wall.

Reaching out gently pressing her hand up against the wall only feeling solid ice unable to help herself feeling her lips curling up snapping around Kitty beams at Danny.

" That is so cool! Why have you never told me that you have ice powers too? Is there anything that you can't do?"

Snapping out of her shocked state turning her attention back down towards Danny as she sees him burying his obvious embarrassed face further into the blanket wrapped around him suppressing the urge to grin leaning down gently Ember takes Danny in her arms.

" You know what? I know just the thing to make you feel better. A batch of grandma's chicken noodle soup should do the trick."

Popping his head up slightly from the covers following her with his eyes without having a chance to react Danny watches Kitty's retreating back leave the room feeling a pair of eyes watching him turning his head slowly Danny looks up to see Ember looking down towards him with her lips curling upward slowly.

" Don't worry. It's not as bad as you think."

Letting out a sigh in relief feeling a smile coming on his own face gently leaning into her touch slowly Danny closes his eyes.

" It's even worse. Much,much worse."

Hearing the sound of a groan coming from down below unable to hide the look of amusement from across her face leaning down gently Ember kisses the top of Danny's head.

" How are you feeling and i mean really feeling? Remember, I can read you better than anyone."

" Cold. So cold. I'm really sorry about the wall."

Feeling her lips curling upright shaking her head leaning down gently Ember rests her head against Danny's own.

" It's okay. Every ghost goes through it."

Feeling movement coming from down below tilting her head slightly looking down Ember sees Danny cracking open an eye to look up towards her.

" You have the case of a ghost flu. It's sort of like the flu but much worse. You'll lose control of your powers and do things like that."

Without taking her eyes away from Danny unwrapping a hand from his waist casually waving it towards the frozen wall gently Ember returns her hand back down where it once came.

" Did it happen to you too?"

" Yeah it happened just a couple of months after i became a ghost. I ended up teleporting out of my realm a couple of times thanks to it.

Thank god that it wasn't not too far away from my realm otherwise i don't think Kitty would have ever found me."

Unable to keep the smile from coming across his face leaning forward gently Danny relaxes into her embrace not catching the small smile from his actions.

" Thank you."

Feeling her smile widening leaning down gently Ember kisses the top of Danny's head before slowly she pulls back to rest her head gently against his own.

" Don't worry about it. It's my job to take care of you and don't worry about your parents. You're gonna need all the energy you can get if you are to get better.

So that means no making an duplicates of yourself. I already called them up and explained that you would be staying with me all weekend.

After the whole bug thing that happened back at the school, I suggested that i keep a watchful eye over you and they quickly agreed.

Surprisingly though it was your father that quickly agreed to the suggestion and made a comment that i don't wish to share with you. Otherwise let's just say i will be having a serious conversation with him the next time we meet.

As for the rest Penny took care of the sick days that you will be using at school. It was the least that she could do."

Nodding his head feeling Ember gently starting to stroke his hair letting out a sigh a smile comes across Danny's face.

" How did it go anyways? Did it work?"

" Yeah it worked alright. She's stunning. I'm hot but damn. It's like she looks like a whole different person. Well her new skin anyways."

" New skin?"

" Yeah? What do you remember?"

" I remember you and Kitty taking me to the hospital. You kissing me before it felt something like a needle was being poked into my skin. I don't really remember much after that."

Figuring this was going to be the answer he would give nodding her head without stopping her motion gently Ember continues to run her fingers through Danny's hair.

" Well not much really after that. Penny had me put you inside of some kind of machine. It looked like an x-ray machine.

Everything was going fine until the machine started to make some weird noises. I quickly pulled you out as fast as i could and found you glowing bright green.

And i mean glowing. I had to look away a few times because it was hurting my eyes too much.

She said that it was an unexpected side effect from taking your cells and after a few minutes you stopped glowing only to start shivering uncontrollably. I brought you back here and well here we are."

Nodding his head after a few seconds letting out a chuckle unaware to his knowledge Ember looks down towards him with a curious look.

" What? Is there something that i'm missing?"

" No….well yeah. I'm just laughing at the part when you said that Penny was more attractive than you. Nobody is more beautiful than you. At least to me anyways."

Feeling her lips breaking into a bright smile bringing Danny closer into her chest leaning up gently Ember kisses the top of his head before gently she rests her head down next to his own.

" Thanks Babypop. Let's see. I don't think i'm forgetting anything else. Oh yeah! I almost forgot.

Penny also told me that she is going to finish out the rest of the school year before she retires Ms Spectra as the school counselor but not before making a recommendation to her superior about a replacement.

Something about it would be just too weird and suspicious if she showed up looking completely different at the start of the new school year. Can't really fault her logic."

Nodding his head gently into her own feeling his eyes starting to close even further relaxing into her embrace slowly Danny lets himself be taken by the darkness.

Suddenly as he hears a loud crash coming from downstairs instantly Danny snaps his eyes open and turns his head gently to look towards the open doorway as he feels Ember doing the same.

" Sorry about that!"

Letting out a sigh slowly sliding over towards the end of the bed gently lowering Danny's head down on a nearby pillow leaning down gently Ember pecks Danny on the lips to only watch a small smile form across his face.

" I better go see what she's doing down there before she destroys our kitchen."

Cracking open his eyes as he watches Ember's retreating back disappear out of sight leaning back further into the pillow reclosing his eyes slowly Danny starts to relax before within moments he slowly drifts off to sleep.

Following the sound of the crashes emerging down stairs being as quiet as possible slowly Ember roams through her realm before a few minutes as she ends up at the open doorway of her kitchen to find Kitty standing on her tippie toes looking into a cabinet while the entire kitchen floor is covered with varies pots and pans unable to keep the annoyed look from coming across her face leaning out Ember rests up against a side of the doorway as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Keeping her eyes on her oblivious friend as she watches Kitty pull out a large pot from the cabinet letting out a cough instantly Ember watches her jump up in surprise causing a grin to form across her face.

" Stop doing that! You scared me half to death."

Without taking her eyes away from Kitty raising up her eyebrows waving her hand towards the kitchen floor instantly getting the reaction that she was looking for Ember watches her best friend's face turn crimson.

" I'll put everything back after."

" You better. I may not be the world's greatest cook but i still like having a clean kitchen."

Feeling her cheeks turning back to normal nodding her head taking her eyes away from Ember turning on her heels slowly Kitty makes her way over towards the kitchen counter.

" Is all of this really necessary?"

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Ember eyeballing everything that is on the counter rolling her eyes slowly Kitty turns her head back forward.

" Yes it is necessary. Remember this helped you overcome the ghost flu too or have you forgotten?"

" Did it though? If i recall, I only had one spoonful before i started to puke my brains out."

" Yeah good times. Anyway that's the point. It's not supposed to taste good. It's suppose to taste nasty and make you want to puke.

Trust me a spoonful of this stuff will make your Babypop want to puke his guts out."

" I still don't follow?"

Letting out a huff shaking her head reaching out Kitty pulls a nearby pan over to herself.

" Just leave this to the expert at this stuff. Besides we have more pressing matters Dr Rebme."

Glancing down seeing that she is still wearing the same blue doctor coat from the previous day feeling her cheeks burning up Ember snaps her head to look back up towards Kitty.

" Such as nurse?"

" I would like to know what Danny's father had said earlier that made you so angry."

Looking away from the pot and over towards Ember instantly as she watches her facial features drastically change within a blink of an eye suddenly Kitty's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" That bad?"

" Oh it was much worse and it's going to be a hell of a lot worse once i have a private talk with them."

Seeing Kitty staring to cower from her gaze letting out a sigh closing her eyes taking a deep breathe slowly Ember shakes her head.

" Sorry about that girlfriend. It just really pissed me off that's all."

Feeling herself starting to calm down opening her eyes leaning against the countertop slowly Ember looks over to see Kitty staring at her with nothing but concern riddled across her face.

" Alright spill the beans. What did he say?"

Letting out a sigh leaning back further against the countertop feeling her anger starting to rise up again forcing herself to chuckle slowly Ember shakes her head.

" Well after the whole Penny incident and seeing the condition that my Babypop was in, I decided to call up his parents just to let them know that he would be staying with me.

During our little chat, I could hear Danny's father in the background. He seemed like that he wasn't even concerned about Danny at all but instead was concerned about Jazz.

Even though, I wasn't supposed to hear it, I heard him whispering to Danny's mother that Jazz was his favorite and needed their full attention. It was like he didn't even care about Danny at all.

Next thing i know, I hear the prick take the phone and thank me for looking after Danny before the line went dead.

Who says that!? What kind of parent chooses a favorite out of his children!? Who!? I have the right mind to go there right now and just…."

Seeing her best friend's facial features hardening by the second letting go of the pot reaching out gently Kitty wraps her arms around Ember bringing her into an embrace before after a few seconds Kitty feels her relaxing into her embrace as she feels her returning the embrace.

" And that's why he needs you the most. To show him that he is loved and i mean really loved and not forced like his parents.

I know that i really don't need to tell you this because i know you genuinely love Danny but there is only one place where he is truly vulnerable and that's in his mind.

Out here he doesn't need protecting. He can handle himself in a fight but in there? In there is where he needs you the most. That's where he needs you the most to help take away his fears.

He needs you to show him what love feels like and i know that you won't let him down."

Feeling her starting to sting closing her eyes tightly as she nods her head feeling Kitty pulling back reaching up gently Ember wipes at her eyes before she opens her eyes to nod her head.

" Good now promise me that when you do have that talk with Danny parents that you allow me to be there as well. I have some things that i want to get off my chest."

Seeing Ember nodding her head returning the nod slowly Kitty turns back and continues her work at the countertop.

" You know what? Danny was right. You really are like an older sister to him aren't you?"

Feeling her lips curling upright without turning her attention away from her work slowly Kitty nods her head.

" Yep, I may not be as brainy as Jazz but i make up for it with fun. Don't get me wrong. She means well but she come out a bit….snobby even bossy at times.

I don't know. Point is someone has got to look out for his best intentions and that job had fallen upon my shoulders. But know i pass them on down to you as Danny's protector."

Suddenly without having any chance to react as she sees Kitty extending a wooden spoon out towards her feeling a smile coming across her face reaching out gently Ember takes the spoon out of her hands.

After a few seconds glancing over her shoulder as she sees Ember staring at her with a smile across her face suppressing the urge to roll her eyes slowly Kitty nods her head over towards a nearby pot.

" Well? What are you standing around for? Start stirring."

Instantly as her jaw drops wide open seeing Kitty paying her no attention but to continue mixing a few ingredients into a dish rolling her eyes reaching out slowly Ember starts to stir.

After a few minutes of stirring leaning over to take a look inside as she sees a green liquid inside of the pot that instantly sends off an odor that makes her want to gag pulling her head back instantly as she sees Kitty leaning over to take a whiff that causes a smile to come across her face unable to contain it Ember's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Umm that's the stuff."

* * *

A few days later….

Feeling for the first time his stomach settling down from the previous days cracking open his eyes as he sees nothing but darkness coming from all around him except for the small light that is coming through the crack on the bottom of the closed bedroom door leaning his head gently back into the pillow reaching up as he wipes away at his tired eyes to only let out a yawn.

 _I still can't believe Kitty really fed me that stuff. It tasted like an old dirty sock that had been washed in dirty water. Well at least i feel better again._

Hearing the sound of the bedroom door creaking open retracting his hands slowly Danny looks over.

Instantly unable to say a word as he sees Ember staring at him from the open doorway dressed in a nurse's outfit that displays her frame perfectly showing off her curves and long blue legs feeling his mouth dropping wide open remaining perfectly still slowly Danny watches her make her way into the room swaying her hips seductively.

" And how is my patient doing today?"

Pleased at the reaction that she is getting reaching into her pocket instantly as she plucks a therometer inside of Danny's mouth to gently close it shut after a few seconds of humming a quiet tune to herself leaning out further than she needs to purposely showing off her cleavage gently grabbing a hold of the end of the thermometer with a gentle tug she brings the device up to eye level.

" Well you're temperature seems to be back to normal but to play it on the safe side i'm prescribing you another day in bed with me."


	24. Beach Day

Feeling the familiar breeze of a surge of wind blowing into her face causing her long green hair to flow freely with the wind with her arms wrapped gently around her boyfriend's waist as she allows him to guide her through The Ghost Zone from the safety of the back of his prized motorcycle keeping her eyes glued forward looking a little ways ahead with her eyes full of suspicion Kitty can't help but keep her eyes on another couple in front of her.

A couple that she had noticed a few subtle changes in the past few days. Changes that some others like her dimwitted boyfriend had seen but she had.

There was something different about them and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Feeling a pair of eyes burning a hole in the back of her head taking her head off from resting spot upon Danny's shoulder taking a quick glance over her shoulder as she sees Kitty staring at her from a short distance away with a questioning look flashing her friend a quick smile slowly Ember turns her head back forward.

Wrapping an arm gently around the back of Danny's neck as she feels him returning the favor by wrapping an arm around her waist leaning over with a quick peck to his cheek gently Ember repositions herself on top of his lap before slowly as she turns her head back forward to see their destination coming up leaning forward with her hand extended Ember points at the realm door.

" There it is. Ease up on the speed Babypop. We're almost there."

Nodding his head looking down towards the selected way of transportation on the day in the form of Ember's guitar reaching up as he scratches at the back of his neck in confusion not catching the playful eye roll from his side feeling his hand being gently grabbed slowly Danny looks over to his side to see Ember smiling at him as she shakes her head.

" Think you can handle it?"

Looking into her eyes seeing nothing but amusement radiating from them with his lips curling up into a grin with a tug Danny brings Ember closer into his chest before he leans down and whispers into her ear.

" Can you? For someone who wants people to scream out their name you were yelling mine out quite a lot the other night."

Leaning forward slightly in her seat as she tries to listen into the hushed conversation occuring ahead of her to only hear the sound of the motorcycle's engine roaring through the air keeping her eyes on the couple as she sees Ember whisper something into Danny's ear to only pull back from a blushing Danny with a wide smile on her face just as she sees them bringing the guitar to a stop instantly Kitty watches as Johnny parks the motorcycle next to them.

Unmounting from the back of the motorcycle reaching back grabbing a hold of a bag from the back of the motorcycle slowly as she turns to look back towards Danny and Ember to see the couple floating up towards the floating realm door just a little ways ahead throwing the bag's strap over her shoulder reaching out gently Kitty grabs a hold of Johnny's hand before with haste she races off after them.

 _Okay something is clearly going on with these two and i want to know what. Actually now that i think of it they have acted even closer ever since Danny got over the ghost flu. I wonder what changed between them?_

Following from a small distance behind with her eyes staying glued on the couple whose hands keep roaming downward by the second slowly Kitty tilts her head slightly.

 _Hmm? Something has changed between them. Or maybe i'm just going crazy. Let's go over the list again._

 _First off they have been acting even more lovey dovey than usually around each other as though they are on their honeymoon._

 _Second Ember has been extremely happy as of late. Even so much as asking for help for some new song lyrics. Something she never does._

 _Third Danny has a handful of Ember's ass and isn't blushing like crazy while she fondles his….Wait? What!?_

Feeling as though she has a pair of eyes burning a hole in the back of her head glancing over her shoulder as she sees Kitty staring down towards her hand with a smirk coming across her face just as she squeezes down to only feel an instant reply from his hand turning back forward Ember's smirk only widens as she looks over towards Danny to see him staring at her with a small smile before she shakes her head.

" I'll tell you later."

Accepting the answer with a simple nod turning his head back forward seeing the realm door floating just a couple of inches away reaching out with a slight push gently Danny pushes open the door before instantly as he is hit with a bright ray of light reaching up he shields his eyes with his free hand.

Cracking open his eyes hearing the sound of a bird chirping in the distance retracting his hand suddenly Danny's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Pleased at the reaction that she sees across his almost speechless face feeling no resistance whatsoever with a gentle tug pulling him forward through the open realm door closing her eyes as she takes a deep breathe of fresh air feeling nothing but the sun shining down from the sky above opening her eyes slowly Ember can't help a wide smile from breaking across her face.

A realm that was too good to be true. A realm that would be used constantly if she had any say about it.

Clear blue water that could be seen for miles. A nice beach shore whose shores looked untouched by anything living. A small island completely surrounded by the ocean that looked as though it went for miles.

An island that instantly brought a sense of calmness. Instantly brought a sense of peace to all those who touch the sandy shores of the island.

Staring directly at his face as she continues to watch her boyfriend stare around his surroundings with a sense of awe that continues to deepen with every passing second feeling her smile only widening descending slowly down onto the ground just as her boots touch the sandy shores hearing a low whisper coming from her side turning her head away from her boyfriend slowly Ember looks over to her side to see Kitty staring at her.

Sending her friend a confused look instantly as she sees Kitty nodding her head over towards the forest that the island provides for them with a slight nod leaning to her side gently Ember pecks Danny on the cheek causing him to turn to look at her.

" We'll be right back. Try to stay out of trouble while i'm gone will you."

" Hmm? It's tempting but i can't promise anything."

Feeling her lips curling upward shaking her head gently releasing a hold of his hand reposition her guitar strap on her shoulder turning on her heels slowly Ember makes her way after Kitty and into the forest.

Seeing his girlfriend disappearing off into the forest turning his head back forward as he stares off into the distance at the large ocean in front of his eyes letting out a sigh without taking his eyes away from the ocean slowly Danny lowers himself down into the sand.

Nodding his head in approval releasing a hold of the two bags in his hand down into the sand letting out a loud whistle that seems to carry kneeling down slowly Johnny opens up one of the bags.

" I've got to hand it to your girl. She found a nice place here. Just hand me a beer and a few hot girls in bikinis and we've got ourselves an utopia."

Without taking his eyes away from the ocean nodding his head leaning back slowly Danny rests down across the sand with his head in his hands before slowly he closes his eyes not catching the knowing smirk across Johnny's face.

" So….get laid recently?"

Instantly as he snaps open his eyes to stare over towards Johnny with a look of pure shock across his face slowly Danny watches his smirk widen.

* * *

 _Woah. This place is amazing. I wonder if it has….wait! Focus! Get back to the task at hand!_

Glancing over her shoulder seeing Ember looking around their surroundings with a look of awe plastered across her face without giving her a chance to react turning on her heels instantly Kitty faces her with her hands on her hips as she eyeballs her best friend.

" Okay, I think it's safe to say we're far enough away now. What is going on between you and Danny? You've been extra lovey dovey of late. Is it because you guys just moved in together?"

Without looking away unable to help herself as she feels her lips curling up into a smile slowly Ember shakes her head.

" No well….yeah i guess you could say that's some of it. I thought that it would be a little scary at first moving in with someone but ever since he has been staying at my place it just seems so natural.

Besides our daily routines haven't changed one bit. He goes to school on the weekdays while i stay home trying to come up with some new song ideas. Once the weekend comes and i have a concert to play in the Ghost Zone, I have Babypop stay backstage behind the curtains with a group of security incase some ghost gets fresh while i go out and do my thing."

" And that's all? Nothing new in the relationship department?"

" Well i wouldn't go that far. Things have….progressed greatly."

Keeping her eyes on Ember's face as she watches a wide smile break across her best friend's face instantly Kitty's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Oh my god! You slept with Danny didn't you!? Tell me everything!"

" No."

" No? Oh come on Ember. I thought we were best friends. I told you about my first time."

" And i'm never gonna get that image out of my mind thank you very much. Especially the part when you described Johnny's butt perfectly to me."

Shivering at the memory slowly Ember watches Kitty cross her arms over her chest as she lets out a huff.

" Fine but give me something. Was it good? Was it bad? Does he need improvement? Did you scream out his…."

" Woah! Slow down. Deep breathes. Fine i'll tell you but this has to stay between us."

" Oh please i'm not the only one that has noticed how extra lovey dovey you two have been over the last couple of days.

Even though he can be clueless at times by now Johnny has already gotten it out of your Babypop so all that there is left now is you. So spill the beans."

Letting out a sigh nodding her head leaning back gently Ember rests her back against a nearby tree before slowly reaching up she grabs a loose piece of her hair and starts to play with it between her fingers.

" Well it all started after you had Danny eat a spoonful of that disgusting soup that your grandmother used to make."

" Hey! That's a family recipe passed down from generation to generation."

Bringing her motion to a stop raising up her eyebrow instantly Ember watches Kitty's cheeks start to blush bright red.

" Sorry. Please continue."

" Anyways once Babypop got done emptying out everything that he had eaten the previous week we just started talking.

At first it was just about things that we shared in common but before long we started talking about our pasts.

We only talked about our good memories and avoided talking about any touchy subjects. Did you know that his guitar the very same guitar that is resting at the foot of my bedside was the very first thing that he ever bought for himself?

He told me that i took him a year's worth of savings before he had managed to save enough money to purchase the guitar."

Turning her head to look up letting out a chuckle slowly Ember shakes her head.

" You know doing some odd jobs whenever he could. He told me that he used to do a paper route for a while. Apparently the latina slut had this bulldog that would always chase him up and down the street whenever he tried to deliver the paper to them.

There was also this old lady that he used to help in his neighborhood. I guess whenever she went grocery shopping he would help carry her bags for her and she would tip him for his help.

But after a year of saving he was finally able to buy himself the one thing that he really wanted. If that's not the definition of determination, I don't know what is."

Waiting in total silence as she watches Ember continuing to look up towards the sky with a wide smile across her face feeling her own smile coming across her face letting out a chuckle slowly Kitty shakes her head.

" Well that is your Babypop for you in a nutshell. But we're getting off track here. So what happened after you went down memory lane with him?

I don't think that's what made him in such a good mood of late. In fact if i had to make an observation you've also been in a much better mood of late and i know it's not because your just happy. You have the walk."

" The walk?"

" Yeah! You know the extra giddie up in your step as though you had just gotten laid. So did you?"

Suddenly turning back towards Kitty as a wide grin forms across Ember's face instantly she watches her best friend's eyes go wide as saucers.

" You did didn't you? You got laid."

" Well….sort of."

" Sort of? No,no,no there is no sort of. You either got laid or you didn't."

" Well….it's like fifty fifty."

In a sudden move as she facepalms herself hearing a silent chuckle letting out a huff shaking her head slowly Kitty retracts her hand to look back towards Ember to see her grinning at her.

" You really like messing with me don't you?"

Shrugging her shoulders turning her attention away from Kitty slowly Ember continues to play with a loose piece of her hair.

" Guilty as charged. But since we're best friends i'll elaborate that last statement. Since Babypop was still recovering from the Ghost Flu and still didn't receive any sort of reward for what he did for Penny, I decided it was time that he was rewarded for his noble deed.

So i decided one night to surprise him with a visit from Nurse Mclain."

" Ohhhh! So did he like his surprise?"

" He did very much. I knew that he didn't have the stamina yet for a little one on one time but that wasn't going to stop me from rewarding him.

And just for the record we were both wrong."

Seeing a confused look across Kitty's face instantly a wide grin forms across Ember's face.

" He's much bigger than i thought he was. Much bigger."

Suddenly as she sees Kitty's eyes go so wide as though they are about to pop out of her head unable to suppress it any longer Ember starts to giggle.

" Really? How much bigger are we…."

" Let's put it this way girlfriend. Johnny's little soldier would be like a peanut compared to my Babypop's excalibur."

Letting out a loud whistle slowly Kitty shakes her head as a small smile comes across her face.

" I envy you girl."

Unable to control her giggling leaning off the tree nodding her head slowly Ember makes her way back through the woods as Kitty hurries after her.

" Well i can see why he feels much better now."

" Oh he's not the only one."

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees a confused look across Kitty's face feeling her lips curling upward slowly Ember turns her head back forward.

" He has a very soft tongue."

Replaying the last statement in her head as her confusion deepens suddenly after a couple of seconds instantly Kitty comes to a drastic halt with her eyes as wide as saucers.

" What!?"

* * *

" Come on man. Just come clean with me already. It's just us here. I'm gonna find out eventually."

Letting out a sigh reaching down grabbing a hold of the last piece of the umbrella stand with a small thrust Danny jams the end of the umbrella down hard into the sand before with a tug of a string attached he watches with a satisfied smile as the umbrella unravels.

Nodding his head in approval turning his head as he sees Johnny looking at him from a few feet away lying down on a beach towel looking up towards him with a pair of sunglasses pulled down to his nose letting out a sigh slowly Danny shakes his head.

" Not gonna happen. Kitty has the ears of a bat. She catches one little bit of this and Ember will barbeque me."

Letting out a chuckle nodding his head adjusting his sunglasses slowly Johnny leans back to rest against the beach towel.

" True but what are the chances."

" Like i said already. Pretty good."

Seeing himself being waived off shaking his head reaching down Danny grabs a hold of a nearby beach towel.

" Well there is still nothing to worry about if you ask me. I bet that you received a bj from her or something."

Instantly as he hears a loud crash coming from his side opening his eyes slowly turning his head as he sees the umbrella stand on top of a shocked Danny slowly a grin forms across Johnny's face.

" My man!"

* * *

Suppressing the urge to giggle glancing over her shoulder seeing the shocked expression across her best friend's face for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past couple of minutes unable to keep the look of amusement from across her face shaking her head slowly turning her head back forward as she wraps the towel more firmly around her waist as she continues to walk down a small dirt path suddenly as she hears the sound of what appeared to be a snore coming from just ahead instantly Ember comes to a stop.

Feeling herself running into something hard shaking out of her thoughts as she sees Ember staring off just ahead just as she opens her mouth instantly Kitty's eyes go wide when she feels her mouth being covered causing an annoyed look to come across her face.

" Whhaaattt…."

" Shhh! I think someone is up ahead."

Retracting her head seeing Kitty nodding her head out of the corner of her eyes being as quiet as she possibly can slowly Ember makes her way forward following after the sound before after a couple of seconds of hearing the sound getting louder with each step she takes kneeling down behind a tall patch of weeds reaching out slowly Ember pushes the weeds to the side.

Instantly not believing what she is seeing leaning over Kitty whispers into Ember's ear.

" No freakin way. I thought he was a fictional character?"

" So did i. I guess this solves the mystery of who this realm belongs to. Well? Maybe?"

Not believing what she is seeing is real unable to take her eyes away from the sleeping pirate that is resting down on some kind of handmade hammock with countless rum bottles scattered all around his feet reaching out gently Kitty nudges Ember in the side.

" Should we wake him up?"

" What? No way!"

" Why?"

" He's a pirate."

" So?"

" You've never really read about what pirates were really like have you?"

" Nope. Care to elaborate?"

" Easy. We're two very beautiful women. Pirates are handsy and i don't have my guitar. Does that pretty much sum it up for you?"

Letting out a sigh nodding her head just as she turns her head instantly as she hears movement coming from the hammock instantly Kitty snaps her head back towards the hammock seeing the sleeping pirate wakening from his sleep.

" Well so much for that. Let's go introduce ourselves. This maybe the only chance we will have of meeting him."

Snapping her head to look at her side seeing Kitty giving her a puppy dog eye look letting out a sigh just as she nods her head feeling her arm being grabbed before she has a chance to react instantly Ember feels herself being pulled up to her feet and feels herself being lead over towards the hammock.

" Excuse me! Are you really him?"

Rubbing his tired eyes as he looks over to his side to see a pair of gorgeous women making their way over towards him with surprisingly different skin tones than he had ever seen before shrugging this thought away a small smile forms across the pirate's face.

" And who would you be referring to my lovely?"

Letting out a giggle releasing her grip around Ember's arm a wide smile forms across Kitty's face.

" You know? Jack Sparrow."

" Ahh ahh that's Captain Jack Sparrow and who might you be?"

" My name is Kitty and this is my best friend Ember."

 _Hmm….interesting names these two._

Shaking these thoughts away reaching up Sparrow tips his hat to the girls before he smiles up towards them.

" A pleasure to meet you two on this fine day. Would you lovelys care to join me?"

Just as she is about to respond suddenly feeling a hand gently resting down on her shoulder turning her head to the side Kitty sees Ember looking at Sparrow with a forced smile.

" Thanks for the offer old timer but we need to get back to our boyfriends."

Without having a chance to respond feeling her arm being grabbed without putting up any resistance slowly Kitty feels herself being pulled by Ember away from Sparrow and back to where they once came before just as they get to the opening instantly as she sees a curious look coming across her best friend's face suddenly Kitty watches Ember turn back to look at Sparrow.

" Just curious Mr Sparrow how did you really escape this island the first time?"

" Sea turtles."

" Really? Your not pulling my leg here?"

" Yes really love. I managed to flag a herd down and tied them all together."

" Really? With what? It doesn't look like you have a lot of options to choose from Mr Sparrow."

Glancing over her shoulder nodding her head of approval at Kitty's question slowly Ember turns back forward to stare at Sparrow.

" Human hair."

Instantly as a disgusted look forms across her face glancing over her shoulder finding the same expression across her best friend's face slowly Ember turns her head back to look at Sparrow to see him oblivious to their discomfort.

" From my back. Wanna see loves?"

Unable to take it anymore with lighting fast speed turning on her heels instantly Ember takes off back into the forest taking an equally disgusted Kitty along with her not catching the casual shrug from Sparrow before he rests back down on the hammock.

* * *

" I've got to give it to you. I'm extremely jealous of you. I mean from a rock star nonetheless? You're one lucky bastard."

Not even trying to hide the wide smile across his face nodding his head keeping his eyes forward Danny watches wave after wave hit the sandy shores of the beach in total silence closing his eyes feeling nothing but at peace just as he starts to doze off hearing the sound of branches being brushed to the side cracking open his eyes leaning up slowly he looks over his shoulder.

Instantly unable to speak a single word as he watches speechlessly as Ember makes her way over towards him in a black bikini that hugs her curves perfectly showing off her long smooth blue legs leaving almost nothing to the imagination feeling his eyes widening by the second unable to help it Danny can't help but keep his eyes on her.

Pleased at the reaction that she is receiving with her smile only widening putting an extra sway in her hips as she slowly approaches her target causing his jaw to drop even more with every passing second stopping by her boyfriend's side without giving him a chance to respond lowering herself down to straddle his lap reaching down gently Ember takes Danny's head within her hands before slowly leaning down gently she presses her lips to his own instantly causing her to feel him responding to her touch.

Grinning inward to what she is feeling be pressed up against her bikini bottom retracting her head with a grin coming across her face leaning down Ember whispers into Danny's ear.

" Not yet Babypop. Maybe later if you behave."

Retracting her head as she sees a small smile coming across Danny's face letting out a giggle slowly Ember shakes her head.

" You're so beautiful."

Feeling her face breaking out into a wide smile leaning down gently Ember presses her lips back to Danny's own unaware that from a couple of feet away Kitty looks down towards Johnny with a small pout.

" So? What do you think?"

Looking up as he sees Kitty getting into a pose before she does a little twirl showing off her red bikini feeling his smile widening Johnny nods his head.

" You look like a goddess kitten. Just like always."

" Oh Johnny!"

Breaking off the kiss looking over to her side as she sees Kitty straddling Johnny bringing him into a deep kiss turning back towards Danny with a shrug of her shoulders following in her best friend's example leaning down Ember brings her boyfriend back into another kiss.

Glancing over to her side seeing her best friend locked into another deep kiss with her boyfriend breaking off her own kiss letting out a sigh slowly reaching out gently Kitty grabs a hold of a nearby tube of suntan lotion before she turns to look at Johnny with a small smile.

" Could you help me sweetie? You know just the right places to touch."

Feeling a grin breaking across his face nodding his head feeling Kitty getting off from his lap to lie down chest first on a nearby already set up beach blanket reaching out gently Johnny takes the tube out of Kitty's hand and sprays some lotion on his hands as he sees his girlfriend undoing the knot of her bikini top.

Hearing a happy sigh coming from her side breaking off the kiss glancing over to her side as she sees Kitty staring at her with a wide smile across her face as Johnny rubs suntan lotion across her bareback suppressing a giggle shaking her head leaning back gently Ember rests her head down on Danny's shoulder.

" I still wonder?"

" Wonder what Blue Flame?"

" I still wonder who this realm belongs to. I mean it's not like this place wouldn't be crawling with other ghosts if it wasn't inhabited by one already.

Oh yeah by the way you will never believe who Kitty and I just encountered out in the forest."

Turning his head to look down towards his beaming girlfriend just as he opens his mouth hearing a sound of a few branches crunching in a sudden move Danny snaps his head back towards the forest.

Keeping his eyes constantly glancing around looking for even the slightest of movement suddenly as his ghost sense goes off instantly Danny watches some kind of small creature come out of a bush from the forest.

" Awe! Look at the cute little monkey! Come here monkey,monkey,monkey."

Glancing over at her best friend with a raised eyebrow turning her attention back towards the small monkey as she eyeballs the monkey closely seeing it waving its tail back and forth while it's back is turned towards them slowly Ember tilts her head.

 _Why do i feel like i've seen this money before?_

Leaning up to rest firmly on her elbows taking her head in her hands as she watches the monkey cautiously make its way over towards her as though deeming to see if she was a threat or not just as she reaches out to pet the creature instantly Kitty's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees the monkey snatch her bikini top off from the sand and take off back towards the forest.

" Hey! Get back here with my top!"

Snapping up to his feet with his eyes locked on the little creature with lighting fast speed instantly Johnny takes off into the forest after the monkey with Kitty chasing after him with her arms covering her exposed chest.

Glancing over to her side to look at Danny unable to contain it any longer instantly Ember bursts out laughing along with her boyfriend before after a few seconds taking a deep breathe slowly a smile forms across her face.

" Alright let's go help them."

Nodding his head in agreement feeling Ember getting up from his lap slowly rising up to his feet reaching out gently taking her hand in his own without any delay slowly Danny starts to lead her over towards the forest.

" Ekk!"

Coming to a drastic halt with wide eyes instantly Ember snaps her head to look at Danny.

" That can't be good."

Instantly as he hears footsteps quickly approaching just as he looks back towards the forest without having any time to respond suddenly Danny watches Johnny bursting out of the forest with his hand firmly in Kitty's own at high speed.

" Run!"

With a confused look forming across her face snapping her head back towards the forest leaning forward slightly as she looks for any movement suddenly as she sees some kind of tribesman running through the forest instantly Ember's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Holy shit!"

Feeling her hold on his hand tightening without having a chance to react feeling his feet leaving the ground instantly Danny feels himself soaring through the air at high speed being tugged along by Ember.

Glancing over his shoulder instantly as he sees tribesman one after another emerge out of the forest with spears firmly in their hands just as he looks down to see one of the tribesman pointing up towards them suddenly as he sees a spear heading their way out of the corner of his eye in a sudden move reaching out Danny sends an energy beam that evaporates the spear in mid air.

Keeping his aim firm rearing back as he rains down energy blasts one after another that instantly connect to a few incoming spears that are being directed their direction suddenly as he hears the sound of a loud roar coming from his side slowly Danny turns his head to look down.

Suddenly feeling his eyes go as wide as saucers unable to take his eyes away slowly Danny watches some kind of large tentacle emerge out of the ocean.

Feeling his hand going stiff in her own coming to a sudden halt snapping around to look at Danny as she sees him looking out into the distance turning her head instantly Ember's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Oh come on!"

Instantly as she sees massive tentacles one after another emerge out of the water that tower high above into the air just as she sees one swinging towards them in a sudden move reaching out Ember wraps her arms firmly around Danny's waist before instantly they vanish in a whirlwind of blue flames just as the tentacle comes down hitting nothing but air.

Hearing nothing but pure silence around them cracking open her eyes finding herself outside of the realm next to Johnny's motorcycle letting out a sigh in relief leaning forward Ember buries her head into Danny's shoulder.

" Let's not do that again."

Nodding his head leaning down gently Danny rests his head down on her own before slowly as he closes his eyes hearing a loud thud coming from nearby in a sudden motion he snaps his head towards the sound to find Johnny and Kitty panting heavily with the realm's door firmly closed.

" Stupid….perverted….monkey!"

Trying his best to regain his breathe nodding his head in agreement feeling his backside starting to sting reaching back gently Johnny starts to rub his backside as an annoyed look comes across his face.

" Speak for yourself kitten. That little monkey bit me."


	25. Cujo

Unable to keep the smile that keeps on breaking across his face that almost seems contagious to everyone that dares lays their eyes upon it feeling as though he is weightless with his backpack strapped firmly on his shoulders whistling a silent tune to himself making his way slowly down the sidewalk in the direction of his former home to some twirling his house keys effortlessly between his fingers as though he has done the task so many times before with his eyes glued towards his destination slowly Danny continues to stride forward down the sidewalk with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen across his face before.

A smile that couldn't be helped but be returned by all those that laid their sights upon it. A truly remarkable feat. Especially to all those in his neighborhood. Neighbors that would often catch glimpses of a smile from the teenager.

Some with questionable stares thanks to his family's history. Others with looks of shock from seeing the display from the often shy and to himself teenaged boy.

But now as very few waive in a friendly manner over to the teenager to only receive one back in return their opinions of the boy had changed forever. If only his parents could change.

 _Wait? When did i learn how to whistle?_

Shrugging his shoulders coming to a stop in front of the locked front door denying him access to once his former home twirling his keys around in one last gesture to only grasp the correct key into his hand reaching down gently Danny grabs a hold of the door handle and slowly inserts his house key into the key slot.

Instantly feeling a cold chill running up and down his spine as a cold blue mist escapes out of his mouth bringing his motion to a drastic halt in a sudden move snapping his head to look over his shoulder with his eyes on constant alert slowly Danny looks around his surroundings looking for even the slightest thing out of place.

Not seeing anything out of the ordinary despite the chill that continues to run up and down his spine as though he was being watched shrugging his shoulders cautiously Danny turns his head back forward and slowly unlocks the front door before the sound of ruffled leaves causes him to snap his head back around.

" Blue Flame? Is that you? You know that i hate surprises."

Remaining perfectly still leaning his head forward listening for even the slightest of sounds after a few seconds of hearing nothing but leaves being swept through the air by the occasional gust of wind feeling as though he is still being watched turning on his heels slowly descending down the steps and slowly begins to once again look around his surroundings before after a couple of seconds as a sudden thought comes to him coming to a complete stop slowly Danny shakes his head as a small smile comes across his face.

" Ha,ha,ha. It's not gonna work. I know that you love scary movies but this isn't going to faze me. Literally."

Still not receiving any sort of answer throwing his head back slowly shaking his head slowly as he looks around his surroundings to find a big pile of leaves that is resting against the side of the steps as though they were raked no long ago in a sudden motion instantly Danny facepalms himself.

" Gee? I wonder what this pile of leaves is doing here? I sure hope nobody jumps out and scares me."

Shaking his head slowly approaching the pile making sure to be as quiet as possible slowly getting down to a kneeling position rearing back instantly Danny throws his hand through the pile intending to scare anyone that is hiding inside before after a few seconds of feeling nothing but his fingers grazing cold wet leaves with a confused look forming across his face slowly he retracts his hand.

" Huh? Must me my imagination."

Rising up to his feet just as he turns on his heels suddenly as he sees a pair of red eyes staring at him from his eye level instantly Danny flings himself back first into the pile of leaves causing countless leaves to flutter through the air and all across the sidewalk.

Hearing what sounded like panting coming from nearby cracking open his eyes as he finds himself staring into the red eyes of a green dog that is staring down happily at him from up top of his chest feeling his lips turning upright reaching up gently Danny starts to pet the dog's head to only receive a long lick to his face causing him to laugh.

" Hey there little guy. Where did you come from?"

Receiving only a bark in reply letting out a chuckle moving his eyes slightly away from the dog's eyes to his neck finding no collar whatsoever reaching down gently Danny starts to rub the dog's neck only to feel the dog leaning into his touch as though to egg him on.

" Hmm guess you don't have a collar. You have an owner boy?"

Looking back up towards the panting dog's face instantly as he sees the dog shaking his head as it keeps eye contact with him at all times Danny's eyes go as wide as saucers.

 _Woah! It's like he understands me or something. But that's not possible. Is it?_

Snapping out of his thoughts glancing back up seeing the dog still staring down towards him a small smile comes across Danny's face.

" Would you like to come home with me? My girlfriend won't mind."

 _At least i don't think? She would probably spoil the crap out of you. Not to mention Kitty._

Keeping his eyes on the dog's face as he watches the dog break off eye contact and tilt his head up slightly as though it was deep into thought suddenly without having a chance to react Danny lets out a laugh when he feels the dog once again licking his face.

" Alright boy it's settled. We just need to run it by one more person. I'm sure that she'll love you."

Receiving a happy bark in response feeling the dog's body weight leaving his chest emerging off from the pavement reaching down slowly dusting himself off as he looks back up to see the dog emerging up the steps instantly Danny's eyes go as wide as saucers when he sees the dog phasing through the locked front door leading into his parents house.

 _On second thought? I don't think there will be a problem at all._

Staring directly at the locked door for what felt like minutes to only be mere seconds snapping out of his thoughts glancing around his shoulders seeing nobody in sight causally shrugging his shoulders following in the dogs footsteps slowly Danny fazes through locked front door.

* * *

 _Hmm? I might be onto something here._

Writing down a few lyrics down on a fresh sheet of paper looking down with a nod of approval leaning back making sure to get in a comfortable position reaching out gently Ember takes her guitar in her hands and starts to strum the strings of her guitar getting into a slow rhythm as a small smile comes across her face.

" Yeah! Ohhhh!..."

Bringing her strumming to a stop glancing back down towards the sheet of paper resting a seat cushion away from her instantly Ember face palms herself as she slowly shakes her head.

" Yep! I'm onto something alright. Well, I should. It's my song!"

Snatching the sheet off from the couch cushion without a second thought crumpling the sheet into a small ball with a flick of her wrist instantly Ember sends the ball soaring over her shoulder and into a nearby wastebasket that is surrounded by numerous crumpled up balls of paper.

" And the crowd goes wild! Ember,Ember,Ember…."

Letting out a silent chuckle feeling her smile only widening returning her hand back down towards her guitar strumming a beat as she stares ahead just playing a few random tunes suddenly as she hears the sound of her realm door opening a wide smile forms across Ember's face.

" Blue Flame? You here?"

Feeling her smile only widening retracting her hands gently Ember places her guitar down on a nearby coffee table.

" Yeah i'm here Babypop. Where else would i be?"

" Well you always say that you wanted to visit Romania at some point. Something about seeing if vampires are real or not."

Letting out a sigh as she shakes her head slowly Ember rises up from the living room couch and starts to stretch out.

" I was only kidding Babypop."

 _Well….maybe not. I mean if Jack Sparrow exists then why wouldn't old Count Dracula? But that's an adventure for another day._

Snapping out of her thoughts glancing over towards the open doorway leading into the living room seeing no trace of her boyfriend anywhere in sight slowly a confused look forms across Ember's face.

" Babypop? Where are you?"

" I'm at the front door."

With her confusion only deepening turning on her heels slowly Ember makes her way through her realm in the direction of her front door.

" Why are you at…."

Suddenly as she rounds the corner to find her boyfriend peeking his head through a small opening in her realm door a confused look forms across Ember's face.

" Umm? Babypop? What are you doing? I don't bite….much."

Letting out a chuckle as he sees Ember's lips curling up into a smile slowly a small smile forms across Danny's face.

" Says you. Kitty still won't teasing me about when you gave me a hickey. She keeps telling me that a carnivore got to me."

" Well what can i say? I was only marking my territory. Now stop avoiding the subject. Why are you standing outside my front door?"

" Please don't be mad."

Seeing what she knew to be his best puppy dog eye look letting out a sigh looking up Ember looks into his eyes with suspicion as she crosses her arms over her chest.

" What did you do this time?"

" What!? Why do you think…."

" Because it's always you. Just face the facts. You don't go looking for trouble. Trouble always seems to find you. Now spill the beans."

Letting out a sigh nodding his head as his smile widens glancing down Danny watches Ember tap her barefoot down impatiently on the ground.

" Well….it's not bad. I promise but it's a bit complicated."

" Uncomplicate it for me then."

Feel her gaze upon him that only seems to be getting even more stern by the second letting out a sigh with a slight nudge gently Danny pushes the realm door further open causing him to see Ember's eyes widen slightly.

Seeing the small gesture coming from her boyfriend just as she opens her mouth suddenly as she feels a small green blir colliding into her chest without having a chance to react Ember feels herself hitting the floor back first with a thud.

Unable to stop the collusion from happening as his eyes go as wide as saucers holding his breathe Danny looks down towards the ground finding his new canine friend staring down panting from Ember's chest at his girlfriend's face.

 _Oww. Wait? What's that sound?_

Cracking open her eyes looking up as she sees a small green dog staring down at her with what could be considered a smile across its face after only a mere few seconds of locking eyes with the dog instantly Ember lets out a small laugh as she feels the dog licking her face.

" And who said this was a bad thing? I've always wanted a dog."

Breathing a sigh in relief making his way into the realm making sure to close the door behind himself kneeling down gently Danny starts to pet the dog as he sees Ember sitting up to do the same.

" Where did you find this little guy? He's so cute."

" It was weird. I was just stopping by my parents house to grab a few things and this little guy showed up. I think he's a stray or something.

But that's not the best part. Here watch this. Here boy phreeeeeeeet! Fetch!"

Grabbing a hold of one of his text books out from inside of his backpack rearing back instantly Danny sends the text book soaring through the air.

Suddenly feeling the dog's weight vanishing from her chest without having a chance to react instantly Ember's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees the green dog leap up into the air at high speed to catch the text book in its mouth with ease before slowly she watches the canine slowly float back over towards them with its tail wagging like crazy.

" Wicked!"

Nodding his head reaching out gently Danny takes the text book out of the dog's mouth and slowly stores it back away inside of his backpack before slowly reaching back gently he starts to nervously rub the back of his neck.

" I was wondering? That is if you didn't mind…."

 _He's so cute when he's nervous._

Feeling her lips curling upright as she watches Danny start to nervously rub the back of his neck rolling her eyes slowly Ember turns her attention back towards the dog.

" Of Course we can keep him!"

Receiving a happy bark in response without having a chance to react suddenly as she feels the dog licking her face once again unable to contain them any longer instantly Ember starts to giggle.

" See even he agrees. Now then does this cute little guy have a name?"

Seeing her boyfriend shaking his head out of the corner of her eye slowly Ember locks eyes with the dog that is happily panting from a short distance away.

" How about….Blitz?"

Suddenly as she sees the dog tilting its head slightly before it shakes its head instantly Ember's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Woah. It's like he understands me perfectly."

" Believe me when i say this Blue Flame, I think the same exact thing."

Returning her attention back towards the dog in question as she sees the dog looking at her slowly a small smile forms across Ember's face.

" How about Cujo?"

Watching in complete silence waiting for judgment suddenly as she hears the dog barking happily before she feels him attacking her face once again with long licks suddenly Ember lets out a small laugh as she rubs Cujo's neck.

" Cujo it is then."

Gently wrapping her arms around Cujo rising back up to her feet with the dog relaxing comfortably in her arms reaching down gently Ember pets the top of his head before she looks back over towards Danny.

" Okay Babypop. We can keep him but you have to take care of him. Meaning i better not see an accidents on my carpet. Understood?"

Nodding his head slowly a small smile forms across Danny's face causing Ember to tilt her head slightly at him.

" Oh that won't be a problem."

Just as she opens her mouth feeling Cujo wiggling out of her embrace turning her attention towards the dog seeing him making his way towards her realm door suddenly as she sees the dog phasing through the door a wide smile forms across Ember's face.

" Sick!"

* * *

Arriving at her destination without a second thought reaching up gently Kitty knocks on the realm door in front of her before suddenly without waiting for a response with a flick of her wrist slowly she opens up the door and emerges inside making sure to close the door behind her.

" Ember? Danny? Are you guys here?"

" We're in the living room girlfriend."

Snapping her head towards where she heard Ember's voice coming from turning on her heels slowly Kitty makes her way through the realm.

" I got your text girlfriend. What's this big surprise? I mean we already know that you will be in for a big surprise when you and your Babypop finally…."

Suddenly just as she rounds the corner into the living room without having a chance to react feeling a green blir slamming into her chest instantly Kitty feels herself landing back first on the rub with a thud.

" Hey!? What gives!?"

Opening her eyes instantly as she sees the cutest green dog that she has ever seen looking down towards her from her chest letting out a squeal reaching up gently Kitty wraps her arms around the dog to only let out a few giggles when she feels it licking her face.

" He's so cute! When did you guys decide to get a dog?"

Picking the dog up effortlessly in her arms looking over towards the living room couch as she sees a beaming Ember staring at her while a blushing Danny is looking anywhere but at her with a smirk coming across her face slowly Kitty makes her way over.

" Danny? If you wanted our attention so bad i'll you had to do was ask. You didn't need to get us a cute dog."

Suddenly as she sees Danny's cheeks blushing bright red unable to help it instantly Kitty bursts out laughing followed by Ember before slowly she takes a seat in an nearby chair as she sees him crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

Rearing back with all of his might instantly as he sends the frisbee in his hand soaring through the air at high speed towards the other end of the park causing him to see Cujo racing off at high speed suddenly as he sees the dog catching the frisbee with ease a good distance away reaching out Danny starts to clap his hands with a wide smile across his face as the sound of cheers coming from his side echoes through the air.

Beaming towards the approaching puppy kneeling down gently Embers pats her thigh as she watches Cujo quickly approaching her.

" That a boy. Come to momma."

Opening up her arms suddenly as she feels Cujo crashing into her chest at high speed causing her to fall back first to the ground feeling the dog licking her face reaching up gently Ember starts to pet the dog as she hears Kitty giggling from a short distance away.

" My turn,my turn,my turn!"

Retrieving the discarded frisbee from the ground letting out a low whistle gaining Cujo's attention rearing back instantly Kitty sends the frisbee soaring high into the air curving perfectly with the wind.

Without having a chance to react instantly feeling Cujo's weight leaving her chest looking up a wide smile forms across Ember's face as she watches the dog take off a high speed in pursuit of the frisbee.

Keeping her eyes locked on her dog as she watches Cujo move with the frisbee perfectly through the air before he snatches the frisbee with ease out of the air and land down onto the ground effortlessly a wide smile forms across Ember's face.

Wrapping his arm gently around his girlfriend's waist leaning over gently Danny pecks Ember on the cheek causing her smile to widen before he looks back over towards Cujo to see the dog drop the frisbee and starting panting happily at them.

" Coolest dog ever!"

Receiving a happy bark in response letting out a chuckle suddenly as he feels a gentle nudge to his side looking back over towards his girlfriend seeing her smile completely gone replaced with a look of annoyance following her eyes instantly Danny lets out a frustrated sigh when he sees Sam approaching them from the other side of the park with a scowl across her face while Tucker follows a short distance behind her with a look across his face saying he wished he was anywhere but here.

" Hey! We need to talk!"

Rolling his eyes in response seeing the annoyed look across his girlfriend's face deepening by the second with a slight tug gently Danny brings Ember closes to his side before he leans over and whispers into her ear.

" Can she ever come up with something else to say to us other than we need to talk?"

Letting out a silent giggle leaning up gently Ember rests her head on Danny's shoulder as she sees Sam stopping a short distance away to stare at them with a glare.

" Is there something that we can help you with dipsticks?"

Snapping her head to look at Ember seeing a grin forming across her face that instantly causes a surge of anger to run up and down her spine and for her glare to intensify just as she opens her mouth hearing a small growl coming from down below in a sudden move Sam snaps her head away from Ember to look down towards the ground before she sees a small green puppy growling up towards her showing off his teeth perfectly.

Staring down towards the growling puppy letting out a snort just as she turns to look back towards Ember suddenly as some kind large green dog appears out of thin air towering over her glaring down towards her as it growls menicilly at her causing her to back peddle and fall down to the grass on her ass instantly Sam's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Hearing the growls getting louder and louder by the second without taking her eyes away from the dog slowly Sam keeps back pedaling across the grass before just as she gets a good distance away snapping up to her feet in a sudden move without looking back Sam races in the opposite direction with Tucker quickly following after her.

Not believing what she just saw glancing up towards the towering green dog seeing the dog in question turn to look at her without having a chance to react instantly as a green aura surrounds the dog suddenly Ember watches with wide eyes as the large dog transforms back into Cujo.

Feeling her eyes only widening by the second as she stares down at Cujo to see him panting happily up at her feeling a small smile coming across her face kneeling down gently Ember pets his head causing a happy bark to come from the dog.

" Oh we're going to get along just fine."


	26. Roles Reversed?

_Okay. Time for the daily checklist…._

Trying his best to keep his head forward pretending to listen to the music playing off from his cellphone glancing around his surroundings as he finds the same familiar sight that would make their presences felt every single time he would step through the hallways of Casper High suppressing the urge to frown forcing a smile across his face slowly Danny makes his way through the school in the direction of his locker occasionally glancing around.

 _Let's see….Paulina leaning against her locker….check. Her dropping a book and bending down to grab said book while keeping her eyes on me….check._

 _Star checking out Paulina….wait? What? How did i miss that? Actually now that i think about it Ember did mention it to me once or twice before._

Shrugging his shoulders as he walks by Paulina not paying her any mind causing a frown to come across her face as she quickly turns away making it as though something more important in her locker has drawn her attention away glancing back over his shoulder to look back at Star in a sudden move as he quickly gives her a thumbs up causing the blonde teenager's face to blush red as she tries to suppress the shocked look across her face feeling his lips curling up into a smile slowly Danny turns his head back forward.

 _Okay i'm getting a little off track here. Let's see what's next? Hmm….Sam glaring at me from her locker….check…._

 _Tucker trying to avoid looking up towards me trying to make it look like he is doing something on his PDA….check…_

 _Man, I really wish he would actually talk to me other than just agreeing with whatever Sam says all the time._

 _Maybe Kitty was right. Maybe he does just need to get himself a girlfriend. Well….i don't know if she would think that if either Ember or I was to tell her that there was some pictures of her on his old PDA before it met its demise._

 _That reminds me. I wonder how Desire is doing? Wait? Stop! Focus! Getting off track here. This must be what Ember has been talking about before._

 _Wait? When did i start to depend on her so much? Damnit! Kitty was right! I have it bad._

" Hey Fentard!"

Letting out a groan reaching up Danny facepalms himself as he slowly shakes his head.

 _I knew, I was forgetting something._

Suppressing the urge to let out a groan turning on his heels as he suddenly finds himself staring at Dash from a few feet away cracking his knuckles in a sudden move reaching up Danny covers his mouth as he fakes a yawn causing the bigger teenager's eyes to go slightly wide for a split second.

 _Doesn't he ever give up?_

" What's the matter Fentard? Cat got your tongue?"

 _Why me? He can't be that thick? Can he? Let's see what he thinks of this._

" No not really but i'm willing to bet that Paulina has got your balls in her purse."

Instantly as he sees shocked looks across the faces of many of his fellow classmates that are in earshot feeling his lips curling up into a grin slowly Danny locks eyes with Dash as he sees his classmate's face blushing bright red.

"As a matter of fact i'm willing to bet the house on it. Why don't you just do us both a favor and just go away. We both know how this goes down by now.

You try to throw a punch at me. I end up knocking you to the ground. You end up running away to your teammates saying i got lucky when everyone knows that isn't true.

Quite frankly i've got better things to do than repeat this cycle with you yet again. Especially since dipsticks like yourself can't get it through their thick heads that they can't pick on me anymore."

Taking a few seconds to stare at Dash's face finding him completely speechless nodding his head turning on his heels just as he takes a couples of steps forward towards his locker feeling as though someone is following him in a sudden move Danny snaps around with his hand raised instantly catching Dash's closed fist in his hand causing everyone of his classmate's eyes to widen.

Staring deep into once his bully's eyes finding a mixture of shock and anger radiating from them shaking his head in a sudden move without giving him a chance to react charging forward Danny drives his right shoulder into Dash's chest sending his classmate crashing to the ground.

Shaking his head snapping up to his feet rearing back just he rears back to throw a closed fist in his classmate's direction instantly as he sees Danny raising up his hand towards him as he stares down at his cellphone looking as though he is returning a text feeling his face burning up Dash's eyes go as wide as saucers.

 _And sent. I can't wait to tell Ember about this. She's never going to believe this. I wonder how long he'll just stand there like a….up guess he's fed up._

Instantly as he sees a closed fist heading his way with lighting fast speed Danny side steps over to the right causing Dash's fist to hit nothing but air before suddenly without giving him a chance to react reaching out with his foot instantly Danny sends Dash down face first to the ground when he feels his classmate tripping over his foot.

Letting out a groan smashing his hands down into the ground snapping his body around as he looks up to find Danny looking back down towards his cellphone paying him no attention Dash's eyes go wide.

 _I hope she isn't spoiling Cujo too much. She did only say that she was going to go out to get him a few things for him to play with._

 _Knowing her and her definition of shopping she'll buy the entire pet store for the cute little guy. God i hope she can't hear my thoughts._

" You're so dead!"

Snapping out of his thoughts looking down finding a blushing Dash staring up angrily at him from the ground feeling his lips curling up into a grin slowly Danny shakes his head as he pockets his cellphone.

" Hmm….it's tempting."

Hearing only the sounds of his classmates snickering from all around him snapping his head to glance around to send each of them a glare causing them to instantly stop turning his attention back over towards Danny finding him tilting his head with his finger under his chin as though he was lost in thought feeling his face burning up even more slowly Dash rises up off from the ground.

" But if i can quote a friend been there. Done that. Nothing exciting if you ask me."

Instantly as he sees Dash charging forward with his hand raised suppressing the urge to roll his eyes in a sudden move Danny side steps away from Dash causing his classmate to rush past him a couple of feet.

" Ole!"

Snapping his body around as he watches Danny bow slightly down causing all of their classmates to suddenly start to laugh feeling his ears starting to burn up letting out a frustrated scream rearing back Dash sends a closed fist Danny's way only to watch his classmate dodge his strike easily causing him to hit nothing but air.

Keeping his eyes on Dash instantly just as he sees him turning around without giving him a chance to react reaching out Danny gives his chest a hard shove causing his classmate to fly and hit a nearby locker with a thud.

 _And the crowd goes wild! Danny,Danny,Danny…._

" Mr Fenton!"

Suddenly feeling his eyes going as wide as saucers snapping his head to look over his shoulder towards the far end of the hallway instantly Danny watches Mr Lancer quickly rushing down the hallway towards him.

" Mr Fenton! You oughta be ashamed of yourself! Picking on a defenseless student like that! What did he ever do to you?"

Feeling as though his throat has run dry unable to take his eyes away from Mr Lancer hearing the sounds of hushed whispers echoing all around the hallway with his name being tossed around a few times Danny watches in total silence as the teacher kneels down next to a moaning Dash.

" Mr Baxter? Can you hear me?"

Receiving only a moan in response in a sudden move snapping his head around Mr Lancer stares angrily at Danny.

" I hope you are truly happy with yourself Mr Fenton. Bullying another student like this. Do you have no shame?"

 _Bully? I'm not a bully? I'm the victim._

Unable to respond as he watches Mr Lancer turn his attention back down towards Dash remaining perfectly still Danny can't help but watch the interaction in total silence.

 _Aren't I?_

* * *

" Who's a good boy? You are…."

Unable to take her eyes away from the scene in front of her as she watches Kitty continuing to rub Cujo's belly as the small puppy pants happily on his back from the safety of behind the librarian's desk just as he reaches down to scratch the back of the puppy's ear instantly Ember snaps her head up.

" What's up girlfriend?"

" I don't know why but i think i'm gonna have to kick Babypop's butt later."

" The girlfriend sense?"

" Huh?"

Looking away from Cujo as she looks up to see Ember looking over towards her with a confused look across her face feeling a smile threatening to break across her face slowly Kitty returns her attention back down towards Cujo.

" You know. The girlfriend sense. It's like having a sixth sense. Whenever our boyfriends are talking or thinking about us in some way then it will let us know.

Your Babypop must have been thinking about you so that's why you felt it just now."

" Kitty? Don't take this the wrong way but you're crazy."

" Crazy like a fox."

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes reaching down gently Ember starts to scratch the back of Cujo's ear causing her to hear the puppy letting out a happy bark.

" Still though? I can't explain why but something is telling me that i should be a little annoyed at him. Don't know why either. I don't like it."

" That's because you always like being in control. Don't get me wrong. I like being in control too but i've had more practice in terms of relationships.

In time you will learn to trust these instincts. Just like i did. In fact you'll even rename your sense."

" Oh really? And what did you rename your sixth sense for Johnny? Grease Monkey sense?"

" I was gonna name it that at first but decided against it. Just didn't seem right for my snuggle bear."

" So what did you rename it then?"

" I decided to rename it my idiot sense. And mine is telling me to knee Johnny in the groin the next time that i see him."

Feeling a shiver running up and down her spine reaching down as she takes Cujo in her arms to only receive a lick in return from the happy puppy letting out a laugh leaning down gently Ember presses her head down next to the puppy's own.

" Ahem!"

Snapping her head up towards the front of the desk finding a teenager standing before her with a couple of books on the desk rising up to her feet reaching down gently Kitty wipes her shirt clean before she looks back up towards the teenager with a smile.

" Will these be the only books that you would like to check out today?"

Nodding his head as he watches Kitty leaning over the counter to take the books giving him a clear view of her cleavage unable to take his eyes away unknown to the teenager's knowledge Ember rises up to her feet with a noticeable glare across her face.

" Hey dipstick. Eyes up here."

Snapping his attention over towards the female voice suddenly as he sees Ember glaring over at him a short distance away instantly the teenager's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" You're….you're…."

" That's right. I'm Ember Mclain. Pop Diva of The Ghost Zone and you are a dipstick that was just caught staring at my best friend's chest.

Now what do you plan to do about this? I suggest you get down on your knees and beg her for forgiveness otherwise let's just say i'll let my boyfriend hear about this.

I believe you may have come across the name Danny Phantom before? He's very protective of us. The last time someone decided to disrespect us well let's just say that they didn't float away without a piece missing from them.

Get the picture?"

Instantly as she sees the teenager glance quickly back and forth between her and Kitty with wide eyes before she has a chance to respond suddenly Ember watches the teenager take off in a run out of the library.

Feeling all eyes on her quickly glancing around to send a glare at every other ghost that is inside of the library causing each and everyone of them to quickly turn their attention anywhere but a her nodding her head in approval slowly Ember turns her attention back over towards Kitty to see a shocked look across her face.

" You were right. That was fun."

Shaking her head slowly a small smile forms across Kitty's face.

" I've corrupted you girlfriend. But i thought you said that you don't like using Babypop's fame like that?"

" No, I said that i don't like using his fame without his approval. Lucky for me that i've already gotten his approval. It wasn't even hard either. He said that i was allowed to use it whenever i felt it was necessary."

" Oh he's got it bad and so do you."

Rolling her eyes unable to keep the wide smile from coming across her face reaching down gently Ember starts to pet the top of Cujo's head causing her to feel him leaning into her touch.

* * *

 _Mr Fenton! You oughta be ashamed of yourself! Picking on a defenseless student like that! What did he ever do to you?_

Floating slowly through the air with his destination coming up quicker by the second with his face masked of any emotion and his skin pale as a ghost with only the words of Mr Lancer running through his mind an almost zombie state Danny makes his way towards a familiar realm door as he stares down towards the void.

 _I hope you are truly happy with yourself Mr Fenton. Bullying another student like this. Do you have no shame?_

Suddenly without having a chance to react as he feels his head smashing up against his girlfriend's realm door causing him to stumble a few feet back letting out a groan reaching up Danny rubs his forehead before slowly reaching out he grabs a hold of the door handle.

Hearing some kind of bang coming from her realm door followed by what sounded like someone letting out a groan cracking open her eyes sitting up slightly from her position on the living room couch as she hears the sound of her realm door opening and closing followed by what she knew to be a backpack hitting the ground feeling her lips curling up into a smile leaning back Ember rests her head back down on a nearby pillow as she slowly starts to swing her legs freely over the arm of the couch.

" Hey Babypop. How was your day at school? You are never going to believe this. I think Kitty and I made this teenager piss himself."

Leaning up slightly looking over towards the open doorway suddenly as she sees Danny roaming into the living room looking down towards the floor with an almost devastated look snapping up to a sitting position just as she sees him coming to a stop in front of her reaching out gently Ember takes his hand within her own.

" Babypop? You okay?"

Keeping her eyes locked on his face seeing him opening his mouth to only close it a few times with a gentle tug slowly Ember pulls Danny to sit down next to her on the couch.

" What's going on? You're white as a ghost. Literally."

Releasing a breathe that he was holding leaning down gently Danny rests his head down on Ember's shoulder before slowly he feels her wrapping an arm around his shoulders and slowly bring him closer to her side.

" Am I….am I a bully?"

" What?"

" Am I a bully?"

Looking down as he sees Danny staring down towards his shoes as though they are the most interesting thing in the world with a look that makes her heart ache reaching out gently Ember starts to rub his arm in a smoothing gesture.

" What brought this on all of a sudden? Is this because of The Goth? If it is so help me god i'll…."

" No….well….sort of."

" I think it would be best if you explain it to me."

Glancing up seeing a concerned look across his girlfriend's face taking a deep breathe gently Danny nods his head gently against her shoulder before he turns his attention towards the far end of the living room.

" Well it started when i got to school. Everything was going as usual. You know. Sam glaring at me. Tucker ignoring me. Paulina acting like a total slut.

Oh yeah. By the way. I think you were right about Star having a thing for Paulina. I caught her checking her out today."

Unable to keep the satisfied smile from breaking across her face without stopping her motion leaning down gently Ember rests her head on top of Danny's own.

 _Well,well,well. I know a certain green haired ghost that now owes me twenty bucks._

" Well it does make sense Babypop. Especially after everything you've told me about her. How she is constantly with Paulina and follows her around like a lost little puppy.

How it seems like her whole entire life is based around the latina slut. It's not really shocking to me but when certain others find out in school then i expect shit to hit the fan."

Taking a quick glance upward finding a bright smile across his girlfriend's face that only seems to be getting wider unable to suppress it Danny feels his lips curling up into a grin.

" You bet Kitty on this didn't you?"

" I might have. Let's just say our favorite green haired ghost just payed for our next movie date night."

Hearing a silent chuckle coming from down low feeling her smile widening reaching up gently Ember starts to comb her fingers through Danny's hair causing her to feel him leaning into her touch.

" So what happened after you found out his earth shattering development?"

" Well that's when it all went down hill. I just got to my locker when Dash just showed up out of nowhere like he usually does.

I don't know why but this time it seemed to bother me even more. I mean every single time he has tried to start something i've always laid him out on his ass.

This time around, I wanted to make sure that he would never bother me again so i kinda took things to another level."

Glaning down seeing Danny staring off into the distance slowly Ember raises up an eyebrow at him.

" You didn't kill him did you?"

" What!? No way! I just told him that his balls were in Paulina's purse. I swear!"

Instantly as he hears his girlfriend bursting out laughing from above him taking a deep breathe leaning back slowly Danny closes his eyes not catching the grin across Ember's face.

 _Oh i've snagged the best of the bunch. Just wait until i tell Kitty this. She's gonna be so jealous._

" That's when the idiot decided to throw a punch at me. He couldn't hit me of course but that didn't stop him from trying.

Just to add insult to injury, I started pretending to be a matador yelling ole at him."

Trying her best to suppress her laughter to only fail miserably letting out a giggle slowly Ember shakes her head.

 _Man, I wish i was there to see that. That sounds hilarious._

" Everything was going as usual. I pushed Dash into a locker knocking him on his ass then all of a sudden Mr Lancer came out of nowhere yelling at me."

Taking a deep breathe slowly Danny opens his eyes and clutches his hands together not catching the smile completely vanishing from Ember's face.

" He started yelling at me for picking on Dash even though we both know that i wasn't. He started calling me a bully asking me if i had no shame at what i had done."

 _What!? The nerve of that bald headed dipstick! I get that he has a huge man crush on that muscle bound freak but what the hell! He's suppose to be a teacher! That's it! I'm paying him a surprise visit tomorrow!_

Feeling her right eye starting to twitch and her hair starting to rise up taking a long deep breathe feeling her hair returning back to normal reaching down gently Ember gives Danny's shoulder a squeeze.

" And now you think that you and Dash have switched roles? That you are the bully now?"

Without even needing to look down as she feels Danny nodding into her shoulder returning the nod reaching out gently Ember lays her hand on his cheek before slowly she turns his head to look at her.

" Well in my opinion that is total bullshit. You have done nothing wrong. You have not gone out seeking that muscle bound freak. All that you have done is defend yourself. It's not your fault that your teacher is playing favorites because his favorite student likes to play with balls."

Unable to keep the look of shock across his face instantly Danny bursts out laughing earning him a kiss on the forehead.

" What? It's so true and you know it."

Seeing what is the makings of a smile coming across her boyfriend's face feeling her own smile forming leaning out gently Ember pecks Danny on the lips.

" Besides just face facts Babypop. You're too good for your own good. Sometimes a bit thick headed…."

" Hey!"

" Sometimes a bit clumsy but good nonetheless. That's what makes you,you and you shouldn't ever change yourself. That's what makes you my Babypop."

Feeling his cheeks burning up despite the smile that is creeping up on his face leaning over gently Danny presses his lips to Ember's own.

" Thank you."

" You're welcome. Now tell me more about this dipstick that you call a teacher."


	27. Payback 101

_A little bit here….and a little bit more there….annnddd done!_

Staring up towards the walls in front of her as she nods her head in approval of her latest work tilting her head a slightly thoughtful expression slowly comes across Ember's face.

 _A true masterpiece if i say so myself. Maybe i should become an artist? Hmm…._

Raising her gloved hand to rest underneath her chin after a few seconds casually shrugging her shoulders with a flick of her wrist instantly Ember sends a bottle of black spray paint carelessly over her shoulder.

 _Nah! I'll just stick to my kickass day job thank you very much. The next great pop diva in the world or an artist? Tough choice to make really._

 _Although i could do some sketches for fun in my free time? I always wanted to get a tattoo and would be able to sketch out a design myself. That would save me a few extra bucks._

 _Hmm….I wonder if i could convince Babypop to get one? I mean how hard could it be? All that i need is the equipment to do the deed and he would look so hot with some ink._

 _Wait! Stop! Focus Mclain! Baldy should be here any minute now. You can fantasize about Babypop with ink later…._

Suddenly as she hears the sound of a voice stopping outside of the locked classroom that she is in unable to keep the grin that is threatening to break across her face just as she hears the sound of the locks being undone instantly going invisible Ember watches as the classroom door comes opening causing her grin to even widen.

 _And showtime!_

Feeling the effects of his morning coffee finally waking him from his slumber digging into his pocket to fish out his classroom key taking one last small sip from the mug in his hand feeling the desired object between his fingers without any delay reaching up Lancer drills the key into the lock before slowly as he takes another sip from his mug balancing his briefcase carefully underneath his arm with a flick of his wrist slowly he opens up the classroom door.

Making sure to balance his briefcase perfectly underneath his arm reaching out blindly into the darkness for the light switch taking a small sip of his coffee with a flick of his wrist instantly Lancer has to close his eyes slightly as the room is engulfed in light.

Adjusting his eyes to the light as he cracks his eyes open instantly Lancer spits out the remains of coffee from his mouth out onto the floor as his eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Holy lord of the flies!"

 **I like to play with balls!**

Unable to keep the satisfied smile from forming across her face remaining perfectly still as she watches Lancer's eyes continuing to glance around his classroom's walls with nothing but shock riddled across his face suppressing the urge to burst out laughing from his shock slowly Ember follows his eyesight to the nearest wall.

A wall that had taken her a few hours to complete. A wall filled with so many detailed pictures across it. Pictures of Mr Lancer himself with a large grin across his face as he balances a basketball in each of his hands.

Another showing what looked to be Mr Lancer dressed up as a football player playing quarterback for his team while he looks back away from the scene with his right pinkie in his mouth.

Slowly tearing his eyes away from the wall glancing around the classroom as he sees picture after picture of himself in some kind of embarrassing situation with a clear message written above each and every one of the spray painted pictures feeling his heartbeat picking up instantly Lancer lets go of his coffee mug causing the mug to come crashing down to the floor below shattering it into pieces.

Suppressing the urge to giggle from the way Lancer's face keeps getting redder and redder by the second floating up into the air slowly Ember starts to circle around the classroom while her eyes remain on him the whole entire time.

 _Wow! I didn't think anyone's face could get that red. He looks like an tomato gone bad._

 _Well it serves him right. That's what he gets for messing with my Babypop. In fact he's getting off easy!_

 _Besides it's not like i'm lying anyways. He does have a thing for protecting that muscle bound freak and the rest of his goon squad whom have made it quite clear for their love to play with balls._

Floating effortlessly around her target keeping her eyes locked on his face as she watches him standing still as though if he is a statue slowly Ember tilts her head.

 _Huh? I think i've broke him._

After a few seconds of staring at the older man's emotionless face shrugging her shoulders moving towards the open doorway slowly Ember slips her way through the opening and makes her way down the hallway.

 _Phase one a complete success. Now for my reward. Oh Babypop! Where are you?_

* * *

Covering his mouth with his free hand doing his best to suppress the yawn that is threatening to break out rubbing his tired eyes doing his best to ignore everything that is going on around himself keeping his feet moving as he walks down a familiar hallway to his first class of the day just as he retracts his hand suddenly Danny stumbles back a few feet as he feels himself running into someone from behind.

Staring up towards his classmate whom seems to be staring straight ahead not even noticing the collusion opening his mouth to apologize to only hear the sound of hushed whispers coming from all around snapping his eyes away from his classmate to look around instantly as he finds himself surrounded by a group of his classmates that share the same class as him huddled outside of the open classroom door either talking non stop or pointing into the open classroom leaning forward only hearing fractions of conversations about something inside of the classroom feeling his interest only picking up slowly Danny makes his way through the huddled group.

" Can you believe it…."

" Who would do such a thing…."

" Do you think it's true…."

" Their my hero…."

Gently nudging his way through the crowd looking through the open doorway as he sees the back of Mr Lancer's head staring off into the far end of the room following his eyes instantly Danny's eyes go as wide as saucers.

 _Holy ****!_

Flabbergasted at what he sees glancing all around the room finding numerous pictures one after another showing his teacher in some kind of compromising position snapping his mouth shut turning on his heels quickly making his way out of the crowd and down the hallway rounding the corner finding nobody in sight unable to hold it in any longer suddenly Danny bursts out laughing as he clutches his sides.

 _This would explain a lot! Note to self. Kiss Ember until her pretty little head pops off!_

Trying his best to regain control of his breathing wiping the tears away from his eyes straightening himself upward to rest his back up against a nearby wall as he takes slow and deep breathes letting out an occasional chuckle whenever an image of one of the spray painted pictures come into his mind closing his eyes gently Danny rests his head up against the wall unaware of an beaming smile coming from an approaching figure.

" I can see someone's been enjoying my work."

Opening his eyes seeing the form of his girlfriend beaming at him from a short distance away pushing himself away from the wall closing the distance quickly between them without giving her a chance to react reaching out gently Danny wraps his arms around Ember's waist and twirls her around in the air causing a squeal of surprise to escape her lips before he quickly silences her by pressing his lips gently to her own.

Instantly feeling weak at the knees wrapping her arms gently around his neck nudging him forward after a few seconds feeling his lips retracting her own forming her lips into a pout cracking open her eyes seeing nothing but her boyfriend smiling brightly at her returning the smile leaning forward gently Ember rests her forehead against Danny's own.

" I'll take that as a yes then."

Nodding his head gently against her own earning him a hum of approval leaning forward gently Danny pecks her on the lips.

" You bet. I didn't think anyone's face could get that red!"

Letting out a giggle pressing her lips back to his for a longer lasting kiss pulling back looking slightly up Ember stares into Danny's eyes with a twinkle in her own.

" So Babypop? What do you think about getting a tattoo?"

Staring into her eyes feeling nothing but happiness radiating from them that would often get him to agree to almost anything just as he opens his mouth to respond suddenly as he hears the sound of the school bell going off shutting his mouth hearing a groan coming from his girlfriend slowly Danny feels her wiggling out of his arms.

" Go. We'll discuss this later. I've still got work to do."

" Wait!? You're still not done?"

Feeling her lips curling up into a grin slowly Ember shakes her head.

" Not by a long shot. I'm pushing for a nervous breakdown but hey nobody's perfect. Now get your cute butt to class."

Returning the grin leaning forward to give her a quick peck on the lips and a quick mock solute earning himself a small eye roll despite the smile across her face turning on his heels quickly Danny races down the hallway.

Keeping her eyes glued to her boyfriend's retreating form as she sees him rounding the corner out of eyesight with the grin disappearing away from her face instantly Ember snaps her head away from the corner of the hallway and over towards….you!

" So you think i'm being a bully huh? Think i'm a bad influence on him? Maybe thinking i'm bringing Babypop down the path of the darkside huh dipsticks?

Well tough! I'm bringing him down the path that rocks! The path that only you wish you could live.

Don't like it? Tough! Unsubscribe! Forgot about me and my Babypop. Just click the small x button on top of the tab. I'll wait…."

Crossing her arms over her chest tapping her foot repeatedly into the ground after a few seconds slowly a small smile creeps up upon her face.

" Okay now that's been dealt with. Kick back and enjoy the rest of the ride folks. The best is yet to come."

Sending a quick wink instantly Ember disappears in a whirlwind of blue flames.

* * *

" Just wait until i get my hands on you! I'll make sure you're serving detention all the way through with college!"

Mumbling under his breath trying his best to keep his face blank despite seething inside keeping his eyes forward at all times ignoring every single student that is scrambling to get out of his path arriving outside of his destination closing his eyes taking a deep breathe reaching out Mr Lancer roughly grabs a hold of a door handle to a closed door before with a tug he pulls the door open and slowly leans forward to peak his head into the room.

Glancing around the inside of the room finding nobody in sight for the first time as a brief smile breaks across his face emerging inside of the room making sure to close the door behind himself with his briefcase firmly in his hand slowly Mr Lancer makes his way over towards a familaur round table.

Dropping his briefcase down onto the table turning on his heels to make his way over towards a small counter where a coffee pot is stirring reaching out gently Lancer takes the pot in his hands and brings it up to eye level to take a whiff to only have a smile come across his face.

 _Huh? I wonder if he'll still have that smile across his face once he finds out that isn't coffee that he's smelling? Well….not all of it is anyways._

 _More of coffee mixed together with some mud a litter of pigs just got done bathing in._

Suppressing the urge to let out a chuckle as she watches from high above in the ceiling in his invisible state as Lancer pours himself a mug full of the liquid to only take a sip coming out with a forced smile forcing herself to look away from gagging on the spot slowly Ember floats down from the ceiling and over towards the middle of the room eyeballing his briefcase the whole entire time.

 _What's so special about this briefcase? You seem to carry this briefcase with you everywhere. What's the secret your hiding baldy?_

Turning back towards Lancer seeing him taking a seat at the table with her eyes staying glued to him slowly Ember watches him unlock the suitcase.

 _What i wouldn't give for a drum roll right now. The suspense is killing me!_

Instantly as she sees Lancer reaching into the briefcase letting out a silent huff slowly ascending into the air leaning over to take a peek inside suddenly Ember's eyes go as wide as saucers.

 _Oh you've got to be kidding me!_

Ignoring the sound of the briefcase being slammed shut floating a small distance away looking back up towards Lancer's face seeing the older gentlemen positioning a black wig on top of his head feeling her lips curling up into the biggest smile slowly Ember shakes her head.

 _I have got to take a picture of this! Babypop will never believe me otherwise!_

Floating effortlessly behind the teacher and back over towards the counter top making herself instantly visible reaching into her pocket slowly Ember retrieves her cellphone and flips it wide open before slowly she positions herself right behind Lancer.

 _And act surprised for the camera baldy!_

Raising her hand up into a too sweet motion sticking out her tongue with a click instantly a flash coming from her cell phone causes her to blink her eyes before instantly she turns invisible when she sees Lancer snap his head to look over his shoulder with an alarmed look.

Rising up to his feet quickly glancing around all the room not seeing anything out of sort with cautious eyes slowly Lancer retakes his seat before slowly reaching out he grabs a hold of his coffee mug unaware that floating high above Ember is staring down her cellphone's screen with a smile plastered across her face.

 _This one's definitely a keeper!_

Nodding her head in approval pocketing her cellphone looking back down towards Lancer seeing him leaning his head back with a satisfied smile across his face feeling a frown coming across her own instantly as she hears him letting out a sigh a sinister smile comes across Ember's face.

 _He looks awfully comfy. Well we can't have that. On to phase two then!_

With her smile only within a flash instantly Ember disappears in a whirlwind of blue flames.

Feeling totally relaxed for the first time since his arrival at the school taking another sip from his mug letting his eyes drop shut reaching his hands around to rest against the back of his head as he takes in the moment after a few seconds suddenly feeling something crashing into his face instantly Lancer snaps his eyes open as the sound of something bouncing off the ground echoes through the room.

Snapping his eyes to look down towards the ground finding a red dodge ball he had seen used in countless gym classes reaching down just as his fingers graze the ball out of the corner of his eye instantly Lancer feels a red blur striking clean against the side of his head.

" Who's there!? Show yourself!"

Quickly glancing all around the room seeing nobody in sight mug forgotten rising up from his seat slowly Lancer starts to pace around the room unaware of a bag of dodgeballs floating high above in the air above him.

Suppressing her giggles grabbing a hold of another dodgeball rearing back instantly Ember sends the dodgeball in her hand soaring through the air that hits its mark against the back of Lancer's head causing his wig to go flying off from his head to the ground below.

Hearing the sound of silent giggles feeling his face burning up instantly Lancer snaps his head to look over his shoulder to see nobody in sight.

" All right! Enough is enough! Whoever you are i hope you find your actions amusing because you will have a lot of time to think about it after school for the rest of your days!"

Reaching up to rub the side of his head continuing to pace around the room suddenly as he hears the sound of a low whistle coming from behind snapping his entire body around instantly Mr Lancer's eyes go as wide as saucers when he sees a giant bag of dodgeballs floating in the air.

" Holy Moby Dick!"

Feeling her lips curling up into a grin with lighting fast speed instantly Ember sends dodgeball one after another in Lancer's direction causing him to backpedal with every single hit that connects.

* * *

Silenting singing the song lyrics with the beat of every single song that comes across his cellphone walking quietly down the hallway in the direction of his locker feeling the phone in question buzzing from his pocket fishing the phone out of his pocket and flipping it open instantly Danny lets out a chuckle as the biggest smile comes across his face.

" Coolest girlfriend ever! Wait? Is that Mr Lancer!?"

Suddenly as he hears a loud pitched girly scream that echoes down the hallway coming to a complete stop after a few seconds unable to contain it any longer quietly Danny lets out a small chuckle that turns into full laughter earning him a few questionable stares from a few of his classmates.

* * *

Feeling countless pairs of eyes upon himself sitting quietly behind his desk repositioning the ice pack against the side of his head snapping his eyes up from his desk causing every single one of his students to quickly look back towards their assignments on their desks letting out a groan returning his eyes to his very own reaching out gently Lancer grabs a hold of a stack of papers that needed to be graded and puts them right in front of him.

Quickly scanning through the first paper finding very few mistakes quickly marking the paper as an A- depositing the paper to the side reaching over Lancer grabs the next paper on top of the pile and puts it in front of him to only have his eyes go slightly wide.

 **You reap what you sow dipstick**

Feeling his entire face burning up snapping his eyes up to quickly look around his entire classroom at each of his students hoping to find some kind of sign that the trouble maker is amongst them only finding everyone working on their assignments quietly keeping his gaze moving across the room as his gaze lands upon Danny sitting towards the front of the class seeing a noticeable grin on his face despite his eyes staring down writing furiously in his notebook narrowing his eyes at his student just as he opens his mouth suddenly Lancer lets out a groan when he feels something landing on top of his head with a good deal of force.

Letting out a groan feeling something landing down on his desk with a thud glancing down as he sees a familiar looking football once located behind the safety of a trophy case in the back of the school staring up towards him hearing the sound of terrified screams coming from all around him slowly Lancer snaps his eyes to look upward.

" Why me?"

Instantly as he feels numerous types of balls from various sports activities around the school from soccer balls to footballs raining down upon him from high above the ceiling causing him to fall out of his chair and to the ground below ignoring the stampede of retreating footsteps and screams from his students reaching up Mr Lancer covers his head as he curls up into a ball.

Ignoring the screams of his classmates as they rush on by his desk not believing what he is seeing staring up with wide eyes and a smile threatening to break across his face remaining perfectly still Danny watches in awe as ball one after another quickly covers up a groaning Mr Lancer until seconds later the bag hanging high above goes empty.

Snapping out of his dazed state quickly glancing over his shoulder looking all around the classroom finding only Sam and Tucker still inside of the classroom with the former looking on with a mixture of emotions while the later looks on with an awe look turning his head back forward gently Danny whispers out.

" You have no idea how much i love you right now Blue Flame. Once the day is over i'll show you how much."

Hearing a silent giggle coming from his side without having a chance to react suddenly Danny feels a pair of lips pressing against his cheek before he hears her whispering into his ear.

" It's a date Babypop. I'll see you back home."

Feeling a wide smile coming across his face leaning his head back as he feels a pair of eyes burning a hole in the back of his head slowly Danny turns his head to look over his shoulder to see Sam staring a hole into him.

" Is there something that i can help you with?"

" Well?"

" Well what?"

" What do you have to say for yourself?"

" What? I didn't have anything to do with this. How can i? I've been sitting right here the whole time doing the assignment that has been given to us. Something that you clearly haven't been doing since your sending daggers my way."

" He does have a point."

Instantly as he sees Sam snapping her head to send a glare over towards a cowering Tucker rolling his eyes turning his head back forward grabbing a hold of his pen slowly Danny returns to his assignment as the sound of quiet groans come from behind Mr Lancer's desk.


	28. Never Say Anything

Feeling her lungs about to explode with a flick of her thumb causing even more laughter to erupt all around her as her own laugh fills the air reaching up with her free hand slowly Ember wipes away the tears that are threatening to fall as she sees Danny out of the corner of her eye with the biggest smile across his face while Kitty and Johnny lean over the couch to get a closer look at her cellphone's screen.

A screen that has caused so much laughter in the past couple of minutes displaying so many pictures. Pictures of her latest adventure of the day.

Pictures showing her artwork from the inside of the classroom. Artwork that has even made Kitty blush out of the corner of her eye. Artwork that once it was displayed caused the whole entire room to burst into laughter.

Laughter that only continued once she had swiped to the next photograph showing her target's reaction to the whole entire situation. Showing how slowly his face kept getting redder by the second until it was red as a tomato.

But the next set of photos. Those were the ones that sent the room into a frenzy. Photos showing Mr Lancer with a horribly ugly wig on the top of his head drinking coffee. A wig that she had explained he had hidden away in the briefcase that he was always carrying.

Pictures that only got better when they saw him getting hit by dodgeball one after another seeing his face getting caved in with every single hit. One in which saw the wig fly off from his head from impact. Another showing him digging through ball after ball until he uncovered the wig with a triumphant smile across his face.

But the tears? Those came from the last piece of resistance in her mind. A video showing her last prank of the day. A video showing Mr Lancer looking straight up saying why me before a massive amount of balls gathered from the gymnasium are dropped down into his head knocking him down from his chair and completely burying him until he is out of sight with only the sound of groans able to tell of his location.

Wiping away the tears leaning her head down to rest against her boyfriend's shoulder feeling him kissing the top of her head a wide smile forms across Ember's face.

" I've said it once and i'll say it again coolest girlfriend ever!"

Letting out a giggle turning her head to look up towards his face leaning up gently Ember pecks Danny on the cheek.

" Thanks Babypop. You're not such a bad boyfriend yourself."

Seeing a small blush coming across his face letting out a giggle Ember returns her head back down to his shoulder and snuggles closer into his side as she sees Johnny snickering out of the corner of her eye.

" Get your own Babypop. He's mine."

Instantly getting the reaction she was looking for in a massive blush coming across Johnny's shocked face feeling her face breaking out into a wide grin wrapping her arms gently around Danny's own Ember feels him leaning his head down into her own.

" Seriously how did i get lucky enough to end up with you?"

Shrugging her shoulders letting out a happy sigh Ember closes her eyes.

" First we're both the lucky ones. Second no clue just go with it Babypop."

Smiling down towards his girlfriend leaning down slightly to place a quick kiss on the top of her head letting out a happy sigh Danny watches her smile widen a bit further.

" Oh brother."

Glancing up as he sees Kitty shaking her head despite the wide smile across her face returning the smile gently Danny returns his head back down against Ember's own.

" Yes oh dear big sister of mine."

" You two should really get a room. I love romantic moments as much as the next girl but sometimes all this lovey dovey stuff gets exhausting."

" We do have a room but we don't want to scar you for life."

Without opening her eyes reaching out gently Ember swats Danny on the chest not even noticing the massive blush across Kitty's face.

" I've created a monster. An adorable monster. The both of you."

Cracking open her eyes seeing her best friend staring down at her in shock unable to control it instantly Ember bursts out laughing along with Danny causing a frown to form across her best friend's face.

" Stop encouraging him."

" Can't help it. I like seeing this side of him."

Seeing the wide smile across her best friend's face letting out a huff crossing her arms over her chest hearing the sound of a snicker coming from her side instantly Kitty snaps her head to look to see Johnny trying his best to suppress his laughter.

" And what is so funny?"

Failing to hold in his chuckles oblivious to the angry look his girlfriend is giving him slowly Johnny waives his finger around at each other member of the room.

" It's like watching a mother hen being put in her place by her own."

Feeling her face burning up hearing the sound of a chuckle coming from down below in a sudden move reaching out Kitty grabs a hold of a nearby pillow and whacks Danny on the top of the head causing him to look up towards her with a shocked look.

" What?"

" And you stop encouraging him."

" Umm….sorry?"

Instantly as he sees her rearing back to hit him with the pillow once again Danny raises up his free hand in mock surrender.

" Would it help to say that you're the best big sister anyone could ever ask for?"

Staring up in total silence instantly as he sees Kitty lowering the pillow down with the biggest smile across her face just as he breathes a sigh in relief Danny feels her pecking him on the cheek causing a slight blush to come across his face.

" Thanks you're not such a bad little brother yourself. Even though you can be a real pain in my butt sometimes."

" Well someone has to do it."

Instantly as he sees Kitty rearing back once again to hit him with the pillow feeling movement coming from his side glancing over Danny sees Ember cracking open her eyes to see what is going on.

" Stop hitting my Babypop before i sick Cujo on you."

Glancing up as she sees Kitty staring down in horror at her before her eyes leave her own to look towards the far end of the room seeing Cujo sleeping peacefully in his bed a wide grin forms across Ember's face.

" You wouldn't?"

" I so would. For a cute little guy he's very protective of us. Wouldn't be surprised if he swallowed you whole."

" But,but i got him his favorite chew toy. He wouldn't do that to me. Would he?"

" Remember what happened to Johnny's motorcycle after he caught Johnny making fun of Babypop?"

" How could i forget! He ripped the front tire clean off and started using it as a chew toy."

Glancing back and forth seeing the different mixture of emotions across the girls faces feeling his face breaking out into a wide smile leaning down gently Danny pecks Ember on the cheek.

" And that's why i would do anything for my Blue Flame."

Suddenly as he hears a gasp coming from an unlikely source glancing up as he sees Johnny looking at him with a horrified look just as he is about to send him a questioning looking feeling a tug coming from his side looking down a chill goes up and down Danny's spine when he sees a wide smile across Ember's face that only seems to be getting wider.

" Anything Babypop?"

* * *

" Oh i'll do anything for you. Stupid."

Mumbling to himself reposition the pile of different articles of clothing in his arms snapping his head to look to his side seeing Danny staring off at their girlfriends that are looking through yet another rack of shirts instantly Johnny sends him a small glare.

" Nice going Sherlock Holmes. Rule number one never and i repeat never say i'll do anything to your girlfriend. You only use that line when you're in deep trouble with no way out."

Pouting at what she just heard placing the shirt in her hands back on the hanger quietly sneaking up behind him without a second thought rearing back Kitty smacks Johnny in the back of the head.

" Oww! Damn it woman! That hurt!"

Fighting the urge to smile at her boyfriend rubbing the back of his head glancing over towards Danny seeing him suppressing a smile of his own Kitty nods his head over towards him while her eyes remain on her boyfriend's own.

" Don't listen to him. He's a very bad influence."

" Babypop?"

Turning towards his girlfriend seeing a questionable look across her face as she holds up two shirts next to her chest slowly Danny eyeballs each of the shirts.

" What do you think? Black with green skulls or red with green skulls?"

" Well you make the shirt look good regardless but if i had to choose get the black one. Red doesn't really suit you."

Smiling brightly nodding her head reaching over Ember places the red shirt back onto the rack.

" I was thinking the exact same thing."

Feeling her lips curling upright sending Johnny a quick glare reaching over Kitty gives Danny's shoulder a gentle squeeze before she returns back to Ember's side going through the shirt rack.

Looking back over towards Johnny seeing him glaring slightly at him as he rubs the back of his head a sheepish smile forms across Danny's face.

" You were saying?"

" You're so whipped it's not even funny."

Shrugging his shoulders without looking away Danny points his thumb over towards Ember.

" As long as it's her on the other end, I could care less."

" I should be offended by that last remark but i'm actually quite flattered so….i think i'll reward you now."

Releasing the shirt back into the rack walking over towards her boyfriend reaching out gently Ember takes his hand gently within her own and with a slight tug she starts to lead him away.

" Come on Babypop. I need to pick up a new bikini. My old one is getting a little tight in some places."

Snapping her eyes to look at her boyfriend just as she sees him about to open his mouth to respond instantly Kitty points her finger at him causing his mouth to slam shut into a sheepish smile.

" Not one word."

Raising his hand up in mock surrender repositioning the piles of clothes in his arms slowly Johnny moves over to stand by Kitty's side watching her looking through another rack full of different styles of jeans.

" Well?"

" Well what?"

" What about me? What's my reward?"

" You get to spend time with your wonderful girlfriend?"

Grabbing a style of jeans that instantly caught her attention flipping over the jeans taking in it's unique style turning around Kitty presents them up to eye level for Johnny before she looks over her shoulder and down the jeans she is wearing.

" Do you think these will make my butt look big?"

" Yep."

Instantly Kitty sends Johnny a glare before she turns around and starts to go through the jeans rack once again.

" Oh go suck a lemon."

Meanwhile at the other end of the store….

Unable to keep the wide smile from coming across his face as he watches Ember take off another bikini off the rack and present it to him holding it against her chest with a smile reaching up Danny rubs his chin.

" Hmm….i still think black still suits you the best but that green one would look really good on you too but like i said before you would make anything look good."

Smiling brightly leaning over gently Ember pecks Danny on the lips to only pull back to see a wide smile across his face.

" Thanks Babypop. I'm gonna go try these go. I'll be right back."

Without any hesitation turning on her heels slowly Ember makes her way over to a nearby dressing room making sure to sway her hips seductively before she disappears behind the corner.

Feeling his smile only widening letting out a chuckle as he sees his girlfriend disappear into the dressing rooms shaking his head slowly making his way over towards a nearby bench Danny takes a seat placing the armful of clothes next to his side before he leans his head back closing his eyes.

 _So….what's the downside to all of this? I get to see my smoking hot girlfriend in a bikini. I get to see her being happy. Don't really see a downside to this._

Sitting silently in his seat for a few minutes as he enjoys the sound of total silence other than the hushed conversations coming from passing on by customers slowly Danny's smile widens unknown that his girlfriend quietly approaches him with a wide smile across her face.

" Babypop?"

Snapping open his eyes straightening himself up instantly as he sees Ember standing before him in the green bikini that she had picked out doing a small twirl for him showing off her flawless curves Danny's jaw drops going unnoticed by his girlfriend.

" So what do you think? Is it a keeper?"

Turning around instantly as she sees Danny staring at her with his jaw dropped and his lips curled upright feeling a bright smile coming across her face slowly approaching him making sure to sway her hips seductively without any hesitation gently Ember sits down in his lap straddling him as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck before she leans forward and presses her lips to his own.

 _Oh this one's definitely a keeper if what i'm feeling is correct._

Pulling back from the kiss seeing a wide smile coming across his face slowly Ember mirrors the smile.

" I can tell someone is glad to see me."

Not at all surprised to see his reaction as she watches a slight blush come across his cheeks letting out a giggle leaning forward gently Ember pecks him on the lips.

Feeling the reaction that she was looking for pulling away from the kiss biting down on her lip glancing around seeing nobody in sight with a wide grin forming across her face getting off from his lap reaching out gently Ember grabs a hold of Danny's hands and leads him into the dressing rooms making sure to lock the door behind them.

A short while later….

Letting out a groan as he slowly walks behind his girlfriend through the store in the direction of the dressing rooms with his head down glancing up towards the pile of shirts on top of his girlfriend's own Johnny grimaces.

" Do i have too?"

Unable to suppress it letting out a huff without looking back Kitty moves around a group of ghosts and continues flying through the air.

" Stop being such a big baby."

" I'm not being a baby. I just don't see why i have to try these on. We know that they are the right size for me already."

" Don't make me banish you."

Seeing her destination coming up without any hesitation flying over towards the door as she pulls back to find the door locked a look of confusion comes across Kitty's face.

" What the? Hey!? What gives?"

Instantly as she hears a moan coming from the other end of the door with her eyes slightly widening and a grin coming across her face leaning forward gently Kitty presses her ear to the door seeing Johnny doing the same.

" Oh Babypop."

Snapping her head away from the door with her face masking into complete shock unable to speak a word Kitty turns to look towards Johnny seeing the same expression across his face before she watches a small smile form across his face.

" I guess Danny is getting his reward after all."

Nodding her head turning to look back towards the door just as she shakes her head slowly Kitty turns her head to look back towards Johnny to see him looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

" What?"

Keeping her eyes locked on his as she watches him wag his eyebrows slowly Kitty crosses her arms over her chest.

" And what makes you think you deserve it? I'll you've done is complain and moan ever since we got here."

Tilting his head slightly instantly Johnny's smile widens.

" Because i would do anything for you?"

 **Author's Notes: Hey everyone. Sorry if i haven't gotten a chance to answer your reviews. Have been really busy with work or writing up chapters for this story or another. I'll try to do better. Again for some this story is long,long,long from completing. If you have anything you would like to see i'll try to add it to my chapters as i like pleasing the readers.**

 **Pootamis**


	29. It Was September

Ignoring the pair of eyes that she knows has been watching her like a hawk since the moment that they had arrived focusing on the task at hand reaching out gently Ember dips her stick back down into the bottle in front of her before slowly she retracts her hand to start to apply the polish to the nails of her out stretches right foot.

Gently applying the polish onto her big toe glancing up seeing Kitty still staring at her with an unopened bottle of polish next to her letting out a sigh reaching out gently Ember reapplies the stick back into her own bottle.

" What's up girlfriend? You've been staring at me ever since you've gotten her. Do i have something on my face or something?"

" How long?"

" How long what?"

Letting out a huff crossing her arms over her chest leaning forward Kitty sends Ember a small glare.

" How long have you and Danny been sleeping together? And i mean **sleeping** together and not just you using him as a pillow either."

Not understanding why she is receiving the look that she is getting casually shrugging her shoulders gently Ember takes out her stick before she moves down towards her index toe.

" Since September?

Instantly as a look of shock comes across her best friend's face stopping her motions slowly tilting her head slightly Ember watches Kitty's mouth open a few times before it closes shut almost immediately.

" What?"

" You've kept this a secret for me for that long!? I thought we were friends!"

Unable to suppress it instantly as she bursts out laughing causing Kitty to frown at her after a few second reaching up gently Ember wipes her eyes with her free hand as she sends her a small smile.

" I'm sorry girlfriend. It kinda of slipped my mind to mention it that's all. It's kind of become second nature to us."

Cocking an eyebrow leaning forward slightly from her seat Kitty stares directly into Ember's eyes seeing her best friend only tilting her head at her.

" So?"

" So what?"

" For god's sake woman! Give me the juicy details! How did this even happen?"

Feeling her lips curling up placing the nail polish stick back into the bottle leaning back to rest her back against the back of the couch slowly Ember looks up towards the ceiling as her mind wanders off into a flashback.

" It's a long story."

Glancing away from the ceiling for a quick second Ember looks over towards the computer screen.

" This isn't those for with a heavy heart. Bring tissues. It's about to become a bumpy ride."

* * *

September 4, 2004….

Whistling a quiet tune to himself seeing his destination fast approaching unable to keep the wide smile from forming across his face lowering his speed down until he is standing outside of her realm door reaching out gently Danny opens up the door making sure to close it behind him before slowly as he desposits his backpack down to the ground instantly his eyes widen when he hears the sound of silent sobs coming from nearby.

Sobs that with every passing second make his heart ache as he recognizes the source. A source he couldn't bare see like this.

As though he was struck by lighting bursting through the realm into her living room as he finds Ember in a ball lying on her living room couch while Cujo sits on by whining at her side feeling as though his heart had been stabbed repeatedly fighting back the stinging sensation in his eyes with shaky legs quietly making his way over kneeling down next to her side reaching out gently Danny lays his hand down on her cheek causing him to instantly hear her breathe hitch.

Feeling a gentle hand resting down on her cheek causing her breathe to suddenly cease opening up her tear filled eyes as she sees Danny looking down towards her with an very concerned look across his face that makes her heart skip a beat forcing a smile across her face repositioning herself into a sitting position reaching up gently Ember wipes her eyes.

" Hey Babypop. How was school? Get into any new adventures starring some of the more common dipsticks of the area."

With his concern only deepening from seeing the obvious forced smile across her face sitting down next to her reaching out gently Danny takes her in his arms feeling her arms only wrapping around his waist as he feels her head burying into his chest.

" What's wrong?"

Feeling a fresh set of tears about to fall doing her best to blink them away slowly Ember's grip around his waist tightens.

" I don't want to talk about it. Not now. Not when it's still too fresh on my mind."

Nodding his head in understanding leaning up slightly gently Danny presses his lips against the top of her head before slowly without loosening his grip leaning down gently he rests himself to lie down on the couch pulling her gently on top of him.

Keeping completely still for the next few seconds as he hears nothing but a few stifled sobs coming from his chest that only make his heart ache even more seeing the state that she is in reaching up gently Danny starts to stroke her hair and rub her back in a soothing motion only feeling her grip on his shirt tightening.

A state that he keeps himself in for the next couple of minutes racking over what could have caused his strong minded girlfriend to break down like this before instantly as his hands come to a stop Danny's eyes go wide as saucers.

 _It couldn't be? No it has to be…._

" It was September. The wind blows,the dead leafs fall."

Instantly bringing her sobs to a drastic halt with her eyes going wide tilting her head to look up finding her boyfriend's concerned eyes upon her without having a chance to react Ember feels his hand brushing her cheek feeling his thumb wiping away her tears.

" It was today wasn't it? You're song. It's about today wasn't it?"

Feeling her eyes burning up causing a few tears to trickle down her cheeks into his waiting hands nodding her head slowly Ember buries her head back into his chest desperately trying to hide her tear stained face from him before she feels his hands once again roaming through her hair in a soothing motion causing a flicker of a smile to come across her face for a split second.

" I'm sorry Blue Flame. I'm so sorry."

Gripping his shirt even tighter allowing the tears to fall freely from her face down to his face that she can feel getting wetter with every passing second feeling his grip on her waist only tightening as though to send the message that he was there for her causing her heartbeat to race in her chest after a few minutes taking a deep breathe in hopes to calm herself down slowly Ember glances up towards his face before she whispers out.

" I wasn't always like this."

Looking down seeing her teary eyes flickering up to look at him gently Danny gives her waist a squeeze before he listens to her taking a shaky breath.

" I wasn't the most popular girl in high school. I wasn't even popular to be honest. I was an outcast like you. People looking down at me all the time just because i was different."

Knowing that she needed to get this off her chest remaining perfectly still Danny continues to stare down at her tear stained face.

" I had this dream that i told everyone about that i would become a big rock and roll star. I even used to carry my guitar around with me everywhere that i went.

The other girls in my class would call me a freak or weirdo but i didn't given a shit. I was proud of who, I was and am still proud of what i am today. I accomplished my dream and i can say with confidence none of them did."

Feeling a painful memory flooding into her mind gripping his shirt even tighter slowly Ember takes a shaky breath.

" But one day, I let my guard down. There was this boy. Kind of like Dash that took a sudden interest in me. He even asked me to go to the movies with him.

And me being the stupid unpopular girl decided to accept his innovation to meet him at the theatre on a Friday night.

I don't really know what i was expecting. I mean one of the most popular kids in school asking me out on a date. It was a little overwhelming. Nobody had ever taken an interest in me.

For the first time since getting my guitar, I was happy. I was excited and decided to dress up for my big date. Even decided to leave my guitar home for the evening.

I got to the theatre a little early and decided to just wait for him at the entrance. But he never showed. I waited hours thinking that maybe, I got the time wrong. Maybe he was running late.

But i was wrong. He didn't plan to show up to begin with. It was just a prank that the popular kids were playing on me."

Blinking away the tears that keep trickling down her cheeks despite her best efforts shaking her head slowly Ember takes a shaky breathe feeling Danny's grip around her tightening.

" When i walked home that night, I couldn't look anyone in the eye. I was so embarrassed. I went inside and found a note from my parents saying they would be gone for the weekend. Some kind of conference taking place outside of the city.

I locked myself in my room playing my guitar before eventually, I feel asleep not even bothering to change my clothes.

The next thing that i know, I woke up to the smell of smoke and when i opened my eyes there was these flames all around me blocking every exit. I didn't know what to do and hoped someone saw the fire from the outside and called nine one one so i hide away in the corner hugging my guitar to my chest."

* * *

Snapping out of her flashback glancing over towards Kitty seeing a flabbergasted look across her face feeling her lips curling up Ember returns her attention back towards the ceiling.

" Babypop just held me all night. For the first time in my life, I felt totally safe. Safe that nothing could hurt me. Not anything outside these walls. Not my past. Not the future. Nothing."

Letting out a chuckle with her smile only widening Ember shakes her head.

" The next night, I decided it was the right time for us to well you know."

Nodding her head in understanding seeing the wide smile across her best friend's face slowly a grin forms across Kitty's face.

" So? How is he?"

Letting out a small laugh turning her attention over towards Kitty seeing her wagging her eyebrows the smile across Ember's face widens.

" Let's put it this way. I'm the one that's screaming out his name at night."

Instantly seeing an massive blush coming across Kitty's shocked face causing her to burst out laughing after a few seconds a wide smile comes across Ember's face.

" What? You're the one that wanted the juicy details."

Seeing her best friend shaking her head at her with a look of shock that seems to be permanently plastered across her face feeling her face breaking out into a bright smile Ember looks her in the eye.

" Can i tell you something?"

" Depends upon what that something is."

Seeing Kitty wagging her eyebrows rolling her eyes slowly Ember's smile drops from her face into a serious look causing her best friend to sit up straight.

" Okay what is it girlfriend?"

" I love him."

Rolling her eyes waving her hand up slowly Kitty leans back in her chair not catching the look of annoyance across Ember's face.

" Yeah well call me crazy but that's not obvious."

" No girlfriend, you don't understand. It's not one of those loves that people say to make the other happy. I really love him."

Straightening up her head to take a closer look at Ember's face seeing how serious she looks instantly a wide smile comes across her face.

" You love him? I mean truly love him."

As she sees Ember nod her head instantly a grin forms across Kitty's face.

" So? Should i start to plan your guy's wedding or what?"

Suddenly as she watches Ember's cheeks blushing like crazy just as she starts to burst out laughing instantly Kitty is silenced when she feels a pillow landing clean against her face.


	30. Reconnaissance Mission

" And over here is one of my latest inventions The Fenton Bazooka…."

Keeping a smile plastered across her face despite the urge to roll her eyes at everything that is being said in front of her by Jack Fenton glancing around her surroundings at the familaur makeup of The Fenton Works Laboratory as she takes a closer look around hoping to find anything useful that she would be able to use for herself instantly as the word bazooka registers into her mind in a sudden move Sam snaps her head to look back towards Mr Fenton seeing him smiling down towards Tucker that has taken hold of the new gadget.

" Bazooka?"

Unable to keep the look of pride from radiating from his eyes by the creation of his latest gadget nodding his head turning his head away from Tucker slowly Jack looks over towards Sam seeing her eyeballing the gadget with an almost hungry look in her eyes.

 _Huh? Very bizarre this one is._

" What does it do exactly?"

" What does it do!? I'll tell you what it can do. This bad boy can suck up any pesky ghosts and blast them all the way back to their world."

Glancing over his shoulder towards The Fenton Portal with a slight frown coming across his face reaching up Jack scratches his head.

" As soon as i can figure out what is exactly wrong with the portal that is."

Sharing a knowing look with Tucker slowly Sam turns back towards Jack with a smile across her face.

" Don't worry Mr Fenton. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Letting out a sigh nodding his head retracting his hand slowly Jack turns to look back towards Sam with a questionable look.

" Where did you say my son was again?"

Trying to keep her rage in check that is boiling under the surface forcing a smile across her face that causes Tucker to grimace a bit and back up slightly Sam smiles sweetly at Jack.

" Oh he's with his girlfriend. I think they are shopping or something."

Keeping his gaze upon the girl seeing the other teenager backing up slightly a flicker of confusion comes across Jack's eyes before he quickly buries it.

 _I better watch out for this one._

" Oh yeah. I remember now. The cute blue haired girl. What was her name again?"

" Umm Ember?"

Snapping her fingers with a huge smile coming across his face reaching out Jack claps Tucker on the back causing the young teenager to stumble forward before slowly he nods his head.

" Right that's it. Ember Mclain. The famous rock star. Jasmine talks about her all the time.

She's a good influence on him if i say so myself. Did you know that his grades have improved drastically ever since he started dating her?

Now there not as good as my Jasmine's but the counselor told me that if he keeps it up then we should expect to see him on the honor roll at some point.

Maddie was so happy when she heard this that she allowed me to go through with making my latest invention without any argument."

Keeping the smile across her face despite having the urge to frown and yet feel a sense of pride for her former friend as she sees Jack waving his hand over towards the far corner turning her head to look that way instantly Sam's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Seeing the absolute look of shock across the girl's face feeling face breaking out in a wide smile slowly Jack makes his way over towards his invention before with almost a loving look gently he lays a hand down on the hood.

" I give you The Specter Speeder. This baby is our ticket to explore that other side once The Fenton Portal is fully functional.

It comes fully equipped with every single scanner and weapon at the Fenton's disposal. Laser blasters that can blow a hole through any ghost. Scanners that are able to detect any ghost in a two mile radius.

Two cup holders with a fully loaded fridge to be used for long journeys. It is my greatest creation to date. As a way to show how proud of him, I am once the portal is fixed i'm gonna take Danny for a ride on board."

Zoning out Jack's voice that continues to be heard in the far distance looking over the large vehicle top to bottom in front of her after a few seconds a small grin comes across Sam's face unseen by the two males inside of the room.

* * *

" Okay Babypop. First question. What was the main reason why The Trojan War first started."

Biting down on his lower lip as he takes a few seconds to think over the question suddenly a small smile comes across Danny's face.

" It first started when Paris of Troy had taken Helen the wife of Menelaus the king of Sparta from her home and brought her back to his home of Troy."

Smiling brightly at him lowering the text book in her hands gently down onto his lap reaching up slowly Ember removes the glove from her right hand and tosses it down on a nearby table before she looks back up towards Danny to see him smiling at her.

" Correct. Now let's get to some harder questions shall we? How long did The Trojan War take place and how did it end?"

Lowering the textbook in her hands back down onto her lap once again as she watches Danny bite down on his lip once again something that she always thought was cute to see reaching down Ember grabs a hold of the bottom of her shirt causing his eyes to flicker downward towards her hands before instantly as though a lightbulb went off in his head suddenly she watches him look up towards her with a wide smile.

" The war lasted for ten years. As for how it ended one of the Greek commanders named Odysseus devised a plan to invade the walled city.

In a scheme he made it look as though the Greek army had given up and we're going home leaving a parting gift of a giant wooden horse.

The Trojans believing they had won accepted the gift and brought the wooden horse into the city not knowing the horse was filled with armed Greek troops.

Once knightfall had come the hidden Greek troops snuck out of the horse and opened up the gates allowing their army to invade and sack the city."

Feeling her face breaking out into a bright smile nodding her head without her eyes leaving his own slowly Ember takes off her shirt revealing a black bra underneath causing a wide smile to form across Danny's face before with a flick of her wrist instantly she deposits the shirt on top of her black glove on the living room table.

Unable to keep his smile from widening suddenly as he sees Ember's hands disappearing behind her back instantly Danny sits up straighter.

" During the invasion who slayed the Greek hero Achilles?"

" Hector! No damn wait! It was Paris! It was Paris!"

Unclicking a button seeing a small bead of sweat start to drip down his forehead to the couch cushion below Ember cocks an eyebrow at him.

" How?"

Feeling his face heating up under her gaze reaching up to wipe the sweat from his forehead instantly Danny's smile widens.

" Paris ended up shooting Achilles in the heel with an arrow. In legend that was Achilles's only weakness."

Instantly as he hears another click of her bra being undone and watches her hold up the loose bra up with her hand slowly Danny sits up even straighter.

" Last question. Who killed Agamemnon?"

" Briseis! Wait? Shit! That was the movie! Hold on!"

Feeling a frown coming across her face reapplying a button with a click instantly Ember watches Danny's eyes go wide.

" Wait! Hold on! I know this! Hector! No he was already dead by then!"

Reapplying the other button slowly shaking her head reaching out gently Ember grabs a hold of her shirt from the living room table causing Danny's eyes to widen even further.

" No,no,no don't do that! I know this! It was Achilles! No! Damn it! Hold on…."

Letting out a sigh shaking her head slowly Ember reapplies her shirt and leans back in her seat picking back up the textbook in her hands not seeing the shocked look across Danny's face.

" God just give me the answer!"

* * *

With a flick of her thumb causing the flashlight in her hand to come to life shining the light through the darkness seeing her destination coming up making sure to be as quiet as possible slowly Sam creeps her way through the darkness followed closely behind by Tucker before mere minutes later as she suddenly comes to a stop at the only obstacle stopping her from her destination without having a chance to react feeling a body knocking into from behind causing her to stumble forward slightly snapping her head around seeing Tucker smiling sheepishly Sam sends a small glare his way.

" Watch where you're going Tuck! You're end up getting us caught!"

Snapping her head around to shine the flashlight up towards the wall seeing the genetic lock that is blocking her from access to the laboratory below reaching down Sam digs her hand into a small handbag around her shoulder not catching the look of disapproval across Tucker's face.

" This isn't a good idea."

Letting out a huff blocking him out for the time being feeling the desired object within her fingers slowly Sam retracts her hand before she focuses in on the lock.

" This is for his own good. The sooner he realizes this the sooner everything can go back to normal."

Watching on in silence as he watches Sam apply some kind of makeup to the lock before pressing her thumb to the lock causing the locked door to instantly open slowly Tucker shakes his head as he slowly follows after her down through the shadows.

" And what are you planning to do when you find them? Shoot at her? Try to capture her. If Danny sees any of this he's going to be pissed."

" It's for his own good…."

" You know i'm getting really tired of hearing you say that. Why can't you just let him be happy for a change? If he's happy with her then we have no right trying to break them up.

Besides from everything i've seen or heard she's a really good influence on him. Let's look at the facts. He's getting better grades. He's more confident and he's a lot happier than he was before.

Why don't you just let him be happy? Is it really that hard for you to see or do you just don't want to?"

Feeling his words hitting home shaking off the inner turmoil inside descending down the steps without breaking her stride making her way over to the portal with a press of her thumb instantly Sam brings The Fenton Portal to life and slowly starts to make her way over towards the parked Specter Speeder in the corner.

Making her way over towards the driver's side seeing no handle anywhere in sight doing a quick look over seeing a button nearby reaching out Sam slams her thumb down causing the hatch to slide over before without any delay she jumps into the speeder and looks over towards Tucker seeing him staring at her from the far corner with his arms crossed.

" Well? Are you coming or not?"

Keeping his gaze locked on her own after a few seconds letting out a sigh slowly Tucker makes his way over towards the speeder as he sees Sam looking all around at the controls.

* * *

Keeping a firm hold on the sides of his seat causing his knuckles to turn even whiter by the second glancing over to his side as he sees a look of pure determination across Sam's face as she flies them through The Ghost Zone at high speed taking slow and deep breaths Tucker keeps his focus on her face seeing her eyes constantly glancing around their surroundings.

Surroundings that as he takes in for the first time were nothing short of extraordinary. A dark with almost a greenish void all around them.

Door after door in various of different colors floating all around. Even what looked to be some islands and large buildings just floating high up in the air.

 _This is amazing!_

Feeling another surge of speed running through the speeder causing his head to fall back and hit up against the back of his seat shaking his head with a small glare forming across his face instantly Tucker snaps his head to look back at Sam.

" There. Are you satisfied now? This place is huge! We'll never be able to find him!"

Ignoring her companion increasing the speed of the speeder causing her to fly through the air at high speed and past a couple of ghosts that were in the middle of her path with her facial features only hardening Sam continues to glance around.

Looking through the mirrors as he sees the ghosts that were almost hit flipping them off with some even yelling at them with his eyes only widening slowly Tucker sinks down into his seat.

" Umm Sam? Maybe we should head back now? These ghosts don't look so happy to see us."

Without even looking his way slowly Sam shakes her head as she continues to look around their surroundings.

" Not before we find Danny."

Letting out a huff instantly Tucker throws his hands up in the air before he flops back into his seat causing Sam to glance at him with a raised eyebrow.

" You know what Sam? I didn't want to have to say this but you're forcing my hand. Danny will never love you.

Get that through your head. He's in love with another girl and nothing will ever change that. It's time that you move on."

Snapping her head to glare over at Tucker instantly Sam slams on the breaks causing the speeder to come to a drastic halt before in a sudden move rearing back she slams her hand down on the control panel.

" I can't…."

Suddenly as the sound of a loud explosion echoes through the air snapping her eyes away from Tucker to look through the windshield instantly Sam's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees the remains of one of the doors hovering in the air with wooden shards floating aimlessly all around the area.

" Opps."

* * *

Trying to keep the blank emotionless look across his face despite feeling so pleased inside from watching every single ghost that he encounters quickly move out of his way allowing him a clear path through slowly a lone ghost makes his way through the void quietly towards a formed crowd off in the distance.

A ghost that had a reputation of one not to be crossed with. The reputation as one not to fuck with. A ghost that is feared. But for good reasons.

A fairly large muscular ghost that towers over most. Black fedora hat with a white suit that would remind people of someone coming from the mafia.

But to everyone else he was the law. He was the judge,jury,and executioner of these parts. He was Walker.

Hearing the sound of a silent discussion taking place a short distance ahead by a few of his deputies clearing his throat causing them to look towards him keeping the blank look across his face reaching up Walker points a small white can in his hand at one of his deputies causing the ghost to instantly come flying over towards him.

" Ssssiiiirrrr….wwwweeee…."

Ignoring his deputy slowly floating by him as he makes his way through the crowd of his deputies seeing each and every one of them moving quickly over to the side as soon as they lay their eyes upon him instantly as he finds some unknown vehicle parked with a pair of what looked to him to be human children handcuffed with their faces up against the hood with his facial features hardening instantly Walker snaps his head around to look at his deputies seeing them back away almost instantly upon his gaze.

" Alright what's all of this. Someone better start talking to me."

Keeping his eyes moving all around his deputies seeing each and everyone of them staring at him with fear just as he opens his mouth suddenly Walker watches one of his deputies take a step forward.

" Ssssiiiirrrr…."

" Out with it boy!"

Gulping back his fear despite his hands shaking by his sides slowly the deputy nods his head before he nods over towards Sam and Tucker.

" Sir we found these human children causing havoc. From what we've gathered they have destroyed one such realm but luckily not ghosts were harmed."

" And whose realm would this be?"

Glancing over his shoulder with an almost pleading look as he feels a piece of paper being pressed into his hands instantly the deputy looks down towards the paper then back up towards Walker.

" It is reported the realm belonged to The Box Ghost. We're still not one hundred percent sure though."

Nodding his head turning his attention back over towards the human children leaning forward to take a closer look after a few seconds instantly a wide sinister smile comes across Walker's face causing a chill to run up and down each of his deputies spines.

" My oh my Christmas has come early for me this year. I've been after you two for a long time."

Snapping her head up to look up from the hood and over towards Walker ignoring the chill feeling up and down her spine from his gaze with her facial features hardening Sam glares over at him as she tries to break out of her restraints finding them not budging.

" Don't look so smug. When Danny finds out he'll come and save us. He always does."

" Danny?"

" Phantom? Danny Phantom."

Instantly as his eyes light up snapping his head to look over his shoulder Walker looks towards his deputy.

" I want you to find this Danny Phantom and bring him here immediately."

" Yes sir. Umm….sir? No one knows where he is."

Feeling his facial features hardening causing his deputy to back up into the crowd letting out a sigh Walker turns to look at every one of his men.

" Does anyone here have an idea on where to find Mr Phantom?"

Seeing one of his deputies raising up a shaky hand with a slight nod Walker watches his deputy take a step forward.

" Ssssiiiirrrr? Hhhheeeessss ddddaaaattttiiiinnnngggg…."

" Out with it!"

" He's dating Ember Mclain!"

Nodding his head crossing his arms over his back turning on his heels Walker looks back towards Sam and Tucker.

" Well? What are you waiting for? A few of you go to her realm and retrieve them."

Hearing a loud shout of yes sir coming from behind him feeling his lips curling upward slowly floating over towards his prisoners with almost a smug look Walker looks down towards Sam seeing her glaring up at him.

" Trespassing,destruction of private property,disturbing the peace. You humans are in a lot of trouble."

" Like we are. When Danny find out he's…."

" Going to do absolutely nothing human. Why would he save a human like you when he is clearly one of us."

" One of you? Oh please! He will never be like one of you."

Feeling his smug look only deepening keeping his arms crossed slowly Walker floats around the air eyeballing the humans in front of him.

" That is where you're wrong human girl. I've checked the records. I've heard the rumors. Let's look at the facts shall we?

He's dating one of our most popular rock stars in recent history. He has been registered as a ghost here and has been so for months. I believe Ms Mclain is the one to thank for that.

And most importantly he has been calling The Ghost Zone his home for the past few months. Even kept his record clean causing no trouble despite the dangers of your world. So tell me how is he not one of us?"

Opening her mouth to only close it as she goes over a comeback after a few seconds just as she opens her mouth seeing movement coming from behind Walker instantly Sam snaps her head to see a couple of his deputies stopping by his side.

" Ssssiiiirrrr? They sssshhhhoooouuuulllldddd be here shhhhortly."

Nodding his head turning his head back towards Sam seeing an almost smug look across her face fighting the urge to shake his head suddenly as he hears a sound coming a short distance behind him slowly Walker turns his head to look over his shoulder.

Seeing a whirlwind of blues flames instantly appear as her smug look deepens just as she sees the flames disappearing instantly the smug look disappears from Sam's face as it starts to blush bright red at what she sees.

Ember Mclain in one of Danny's oversized shirts that goes down to her knees showing off plenty of leg while she gets the impression that nothing is being worn underneath.

Danny with his eyes cracked slightly open leaning up against Ember as though he is about to fall over using her as a crutch with his head rests on her shoulder while he is wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers.

A sight that only makes Sam's blush deepen even more with every passing second before she watches Ember reaching up to rub her eyes showing her observation before was clearly accurate.

" Alright there better be a good reason why someone woke us up a three o'clock in the morning."

Glancing around her as her sights instantly find Sam handcuffed glaring at her from some kind of strange vehicle fighting the urge to grin slowly Ember looks around before her eyes snap open when she sees Walker staring at her.

" Oh! Sorry sir! Didn't see you there!"

Letting out a chuckle causing a cold chill to run through the air that is felt by all reaching out Walker points his cane at Sam.

" Ms Mclain. I've brought you here along with Mr Phantom hoping that you maybe able to help identify these two. They claim to know Mr Phantom."

Glancing over to her side seeing Danny sleeping against her shoulder with her lips curling upright from the sight she sees slowly Ember looks back over towards Sam and Tucker seeing an almost pleading look across the latter's face before slowly after a couple of seconds as she turns back towards Walker to see him patiently awaiting her answer with her lips curling up into a grin slowly Ember shrugs her shoulders.

" Sorry. We don't know these dipsticks. Now can my Babypop and I return back home?"

Instantly as he sees the faces of each of his prisoners fall while the hot headed girl glares over at Ember feeling a sinister smile coming across his face slowly Walker nods his head.

" You may go and Ms Mclain? Do wear pants next time."

Feeling her face burning up wrapping her arms gently around Danny without giving anyone a chance to react instantly Ember disappears along with Danny in a whirlwind of blue flames unaware that Walker's smile widens as he looks at Sam and a fearful Tucker.


	31. Going to Prison

Suppressing a yawn that he threatening to break out rubbing at his tired eyes following the delicious taste coming from down below blindly floating down the stairs keeping his head ducked to avoid hitting the top of the ceiling without breaking his stride slowly as he floats through the living room and comes to a stop at the open doorway leading to the kitchen where he feels his nostrils being attacked by delicious smell one after another removing his hands from his eyes instantly a grin comes across Danny's face.

A grin that only seems to widen with every passing second as he watches Ember cooking at the stove in nothing but black panties. A sight that would often greet him every single morning. But a sight that he always loved to see.

Always loved watching her at work. Always loved watching her bite down on her lower lip whenever she thought she forgot something. Always loved seeing her butt jiggle with every single step she took.

The very same jiggle he watches now with a smile breaking across his face.

" Enjoying the view Babypop?"

Instantly snapping his eyes finding her staring over her shoulder at him with a grin across her face returning the grin slowly Danny nods his head.

" If its you always. You got a cute butt."

Letting out a giggle nodding her head returning her attention back towards the stove with a flick of her wrist slowly Ember attends back to the eggs in front of her.

" I do have a cute butt don't i? Take a seat. It will be ready shortly."

Not needing to be told twice taking a seat at the table reaching up gently he rubs at his tired eyes once again.

" Hey Blue Flame? Did you have any weird dreams last night?"

" Weird dreams? No? You feeling alright?"

Taking a quick glance over her shoulder slowly Ember watches Danny shake his head before she turns her head back forward.

" No it's nothing like that. It was strange though. I had this dream that a bunch of ghost police came over here to bring us to this crime scene."

Suppressing a grin grabbing a hold of the frying pan slowly Ember makes her way over to the table to dump a few eggs in the plate in front of him before doing the same on her own plate.

" Oh? Sounds interesting."

Nodding his head reaching out Danny grabs a hold of a bottle of orange juice and pours her a glass before slowly he does the same for himself as Ember making her way back over to the table with a pan full of bacon out of the corner of his eye.

" It gets better. I guess it was because Sam and Tucker were being arrested for something. They even had one of my parents weird vehicles with them. Crazy right?"

Suppressing a grin as she watches Danny start to dig into his plate with each bite he takes bringing a wider and wider smile across his face shaking her head slowly Ember takes her seat at the table.

 _Huh? I guess its true. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach._

Snapping out of her thoughts grabbing a hold of her utensils unable to suppress the wide grin from coming across her face slowly Ember digs into her own plate at a much more steady pace unaware that Danny is watching her with a raised eyebrow.

" Everything alright?"

Nodding her head slowly Ember takes a bite of her eggs savoring the taste as she watches Danny take a sip out of his glass.

" Everything's perfect. Oh and Babypop? That wasn't a dream."

In a sudden move grabbing a hold of her plate as she gets the reaction that she was expecting in the form of Danny spitting up his juice instantly Ember makes her body intangible causing the juice to fly through her before after a couple of seconds she makes herself while again with the biggest grin coming across her face.

* * *

Keeping a good distance away from his companion that has set up camp on a nearby makeshift bunk taking a quick glance around the corner finding no guards anywhere in sight letting out a sigh releasing his hold on the metal bars in front of him turning on his heels slowly Tucker shakes his head as his glare intensifies.

" I hope you're happy."

Snapping her eyes up from the ground as she sees Tucker glaring at her instantly Sam returns the glare.

" I don't know what you want me to say? How many times do, I have to say i'm sorry before you just let it go?"

" Hmm let me check. Let's see here uh for eternity since that's how long were gonna be stuck in here for thanks to you.

You just couldn't let them be could you. No you had to go out and get us into this mess."

Letting out a huff without turning her eyes away from his own slowly Sam crosses her arms over her chest.

" This isn't getting us anywhere. We need to find a way out of here."

Crossing his arms over his chest leaning back Tucker rests his back up against a nearby wall.

" Have any bright ideas oh mighty leader? It was you that got us into this mess. You can figure a way out."

Feeling her glare only intensifying staring deep into Tucker's eyes just as she opens her mouth instantly her eyes widen when she hears a silent giggle coming from the other side of their cell that echoes off the walls.

" Well dipsticks, you could always tunnel out of here. Though it would take a while to do so with how tight Walker runs this place.

My suggestion would be to get a hold of some cigarettes and fast. You're gonna need them later on to trade in for protection from let's just say sexual advances by the other inmates."

Suddenly snapping her attention away from Tucker and towards the hallway as she sees the owner of the voice appearing from around the corner to look into the cell with a wide grin across her face instantly Sam stares a hole into her with a look that could kill.

" You!? What are you doing here!?"

 _You're so….predictable! And to think Babypop was really friends with you?_

Snapping out of her thoughts rolling her eyes while her eyes remain on Sam slowly Ember crosses her arms over her chest as she returns the glare.

" Well, I was going to save your asses but since I'm not wanted here."

Instantly without having any chance to respond as he watches Ember turn on her heels to make her way back to where she once came with his eyes going wide Tucker rushes over to the bars and peaks his head through to find her a short distance away that keep getting further away with each step she takes.

" Wait! Please wait!"

Coming to a complete stop looking over her shoulder seeing a pleading look across Tucker's face suppressing the pleased smile from across her face keeping her face masked of any emotions Ember raises up an eyebrow.

" Yes dipstick?"

Glancing over his shoulder seeing Sam only shaking her head turning his attention back over towards Ember seeing her tapping her foot impatiently on the ground gulping his throat with his grip on the bars only tightening slowly Tucker takes a deep breathe.

" We need your help. Even if others here won't admit it."

Feeling his lips tug upward for a split second before she suppresses the smile turning on her heels slowly Ember makes her way back towards the cell.

 _Oh this is way too easy._

" Oh? And why should I help? You've only caused trouble for me and my Babypop. And don't think i'm stupid. I know what you were up to last night.

You and that psycho path of a goth over there. Out for a late night stalking?"

Instantly as she sees Sam snapping her head up to send her an intense glare returning the gesture slowly Ember turns her attention back towards Tucker seeing a panicked look across his face.

" So if and that is a big if, I decide to save your worthless asses what's in it for me. Correction what's in it for us.

From where i'm standing, I think a couple years in prison would do you both some good. You would get to make some new friends and you would learn how important it is to have some privacy to yourselves."

Studying her face seeing how serious she looks gulping back a lump in his throat slowly Tucker's eyes widen.

" What do you want?"

Instantly as he sees a wide smile coming across Ember's face that looked almost predatory to him that sends a chill up and down his spine slowly Tucker takes a step back from the bars.

" You have to say please."

" Umm okay? Plea…."

" Not you dipstick!"

In a sudden motion Ember nods her head over towards Sam as her smile only widens.

" Her."

" Go to hell!"

Feeling her smile only widening keeping her eyes locked on Sam seeing her glare only intensifying by the second casually shrugging her shoulders slowly Ember locks eyes with her.

" Nah i'm good. Too hot for my taste. I'm sure that you would love it though on the count that you took Satan as your lord and savior."

Turning away from the intense glaring Sam and back towards Tucker seeing him looking even more panicked instantly the smile drops off from Ember's face.

" That's the deal. Take it or leave it. The deal comes off the table once I reach the end of that hall."

Looking back over towards Sam seeing the glare still across the teen's face shrugging her shoulders without any hesitation turning on her heels slowly Ember makes her way down the hallway not catching the absolute look of panic across Tucker's face.

" Wait! You can't just leave us here!"

" Watch me dipstick!"

" But what about Danny!? What would he think!?"

" I'll just tell him that i did all that, I could do! He loves me and not you! I wonder who he'll believe!?"

Seeing her retreating form getting slowly further and further away in a sudden move racing across the cell in a sudden move Tucker gets down on his knees in front of Sam.

" Please Sam!?"

" No way! I'm not saying it!"

" But…."

" No!"

Snapping up to his feet racing back over towards the bars looking back down the hallway as he sees Ember about halfway across the hallway with his eyes going as wide as saucers Tucker turns back towards Sam with a pleading look.

" Please Sam!? If you're here then how will you help Danny!? Isn't that what you want!? To help him!?"

Seeing her bowing her head down as though taking in his words glancing back out into the hallway finding Ember a good distance away with his eyes only widening hearing the sound of a sigh coming from behind in a sudden move Tucker turns his head to look over towards Sam to see her nodding her head.

" Fine!"

Feeling his eyes only widening snapping his head back towards the hallway seeing Ember's retreating form almost at the end reaching out Tucker grips the cell's bars tight.

" Alright!"

Coming to a drastic halt slowly Ember looks back over her shoulder towards the end of the hallway.

" She's agreed! Just come back alright!?"

In a sudden move as she disappears in a whirlwind of blue flames to only appear back in front of the cell causing Tucker to take a couple of steps back in total shock crossing her arms over her chest slowly Ember turns her attention over towards Sam.

" You were saying?"

Glancing up seeing a grin across the pop diva's face that only makes anger start to rise in the pit of her stomach suppressing the urge to glare Sam turns her sights back on the ground before she mumbles out.

" Please."

" What? I'm sorry, I can't hear you? What did you say? You want to spend the rest of your life in this prison? Well if that's what you really want."

Snapping her head up unable to suppress it any longer Sam glares at Ember.

" Please!"

" Ah music to my ears."

Instantly as she watches Ember clutch at her heart with a wide smile across her face feeling her glare only intensifying Sam's hands clutch into tight fists.

" So?"

Turning her attention away from the ceiling above her slowly Ember looks back into the cell towards Tucker seeing him staring at her with a hopeful look across his face.

" So what?"

" You're gonna help get us out of here? Right?"

" Hmm no, I don't think so. Enjoy the prison life dipsticks!"

" But,but,but you said…."

" I said if, I decided to help you. I decided not to. You really should listen more often dipstick. It will keep you out of trouble. Especially in a place like this."

Turning her attention away from his shocked face turning on her heels just as she takes a step forward suddenly Ember comes to a drastic halt.

" Oh yeah. Just one more thing."

Without turning back reaching into her pocket feeling what she is seeking within her finger tips slowly retracting her hand revealing a familaur looking object unknown to her knowledge Tucker's eyes go as wide as saucers.

In a sudden move without giving him a chance to react snapping around reaching into the cell instantly Ember pulls Tucker over to the bars by his shirt before she stares a hole into him.

" If i find any pictures of me or my best friend on this thing, I personally guarantee you that i will come back here and make sure you are forever useless to another woman."

Letting go of his shirt causing her to witness him falling down to the ground on his ass without giving them a chance to react instantly Ember disappears in a whirlwind of blue flames.

* * *

 _God this place is so spooky! Why did i agree to come here again?_

Suddenly as a whirlwind of blue flames erupts before her snapping out of her thoughts crossing her arms over her chest instantly Kitty sends Ember a mock glare.

" Why did i agree to come with you again?"

Shrugging her shoulder ascending up into the air slowly Ember floats forward with Kitty keeping pace with her at her side.

" Because you wanted to have a girl's day? Remember?"

Seeing the grin across her best friend's face letting out a huff slowly Kitty crosses her arms over her chest.

" So? How did it go?"

" All taken care of."

" So he's gonna just set them free. That's lame."

" I never said that. Walker drove a hard bargain for their release."

" Oh? And what would that be?"

" Well, I did promise Babypop that, I would take care of everything. They'll be released but not until after the weekend. That should be a nice little life lesson for them."

Feeling the biggest grin coming across her face unable to suppress it instantly Kitty bursts out laughing causing Ember's grin to widen.

" Oh you're bad! And speaking of which? Where is your Babypop anyways? I thought that he might have wanted to join us since those were his former friends in there."

Retrieving her cellphone out from her pocket with a flick of her thumb Ember snaps open the phone to look down towards the screen.

" If my memory serves me right then he should be acing his history test right now."

" Acing?"

" I'm very persuasive."

* * *

" Alright class. You may begin your test."

Getting comfortable in his seat making quick work to write down his name and the date on the upper part of the paper moving his eyes down towards the first question after a few seconds as he feels a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead reaching up gently Danny wipes his arm across his forehead.

 _Oh Babypop?_

Snapping his eyes up from his paper as he sees Ember sitting on top of his desk in an old school girl's outfit that instantly causes his jaw to drop quickly shaking his head slowly Danny looks her up and down.

 _Yes imaginary Blue Flame?_

Hearing the sound of a giggle coming from the hallucination that sounded just like the real one unable to turn his eyes away as he watches her lay herself across his desk along with another nearby student's to take a closer look at his paper revealing plenty of cleavage just a few inches away from his face instantly Danny's face blushes bright red.

 _Like what you see Babypop?_

Unable to speak a single word as he nods his head to only hear the sound of her giggling without having a chance to react suddenly Danny sees her moving closer to him giving him a clear eye full of her breasts.

 _All you have to do is ace this test and we can make all of this a reality just like, I promised. But just in case you need some extra motivation._

Suddenly as he watches the imaginary Ember get up off from his desk and stand right in front of him to faze off her shirt revealing nothing underneath a wide grin forms across Danny's face.

 _Ace the test Babypop. I've been a bad girl that needs a good spanking._

Instantly as he sees the imaginary Ember slapping herself hard on the ass snapping his attention back towards his paper with a new ounce of confidence reading through the questions instantly Danny circles the first answer that comes to his mind before he turns his attention towards the next as the imaginary Ember looks on from the top of his desk with a wide smile across her face.


	32. It's Not Garbage

Unable to keep the wide smile from coming across his face sitting up silently against his favorite spot just underneath the giant oak tree just outside of the cafeteria along with another pair of eyes watching the scene along with him as he watches Kitty munch down everything on her plate as though she hadn't eaten anything in weeks with the biggest smile on her face that keeps on growing as though she was savoring every single bite taking a quick glance over to his side seeing his girlfriend blushing slightly just like himself turning his head back towards the green haired ghost unable to speak a word Danny can't help but continue to watch in amazement and horror as she continues to go through her plate at an alarming speed.

" Oh my god! It's actually garlic bread!"

Just as he opens his mouth instantly as he watches Kitty take a big bite causing a moan to erupt from her letting out a nervous chuckle Danny snaps his attention away from her and over towards Ember to only see her cheeks blushing fercily.

" I can see now what Johnny does to get her in the mood."

Glancing back over towards Kitty seeing her sucking her fingers dry almost trying to get the lasts of the toast nodding his head hearing a cough coming from his side instantly Danny watches her turn to look in their direction.

" Hey girlfriend? Easy it down there a little bit. You're like one more piece of garlic bread away from a softcore porno."

Instantly getting the reaction that she was looking for in the form of her best friend's face blushing bright red not even bothering to suppress her grin reaching down gently Ember twirls around a long piece of spaghetti onto her fork as she sees Kitty out of the corner of her eye sending her a mock glare.

" What!? I was not."

" You so were."

Seeing her best friend's grin only widening as she takes a bite from her fork letting out a huff Kitty crosses her arms over her chest and sticks her chin up high.

" And what of it? I'm italian. I love the spaghetti and meatballs."

Snorting back the mouthful of water back covering his mouth with his hand as he lets out a chuckle earning him a nudge in his side by his girlfriend sending her a cheeky smile Danny returns his attention back down towards his own tray earning him a smile from Kitty.

" See? Even your Babypop agrees with me."

" Oh just shut up and eat your lunch."

Sending her a mock salute earning her the trademark eye roll from her best friend grabbing her own fork full of spaghetti from her plate as she takes a bite instantly Kitty's eyes light up as a wide smile forms across her face.

" Sooo good. I don't know how you got in her good graces but keep it up!"

" He doesn't have a hard time doing that."

Quickly covering his mouth once again with his hand in an attempt to not spit up the mouthful of spaghetti in his mouth gulping down the remains quickly turning to his side with wide eyes Danny sees Ember glancing up towards him with an inncoient look.

" You just love messing with me don't you?"

Without turning her attention away from her plate casually shrugging her shoulders slowly Ember plunks a meatball off from her plate and takes a bite.

" It's one of the perks being your girlfriend. You were right girlfriend. This is really good."

Swallowing down her bite with a bright smile coming across her face nodding her head as she grabs another meatball off from her tray with her smile only widening Kitty looks over towards Danny.

" Told you so. Danny, I love you but if you ever get in The Lunch Lady's bad graces causing Ember and I to have to go back to having dull homemade lunches again every Friday i'll never forgive you."

Letting out a chuckle nodding his head slowly Danny scoops up a fork full of spaghetti off from his tray and takes a bite as he sees Kitty doing the same.

" Oh yeah. By the way how did you do on your history test last week?"

Glancing up instantly as she sees a wide smile coming across her boyfriend's face unable to suppress it Ember lets out a giggle.

" Aced it. Got a one hundred percent on a test for the first time in history."

With her eyes only widening glancing over towards Ember seeing the biggest grin across her best friend's face slowly Kitty raises up an eyebrow at her.

" I take it this was your influence."

" You better believe it. Like i said before. I'm a very good influence on him. We're still undecided though on what sounds better. Does Professor Mclain sound good to you or does Mistress Mclain fit me better?"

Glancing over towards her best friend and her boyfriend seeing the later bringing her even closer to his side to plant a kiss on the top of her forehead a wide smile comes across Kitty's face.

 _Oh young love and to think this was all my doing. In fact, I think i deserve an extra dessert for the rest of my afterlife for this._

Snapping out of her thoughts taking a bite of her dish tilting her head slightly to the side gulping down her bite slowly Kitty nods her head.

" Professor Mclain sounds good but Mistress Mclain definitely fits you better on the count that you guys go at it like rabbits that just got out of prison."

Instantly seeing the young couple in front of her have matching looks in the form of blushing faces fighting back a grin Kitty takes another bite of her meal.

" But seriously though that's great. You should be proud. Not everyone can do what you just did. Just make sure to keep it up on both fronts."

Not even bothering needing to look up from her dish to know that their faces would be blushing even more swirling around some spaghetti on her fork reaching down gently Kitty grabs her remaining piece of garlic bread up from her plate and takes a bite.

" Your both in on this aren't you?"

" I wish, I could tell you that Babypop. I really do. We'll just have to get her back at some point."

" I heard that."

Snapping her head to look to the side seeing Kitty looking at her with a pointed look sending her a cheeky smile reaching down Ember scoops up a fork full of her meal and takes a bite.

" Just please promise me one thing."

" Depends upon what it is. Coming from you it could be anything."

" Please make sure that he never gets on her wrong side. This dish is amazing! How did this even happen anyways?"

Feeling two pairs of eyes turning to look his way leaning his head back against the tree a small smile comes across Danny's face.

" It's a long story."

* * *

Trying his best to keep the look of disgust from coming across his face poking at the bun on his plate with his fork just waiting for something to pop out of the grass laying on top to only be disappointed when nothing happens looking across the table towards Sam seeing her looking down proudly towards her plate with a wide smile raising up an eyebrow gently Danny pokes at his bun once again.

" Don't you think this is a little extreme? I don't even know what this is suppose to be?"

Suddenly as he sees Mr Lancer coming into view right behind Sam just as he opens his mouth hearing the sound of someone sniffing loudly from his side turning his head towards the sound's origin instantly as he sees Tucker sniffing the air as though he was some kind of dog with only his drooling missing Danny's eyes go slightly wide before he reaches over to gently nudge his shoulder not receiving a response at all from him.

" Uh Tuck? You alright buddy?"

Sniffing the air once again scooting further and further across the table to the occupants shock Tucker comes to a stop within inches of Mr Lancer with a smile coming across his face.

" Meat! I smell meat!"

Without having a chance to react instantly Danny's eyes widen when he sees Tucker leaning even closer to Mr Lancer to sniff the air all around him causing him to see Sam have the same reaction from her seat as their teacher slowly takes a few steps back.

" No,no the rumors about the new allstate buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue. Thank you once again Ms Manson."

Instantly as he watches Mr Lancer quickly make his way through the cafeteria and out through the doors leading into the hallway returning back to his seat snapping his head to look over towards Sam with a glare Tucker hears her letting out a huff.

" What?"

" Yeah thanks again for making us eat garbage."

" It's not garbage. Its recyclable organic matter."

" It's garbage."

Letting out a huff Sam throws her hands up in the air before she returns them back to the table.

" Guys! We are getting off track here! I think it's time we discuss the growing ghost problem once again."

Reaching up to rub his eyes as he lets out a groan slowly Danny shakes his head unaware that slowly a glare forms across Sam's face from across the table.

" I'm done talking about this with you."

" Well i'm not. Why can't you realize that all ghosts are evil?"

Snapping his hand away from his face instantly Danny sends a glare Sam's way seeing her taken back for a split second before her facial features harden once again.

" Oh really?"

" Yes really and it's about time that you realize this."

" Lets see shall we? We've and when i mean we, I mean really myself have fought against only a handful of ghosts.

One that likes to throw cardboard boxes at people but besides that can't even hurt a fly. Yep he's really sinister and evil alright.

Let's see? Oh there's Kitty and Johnny? Yeah real evil too those two are. Just a teenage girl that wants to go out shopping and explore our world dragging her boyfriend along for the trip whenever she can get him away from his motorcycle.

Really evil alright. I'm trembling in my shoes at the sight of them."

With her glare only intensifying as she watches Danny in complete silence bring up his fingers to count as his eyes are glued to the ceiling above them gripping the end of the table tight with every passing second Sam's facial features harden even more that doesn't go unnoticed by everyone that is sitting nearby except for the two occupants at her table.

" Let's see? Anyone else? Hmm…."

" That's not the point! Sure they may look nice and friendly but the moment your back is turned they will start something. They always do."

Hearing the cold tone in her voice snapping his eyes away from the ceiling and over towards Sam seeing her glare viciously over in his direction glancing over to his side seeing Tucker nodding his head in agreement slowly Danny shakes his head.

" Okay you guys spend way too much time with my folks."

In a sudden motion instantly Sam slams her fist down on the table causing the whole entire room to go silent before with her facial features only hardening she snaps her head to glance all around at her classmates.

" What are all of you looking at!?"

Ignoring the mumbled freak from a couple of her classmates instantly Sam snaps her head to look back towards Danny.

" Good job creating a scene."

" This isn't a joke. We're being serious!"

" Oh then what am i?"

Instantly as her eyes widen unable to keep her glare across her face with her facial features softening slightly Sam watches a full blown glare come across Danny's face.

" What do you mean?"

" Well from what you've just said then i must be evil on the count that i'm half a ghost."

Unable to speak a single word opening her mouth to only close it almost immediately with her glare disappearing from her face reaching across the table gently Sam lays her hand down on his own feeling his hand forming into a tight fist underneath her own.

" But we know that's not true. You're not evil. You're just a little bit different than we are."

In a sudden move instantly Danny snatches his hand away from her own causing a shocked look to come across her face.

" Exactly! They're just a little bit different than you are. How does that make them evil. It's what we do that defines us. Not by what we are."

" It's not the same thing and you know it! Sure you're not evil but that doesn't mean that they aren't."

Letting out a frustrated scream in a sudden move Danny gets up from his seat and throws his hands up in the air causing a shocked look to come across Sam's face.

" It's like talking to a broken record."

" Danny?"

" No Sam! I'm done with this. When you're done being a hypocrite then come and find me."

Glancing over to his side finding Tucker looking anywhere but at him sniffing the air shaking his head letting out a huff without so much as glancing back slowly Danny makes his way around the table and towards the exit feeling her eyes watching him from behind.

" Danny!?"

" Oh yeah? Just one more thing."

Reaching out grabbing an untouched tray from a nearby table in a sudden move Danny snaps his body around to face her.

" Garbage fight!"

Without giving anyone a chance to react rearing back Danny whips the contents of the tray flying through the air in Sam's direction only to watch her duck and have everything hit Tucker square in the face sending him out of his seat before instantly Danny ducks down slightly as he sees food contents one after another go soaring through the air bringing the room into chaos.

Smiling at what he sees making sure to keep his head down slowly Danny creeps his way across the room and out the exit ignoring the shout coming from behind from Sam.

" It's not garbage!"

* * *

Remaining perfectly silent next to his side with an identical look of shock across her face that could be seen across her best friend's face as she hears Danny letting out a chuckle snapping out of her thoughts slowly Ember's lips tug upwards as she sees him staring off into the distance at the closed cafeteria door.

" It was then that she made an appearance. It was by accident how i first met her. I was just using a shortcut behind the cafeteria to avoid the chaos when i literally bumped into her.

She asked me why the menu was changed. I explained to her what Sam had done and she was for better or worse a little bit pissed at what she heard. I was about to say goodbye when my stomach rumbled."

Unable to keep her smile from widening seeing his face blush slightly for a split second snuggling closer into his side leaning down gently Ember rests her head down on his shoulder.

" She took me aside and made me a proper meal before saying she had business to attend to here in the school. We've been friends ever since."

Feeling her smile only breaking out into a bright smile reaching up to lay her hand down gently on his cheek without giving him a chance to react steering his head downward leaning up gently Ember presses her lips to his own.

" You really are a hero. You know that right?"

Seeing the look of confusion in his eyes smiling at his confusion gently Ember rubs his cheek.

" You could have gone with their way of thinking. The mindless drone method like your once perverted friend has mastered.

Instead even though you didn't know much about us or our world you still choose to defend us not asking for anything in return.

That's what makes you a hero. You're my hero Babypop."

" She's right. I know that i can speak for Ember on this one when i say how proud we are of you. If you told me this when we first met, I guarantee you that i would have jumped your bones right then and there. Still just might…."

" Hey!"

In a sudden move reaching up Ember wraps her arms around Danny before she sends Kitty a mock glare.

" Get your own Babypop!"

Returning the glare after a few seconds seeing her best friend's lips tugging upward unable to contain it instantly Kitty bursts out laughing at the same exact time Ember does before after a few seconds reaching up she rubs her eyes.

" So what happened next?"

Letting out a chuckle rubbing his eyes a wide smile forms across Danny's face.

" Well like i said she wasn't happy. Ended up kidnapping Sam matter of fact. You should have seen it. She dumped Sam in a gigantic pile of meat and made her eat every single piece. I've never seen her face turn that green before."

Instantly as he hears the two ladies in front of him burst out laughing unable to contain it Danny laughs along with them wrapping his arms around Ember pulling her close to his chest.

" Wait,wait,wait. So you're telling me that you didn't do anything to save her?"

" No? Why would i? She deserved it."

Letting out a fit of giggles shaking her head gently Ember leans her head more into his chest before she lets out a sigh.

" See? I told you that i bagged myself a bad boy. Besides being a hero all the time is such a drag. No matter what anyone says. In the end they are all lame ass teacher's pets."


	33. Halloween Part 1

Repositioning himself to rest comfortably across the couch hearing a silent moan coming from just above him leaning up as he gently kisses the top of his girlfriend's head earning him a smile out of the corner of his eye from Kitty all the way across the room returning the smile reaching down gently Danny wraps his arms more firmly around Ember's waist causing him to feel her shifting her body to rest perfectly against his own as a wave of blue hair starts to block his vision.

Hearing the faintest of snores coming from down below glancing down finding Cujo sleeping at the edge of the couch fast asleep wagging his tail softly against the rug unable to keep the wide smile from coming across her face reaching down gently Ember scratches the back of the dog's ear causing the faintest of a moans to come from the canine as it kicks it leg into the ground with every single motion.

Giggling at the sight before her glancing up seeing her boyfriend paying no attention to the scene around him but instead to the open magazine in his hands nudging him hard in the ribs causing him to snap his attention over towards her with a raised eyebrow nodding her head over towards the couple resting across from them receiving a nod in reply slowly Kitty looks back over towards the couch.

" So love birds? Have any plans for Halloween this year? It is tonight you know?"

" It is?"

Lifting her head up slightly to look across the room seeing a nod coming from Kitty causing a brief look of shock to come across her face shrugging her shoulders gently Ember places her head back down on Danny's chest

" Huh? How did i miss that?"

" Beats me. It is your favorite holiday after all. But let's just call it that you've been busy with more important matters."

Letting out a chuckle reaching down gently Ember covers Danny's hands with her own.

" That's a good way to put it. To be honest haven't put much thought into what we could do this year. I mean, I guess we could do what we did last year?

We did have fun last year and since this would be the first time my Babypop celebrates Halloween with us then we should make memorable."

" Hmm? What exactly did you do last year?"

Unable to keep the wide smile from coming across her face entwining her fingers with his own gently Ember turns her head into his chest to look up towards Danny.

" Well? Let's just say that we gave a whole new meaning to the saying happy haunting."

Seeing the look of confusion across his face suppressing the urge to giggle at his reaction slowly Kitty shakes her head earning her a glance from Danny before he turns his sights once again towards Ember.

" Oh nothing really? Ate a bunch of candy. Watched every single horror movie in a nonstop maraton. You know celebrate Halloween the way it should be."

Keeping his gaze upon his girlfriend's face seeing her grinning up at him just as his confusion deepens instantly Danny turns to look across the room to look at Kitty and Johnny when he hears them bursting out laughing.

" What?"

" You were right Kitten. He's got it bad."

Trying her best to cease her laughter only to the point where she lets out the occasional giggle burying her head into her boyfriend's shoulder with a wide smile coming across her face slowly Kitty nods her head.

" Told you so. She could tell him that the sky was green and he would believe her."

" Looks who's talking girlfriend. Wasn't it you that was screaming out at the top of her lungs that the sky turned purple a few years ago?"

" Oh yeah. My drug phase. Good and yet confusing times."

In a sudden motion Kitty snaps her head away from the couple to look over towards the screen before with a drastic change in her features she points her index finger out towards you.

" Drugs are bad kids. You shouldn't do drugs. Hey!? Don't roll your eyes at me! Why i outta…."

Letting out a silent chuckle shaking her head in amusement slowly Ember turns her head to gaze up towards Danny.

" That should keep her busy for a while. Now as for earlier, I wasn't exactly lying. We did watch a ton of horror movies.

Some in which the grease monkey over there was even too scared to watch with us…."

" Hey!? For your information, I was not scared. I just had a couple of things that needed to get done."

Unable to keep the grin from coming across her face slowly Ember glances over towards Johnny seeing him staring at her with slightly wide eyes as he sticks his head up high while Kitty remains oblivious to the entire situation resting on his lap.

" Right,right like changing out your underwear. We get it. Nothing to be ashamed about unless your around a group that will never let you live it down.

Oh wait? That's us!"

Glancing over towards Johnny's face seeing his cheeks blushing slightly a small smile starts to creep up on Danny's face.

" Wait? So what movie did our dear friend Johnny piss his pants watching?"

" I did no such thing!"

" Oh that's easy Babypop. Have you seen the Undead Bride's movies?"

" I have? Which one got him to…."

" Chapter two. You know how at the beginning when the old lady is inside of the house just looking around with all of those strange noises coming from all around her?"

" I do? Wait? You're saying?"

" Yep. Johnny boy over her shrieked like a little girl at the scene where the old woman took a picture revealing the undead bride in a black wedding dress.

I've never seen him exit out of a realm so fast. He even forgot that he was a ghost and slammed face first into my realm door knocking him out just long enough for Kitty and I to finish the rest of the movie."

Unable to suppress it instantly Danny bursts out laughing followed quickly after by Ember causing Kitty to snap out of her daze to glance around the room with a slightly confused expression across her face.

" What did i miss?"

Trying her best to control her breathing as she glances over towards the living room chair to find Kitty staring at her with nothing but confusion as she glances all around the room while Johnny is looking anywhere but at any of them unable to suppress it any longer once again Ember bursts out laughing.

Glancing up towards her boyfriend's face seeing his cheeks blushing bright red that only seem to be getting redder by the second slowly a small grin forms across Kitty's face.

" Oh i see. I see now what giggles over there is laughing about. She told Danny about how you ran out of her screaming like a girl last Halloween didn't she?"

Instantly getting the reaction that she was looking for in the form of her boyfriend's face turning crimson unable to contain her own laughter Kitty bursts out laughing joining in with Danny and Ember as she continues to watch her boyfriend's face getting even redder by the second.

" Ha,ha,ha. Real funny."

Bringing her laughing to a stop despite the wide grin across her face reaching up gently Kitty lays her hand down on Johnny's cheek only feel her hand starting to burn up from contact causing her grin to even widen.

" Oh Johnny. We're not laughing at you. We're laughing with you."

" Uh huh. Just for the record. I did not run out of the room screaming."

" Sure babe. Sure until you met Ember's front door. Then you just took a little nap."

Instantly as she hears Danny and Ember once again bursting out laughing unable to contain her own Kitty joins in with them causing a shocked look to come across Johnny's face.

" Okay! We're getting off track here! So are we going to do what we did last year or not?"

Glancing up seeing a wide smile across Danny's face returning the smile slowly Ember turns her head back forward to nod her head at Johnny.

" That sounds like a plan. But first just so that everyone here knows what we are doing. Babypop? Have you ever seen that horror movie called The Frighteners?"

" Or have seen those dementors from the Harry Potter books?"

Sending a quick nod at Kitty glancing up seeing a nod coming from Danny slowly a grin forms across Ember's face.

" Well basically what we did last year was we dressed up just like them. You know going around scaring everyone in sight…."

" Unless it's a little kid."

" Right unless it's a little kid. We're not monsters."

" Umm hmm. Oh! You remember last year with that little girl! She looked so cute wearing that princess costume!"

Chuckling at the wide smile across her best friend's face returning the smile slowly Ember nods her head.

" Yeah she did. It warms my heart thinking of how we helped her end up with all of that candy. Serves those older kids right."

" Hmm? Wait i've got to hear this. How did you…."

" Well that's simple Babypop. You see we were out scaring the heck out of these large groups of kids when we came across this little girl and her mother.

The mother must have been in her early twenties. Anyways the little girl was going up to ring a doorbell when all of these three older kids rushed on by her with one shoving her.

To say that Kitty and I were pissed was an understatement."

" Amen to that!"

" Anyways we took off our hoods and followed after the girl and her mother that seemed to be following along with the masses.

We talked with the little girl and told her to wait for our signal. After that let's just say Johnny wasn't the only one that was changing out their underwear on this given night and the little girl ended up with two more buckets of candy."

Unable to keep the look of pride from coming across his face leaning down gently Danny kisses the top of Ember's head causing a smile to come across her face unknown to his knowledge.

" Wait? I thought you said there was three of them?"

" There was. The little girl ended up giving us a bucket as a way to say thank you."

Hearing a chuckle coming from above feeling her smile only widening leaning up gently Ember pecks him on the lips before she returns her head back down to his chest.

" But seriously though. Since this is the first year Babypop has done anything like this we need to make it memorable.

I'm thinking maybe we pick up some of those decorative scythes and dose the crap out of them with fake blood.

That should get the latina slut to run screaming. Hell i'll bet her muscle bound boyfriend would even piss his pants on sight."

" Oh,oh,oh! I know, I know!"

" Yes girlfriend?"

" We should totally dress up as The Undead Bride and have these guys dress up in matching black tuxes!

We already know the effect it will have on the male population isn't that right Johnny?"

" For the last time! I didn't run out of her realm screaming!"

" Yeah because my door stopped you."

Instantly as she bursts out laughing only to be quickly followed by her boyfriend and her best friend turning her head to look back at Johnny seeing him crossing his arms over his shoulder while Kitty is found laying across his lap laughing up at him just as she opens her mouth suddenly as a loud shout coming from the outside of her realm echoes through the room in a sudden motion Ember snaps her head to look towards the far end wall with a confused look.

" Did you guys hear that?"

Glancing up seeing her boyfriend nodding his head getting up from the couch with her eyes glued to the entrance way slowly Ember makes her way out of the living room and towards the entrance of her realm with Danny following close behind while Kitty and Johnny struggle to keep up behind them.

Reaching out to grasp the door handle to her realm's front door hearing another shout coming from outside taking a quick glance over her shoulder finding Danny staring at the door with a determined look across his face in a sudden motion Ember flings open the realm door allowing him to fly on by her before as she does the same instantly she comes to a stop right by his side as her eyes go as wide as saucers.

A pirate ship. A large pirate ship hovering high in the air. A pirate ship painted entirely black with numerous cannons being seen pointing in all directions.

A very large vessel with something missing? Something that seemed out of place? Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

" Ahoy mateys!"

Snapping her head up towards the source of the shout instantly as she sees a young ghost child standing proudly on the walking plank looking down towards them dressed up in an pirate Halloween costume that doesn't quite fit him unable to contain it instantly Ember bursts out laughing along with everyone else.

Unable to keep the frown from coming across his face glaring down at the two couples seeing each holding on to each for dear life as they continue to laugh at him feeling his cheeks starting to burn up readjusting the pirate hat on his head only to feel it once again come down to cover his face causing their laughter to only intensify quickly readjusting the hat on his head the young ghost glares down at them.

" You better stop laughing land lovers or i'll…."

Instantly as she sees the hat on top of the young ghost's head fall back down completely covering his face once again unable to contain it Ember bursts out laughing again and quickly buries her head into her boyfriend's chest as her lungs feel like they are on fire.

" Just look at him. And his cute little boots."

Hearing a fresh batch of laughter coming from down below glancing down at his attire seeing nothing out of place turning his head away to look back down the young ghost looks over at Kitty with a frown across his face.

" What's wrong with my attire?"

Wiping away the tears that are starting to form in her eyes getting control of her breathing with a smile across her face slowly Kitty looks up towards the young ghost.

" Boots are suppose to only come below your knees not over them."

Instantly as she bursts out laughing again feeling as though her ribs were going to break at any moment slowly Ember shakes her head into Danny's chest to only feel him bringing her closer into his chest as she feels him shaking with uncontrollable laughter much like herself.

" Stop,stop,stop! Please don't make me laugh anymore girlfriend! It hurts too much."

Taking slow and deep breathes feeling as though she was about to lose her breathe at any given second letting out the occasional giggle gently Ember relaxes into Danny's embrace and turns around to stare back up towards the young ghost only feels his hands resting down on her stomach as he hugs her from behind.

" So kid? What's up with the boat?"

" Boat!? You insult me land lover! This here be my vessel."

" Umm kid hate to break it to you but that's a boat."

Hearing the sound of laughter echoing from all around feeling herself being pulled up gently against her boyfriend's chest relaxing into his embrace with a smile across her face slowly Ember watches the young ghost's face start to blush bright red as he looks all around at the large boat causing her smile to widen with every passing second.

" But,but it's….it's a scary vessel. Okay? I put a lot of work into this."

Seeing the young ghost's face continuing to blush feeling her smile dropping slightly glancing over towards the boat slowly Ember nods her head in approval at what she sees.

" It is pretty impressive."

Feeling his lips curling up into a smile removing his hat from his head slowly the young ghost bows down slightly in the direction of Ember.

" My thanks milady. It has taken me nearly two months to get everything just right and the cannons that you see here are totally real and functional.

Had to pay a pretty penny for those puppies. Unfortunately there wasn't any room in the budget for the cannon balls though."

" So what are you using then?"

" I'm glad you asked milady."

Seeing the young ghost disappearing quickly out of sight glancing over her shoulder as she sees Danny smiling at her returning the smile just as she turns her head back forward instantly a grin forms across her face when she sees the young ghost reappearing with a ball in his hands.

A large ball. A ball that looked like an ordinary water balloon only bigger.

" This hereby the weapon of choice. I've readjusted the cannon's power to shoot these off at any enemy ships.

Anyone that dares think that they can take my vessel from me will regret the day they were ever born!"

Feeling her lips curling up into a grin slowly Ember turns her head to look to her side to see Kitty staring at her with a matching grin across her face.

" Are you thinking what i'm thinking?"

" Way ahead of you girlfriend."

Turning her attention away from Kitty to look back above towards the young ghost seeing him smiling down towards them returning the smile slowly Ember nods her head at the boat.

" So kid where are you taking this vessel on this fine evening?"

Unable to keep the grin from coming across his face the young ghost looks down towards his ship with a look of pride across his face as he puffs his chest out unaware that Ember and Kitty share a quick look.

" This here vessel will be sailing across the skies of Amity Park this evening. I'm in need of a crew. Would you care to join…."

Without having a chance to react instantly as he sees the two couple floating past him and onto the boat feeling his grin only widening gently placing his pirate hat back onto his head slowly the young ghost turns around to find the couples looking all around the boat.

" Attention!"

Instantly as he sees the two couples snapping around to look at him folding his arms to his back with his eyes constantly glancing around at each of their faces slowly the young ghost starts to pace around in front of them.

" If you are to be members of my crew you need to look like members of my crew."

With a snap of his fingers instantly as a box appears before him without any delay leaning forward the young ghost dives his upper body into the box throwing numerous clothes one after another over his shoulder causing the articles of clothing to scatter all around the deck.

Looking over to her side catching the same look of amusement across Kitty's face reaching out gently Ember grabs a hold of the young ghost's arm as she sees her best friend doing the same before slowly she helps lower him to the ground.

Letting out a huff crossing his arms over his chest as he watches Ember and Kitty reach into the box tapping his wooden fake peg leg onto the wood deck just as he opens his mouth instantly a frown comes across the young ghost's face when he feels his hat falling over his face once again covering his entire head.

" So kid what's your name?"

Repositioning his hat to rest comfortably once again on top of his head with a grin coming across his face slowly the young ghost puffs out his chest as he raises his head up high.

" You may call me Captain Youngblood milady."

Glancing over towards Kitty seeing a small grin across her face returning the grin turning slightly to look at Youngblood grabbing a hold of an hat out of the box slowly Ember bows down slightly.

" In that case you may call me Ember. Over here is my best friend Kitty and over there is my boyfriend Danny and the other you can call Johnny or on this given night scaredy cat."

Earning herself a finger from the later returning the gesture with a quick turn Ember dives back into the box not catching the confused look across Youngblood's face from the encounter.

 _He thinks she's number one?_

Shrugging his shoulders instantly Youngblood is snapped out of his thoughts when he sees Ember and Kitty pulling away with an armful of clothes before as quickly as he sees them suddenly he sees them vanishing through the floorboards.

" Huh let's see what we got here? Ohh! Dibs on the eyepatch!"

" Dibs on the fake beard!"

Instantly as he feels a blur rushing past him causing him to spin around and land on his butt snapping his head to look forward seeing Johnny applying a fake beard to his face while Danny does the same with an eyepatch as they huddle around the floating box letting out a huff Youngblood crosses his arms over his chest.

" This is not how you're supposed to treat your captain."

" Umm? I hate to break this to you bud but there is only one true captain of this vessel and you just saw them phasing through the deck."

" What!?"

" I have to agree. When your older we'll tell you more about it. For now let's just say when your in a committed relationship with a strong woman their usually the ones in charge.

Oh cool! Hey Johnny check it out! Toy swords!"

Retracting the desired objects out of the box with a flick of his wrist instantly Danny sends a toy sword soaring through the air into the waiting hand of Johnny before slowly he backs up to get into a fighting motion pointing the end of his sword out at him.

" So that's how it is huh?"

" Yep you think that you can take me or do you want to go get Kitty instead?"

Unable to keep his eyes from widening feeling his lips curling up into a grin slowly Johnny mimics Danny's stance.

" Ember's been a really good influence on you huh?"

" You bet. Shall we?"

" Make your move meat."

Without giving him a chance to react lunging forward Danny jabs the end of his toy sword only to feel Johnny deflecting his attack away with his own sword before in a sudden move Danny turns slightly to the side nearly avoiding the end of Johnny's counter strike.

Phasing back through the top of the deck instantly as she sees Danny sword battling with Johnny on the edge of the boat with neither giving in to the other letting out a huff Kitty stomps her foot down on the deck hard as she crosses her arms over her chest.

" I can't believe you guys. We can't leave you alone for one second can we?"

Dodging another incoming attack glancing over towards where he heard Kitty's voice coming instantly Danny's eyes go wide causing him to lower his sword down slightly at what he sees.

A smiling Ember looking his way. The smiling form of his girlfriend wearing a pirate outfit that fitted her personality so perfectly.

A black pirate hat with a blue skull in the center while a noticeable red bandana can be seen underneath as she wears a matching red vest.

A purple cape draped over her shoulders that he can see flowing with the wind as if on que to make her look like some kind of superheroine.

An outfit that makes her look so hot to him. An outfit that he can see was showing the effects it was having on him in the form of her smile only widening.

Widening to the point where he completely ignores the end of Johnny's toy sword poking him in the stomach just to keep his focus on her face before as though his body was having a mind of his own slowly he floats through the air in her direction completely missing the victory taunt coming from Johnny.

Feeling her smile only widening at seeing the trace she has put her boyfriend in as she sees him coming to a stop just before her only to feel his hand gently on her cheek slowly Ember locks eyes with him.

" Cutest pirate ever."

Feeling her face breaking out into a bright smile leaning forward gently Ember presses her lips to Danny's own not catching the wide smile across her best friend's face.

Catching the soft whisper coming from Danny feeling her lips curling up into a smile turning her head towards Johnny seeing him dancing around the deck completely oblivious to her a frown comes across Kitty's face.

" Oh Johnny?"

Seeing her boyfriend continuing his victory march around the deck with the occasional fist bump letting out a huff Kitty crosses her arms over her chest.

" Johnny!?"

Coming to a complete halt snapping his head to the side instantly as he sees his girlfriend glaring at him wearing a pirate suit that completely shows off her curves perfectly a wide smile forms across Johnny's face.

" Hey beautiful."

" Oh Johnny."


	34. Halloween Part 2

A small gust of wind breezing through the air causing her long blue hair to flow freely with the wind. A pair of arms gently hugging her from behind by a man that is completely devoted to her.

The sound of countless people screaming as their eyes lay upon the vessel that she is standing aboard. What more could a girl want?

A teenaged pop diva that can't help but smile down towards the scrambling masses that continue to scream as they look for a place to hide.

Look for a place to hide from this vessel. This large pirate ship that soars through the skies of Amity Park.

Soars through the skies bringing absolute terror to all those whose eyes lay upon it. Terror that only makes her smile at the handy work of one individual.

A small ghost boy that smiles from his spot at the head of the ship. A spot that every single time she turns her head towards makes her let out a giggle when she sees the short ghost boy sitting on top of the head of a happily panting Cujo as he steers the ship.

But she had to give it to the little man. He did a fantastic job with the ship. A ship that as they started their journey into Amity Park revealed some of the hidden features of the ship that they weren't told about.

Features including a special paint that revealed a well painted skull that once hit with moonlight would come to light introducing a new style of scary.

The familiar creaking of a boat hitting wave after wave as though it was sailing on the ocean. These were just some of the features.

Features that she could clearly see were worth every penny that was spent on them if the screams coming from the masses were an indication.

Screams of horror that were like music to her ears on this given night. A night that was so young. A night where she would finally get some well deserved payback against everyone that had ever done her Babypop wrong.

But first she had an fantasy that she always wanted to live out. A fantasy that this ship was presenting to her right now.

Turning her attention away from the screaming masses looking up finding the desired object that she seeks in terms of a crow's nest resting high above on the ship feeling her lips curling up into a smile reaching down gently Ember grasps Danny's hands within her own causing her to feel his eyes upon her before without giving him a chance to react slowly she ascends up into the air towards the crow's nest bringing him along with her.

Bringing him along for the ride as she dips into the crow's nest to look down with a bright smile before she repositions his hands to once again be around her waist from behind.

" I've always wanted to do this."

In a sudden move rearing back instantly Ember leaps up into the air and spreads her arms out as she feels Danny holding her up by her waist.

" I'm the queen of the world!"

Unable to contain the burst of laughter that escapes from his lips as he looks up to see his girlfriend's smile only widening by the second with a smile of his own coming across his face without giving her a chance to react instantly Danny starts to twirl Ember around in the air causing a squeal in surprise to escape her lips.

Feeling her smile only widening as she bursts out laughing and looks over her shoulder to find Danny smiling up towards her sending him a beaming smile twisting in his embrace feeling herself being lowered down reaching out gently Ember wraps her arms around the back of Danny's neck before slowly she brings her lips to his own.

Glancing up towards the crow's nest as he sees two of his crew members engaged in a heated kiss that looked as though neither wanted to break off soon unable to keep the look of disgust from coming across his face slowly Young Blood turns his attention back forward.

Instantly as he sees Kitty standing on the other side of the steering wheel smiling up towards the crow's nest unable to suppress the yelp of surprise that escapes his lips without having a chance to react Young Blood feels himself falling off the back of Cujo's head only to land down on the deck with a thud.

" Hey!"

Snapping up to his feet as he descends off the ground a couple of inches earning him the attention of Kitty in the form of a raised eyebrow paying her no mind but to look back up towards the crow's nest finding Danny and Ember looking down towards him with smile with the latter wrapped in the others arms raising up his right fist Young Blood glares up at them.

" I will not have you land lovers swapping spit on my vessel!"

Sharing a quick glance with the man holding her seeing him raising up and eyebrow feeling her lips curling up slowly Ember turns her attention back down towards Young Blood.

" But i like sharing his spit and trust me bud when you're older and have yourself a girlfriend of your own you will feel the same."

Instantly as she sees Young Blood's face turning crimson unable to keep the amused look from coming across her face glancing over to her side sending a wink Danny's way Ember hears him letting out a silent chuckle.

Hearing the sound of a throat being cleared turning her attention back down below as she finds Kitty staring up towards her with an amused look as she stands by Young Blood's side unable to resist a wide grin forms across Ember's face.

" Are you quite finished? We don't want to scar this young one for the rest of his afterlife just yet. We've only just met him."

" Nope. I'm not quite done sharing spit with my Babypop just yet. And speaking of boyfriends how's yours doing?"

Letting out a sigh unable to suppress the look of amusement radiating from her eyes shaking her head slowly Kitty turns her attention away from the couple to look over to her side at the deck.

" You can ask him yourselves. Isn't that right Johnny?"

Letting out a loud huff keeping his eyes firmly on the deck below his feet that continues to shine muttering under his breath after a few seconds instantly Johnny slams the mop in his hand down hard onto the deck and crosses his arms over his chest causing all eyes to turn towards him.

" I call bull…."

" Johnny!? Language! There's a minor present!"

Shrinking under his girlfriend's glare letting out a huff Johnny turns his head away to look out over the deck.

" I still don't see why i'm the one mopping the deck. I'm the oldest."

Letting out a huff in a swift motion Kitty stomps her foot down hard on the deck causing Johnny to glance over at her.

" We've been over this. You lost fair and square. You drew the short straw!"

" It was rigged!"

" Yeah like your head!"

Unable to keep the chuckle that escapes his lips feeling everyone's eyes turning to look up towards him quickly looking away Danny doesn't catch the wide grin that forms across Ember's face.

" See!? Even he's on it!"

Feeling a chill running up and down his spine as though he is being watched glancing away from Danny to look to his side instantly Johnny's eyes widen when he sees Ember staring down towards him with a small smile.

" Dipstick? Are you accusing my Babypop of cheating?"

With every passing second as he feels the chill only getting colder up and down his spine feeling a drop of sweat drip down his forehead slowly Johnny shakes his head.

" No mam."

" Good."

Turning away from the slightly cowering Johnny that she can see is slowly hovering over towards Kitty looking over to her side seeing Danny smiling over towards her returning the smile leaning over gently Ember pecks him on the lips before slowly with his hand grasped within her own instantly they disappear in a whirlwind of blue flames.

Fixing his pirate hat once again sitting right back down on top of Cujo's head just as he reaches out for the steering wheel on the pirate ship instantly as a whirlwind of blue flames form by his side catching him by total surprise without having a chance to react Youngblood feels himself laying back first against the deck once again.

Letting out a huff snapping up to a sitting position as he finds Ember grasping a hold of the steering wheel while Danny hugs her from behind an intense glare forms across Youngblood's face.

" This is mutiny!"

Taking a quick glance at the young ghost to stick her tongue out at him only to be returned the favor turning her head back forward with a flick of her wrists instantly Ember twists the steering wheel sending the ship in a different direction.

Glancing all around finding the desire location quickly coming up to the right a wide grin forms across Ember's face.

" Lighten up dipstick. We just need to make a quick pit stop first before we can start having our fun."

* * *

Taking a gulp out of the cup in her hand hearing the sound of laughs through the blazing music that continues to play loudly throughout the entire house feeling her lips curling up into the biggest smile turning back towards the party in front of her seeing all of her friends laughing clearly enjoying themselves with her smile only widening throwing her hair back slowly Paulina makes her way forward towards a small group of her friends.

If that is what you wanted to call them anyways. To her they were only admirers. They were only worshippers that would worship the ground that she walked on.

A real pity in her mind. Well at least there was Star. Someone that she could consider a legit friend and not a follower. Although she would have to admit she has been acting strange around her for a while.

Shaking this thought away making her way through the costume masses that consisted of numerous classmates dressed as zombies to even a Frankenstein to make her way over towards her best friend in question that is dressed up as her favorite secret agent villain stopping by her side as she sees her turning to flash her a smile unable to help herself slowly Paulina does the same.

" So where are our idiots that we call our boyfriends?"

Letting out a sigh nodding her head over her friend's shoulder with a sad smile coming across her face slowly Star shakes her head.

" Where do you think?"

Following her friend's gaze as she finds Dash along with a few of his football goons huddled around a punch bowl holding up another as he attempts to chug the entire bowl down of its contents feeling her eyes widening by the second slowly Paulina shakes her head.

" Morons."

Agreeing with her friend's assessment turning her attention away from the scene as she takes in Paulina's costume finding her curves being shown perfectly through the princess costume that she is wearing an almost wishful look comes across Star's face.

 _If only, I could find the courage to…._

Just as quick as the thought comes into her head it quickly vanishes into shock when instantly the room is engulfed into total darkness as the music coming from the stereo system comes to a drastic halt.

" What the hell?"

" What's going on?"

" Who turned out the lights?"

Ignoring the numerous shouts that start to echo from all around her in a sudden move rearing back Paulina stomps her foot down hard on the ground causing the room to go completely silent.

" Alright!? The joke's over! Turn back on the lights!"

Heeding to the shout coming from Amity High's queen bee making her way over towards the far end of the room just as one of her classmates flips on the light switch instantly she lets out an ear piercing scream.

An scream that is followed by another then another coming from her fellow classmates at what they see.

The undead bride. An fantasy horror being staring directly at them in a black wedding dress with her veil covering her face.

A black wedding dress that hovers all around her as she floats up slowly from the ground. A truly horrifying sight.

A sight that even gets scarier when the lights go out once again only to come flashing back on once again to show her nowhere in sight.

Nowhere to be found before the lights flash once again revealing her getting closer to the crowd causing screams to once again echo through the air.

Unable to move from her spot from total fear feeling her face paling by the second as she watches the undead bride slowly making her way even closer to her every single time the lights flash after a few seconds unable to contain it any longer instantly Paulina lets out an ear piercing scream.

An scream that can be heard throughout the entire house as more and more teenagers quickly rush out of the house screaming their heads off.

Screaming their heads off not catching the large pirate ship that hovers above the house. Hovers high above in the air going unnoticed by the masses.

Going unnoticed as a group of pirates smile down towards the house. A group huddled together on the edge of the vessel.

Taking his eyes away from the house reaching out Johnny nudges Danny in the ribs before as he sees his eyes upon him slowly he looks back down towards the house.

" So? How long do you think it will take them to get the quote queen bee?"

Feeling his lips curling up into a smile turning his head back down towards the house slowly Danny shrugs his shoulders.

" If, I know my Blue Flame as well as i do then i'll give it another five seconds before…."

Instantly as a loud ear piercing scream echoes through the air coming directly from inside of the house below them feeling his smile widening slowly Danny glances back towards Johnny.

" Huh? Quicker than i thought. Guess she's not taking any prisoners."

Just as the words leave his mouth instantly as a whirlwind of blue flames erupts from behind him before he has a chance to react feeling a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind slowly Danny turns in the embrace to find Ember smiling at him.

A smile that he only watches even widening even further as he wraps his arms around her waist feeling the soft fabric of the black wedding dress she is wearing grazing his skin.

" Have fun?"

Unable to speak a single word nodding her head slowly Ember's lips break out into a bright smile.

" I always do Babypop."

" And Paulina?"

" Hmm? Can't really say the same. Well? Kitty?"

Looking over her boyfriend's shoulder as she finds Kitty ascending up to rest down on the deck next to them with her hands behind her back a questionable look comes across Ember's face.

" You rang?"

" Yeah? Umm girlfriend? What do you have behind your back?"

Unable to keep her lips from curling up into a wide grin slowly Kitty shuffles her feet. An motion that doesn't go unnoticed by everyone on board.

" Well….let's just say i was helping give a confidence boost to another."

Seeing a questionable look coming from her best friend that only causes her grin to widen slowly Kitty removes her hands from behind her back causing Ember's eyes to widen.

" Isn't that?"

" The queen bee's Halloween costume? Then you would be right. Let's just say she's going to be stuck half naked inside of a closet with her secret crush for the next couple of hours…."

" Kitty!?"

" What? You know how i'm a sucker for love. I'm just giving them a small push. Don't roll your eyes at me."

Unable to keep her eyes from rolling causing her best friend to let out a huff with her lips curling upward into a grin turning her attention back over towards Danny seeing him staring at her with a nervous smile slowly Ember's grin widens.

" Don't tell me that you're afraid of little old me."

" Ah you? No absolutely not. The undead bride combined with you? Then yes."

Keeping her eyes locked on his own leaning forward gently Ember presses her lips to his own before after a couple of seconds as she sees movement out of the corner of her eye slowly she breaks off the kiss to look over towards her side.

Looks over only to have her face break into a sinister smile as she sees Johnny scooting further and further away from her as his eyes wander to the costume she is wearing.

" Huh? Hey girlfriend? Is it raining?"

" Hmm? No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

" Just curious why there is a puddle forming underneath your grease monkey."

" There is not!"

Snapping his eyes to look downward finding the deck clean as a whistle just as he turns his head back up to find Ember a short distance away with her undead bride's costume on full display causing him to stumble backwards with a small scream unknown to his knowledge a wide grin forms across Ember's face from underneath her veil.

" Boo!"

* * *

" Ms Manson? The popcorn you requested is ready."

Feeling her lips curling up into a smile turning her attention away from the wide flat screen television set across her wall as she finds her family's butler holding out a bowl of popcorn out to her with a small smile across his face returning the smile reaching out gently Sam takes the bowl out of his hand and places it down between her and her companion on this night.

" Thank you Jeeves. That will be all."

Receiving a nod as she sees Jeeves exiting out of her bedroom reaching out Sam grabs some popcorn out of the bowl before she turns her attention up towards the flat screen television set seeing one of her favorite scenes coming up.

" Thanks for inviting me over Sam."

Swallow her bite glancing over to her side seeing Tucker solely focused on the television screen with a wide smile across his face feeling her own smile widening slowly Sam looks back towards the television screen.

" No problem Tuck. It is a tradition that you come over here every Halloween to eat all of my popcorn afterall. All we need now is Danny."

" Speaking of which. Have you gotten over him yet?"

Letting out a snort keeping her eyes on the screen slowly Sam crosses her arms over her chest.

" No way. I just know that rock slut has him under some kind of spell and once i find a way to break him out of it then he'll be all mine."

Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes keeping his eyes on the television screen just as he hears intense music coming from the screen as the main character quietly makes their way through a dark forest trying to avoid the killer suddenly Tucker's eyes widen slightly when he hears something hitting up against the outside of Sam's bedroom window with a thud.

" You hear that?"

" Hear what?"

Suddenly as a loud thud echoes through the room coming from her bedroom window snapping her eyes to look over in its direction getting up from her spot slowly Sam makes her way over towards her window only to open it up with a flick of her wrists.

Taking a quick glance all around finding nothing but a couple of kids passing by in her Halloween costumes with a confused look coming across her face slowly Sam glances over her shoulder towards Tucker seeing him making his way over.

" It must have been the wind. Let's get back to the…."

Instantly without having a chance to react as she feels something landing clean against her face with a good amount of force Sam feels herself soaring through the air only to crash down on the ground with a thud.

" Sam!?"

Rushing over towards his friend's side as he sees her starting to sit up with a trail of toilet paper rolling down her shoulder that continues to roll towards her open doorway of her bedroom unable to contain it instantly Tucker bursts out laughing only to stop when he sees Sam sending him an intense glare.

Snatching the roll of toilet paper off from her shoulder with her glare only intensifying by the second snapping up to her feet slowly Sam stomps her way over towards her open bedroom window.

Seeing another roll of toilet paper soaring through the air into her bedroom ducking her head slightly allowing the roll to soar over her shoulder with her glare only intensifying slowly Sam continues her march.

" Oh they are so dead."

Sticking her head out her window as she has a threat on the tip of her tongue that she is about to yell out instantly the threat disappears as her eyes widen at what she sees staring back at her.

A large pirate ship staring back at her. A pirate ship with large cannons directed at her and her family's home.

A pirate ship with her staring directly at her from the edge. Her enemy. Her nemesis staring at her with a sinister smile.

" You!?"

Feeling her smile only widening raising up the sword in her hand instantly in a swift motion Ember sends the sword down to point the end towards Sam.

" Fire!"

Just as her eyes go as wide as saucers instantly as she hears the sound of the cannons going off in a sudden move Sam ducks her head back down underneath her window causing a some kind of large ball to go soaring over her head only to explode once it hits a nearby wall sending red paint scattering across the room.

An explosion followed by another. Then another as she feels the walls starting to shake for the constant impact coming from outside.

Coming from these water balloons hitting against the outside of her house with tremendous force. Force that makes her wince from each balloon colliding with the walls.

Walls that she could see now. See them oozing with red paint. See the walls covered completely with this red paint.

Maybe even causing holes and dents to be made with every single shot the walls take.

Hearing the sound of rushing footsteps making their way over instantly Sam turns her attention just in time to her open doorway to find a panting Jeeves making his way into her bedroom.

" Ms Manson are you…."

Without having a chance to finish his sentence suddenly as he feels a solid object hitting him square in the chest just as he stumbles back and lands down hard on the ground instantly Jeeves feels himself being covered in some kind of sticky substance.

" Jeeves!?"

" Sam!?"

Snapping her eyes away from her downed butler and over to her side as she sees Tucker cowering behind her slowly Sam raises up an eyebrow at him.

" Sam!? We've gotta do something!"

" You're right! We need to fight back!"

Without having a chance to react as he sees Sam taking off at high speed towards her bed to only kneel down and reach underneath her bed letting out a sigh slowly Tucker shakes his head.

" That's not what i meant."

Ignoring the mumbling she is hearing from Tucker feeling the desired object in her hand in a sudden move Sam retracts her hand from underneath her bed and turns back around to see Tucker's eyes as wide as saucers.

" How did you get The Fenton Bazooka?"

Cocking back on the barrel hearing a familiar clicking sound seeing a quick glare Tucker's way ignoring his questionable stare slowly Sam stalks her way over towards her open window.

" Does it really matter?"

Not waiting for a response in a sudden move Sam moves over towards her open window and gets into a kneeling position aiming the bazooka at the pirate ship in Ember's direction.

" Eat this rock slut!"

Seeing her nemesis coming around the corner just as she sees the shine of some kind of weapon coming from her enemy's hands instantly Ember's eyes go wide.

" Holy shit!"

Instantly as she hears the sound of Sam firing off a round from the bazooka in her hand in her direction sending a bright blue ray towards her in a sudden move Ember goes intangible causing the ray to shoot straight through her and hit the deck causing a hole to instantly form through the hard wood.

A hole that makes a squeal of surprise come from Kitty nearby as her eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Damn this chick is nuts!"

Seeing another ray quickly making its way towards the ship once again with her eyes only widening in a sudden move Ember snaps her head around to look at her companions.

" Take cover!"

Getting down into a kneel finding her companions doing the same making her way to peek over the edge of the ship only to feel the ship shake from a sudden round causing her to lose her footing an intense glare comes across her face.

" Alright!? This chick is toast!"

Reaching out to grab a hold of her discarded sword off from the deck instantly Ember disappears in a whirlwind of blue flames.

Keeping her aim focused on the pirate ship rearing back Sam sends another ray blazing out from the bazooka in her hands that lands clean against the ship's outer deck causing the ship to once again shake before just as she rears back to shoot again instantly Sam's eyes widen when she feels cold steel pressed up against her neck.

A sharp end of some kind of steel. Steel that she can feel poking into her neck as she turns her head slightly to look over her shoulder to only have her eyes widen as she sees Ember smiling sinisterly down towards her from the other end of the sword in her hand.

" You cheated."

" Uhh pirate?"

* * *

Feeling herself being steered forward through the darkness thanks to the blindfold covering her eyes trying her best to resist despite her hands being tied behind her back only to be nudged forcefully from behind taking a few steps forward as she feels her feet moving from the board onto some kind of step instantly Sam has to shield her eyes for a split second when she feels the blindfold being ripped off from her face.

A glaring light coming from the full moon shining brightly down towards them before she opens her eyes only for them to widen.

Widen as she finds herself standing on top of a walking board. A walking board that from what she could see was hanging over some kind of body of water.

Feeling her smile only widening reaching out Ember nudges Sam in the back with the end of her sword causing the goth to jump up in surprise before she snaps her head around to send her a glare.

" Get walking land lover!"

Feeling her glare only intensifying from seeing the wide smile across Ember's face slowly Sam locks eyes with her.

" No! You can't make me!"

" I can't huh?"

With a quick jab of her sword instantly Ember watches Sam jolt away further down the walking plank from the end of her blade before slowly she approaches her with the end of her blade pointed directly at her.

" You can't do this!"

" Sure i can. Watch!"

With another quick jab Ember sends the end of her blade towards Sam causing her to move even further down the walking plank until she comes to a stop at the very end of the plank.

" Looks like you've run out of board land lover! Have any last words dipstick?"

Taking a quick glance over her shoulder finding herself staring down at some kind of pond infested with frogs and mosquitoes feeling her eyes going wide Sam snaps her head to look back over towards Ember to find her staring directly at her with a wide grin across her face.

" I'll get you for this rock slut."

" I doubt it Goth but in case you need some more firing power."

Stalking her way over towards Sam leaning over Ember whispers into her ear.

" Babypop screams out my name every single night."

Retracting her head as she sees Sam's face blushing crimson and her glare getting even more intense by the second smiling sinisterly over at her nemesis without giving her a chance to react in a sudden move instantly Ember pushes Sam off the edge of the walking plank with her boot and smiles down as she sees Sam landing into the pound with a splash.

A small splash that after a fraction of a second she sees Sam coming up from the water to spit a mouthful of dirty water out as a lily pad could be seen resting firmly on top of her head.

Glaring up towards the floating pirate ship that is slowly starting to float away just as she opens her mouth instantly as she watches a frog land clean on the lily pad on her head instantly Sam lets out a huff.


	35. The Day After

Keeping his eyes glued to the happy panting dog in front of him that continues to wag its tail freely through the air as it continues to lead him through the empty void of The Ghost Zone taking everything that it sees happily unable to keep the smile from across his face that seems to be widening with every single second taking a quick glance over towards his side instantly Danny's face breaks out into a bright smile.

A smile that he can see his companion was well aware of just by how her lips curl upright before she turns her attention over towards him.

" See something you like Babypop?"

That was the understatement of the century. He did like everything that he saw in front of him. Just like the outfit that he sees her in now.

Ember Mclain. The famous pop diva of The Ghost Zone looking totally relaxed. Looking totally relaxed with her long blue hair down flowing down her back making her looking even more beautiful to him.

A short white shirt that was showing off her stomach to the world. A shirt that was displaying a symbol of her own design.

A mixture of his Phantom symbol along with her own that can be seen on most teenager's shirts whenever they attended her concerts.

And to top it all of a pair of black sweatpants. A pair of pants that spoke volumes to her personality with a blue guitar design going down her right leg.

An outfit that he had seen make an appearance a couple of times. Well when she decided to wear pants anyways.

The outfit of choice whenever she just wanted to relax. Wanted to kick back and just enjoy the day not worrying about anything.

Not worrying about writing any new songs. Not worrying about her intense schedule that was about to pick up causing her to travel across The Ghost Zone for concerts.

No instead she would enjoy her favorite new hobby. Enjoy kicking back and relaxing with her Babypop.

Sometimes snuggling up to his side watching a movie or tv show that the other was trying to get the other hooked onto.

Other times helping him with his homework feeling warm inside just from seeing the results from the hard work put in on both sides.

Results that would always bring a smile to her face when she would see him coming into her realm with a smile on his face.

A smile that would always be meant for her. Would always be the desired result. Just like he would try for her.

Always try to see that smile of hers that he loved to make an appearance across her face. Whether it was by doing the smallest of things like trying his absolute best in school or simply by helping her plan out some new pranks to store away for later when they were needed.

In the end it would be all worth it from seeing that smile. The same smile he sees creeping up on her face now making her look so angelic to him.

" Always my beautiful angel."

Feeling his face breaking out into the widest smile coming to a stop causing him to stop along with her reaching out gently Ember wraps her free arm around the back of his neck as she feels his arm wrapping gently around her waist.

" Oh? So i'm an angel now and not your Blue Flame?"

Matching her own expression leaning forward gently Danny rests his forehead against Ember's own not even noticing Cujo leash slowly wrapping around their legs as the dog happily runs around them.

" You're still my Blue Flame. Your flame burns brighter than the sun engulfing you with such beauty."

Unable to keep her eyes from widening after a few seconds instantly Ember bursts out laughing as she sees Danny's lips curling up into a smile.

" Okay when did you get so poetic?"

Letting out a nervous chuckle reaching up gently Danny scratches the back of his neck as his gaze falls downward not catching her lips tugging upwards.

" Let me guess? Our green haired ghost friend, I presume?"

Seeing that she has hit the mark by the sudden blush coming across her cheeks feeling her smile widening closing the distance between them gently Ember presses her lips to his own.

" She said that girls love poetry. Thought that i might try my hand at it. How was it?"

Trying her best to suppress her laughter only to let out a few silent giggles slowly Ember's lips curl upwards.

" Pretty dorky to be honest."

Instantly as she sees his smile drop almost instantly and his cheeks blushing furiously causing her to feel the heat coming from them letting out a giggle leaning forward gently Ember pecks him on the lips and leans back only to find a smile coming across his face.

" But i'll take you however, I can Babypop."

As she sees his smile only widening mirroring his expression leaning forward gently Ember presses her lips to his own holding his head firmly in place before after a couple of seconds as she feels something soft tickling her hand breaking off the kiss to let out a giggle looking down Ember can't help but smile brightly when she sees Cujo panting down happily at their wet joined hands.

" It looks like our audience is getting restless."

Receiving a bark in response instantly as her eyes widen unable to suppress it Ember bursts out laughing quickly followed by Danny causing Cujo to pant happily at them.

" I'm so gonna get you a doggy girlfriend."

Unable to suppress it laughter from seeing Cujo barking happily wagging its tail furiously suddenly as she sees the dog taking off without having a chance to react instantly Ember feels herself being launched off from her feet only to be caught by Danny as he turns to have her land on his chest.

" That hurt."

Opening her eyes as she looks down to see his arms firmly wrapped around her protectively unable to keep the smile from coming across her face leaning down gently Ember presses her lips to Danny's own.

" My hero."

Returning the smile manoeuvring his hands downward to gently grasp her ass causing her to flash him a bright smile gently Danny pats her on her ass cheek causing her smile to only widen.

" Mind getting off me Blue Flame?"

" No, I don't mind. You make a very comfy pillow."

Letting out a chuckle causing her smile to only widen just as he leans forward intending to kiss her hearing the sound of Cujo barking snapping his attention away from her and over towards the dog seeing what he swears to be a dog version of an annoyed slowly Danny glances over towards Ember when he hears her letting out a sigh only to find her looking at the dog with her own annoyed look.

" On second thought, I might just have you neutered instead."

Instantly as she sees a terrified look come across Cujo's face as he lets out a silent whine feeling her lips curling up into a grin slowly Ember turns her attention over towards Danny seeing him smiling up towards her.

" Oh your evil. Never change."

Feeling her face breaking out into a bright smile leaning down gently Ember captures Danny's lips and brings him into a deep kiss before after a couple of seconds she pulls back to gently pat him on the chest.

" Alright romeo let's get up before we get on his bad side."

" Why? I'm comfy. Besides he likes you the most."

Feeling his hands gently grasping her ass once again causing a pleased smile to come across her face letting out a sigh slowly Ember glances back and forth between Danny and Cujo.

" What about the whole man's best friend?"

" Still doesn't change the fact that he likes you the most. Don't you remember just last week when i started tickling you and he just tackled be off of the couch thinking you were in trouble."

Tilting her head slightly to the side as that brief moment comes back to her causing her lips to curl up slowly Ember nods her head.

" Ahh good times. Just like when he ate the grease monkey's motorcycle."

Hearing the sound of his laughter coming from below feeling her smile only widening gently patting him on the chest slowly as she tries to get up only to feel herself being pinned down by some kind of force letting out a sigh Ember turns her attention down to look at Danny.

" Now Babypop, I know this is our favorite position but i think you should let me get up now before Cujo decides to use us as chew toys."

" But i'm not doing anything."

Seeing her raising up an eyebrow at him gently Danny retracts his hands slightly to move them up to her sides.

" Honest!"

Keeping her eyebrow raised turning her gaze away from him to look down instantly Ember's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Wide as saucers until the dam finally breaks and she starts to laugh at seeing the predicament that the find themselves in.

Find themselves completely wrapped up in Cujo's dog leash from the waist all the way down towards the legs pinning them as close as they could get to each other.

 _Well there's a new definition to being attached to the hip._

Unable to keep the bright smile from coming across her face turning her attention down towards Danny's face seeing him smiling back up towards her feeling her own smiling widening leaning down gently Ember brushes his lips with her own.

" Seriously if we don't get up now, I don't think i ever will."

Receiving a slight nod in a sudden move slowly Ember makes herself intangible and floats out of Danny's embrace causing the leash that had been wrapped around her to fall freely down upon him before slowly she straightens herself upright to find Danny slowly unwrapping the leash from around his body.

" So what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

Feeling a smile coming across her face reaching out gently Ember wraps her arms around the back of Danny's neck whom she sees wisely dropping the leash in his hands in exchange to wrap his arms around her waist instead.

" Oh i can think of a few things."

" Kick back and relax on the couch in our favorite position?"

" You got it."

Just as he lets out a chuckle instantly Danny feels himself being silenced when he feels her lips quickly upon his own.

An action that only causes him to pull her closer to his chest and close his eyes not catching the eyeroll coming from Cujo as the dog slowly starts to circle around them.

Circle around its owners before instantly after a couple of seconds it comes to a stop with its head raised sniffing the air when it hears a sound roaring not too far away.

An engine of some sort. A loud engine that roars into the air. An engine that the canine instantly recognizes causing its head to go back down before it starts to pant back happily at its owners finding them oblivious to the world around them.

Oblivious when the engine roars get even closer as a small black blur gets closer with lighting fast speed before it soars past them causing the pop diva's hair to flow freely with the wind known to her knowledge.

A black blur that reveals itself to be a black motorcycle with two occupants before it stops in the distance and quickly turns around to stop a short distance away from the young couple.

Not even trying to hide the wide grin that is coming across his face from seeing the position his two friends are in at this given moment glancing over his shoulder as he finds his girlfriend trying her best to look their way with a stern look only to have her lips betray her with the flicker of a smile that is creeping up on her face turning his attention back forward slowly Johnny takes his hand off from the bike handle only to bring his hand down to his side in an attempt to send a thumbs up to an unexpecting Danny.

 _That is one lucky bastard. If i was to do that to my Kitten then she would kill me!_

 _Why can't Johnny act more like that? Hmm? Maybe i should have him ask Danny for some pointers?_

Snapping out of her thoughts with a shake of her head glancing over towards Johnny seeing him doing the same flashing him a quick smile and wink snapping her head back forward instantly Kitty clears her throat loudly causing the young couple in front of her to break off their kiss and look towards her.

" You guys just can't keep your hands off of each other can you? At least you could do it in private instead of giving everyone a free show."

Instantly getting the desired result in matching blushes across each of their faces glancing over towards Johnny with a victory smile reaching out gently Kitty nudges him in the ribs.

" That is true kitten. These two were just a few more minutes away from being in the latest celebrity scandal.

I can see it now. Ember Mclain the next great pop diva found having sex out in public with her boyfriend.

The internet would be buzzing. Hell i bet…."

Just as he looks back towards the young couple instantly Johnny's mouth slams shut when he sees Ember smiling sinisterly at him.

" We were not having sex."

" Says you girlfriend. How do you explain this?"

Seeing Kitty waving her hand at them before pointing behind her following her finger as she finds Danny's hands on her ass turning her attention back towards the green haired ghost casually Ember shrugs her shoulders.

" What? I like them there."

Instantly as she sees Kitty facepalm herself and shake her head within her hand feeling her lips curling up into a grin slowly Ember glances back and forth between Kitty and Johnny.

" Besides jealousy doesn't really suit you well girlfriend."

" What!? I am not jealous!"

" Uh huh. Then when is the last time Johnny did this."

Without turning her gaze away from Kitty reaching back Ember gently takes a hold of one of Danny's hands and removes it from her ass cheek only to rear back and smacking his hand back to his ass cheek with a loud smack causing the green haired ghost's cheeks to blush furiously.

" Or this."

Squeezing Danny's hand causing his hand to clutch her ass cheek firmly with her grin only widening Ember watches Kitty face start to resemble a tomato.

" Or…."

" Okay,okay! I get the picture!"

Unable to keep the wide smile from coming across her face as she feels her ass cheek being squeezed slowly Ember turns her head to look over towards Danny finding him grinning down towards her.

" You're so evil."

" Yeah but you love it. Come to the darkside Luke. We have cookies."

Instantly as he bursts out laughing leaning down gently Danny presses his lips to Ember's own only to pull back and hear her letting out a happy sigh.

" Cookies you say?"

" The best ones."

Keeping her gaze upon the young couple as she sees Ember whisper something into Danny ear only to have his face break out into a wide smile rolling her eyes once again Kitty clears her throat earning their attention.

" Okay enough of that. What are you guys doing?"

" Umm, I thought that would be obvious to you by now"

Letting out a huff slowly Kitty crosses her arms over her chest causing a grin to come across Ember's face.

" Besides the better questions are what are you doing here and why are you wearing that? It hasn't even snowed yet back on Earth."

Now that was a good question. Why was her best friend dressed in the outfit that she was in? Dressed in a heavy duty coat with noticeable green mittens that match her hair perfectly.

" Well that's why we're here. You guys are never going to believe this. So this morning when Johnny was bringing me home we found this strange realm door not too far away from mine.

I decided to investigate and you are never going to believe what i saw. You know that movie The Shining?"

Instantly as she sees Ember's eyes light up with her lips curling up into a wide smile unable to help it Kitty mirrors her expression.

" No way!?"

Nodding her head furiously slowly Kitty bounces up and down in her seat causing Ember's smile to only widen.

" Yes way. I took a peek inside and saw the hotel myself. Want to check it out? Johnny's too scared to check it out with me."

Ignoring the huff coming from Johnny snapping her attention over towards Danny seeing him nodding his head with the same amount of excitement across his face suppressing the urge to squeal instantly Ember snaps her attention back over towards Kitty.

" Definitely!"

* * *

Trying her best to keep the look of excitement from coming across her face quickly replacing her sweatpants for a pair of black baggy pants being held up loosely by a matching black belt zipping up her jacket with haste turning on her heels instantly Ember bursts out of her bedroom and quickly races down her realm's stairs towards the living room find Danny already there waiting for her petting an content Cujo.

Finding him dressed in similar winter attire except his jacket resembled a different symbol on the back.

Her symbol. Her band's symbol while she spots his own across the back of her own jacket. Something that she knew they would be teased about from the couple that they are about to meet up with.

But she didn't care. He is her Babypop and she is his Blue Flame.

Quickly closing the distance between them without giving him a chance to react reaching out Ember grasps Danny's hand within her own before in a sudden motion they disappear in a whirlwind of blue flames only to find themselves standing outside of Kitty's realm.

A bizarre realm in Ember's mind. But a realm that matched her best friend's personality perfectly. Especially by just the color of her realm door to begin with.

A bright pink door that would only lead you into even more surprises inside. A door that she can see her boyfriend staring at with a tilted head out of the corner of her eye as she glances around looking for even the slightest sign of her best friend only to have her eyes light up when she spots her waiving over at her from Johnny's motorcycle as she sits near a floating realm door.

A door that she knew wasn't there before. Heck she would have heard about it before coming from her best friend.

Without any delay with a slight tug slowly Ember pulls Danny over towards a smiling Kitty feeling no resistance whatsoever coming from her boyfriend staring directly at the floating realm door.

A door that was much different than any other that she had seen before. A door that looked torn. In fact it was torn with a small hole near the top where it looked like an sharp object had tried to smash its way through.

A detail that makes her smile only widen and her eyes twinkle in delight before she comes to a stop next to the motorcycle and glances towards Kitty to flash her a quick smile.

" You ready to go girlfriend?"

Letting out a huff the smile across Kitty's face drops as she turns her attention to look over towards her realm door.

" Just about. We're currently waiting on the gutless wonder."

Nodding her head turning her head over towards her best friend's realm door after a few seconds of listening to nothing but pure silence instantly Ember lets out a huff and releases a hold of Danny's hand.

" Okay enough of that."

Without any hesitation floating over towards the realm door rearing back Ember knocks loudly on the door.

" Get your butt out here Johnny! Your holding up the show."

" Go away Ember!"

" Oh come on! It won't be that bad!"

" Says you miss i'm not afraid of anything."

With her eyes only widening reaching down as she furiously turns on the doorknob only to find the lock firmly in place snapping her attention back towards the door rearing back Ember pounds harder on the door.

" Open up the door!"

" No!"

" Open up the door or else!"

" Or else what!?"

Feeling her lips curling up sinisterly slowly Ember takes a couple of steps away from the door while her gaze never leaves the door.

" Or else i'll light your motorcycle on fire. Heck maybe the rest of us will light up marshmallows and dance around the flames like wild indians."

Listening closely instantly as she hears the locks being undone and watches the door come flying open a sinister smile comes across Ember's face when she sees the pure horror across Johnny's face.

" You wouldn't?"

" I so would now get your ass over towards your girlfriend before i decide just to do it anyways. Hell it might be fun."

Almost instantly as she sees Johnny racing over through the air and over towards Kitty suppressing the urge to smile in victory only to fail miserably returning back to Danny's side as she feels her hand being grabbed slowly Ember turns to look towards him.

" You are such a badass."

Unable to keep the pleased smile from coming across her face leaning out to give him a quick peck on the lips with a slight tug slowly Ember leads Danny forward past Kitty and a slightly cowering Johnny that starts to mumble under his breath before she comes to a stop just in front of the realm door.

" Ready Babypop?"

Taking a quick glance to her side as she sees Danny nodding his head gently Ember feels her hand being squeezed.

" Ladies first?"

" Such a gentleman."

Hearing a silent chuckle coming from her boyfriend feeling her lips curling upright reaching out Ember grasps the realm's door handle before in a sudden move rearing back she throws open the door.

Instantly as she feels a cold chill hitting her directly in the face from blistering winds that are sending dusts of snow across the area causing a small cloud to escape the realm and hit their clothing turning her head away Ember lets out a huff.

" Well….that was pleasant."

Suddenly as she hears the sound of laughter coming from just behind her snapping her head to look over her shoulder as she sees Johnny openly laughing at her while he points his index finger out towards them instantly Ember sends him a cold glare causing his laughing to come to a sudden halt.

" You think that was funny huh?"

" No mam!"

Turning her gaze over towards Kitty finding her glaring at the back of Johnny's head as she catches her eye only to receive a nod in response slowly Ember's lips curl upwards before she turns her gaze fully back to Johnny finding him gulping his throat.

" Well then, I think someone has just volunteered to scout the area."

Unable to keep his eyes from widening turning on his heels just as he is about to bolt back towards Kitty's realm instantly Johnny's eyes go as wide as saucers when he sees Kitty out of the corner of his eye pouncing on his back causing him to lose his balance slightly.

" Oh no you don't!"

" Kitten!?"

Trying his best to shake her off only to find her grip around his chest nice and firm just as he straightened himself upright instantly Johnny's eyes go as wide as saucers when he sees Ember and Danny standing directly in front of him.

Seeing the identical grins across their faces letting out a nervous chuckle slowly Johnny raises up his hands in mock surrender as he floats backwards doing his best to put some distance between them only to have them match each stride with their own.

" Come on guys. Can't we talk about this?"

Coming to a complete stop glancing over towards Danny seeing him doing the same with an identical grin across his face slowly Ember turns her attention back towards Johnny.

" No."

In a sudden motion without giving him a chance to react instantly with a burst of speed Ember charges forward as she sees Danny doing the same only to reach out and grab a firm hold of Johnny's right leg as she sees Danny doing the same with his left before in unison she tugs backwards causing Johnny to quickly flip to his back.

Quickly bursting from her spot as she switches places with Danny to grasp Johnny's left leg while Danny maneuvers himself to grabs a hold of each of Johnny's arms a sinister smile comes across Kitty's face as she stares down into the horror filled eyes of her boyfriend.

" Come on guys!"

" No!"

In unison slowly the group floats over towards the open realm door as Johnny struggles to break free only to feel himself being held firmly in place.

" On three?"

" No! No on three!"

Glancing around as she finds the young couple in front of her nodding her head returning the nod slowly Kitty turns her attention back towards Johnny's face.

" One…."

" Kitten?"

" Two…."

" Can't we…."

" Three!"

Instantly without having a chance to reaction as he feels himself soaring through the air and through the open realm door only to feel his entire body being hit with gusting winds that continue to throw numerous dusts of powered snow around in the air just as he is about to shout instantly Johnny lets out a groan when he feels himself landing in the snow back first with a thud.

Unable to keep the pleased smile from coming across her face as she looks down to find a perfect snow print of Johnny through the snow suddenly Ember's smile widens when she sees Kitty wrapping her arm around hers and Danny's shoulders from behind.

" Hey look guys a Johnny angel."


	36. The Shining

Trying his best to keep himself warm by continuously rubbing his arms despite the cold gusting winds that keep hitting him square in the chest causing numerous amounts of snow to start to cover his entire body in a small dusting hearing the sound of a hushed conversation coming from his right turning his head to look over to his side as he finds his girlfriend along with her best friend chatting happily as though they didn't have a care in the world while his so called best friend remains silent just smiling at them unable to help himself slowly a small glare forms across Johnny's face.

A glare that continues to intensify as he remembers what had happened to him a short time ago. Remembering how he had been launched into this realm head first landing into nothing but a deep pile of snow.

So deep that he had to float himself out of the hole as they laughed at him. Laughter that didn't stop for a couple of minutes as he tried to get the remains of snow that had fallen in some unpleasant places in his clothes.

Snow that felt so cold. The same cold remains that he can still feel running up and down his back causing his teeth to chatter as he continues to float after them.

Continues to float after his friends with his glare only deepening. A glare that as though they knew he was watching them causes each member of the group to turn their heads to look over towards him before they begin to laugh at him once again.

Laughter that makes him huff as his cheeks start to flush bright red before he quickly turns his head away to look up towards the sky.

A clear white sky. Scenery he can't help but look at for a couple of seconds before as he turns his head back forward instantly his eyes widen.

Widen when he finds the small group missing leaving him all alone. Leaving him staring at nothing but a snow mountain.

A situation that makes him quickly turn to look in all directions finding them nowhere to be seen causing his eyes to widen even further.

" Kitten?"

Not receiving a response glancing around once again finding not even a trace of them anywhere slowly Johnny floats up higher into the air before he once again looks all around his surroundings.

" Ember? Danny?"

Hearing only the sound of gusting winds coming from below him causing new coatings of snow to be blown freely with the wind feeling his eyes widening even further reaching up Johnny crosses his arms over his chest before he starts to rub his chest with his hands.

" Ha,ha,ha guys! This isn't funny anymore!"

Listening closely only hearing the sound of the gusting winds continuing to roam through the area just as he opens his mouth again in a sudden move Johnny snaps his body around when he hears a faint whisper coming from behind him.

The faintest of a whisper that suddenly comes up again directly from behind him causing him to snap around with a terrified look across his face as he finds himself staring at nothing but a mountain scenery.

" Guys?"

Keeping perfectly still with his eyes constantly roaming through the area finding nothing but snow in his vision slowly Johnny uncrosses his arms from his chest as he feels the hairs on the back of his neck starting to stick up.

" Boo."

In a sudden move jumping up in total surprise surprise snapping his body around as he finds Kitty grinning at him from behind while Danny and Ember can be seen off a short distance away behind her without having a chance to react instantly Johnny hears each and every single one of them start to laugh.

Laughter that makes his eyes go wide as saucers as his cheeks blush bright red before just as he turns his body around and crosses his arms over his chest without having a chance to react instantly Johnny feels something cold land clean to the back of his head causing him to stumble forward.

Stumble until he quickly catches himself to turn only to feel a white blur land clean against his forehead blocking his vision until it slides down off of his face.

A blur once it is gone makes him turn his sights over towards the couple in the distance to find each of them throwing up a snowball into the sky with matching grins across their faces.

Grins that make him glare in their direction only causing their grins to widen until before he knows it he feels the snowballs in their hands landing clean against his body.

One striking his forehead once again while another lands clean against his chest causing him to stumble back once again only for him to catch himself as the sound of their laughter echoes through the gusting winds.

Wiping away the snowball remains in one clean swoop as he sends a glare in Danny's and Ember's direction only to hear their laughter getting even louder as they clutch to each other for dear life unknown to his knowledge slowly Kitty creeps up behind him.

Creeps up behind him with a handful of snow in her hand before in a sudden move reaching out Kitty grabs a hold of Johnny's hoodie and dumps the snow down his back.

Feeling his hoodie being thrown back just as he turns his head instantly Johnny's eyes go as wide as saucers as he feels something very cold start to drip down his back from the inside of his jacket before in a flash he takes off high into the sky clutching his back.

" Ahhh!"

Unable to contain it instantly Danny bursts out laughing quickly followed by Ember earning them a quick wink by Kitty before slowly as he watches the green haired ghost slowly float up towards her boyfriend feeling a warm breath brushing against his ear slowly Danny turns his attention over towards Ember.

Feeling her lips curling up into a wide smile coming to a stop next to Johnny's side as she watches him continue to pat his back and brush the remains of snow from his hoodie right as she sees her boyfriend turning in her direction reaching out gently Kitty wraps her arms around the back of his neck causing her to feel him flinch from her touch.

An action that only makes her smile sweetly at him as she starts to gently thread her fingers through his hair.

" Here baby. Let me heat you up."

Without having a chance to react instantly Johnny feels Kitty crashing her lips to his own causing his arms to automatically wrap around her waist and pull her closer into his chest before after a heated minute as he feels her lips leaving his own he can't help but to smile like a chester cat when he opens his eyes to find her winking at him.

Feeling a chill running up and down her spine as though she is being watched glancing down as she finds Danny and Ember smiling up innocently at her raising up an eyebrow earning her the faintest of whistles to come from her best friend glancing over towards Johnny slowly Kitty nods her head down towards the couple.

" Don't look now but their up to something."

Seeing her best friend's smile only widening tilting her head slightly after a couple of seconds instantly Kitty's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees Ember winking at her.

" Okay they are definitely up to something."

Leaning her head gently down on her boyfriend's shoulder raising up her hand as she sends a quick waive up towards the older couple causing them to look down towards her in confusion with a wide grin coming across her face slowly Ember tilts her head slightly to look towards Danny's face.

" Now Babypop."

Nodding his head in understanding snapping his head up to look towards the older couple instantly Danny closes his eyes as the sound of multiple pops echoes through the air.

Unable to keep her eyes from going wide as she glances all around herself to find multiple Dannys hovering all around her with matching grins across her faces right as she opens her mouth instantly Kitty's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees each clone juggling a snowball in each hand.

" Well….shit."

* * *

Coming to a stop at the entrance doors glancing over her shoulder as she finds each of Kitty and Johnny glaring at her with water dripping down from the former's hair feeling her lips curling up into a grin turning her attention back forward Ember nods her head at the doors.

Feeling his girlfriend shivering in his arms in a sudden move Danny pulls Ember closer to his side earning him a kiss on the cheek before gently he starts to rub his arms as he sees her glancing over her shoulder out of the corner of his eye.

" Let's get inside."

Nodding her head in agreement wrapping Johnny's wet arms around her wet frame doing her best to not shiver slowly Kitty floats over towards them.

" You won't get any arguments from me girlfriend. I'm freezing my butt off out here."

Without putting up any resistance whatsoever allowing Kitty to lead him forward just as he is about to enter into the open entrance doors that continue to creak from the pressure being applied to them by the gusting winds behind them suddenly Johnny comes to a complete stop when he feels a chill running up and down his spine.

Feeling her boyfriend's body become stiff causing her movement to come to a drastic halt snapping her head to the side finding his face white as a ghost rearing back gently Kitty nudges in him the ribs.

Not receiving a response from her boyfriend frowning in his direction following his eyes finding him staring out at the snow covered mountains behind them slowly a confused look comes across Kitty's face.

" What is it snuggle bear?"

Hearing the sound of snickers coming from in front of her snapping her head forward to glare over towards Danny and Ember finding them grinning at her shaking her head in annoyance Kitty turns her head back to her side to look towards Johnny's face.

Quickly glancing over to his side finding his girlfriend looking towards him with a questionable look gulping his throat turning his attention to look back over his shoulder with a nod Johnny glances all around the mountain scenery.

" Can't you feel that?"

Looking out once again towards the mountain scenery only finding a new dusting of snow being blown through the air leaning forward to take an even closer look after a couple of seconds Kitty shrugs her shoulders.

" Feel what? My butt freezing?"

Shaking his head feeling as though he is still being watched Johnny takes a quick glance back over towards his girlfriend to find her eyes coming back to meet his own.

" There is something out there waiting for us and it aint no man."

Rolling her eyes letting out a huff shaking her head reaching down Kitty grabs her arms firmly around Johnny's own before with a tug she leads him forward towards the open entrance doors.

" Okay you've been watching too many Predator movies again. There is nothing out there waiting for us. Well besides a cold. Now come on!"

Keeping his eyes constantly glancing around his surroundings feeling his feet hitting solid ground reaching out to grasp the handle of one of the entrance slowly just as he closes his door seeing Danny doing the same on the other side suddenly Johnny's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Wide as saucers as he sees a man staring at him from off in the distance. A man that makes his blood run cold seeing the look across his face.

This sinister smile across his face as he waives over towards him. Waives over towards him as the coat he is wearing has a noticeable trail of blood leaking down to the ground.

Going as pale as a ghost as he sees the entrance doors closing gulping his throat unable to keep his body from shaking slowly Johnny turns his head back forward while his eyes remain glued to the entrance doors.

Instantly as he finds Kitty a good distance away down a long hallway following after Danny and Ember without any hesitation Johnny takes off at high speed towards them.

" Hey guys!? Wait for me!"

Rushing around the corner that he had seen them round unknown to Johnny's knowledge slowly a head fazes through the entrance doors to stare at his retreating back with a sinister smile across his face.

" Four check in. None check out."

Feeling his smile only widening slowly the ghost retracts his head back through the entrance doors before he disappears in the distance.

* * *

Letting out an content sigh snuggling deeper into the newly acquired coat draped over her shoulders feeling the soft fur that the coat is made of tickling her cheek suppressing the urge to chuckle from the contact feeling an arm gently wrapping around her waist with a smile coming across her face slowly Ember leans her head over to her side to rest gently up against Danny's shoulder as her eyes constantly dart around their surroundings.

Surroundings that were far better than they could have ever imagined. In fact it was perfect in her mind.

The well lit hallways. The freshly cleaned rooms as though someone had just been in there to do the deed.

The well lit quiet den was just like she had seen in the movies. Tables everywhere in sight. Books still on their respected shelves just waiting to be touched and read.

Hell even the typewriter was the same. In fact she was sure it was the same. The very same type writer that calls out to her now.

Calls out to her like a beacon causing her to slowly drift over towards the table bring Danny along with her before she reaches out to take the large stack of writing paper in her hand.

A stack of paper with only one sentence repeating itself continuously down the page.

 **All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy**

Flipping through the stack of papers effortlessly finding the same exact line repeating itself down each page unable to keep the wide smile from coming across her face dropping the stack back down to the desk with a thud causing Johnny to jump up in surprise from behind Ember turns to look at Danny finding the very same smile across his face.

" Wicked."

Letting out a chuckle leaning over gently Danny pecks Ember on the lips causing her to smile brightly at him before as he sees movement out of the corner of his eye slowly he turns his head to look over his shoulder.

To look over his shoulder to find Johnny nervously looking around the room as though he was expecting something to happen.

A look that doesn't go unnoticed by his girlfriend as he sees a grin coming across her face from out of the corner of his eye before he feels her breathe against his ear.

" Follow my lead."

Receiving a nod in reply feeling her grin only widening reaching up gently Ember wraps her arms around the back of Danny's neck before slowly she forces a frown to come across her face.

" You okay Babypop? You don't look so good."

Snapping his attention to look over towards the couple as he finds Ember gently laying the back of her hand down on Danny's forehead only to pull back her hand with her frown deepening just as he opens his mouth instantly Johnny's eyes go as wide as saucers when he sees Danny snapping his head to look over at him.

" Redrum!"

Keeping his eyes trained on Danny as he watches the halfa start to float over towards him causing him to backpedal with every inch the ghost takes gulping his throat taking a quick glance around finding Kitty and Ember staring at the scene in shock feeling his eyes getting even wider just as he turns his head back forward suddenly Johnny falls backwards onto his butt when he finds Danny within inches of him.

" Redrum!"

Letting out the girliest scream that has ever escaped his lips without any hesitation turning on his heels instantly Johnny bolts out of the room.

Unable to keep her eyes from going as wide as saucers turning her head to look over towards Danny and Ember finding them staring at her in shock after a few seconds of silence instantly Kitty lets out a giggle before it turns into fullborn laughter that is quickly joined by the other occupants in the room.

Laughter that causes Johnny to creep his head slowly around a nearby corner to look back into the room before his face starts to blush bright red.

" Ha,ha,ha! Very funny you guys!"

Feeling her lips curling up into a wide grin reaching out gently Ember wraps her arms around Danny's own and leans her head down on his shoulder as she sees Johnny glaring over in their direction.

" Oh lighten up sour puss."

Just as he opens his mouth to respond feeling a sharp jab into his ribs snapping his head to the side instantly Johnny closes his mouth tightly shut when he finds Kitty looking at him with a stern look.

" Don't even think about it."

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye keeping her facial features hard Kitty snaps her head to look down towards the ground to find Johnny's shadow looking innocently up at her.

" And that goes double for you too."

Snapping his shadow back into his body in a sudden move Johnny points his index finger over towards Ember that only grins at the gesture.

" But….but they started it!"

Seeing her boyfriend pointing an accusing finger at the young couple in question rolling her eyes reaching out Kitty swats his hand away causing him to look over towards her with an annoyed look.

" Well i'm finishing it. Like always."

Instantly seeing Johnny's jaw drop from the comment not even bothering to hide the wide grin that is coming across her face that only widens with every passing second Ember turns her attention over towards Kitty only to receive a wink in response.

A wink that only makes Johnny's face blush bright red and her grin to only widen until she is looking over at the blushing ghost grinning like a chester cat.

Feeling all eyes upon him forcing an out an cough rearing back Johnny claps his hands loudly causing the clap to echo through the empty room.

" Okay happy now? We've seen the inside of the creepy hotel. Hey!? If we leave now we'll be home just in time for…."

Not even bothering to keep the look of annoyance from her face crossing her arms over her chest with a shake of her head slowly an small glare forms across Kitty's face.

Unable to take his girlfriend's intense stare turning on his heels slowly Johnny starts to float away towards the open doorway before instantly he feels his arm being grabbed and pulled back into the room.

" Oh no you don't buster! We just got here. Where's your sense of adventure?"

Trying his best to pull away free from her vice grip hold feeling beads of sweat dripping down his forehead doing his best puppy dog eye look Johnny glances over his shoulder at Kitty finding her not even fazed by his look.

" Anywhere but here Kitten."

Rolling her eyes putting all of her body weight into it as she pulls Johnny back into the room slowly despite his continued resistance glancing over her shoulder to share a quick look with her best friend feeling her lips curling up gently Kitty loosens her hold on Johnny's arm.

" For someone that claims to be such a tough guy you act so much like a….hmmm? What does Johnny remind you of again Em?"

Bringing her hand up to tap her chin gently with her index finger after a couple of seconds Ember's eyes light up.

" Hmm, I think the name that you're thinking of is scaredy cat."

Nodding her head in agreement Kitty turns her head to look back towards Johnny finding him glancing back and forth between them with a small glare coming across his face.

" I think you're absolutely right girlfriend. He does look like a scaredy cat doesn't he?"

Feeling his face heating up rearing back Johnny stomps his foot down hard onto the floorboard.

" I am not a scaredy cat!"

Sharing a quick look with Ember finding a grin that perfectly matches her own as though they had the same thing on their minds in unison they turn their heads to look at Johnny.

" Scaredy cat, scaredy cat, ohh scaredy cat,scaredy cat, ohh scaredy cat…. "

" Okay! Okay!"

Hearing the sound of complete silence letting out a huff Johnny looks up towards the ceiling not catching his girlfriend's lips curling up into a grin.

" We can take a quick look around! No more than ten minutes!"

Sending a mock salute his way reaching out gently Ember takes Danny's hand within her own before with a tug slowly she pulls him forward past Johnny and Kitty.

" I wanna go check out the bar and maybe see the maze outside. You guys coming?"

Shaking her head reaching out gently Kitty takes Johnny's hand within her own before she starts to pull him in the opposite direction towards a nearby set of stairs leading upwards.

" No thanks girlfriend. I want to see if the hallway of blood is really here."

Unable to keep his eyes from going wide as saucers and the color to drain completely from his face with a hoarse voice Johnny whispers out.

" Hallway of blood?"

Grinning at hearing the excitement in her best friend's voice nodding her head in acceptance Ember comes to a complete stop to glance at the couple.

" Alright. We'll see you guys in a bit. Once your done meet us back here."

Receiving a nod in response without any delay slowly Ember leads Danny out of the room while Kitty leads Johnny over towards the set of stairs leading up to the next level.

* * *

Unable to keep the look of absolute awe from his face keeping a tight hold of her hand allowing her to guide him through this unknown terrian glancing all around the room finding every single detail matching perfectly with what he had seen in the movie as well as what was described in the books to the letter feeling his lips curling up into a smile gently Danny squeezes Ember's hand only to feel her squeeze his hand almost immediately.

A gesture that causes him to look away from the room and over towards his girlfriend finding the same look of awe across her facial features.

Awe from seeing yet another of her fantasies come to life right in front of her. Afterall she was a horror movie chick.

Well that was what she said anyways. And he could see why now. See the absolute look of excitement in her eyes as she continues to guide him through the hotel.

Excitement that is so contigus that just makes his smile even widen from seeing the look of pure happiness in her eyes.

Happiness that keeps shining brightly with every single room that they enter. Eyes that he sees suddenly turn towards him radiating nothing but happiness.

The very same happiness he can feel deep inside just under her watchful gaze before he turns his sights backup to glance at the ceiling.

" This is so awesome! It looks just like how it was in the movie!"

Letting out a giggle feeling her smile widening with a nod of her head slowly Ember turns her head back forward to glance around their surroundings once again.

" It does doesn't it? I hope the bar looks the same."

" Just curious why do you want to see that room so much?"

Without so much as glancing to her side casually shrugging her shoulders with a tug Ember leads Danny around a nearby corner before she starts to lead him down a familaur long hallway towards a pair of closed doors at the end of the hall.

" Just curious that's all. Why you scared Babypop?"

Glancing over to his side finding Ember staring in his direction with a noticeable grin across her face returning the grin Danny shakes his head.

" Absolutely not. I would follow you anywhere Blue Flame. Even into a spooky old haunted hotel."

Feeling her face breaking out into a bright smile gently Ember gives Danny's hand a squeeze before she brings him to a complete stop a short distance away from the closed doors.

" Good to know. I'll have to keep that in mind."

Returning the smile glancing away from her face to look back forward finding the entrance to the ballroom within reach turning his head back to his side Danny nods his head over towards the entrance doors.

" Ladies first?"

Giving his hand a gentle squeeze with her smile only widening letting out a giggle Ember turns towards the entrance doors.

" Such a gentleman."

Without any hesitation reaching out Ember pushes open the entrance doors causing the sound of the creaking of the doors to echo throughout the entire room.

A room that at her first glance was much bigger than she had imagined. Dining tables set up all over for small parties.

Wide open space in the corner of the room where she could see had been used for couples that wanted to dance.

Another portion of the room with comfortable furniture from chairs to couchs resting as though they were still brand new.

But most important of it all the bar. A bar that looked exactly like how she pictured it would look like. A large counter top for numerous men and women to sit down on bar stools to enjoy themselves.

A very large shelve followed by another then another with numerous variety of bottles all across each shelf. Bottles that as she gets closer range from year to year.

A bar that slowly gets closer with every step that she takes before she lets go of Danny's hand and in a sudden move slides over the countertop to the other side and starts to inspect the bottles across the shelves.

Taking a seat on a nearby bar stool entwining his fingers together as he watches Ember pick up one bottle and inspect it before grabbing another to do the same keeping perfectly still content on just watching her instantly as he sees her grabbing a hold of a couple more bottles and start to bring them over to the countertop unable to contain it Danny lets out a chuckle causing a grin to come across her face.

Gently placing down the bottles on the countertop taking a quick glance around finding what she is looking for not too far away racing across the bar to grab a hold of two glasses only to return back to the bottles reaching out Ember grabs a hold of a nearby bottle and starts to shake it as she turns her sights back towards Danny.

" So Babypop? Have you ever had alcohol before?"

Receiving a shake of his head in response feeling her lips curling up reaching up instantly Ember pops a cork that had been on the bottle causing it to fly high up into the air as the bottle's contents slowly drip down from the top of the bottle.

" Well then it's your lucky day. Your first drink will be one of my personal favorites and of my own design. I call it The Inferno."

Quickly pouring a very small portion of the bottle's contents into each glass placing the bottle back down onto the counter slowly Ember grabs a hold of another bottle and repeats before after a couple of seconds just as she places the bottle back down with a snap of her fingers instantly she sends a small spark into each glass causing flames to shoot up from the tops of the glasses.

Unable to keep his eyes from widening feeling a small nudge to his shoulder snapping out of his shocked finding Ember extending one of the glasses out to him with a smile coming across his face reaching out Danny gently takes the glass out of her hand before he watches her grab a hold of the other glass and raise it up into the air.

" Bottoms up."

Instantly seeing his girlfriend gulping her drink shrugging his shoulders slowly Danny does the same only to have his eyes go as wide as saucers when he feels his whole entire face start to heat up drastically as though he had just eaten a very hot chilli pepper.

Letting out a sigh glancing down towards her glass only to nod in approval looking back towards her boyfriend instantly Ember's eyes go wide when she sees Danny's face completely red as sweat drips down from his forehead.

A look that after just a second makes her eyes go even wider as her cheeks start to blush bright red.

" Oh? Right? I forgot to warn you that it's really hot."

Nodding his head furiously letting out a breathe to only feel his throat running dry seeing his girlfriend quickly turning back towards the shelves without having a chance to react instantly Danny feels a bottle being shoved into his hands.

" Drink this Babypop!"

Glancing down towards the bottle seeing an unknown picture staring back at him looking back up just as he opens his mouth instantly Danny feels the bottle being pushed into his chest.

" Drink!"

" Wha…."

" No talking! Just drink!"

Popping the cork off from the bottle just as she pushes the bottle towards him once again instantly Ember lets out a sigh in relief when she sees Danny start to chug back the bottle.

Start to chug until instantly her eyes widen when she sees Danny quickly pulling back the bottle with even more beads of sweat to drip down his forehead.

Sweat that drips down from his crimson face as the bottle in his hand goes flying up into the air only to be caught by her as his hands go to his throat.

Taking a quick glance over towards the bottle slowly flipping it around to see what the name of it was instantly Ember's eyes go wide.

" Crap that wasn't supposed to be Fireball Whisky."

Just as she looks back over towards Danny finding him lying his head on the countertop banging his fists on the counter hearing someone clearing their throat from nearby slowly Ember turns her head only to have her eyes go wide once again as a sheepish smile comes across her face.

" Oh….hey Lloyd. Nice night isn't it?"

* * *

" Okay let's go."

Rounding a nearby corner instantly recognizing the hallway that they are about to travel down turning on his heels in a sudden move Johnny bolts back to where he once came only to feel himself being pulled to a stop by Kitty.

" Stop being such a big baby! It's just a hallway!"

Unable to fight free from her grasp planting his feet firmly down on the floorboards slowly Johnny feels himself being dragged forward by Kitty as he tries his best to resist her new found strength.

" Just a hallway! Hello!? Don't you remember this scene? You know the creepy little girls? River of blood? Ring any bells!?"

Letting out a huff coming to a complete stop rearing back Kitty stomps her foot down hard onto the floorboards as her free hand comes up to rest on her hip.

" Oh come on! Don't tell me that your scared of little girls now when you have a big strong woman here to protect you?"

" Little girls no. Murdering little witches is another thing. Oh damn! There they are!"

Snapping around with a noticeable grin across her face as she looks down the hallway instantly Kitty's grin drops slightly as her head tilts to the side.

" Huh that's new."

The two very twin little girls staring at her with blank expressions across their faces. Little girls whom that she could remember were wearing clean blue dresses in the movies and books.

But these girls were different. These girls had no clean blue dresses. No their dresses were completely covered in blood.

Ignoring Johnny's hand shaking within her own suddenly as she sees the twin girls pulling large kitchen knives out from their dresses instantly Kitty's eyes go wide as Johnny's face morphes into complete horror from behind her.

" That's definitely new."

Suddenly as he sees the twin little girls slowly start to approach unable to contain it instantly Johnny lets out a shriek that echoes through the hallway.

* * *

" What a ripoff! Sorry kids but you're underage i'm gonna have to ask you to leave! Really!? I'm Ember fricken Mclain! If i want a drink then i better get a goddamn drink!"

Unable to keep himself from smiling at his girlfriend's flushed face gently squeezing her hand only to feel her returning the gesture just as he opens his mouth instantly Danny comes to a complete stop and looks over his shoulder back towards the hotel.

Feeling resistance coming from behind her causing her to come to an halt looking over her shoulder as she finds Danny staring back towards the hotel raising up an eyebrow in his direction Ember can't help but do the same.

" Did you hear something?"

After a few seconds casually waving her free hand up in the air with a tug slowly Ember starts to pull Danny back forward.

" It's just your imagination. Now come on. I want to see if he's here."

Hearing the excitement in his girlfriend's voice over the gusting winds unable to feel excited himself turning his head back forward without putting up any resistance Danny feels himself being slowly float through a large maze.

A large maze that was just like how it was described in the books. Only this maze was different. This maze had this chilling feeling to it.

This feeling as though they were being watched. A feeling that only gets stronger as slowly he watches himself being lead by Ember down a trail where noticeable footprints can be found in the snow.

Footprints that shouldn't even be there anymore from the fresh coats of snow that continue to fall from the sky.

But they were. They were there and they were following after them. Following after them until after a couple of minutes as he feels Ember coming to a stop causing his chest to him up against her back taking a quick peak towards her face instantly Danny raises up an eyebrow when he sees the look of pure shock across Ember's face.

Shock as she stares straight ahead. A look that makes him look back forward only for his face to mirror her own.

A body. A frozen body in mid motion with their back turned towards them. A body with a noticeable axe frozen in their hands.

" No freakin way!"

Unable to keep her lips from curling up into a wide smile without giving him a chance to react instantly Ember bolts from her spot quickly closing the distance between her and the frozen body bringing Danny along for the ride.

An ice sculpture that looked so fresh. Especially up this close. This close to where she could touch it. An motion that causes her to slowly float around until she is facing the front before her face breaks out into a bright smile.

" Holy shit! It's really him Babypop! It's Jack Nicholson!"

Matching his girlfriend's expression as he sees movement coming from her before he knows it Danny feels himself being gently pushed forward to one side of the frozen body as he sees Ember goes to the other side to raise up her cellphone high up into the air trying to get them all in the picture.

" Say Wendy!"

With a tap of her thumb as a flash erupts through the air for a split second pulling back her hand to glance down at the cellphone's screen a wide smile comes across Ember's face.

" Oh this is so gonna be my new screensaver. Check it out Babypop."

Closing the distance between them wrapping an arm around her waist glancing down towards her cellphone finding them smiling up towards the camera while the frozen body of Jack Nicholson smiles sinisterly at the camera causing a chill to run up and down his spine ignoring the feeling a wide smile comes across Danny's face.

" Definitely a keeper."

Nodding her head in agreement pocketing her cell phone turning on her heels to look back towards the frozen body slowly Ember nods her head.

" Well it was nice meeting you Jack."

Reaching out just as she touches his arm with the tips of her fingers instantly Ember's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees ice around his arm completely shatter.

An small piece of ice followed by another. Then another as slowly the ice from the upper half of his body starts to fall away until all that is left standing is his two frozen feet while the rest of his body is found scattered across the snow in large ice chunks.

Unable to keep his jaw from dropping glancing over towards Ember seeing her looking at the remains in total shock without having a chance to react Danny watches her head slowly turn to look his way.

" I think, I killed Jack Nicholson."


	37. Who wants it more?

Suppressing the urge to let out a yawn casually flipping to the next page in the magazine firmly in her hands extending her legs out in an attempt to knot the slight annoying feeling running up her leg just as she lowers her legs back down on her couch and takes up the position that she has been sitting in for the past hour suddenly as the sound of her realm door opening before closing with a loud bang lowering the magazine down to her lap turning her gaze over towards the open doorway Ember can't help but to raise up an eyebrow when she sees Kitty stalking her way into the living room with a livid expression across her face mumbling curses underneath her breath.

An scene that she had seen hundreds of times in the past much like the one she is seeing now. In fact she can't help but keep her eyes locked on her best friend as slowly she starts to pace around the room.

 _Let's see. Pacing around the room paying no mind to anyone in the area. Check. Mumbling curses about the her greasemonkey of a boyfriend. Check. And finally here it comes…._

" I hate Johnny!"

 _Bingo! We have a winner. For coming in first place Ms Mclain in the annual I hate Johnny awards you have earned a well all expenses paid trip to…._

Feeling her lips curling up snapping out of her thoughts turning her full attention back towards her best friend finding her continuing to pace around the living room with Cujo hot on her heels wagging his tail happily up at the green haired ghost suppressing the giggle that wants to escape her lips with a snap of her fingers instantly Ember watches Cujo snap his attention over towards her until before she knows it he races over to gently nuzzle her hand with his cheek.

Smiling down towards her companion reaching up gently Ember pets the top of Cujo's head causing the dog's tail to wag uncontrollably on the ground before without relenting her onslaught she looks back over towards Kitty.

" Hello to you too."

Coming to a sudden halt glancing over her shoulder as she finds Ember grinning over towards her from the living room couch feeling her cheeks starting to burn up sending her a bashful smile reaching up gently Kitty scratches the back of her neck as she lets out a giggle.

" Sorry about that girlfriend. I did it again didn't i?"

Receiving her answer in the form of a look of you think coming from her best friend causing the feeling of her cheeks burning up even more scratching the back of her neck even more with her bashful smile only widening causing her best friend to roll her eyes at her retracting her hand turning her gaze back forward once again Kitty starts to pace around the room occasionally glancing over towards the couch.

" I'm sorry he just makes me so angry sometimes. I could just…."

Instantly as she hears Kitty letting out a scream of frustration bringing her hand to a complete stop causing Cujo to open his eyes to look at her questionably from the floor unknown to her knowledge raising up an eyebrow leaning back Ember rests her back up against the arm of the couch.

" I can see that. I'm gonna regret this but what did the grease monkey do this time?"

" The more important question you should be asking yourself is what didn't he do!? And the answer is simple! Nothing like always!"

Seeing the trademark flapping of her hands in the air rolling her eyes at her best friend's antics making herself more comfortable Ember tucks her feet underneath her legs and tosses the magazine of the couch over towards the living room table only to watch with a smile as Cujo leaps up to snatch the magazine out of mid air as though it was a frisbee before slowly stroll out of the living room in the direction of the kitchen wagging his tail uncontrollably.

 _I so need to sign him up for some dog shows._

Right as she sees Cujo disappearing out of sight snapping out of her thoughts Ember returns her attention back over towards Kitty finding her staring at her with an annoyed look across her face while her hands are seen on her hips.

" Did you even hear a word, I was saying!?"

Smiling up sheepishly at Kitty hearing a huff coming from her best friend feeling her lips curling up reaching up Ember tucks her hands behind the back of her head.

" Nope but i've gotten the gist of it from our past conversations. If this is the same grease monkey that we're talking about then you can't really expect the best.

More of the exact opposite and hope for the best. I would say fifty fifty but if i was to be totally honest it's more like seventy five to twenty five that he always or does the wrong thing before he does the right thing."

Opening her mouth to respond only to close her mouth almost instantly to ponder for a few moments only to find no comeback what so ever coming to her mind snapping her attention back over towards Ember finding her grinning her way sending an glare in response only to watch her best friend's grin widen from her action letting out a huff Kitty crosses her arms over her chest as she narrows her eyes at her.

" Not helping girlfriend."

" Not trying too. It's like you always say. The truth hurts sometimes. Uhh i'm gonna have to write that down. That sounds pretty good."

Raising up an eyebrow seeing Ember not backing down from her gaze after a few seconds of locking eyes letting out a huff slowly Kitty starts to pace around the living room once again unaware that her best friend quickly makes a note inside of her cellphone before she pockets the phone to return her attention back towards her retreating back.

" Alright i've had my fun. What didn't he do?"

" Like i said everything. The stupid idiot spends more time with his motorcycle then he does with me. You would think he would be able to spare five minutes for his girlfriend but nooo! Can't have any of that!"

Remaining glued to her spot watching her best friend continue to pace around the room feeling a gentle tug coming from her hair glancing over her shoulder as she finds Cujo gently stroke a piece of her long blue hair that flows slightly down the armrest with his paw while his leash is seen tugged in his teeth mouthing off later to the canine causing a low whine to come from her companion seeing the pleading eyes from the adorable puppy after a couple of seconds letting out a sigh Ember mouths ten minutes causing the canine to bark happily before she smiles down towards the canine as he exits out of the room with his head held up high.

 _Huh? I think, I just got played?_

" Ember!?"

Snapping her eyes back towards Kitty finding her once again looking at her with an annoyed look shrugging her shoulders instantly Ember listens to her best friend let out a scream in frustration before she watches her once again start to pace around the room.

" So what did you do? You know as a punishment for his pigheadedness. I take it you didn't banish him since you're usually in a much better mood after doing the deed."

Coming to a complete stop slowly Kitty looks over her shoulder at Ember with a sinister smile that would stop any in their tracks.

" Oh that would be too easy. Heck i think he's starting to like it. I've heard him mumble under his breath a couple of times that it allows him to have some quote free time. No, I decided to hit him closer to home. You know where it really hurts just to watch him squirm."

" Okay? And that would be what?"

Unable to keep the pleased smile from coming across her face making her way over to take a seat on the couch with her smile widening Kitty turns her attention over towards Ember finding her staring at her with an questionable look.

" I've cut him off and i mean completely until he decides to change his ways. That should teach the little dipstick what happens when you neglect your girlfriend.

I reckon it will only take a few days before he comes crawling back to me begging for forgiveness. Then and only then will my fun truly begin."

Seeing the desired response in her best friend's eyes widening at this new revelation after a couple of seconds suddenly Kitty's eyes go as wide as saucers when instantly Ember bursts out laughing.

" What may i ask is so funny?"

Bringing her laughing to a complete stop reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes slowly Ember shakes her head as she lets out the occasional giggle.

" Umm girlfriend? That has to be the dumbest plan that i've ever heard. Its like punishing yourself. Everyone knows how clingy you are."

Right as she sees her best friend's jaw dropping unable to contain it any longer instantly Ember bursts out laughing once again throwing back her head to rest up against the back of the couch.

" I am not clingy!"

" Yes you are."

Hearing the sound of laughter coming from the living room with an interested look coming across his face rising up to his feet and turning his gaze away from the happily panting Cujo turning on his heels slowly Danny makes his way out of the kitchen and in the direction of his girlfriend's laughter only to come to a complete halt at the open doorway.

Glancing back and forth between his laughing girlfriend and her best friend that can be seen frowning in her direction unable to keep a smile from coming across his face from hearing the happiness coming from his girlfriend's voice remaining unnoticed leaning out Danny rests himself against the open doorway remaining content on just watching his smiling girlfriend's face.

A smile that he can't help continue to stare at feeling his own smile widening just from seeing the pure happiness across his girlfriend's face.

 _Damn! Kitty's right. I've got it bad._

Snapping out of his thoughts clearing his throat as he sees Ember instantly turning her gaze towards him with a bright smile quickly forming across her face returning the smile slowly Danny makes his way over.

" Care to share what's so funny?"

Smiling over towards her boyfriend sending him a quick nod Ember returns her gaze back over towards Kitty.

" Our resident green haired ghost has decided to cut Johnny off."

" Huh? You mean like money? I thought they each had an job already? Why would he worry about that?"

Turning her gaze to look back over towards Danny finding him kneeling down behind her with a confused look letting out a sigh Ember's lips curl upward.

 _He is so clueless sometimes but it's a cute clueless. Hmm….i've really got to work with him on this._

Seeing his confusion only deepening letting out a sigh slowly Ember shakes her head.

" Sex Babypop. We're talking about sex. You know? Foreplay, the dirty deed,quickies,etc."

Staring at Danny with a blank face just as she opens her mouth with a response on her lips instantly Kitty's eyes go as wide as saucers when she hears him suddenly bursting out laughing followed quickly behind by Ember causing her arms to automatically come up to cross over her chest as a frown comes across her face.

" Well, I thought it was a good plan."

" How could you think that was a good plan? Your more clingy than everyone here."

" What! I am not ghost boy! You take that back!"

Rolling his eyes leaning down gently Danny rests his head down on Ember's shoulder as he locks eyes with Kitty finding her narrowing her eyes at him.

" Whatever you say Paulina."

Unable to keep the gasp from escaping her lips glaring over in Danny's direction only to hear him once again start to laugh along with her best friend pouting over at them raising her chin up high Kitty turns her gaze away from them to look up towards the ceiling.

" Uh huh, uh huh look who's talking!?"

Bringing her laughing to a complete stop narrowing her eyes over towards her best friend unknown to her knowledge as though her body was reacting on instinct leaning down Ember gently rests her head down against Danny's own causing a flicker of a grin to come across Kitty's face.

" Excuse me?"

" Oh please like you two aren't clingy. You guys do practically everything together."

" Sooo? I like doing things with my Babypop."

Nodding his head gently into her own resting his hand down on the armrest without any delay Danny feels Ember taking his hand within her own.

" We do our laundry together…."

" If fact did you know Ember's granny panties are actually a pair of her granny's panties."

" It's just one pair Babypop. Sorry for being sentimental!"

Glancing over towards his face seeing him grinning down towards her unable to keep the grin from coming across her face rolling her eyes turning away Ember looks back over towards Kitty.

" Besides its not our fault that the grease monkey doesn't see the great gal that he has in front of him."

Feeling her lips curling up turning away from the ceiling and back over towards the young couple that she now finds cuddling up close by the arm rest Kitty sends a smile Ember's way.

" Thank you. I'm glad someone appreciates me."

" Your welcome….Mrs Clingy."

Instantly as her lips dip down into a frown once again Kitty hears the young couple burst out into uncontrollable laughter causing her to feel her cheeks start to burn up.

" Uh huh, uh huh laugh it up!"

Wiping the tears from her eyes letting out the occasional giggle nodding her head gently Ember returns her head to rest back against Danny's own sending a smile Kitty's way.

" Oh we will girlfriend. We will."

Letting out a huff snapping her attention away crossing her arms behind her back slowly Kitty starts to pace around the living room once again paying neither in mind but instead to focus on her feet.

" Whatever. We'll just come out stronger like we always do. Yeah! Yeah that's it."

Feeling her smile widening shaking her head letting out a sigh Ember nuzzles her head into Danny's cheek earning her a small kiss that sends a chill up and down her spine.

" Whatever you say girlfriend."

" You're damn right i'm right! Besides how would you know? You and Danny never fight."

Right as she opens her mouth to respond feeling her hand being gently squeezed glancing over towards her side Ember watches Danny wink over towards her before his gaze goes to Kitty.

" I'll answer that. Why would i want to start a fight with my beautiful girlfriend? Let's first take a look at what she can do to me if i was to get on her bad side. First off she can light my entire head on fire with just a snap of her fingers."

Seeing no error in his judgment feeling her lips curling upward into a smile letting out a giggle Ember nods her head.

" He's right on that one. I don't even need to do that. All, I have to do is point and shoot."

Glancing over her shoulder as she finds Ember pointing her fingers over towards her in a gun motion rolling her eyes returning her head back forward Kitty returns back to pacing around the living room.

" Second have you seen her swing her guitar? I almost feel bad for Skulker. Whenever you hear that crack it's like she's trying to hit a homerun using his head as a ball."

Nodding her head in agreement gently Ember squeezes Danny's hand as she shakes her head.

" That's because i am Babypop. I'm trying to send his head into another galaxy. Although i would feel bad for the residents in the other galaxy for having to deal with him afterwards."

Glancing up finding her boyfriend looking down towards her with wide eyes letting out a giggle leaning up gently Ember pecks him on the lips before she returns her gaze back over towards Kitty finding her looking over her shoulder at them with a raised eyebrow.

" Now for me. Why would i want to get in a fight with this foxy stud? First off he treats me like a queen."

" Because you are. You're the queen of my heart."

Smiling back over towards Danny leaning back Ember awards him with another gentle kiss.

" As corny as he is sometimes he makes me extremely happy."

" Ditto."

Instantly as he feels her lips back to his before they disappear into an instance feeling his lips curling up into a wide smile as though he is in a daze Danny looks over towards Kitty with his smile only widening.

" Oh can i add that i receive kisses for rewards. One of the biggest reasons to stay on her good side at all times."

Letting out a giggle with her smile only widening leaning out Ember gently presses her lips back to his own letting her lips lingering a little longer before pulling back to beam at him.

" Let's see….oh he's a fantastic cook and doesn't complain about anything that i ask him to do."

" Oh crap!"

With speed even he didn't know he possessed bursting from his spot Danny quickly makes his way out of the living room at high speed leaving the two female teenager's staring at him in confusion in his wake before after a few seconds the girls turn to look towards each other sharing a look.

" Okayy? I think that i've made my point."

Letting out a sigh with a slight nod Kitty waives her hand in the air before she turns full to stare over towards Ember.

" Fine! You have the one good guy out of a hundred. Happy now?"

Feeling her lips curling up nodding her head leaning back Ember rests her head back up against the back of the couch.

" Yeah actually."

Hearing a silent groan coming from her best friend feeling her smile dropping slightly slowly Ember sits upright in her seat.

" Come on it can't be that bad?"

" Not that bad!? Have you met my boyfriend? Johnny is the typical man! Hell he even thinks that males are superior to women in everything. Heck, I bet your Babypop thinks the same exact way."

Letting out a snort just as she is about to shake her head hearing footsteps approaching coming from the kitchen feeling her smile once again returning to her face slowly Ember turns her head to look in the direction of the kitchen finding Danny slowly approaching with a plate in his hands.

" Let's just see about that. Say Babypop? Who did you think is superior? Males or females?"

Sitting down next to Ember on the couch gently placing the plate in his hands down on the living room table revealing the plate to be full of cookies with a slightly raised eyebrow Danny looks over towards Ember.

" That depends? What are we talking about here?"

Breaking off eye contact for a split second to eyeball the plate only to feel her mouth start to water from the fresh batch of cookies that are attacking her nostrils reaching out Ember swipes a cookie from off of the plate.

" Just in general."

Grabbing his own cookie taking a small bite leaning back to rest his back against the back of the couch after a few seconds with a thoughtful expression swallowing his bite Danny looks back over towards Ember finding her awaiting for his answer with a noticeable smile across her face.

" Well for me it depends upon a number of factors. Personally i don't think either gender is superior than the others. I think it's all about the individual.

Personally, I think everyone is good at something. Take you for example. You are much better at playing the guitar than i am. I however am no offense the better cook."

Waving her free hand in a not taken offense motion biting into her own cookie as she feels the warm chocolate touching her lips a wide smile comes across Ember's face.

" No offense taken. So the main point you're trying to make is you don't think any particular gender is superior than the other. That what really matters is the individual and what they are doing."

Nodding his head in agreement Danny takes another bite of his cookie while flashing Ember with a smile.

" Exactly."

Returning the smile turning her gaze over towards Kitty finding her staring at Danny in shock from her spot raising an eyebrow up at her best friend after a couple of seconds Ember watches her break out of her shock and turn towards her with a sigh.

" Okay. One out of a million."

Feeling her smile only widening reaching out Ember gently grabs a hold of the plate before she extends the plate out towards Kitty receiving an eyebrow raised in response.

" You know you wanna. It's the lunch lady's receipt plus a little something of my Babypop's own design."

With her eyes widening without any delay reaching out Kitty swipes a cookie off from the plate and takes a bite only to let out a moan.

" Sooo good."

* * *

One week later….

Silently brushing away at her long hair smoothing it down to her shoulders as she hears the sound of footsteps continuously running up and down the stairs repeatedly that has been going on for the past couple of minutes bringing her motion to a stop glancing over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow as she hears the sound of shuffling of hangers being moved coming from the closet down stairs feeling her lips curling upright shaking her head slowly Ember turns her head to look back forward into the mirror finding her reflection grinning at her.

" Hey Blue Flame? Have you seen my coat? I can't find it anywhere."

Letting out a sigh placing the hairbrush down on the sink reaching out Ember grabs a hold of a nearby scrunchy before she turns her gaze to look towards the reflection of the open doorway of her bedroom.

" Have you checked the coat rack next to mine?"

Hearing the sound of footsteps racing down the stairs once again tying the back of her hair up into a ponytail smiling towards her reflection turning on her heels slowly Ember makes her way out of the bedroom and heads towards the stairs.

" Found it!"

Rolling her eyes despite the grin that comes across her face ascending down the stairs finding Danny putting on his new coat displaying what she liked to call their symbol on the back smiling down towards his back just as she sees him turn around instantly a wide smile comes across Ember's face when she sees his eyes go as wide as saucers.

 _Bingo! The reaction that i was looking for._

Tucking his arms into his sleeves reaching out to grab his girlfriend's own coat hearing the sound of her silent footsteps coming down the stairs that he could recognize anywhere feeling his lips curling up into a smile right as he turns on his heels to look up the stairs instantly Danny's eyes go as wide as saucers.

His girlfriend looking like an absolute goddess. Her long blue hair tucked back into a long ponytail. A short black skirt that is showing off her long smooth blue legs that any man could get lost staring at.

A short dark blue shirt that was just short enough to show off her smooth blue stomach. A shirt that dead in the center is displaying his phanom symbol.

An outfit that he can't help but feel frozen to the spot just watching this goddess descend down the stairs with a smile just for him.

This goddess that comes to a complete stop next to him only for his eyes to widen even further when he sees her rip the scrunchy out allowing her long blue hair to flow freely down her shoulders.

A hairstyle that he had often told her made her look so angelic. Made her look even more beautiful than she already is.

Feeling very pleased at the reaction that she is receiving if the small tent that she sees down below was any indication reaching out gently Ember wraps her arms around the back of Danny's neck feeling his arms automatically wrapping around her waist before with her smile only widening leaning out she whispers into his ear.

" See anything you like?"

Receiving a silent nod in response giggling at his reaction with her smile only widening Ember leans in closer.

" Good. I would hate to see all of my effort go to waste."

Without waiting for a response gently kissing the side of his neck feeling his whole entire body jump up slightly from her action feeling even more pleased leaning back forward Ember whispers into his ear.

" I'll just have to show you later how pleased, I am with you. Don't you agree?"

Leaning her head back finding him nodding his head furiously with the widest smile coming across his face unable to suppress the giggle that escapes her lips leaning forward gently Ember presses her lips to his own.

A kiss that she can't help but get deeper as she feels him pulling her closer into his chest before after a couple of seconds breaking off the kiss with a wide smile coming across her face slowly Ember shakes her head at him.

" You really do know how to make a girl feel wanted."

Seeing his cheeks start to blush slightly letting out a giggle right as she sees him leaning back forward once again reaching out gently Ember presses her index finger to his lips causing him to come a complete halt.

" Later Babypop. We don't want to be late."

Letting out a huff releasing a hold of her waist and taking a couple of steps back not catching his girlfriend's eye roll holding open her coat for her receiving a rather pleased smile gently Danny helps Ember into her coat.

Zipping up her coat without any delay reaching out Ember takes Danny's hand within her own before slowly she makes her way over towards her realm door taking a glance over her shoulder finding Cujo watching from the open doorway of the kitchen wagging its tail happily at them.

" Alright we're heading out. Make sure to not burn the realm down while we're gone okay boy?"

Receiving a happy bark in response letting out a giggle reaching out Ember opens up her realm door and ushers Danny out locking the door behind them before she takes his hand into her own once again and slowly starts to lead him forward in total silence.

Silence that after a couple of minutes floating through the air she breaks when she feels his eyes upon her causing her to glance over towards him with the faintest of grins threatening to break across her face.

" What?"

" You're so beautiful."

With a grin clearly coming across her face gently Ember squeezes his hand as she guides him forward with her eyes never leaving his own.

" But this is how i always dress."

Shaking his head with his lips curling up gently Danny squeezes her hand before he brings their jointed hands up to lay a gentle kiss on her hand.

" Still beautiful. You could wear nothing but a potato sack and you would still be beautiful."

Feeling her lips forming into a wide smile coming to an halt bringing Danny along with her without giving him a chance to react leaning forward Ember crashes her lips to his own.

" We both know i would just ditch the sack if that was the case."

Seeing a grin coming across his face returning the grin taking his hand back into her own with a tug slowly Ember guides Danny back forward.

" Come on lover boy. We don't want to be late."

" What's the rush? We could always arrive….fashionably late."

Bursting out into a fit of giggles reaching out gently Ember swats Danny on the arm despite the wide smile across her face.

" I don't think that excuse works on Kitty anymore. Besides, I want to see how my best friend is doing. My guess is she has dyed her hair a different color by now."

" Oh? And why is that?"

Keeping his eyes trained on Ember finding her eyes avoiding him at all costs while her face clearly shows that she is about to burst out laughing at any second feeling his own smile coming across his face.

" Care to share?"

Unable to contain the chuckle that escapes her lips unable to hold it back any longer instantly Ember bursts out laughing as she nods her head furiously.

" Well….let's just say Kitty's been a bit edgy lately. Remember how we were joking about her being so clingy? Well it wasn't a joke. She's been going absolutely crazy."

Glancing over towards Danny seeing him looking at her with a raised eyebrow letting out a sigh Ember shakes her head.

" Sex Babypop. She hasn't gotten any in a while. Nana,zip,nooch. Not even any physical contact."

" Oh,ohhh!"

Nodding her head in agreement turning her gaze away from his wide eyes seeing her best friend's realm coming up in the distance with a tug Ember leads Danny forward.

" Wait? How would you know?"

Coming to a complete stop turning on her heels reaching out Ember wraps her arms around the back of Danny's neck before without any delay they disappear in a whirlwind of blue flames only to reappear a couple of feet away from Kitty's realm door.

Unwrapping her arms from around the back of his neck finding him looking all around their new surroundings gently threading her arm with his with a gentle tug Ember leads Danny forward towards the realm door and knocks before she glances back over towards Danny with a smile.

" Girls talk about everything."

" Everything?"

Hearing how his voice had suddenly broken with his eyes going just as wide smiling over at his reaction reaching down gently Ember takes his hand within her own.

" Everything especially their boyfriends."

Seeing his eyes only widening feeling her smile only widening turning her head back forward gently she squeezes his hand.

" I'm just kidding Babypop."

Sighing in relief reaching up Danny wipes his forehead with his sleeve not catching the grin coming across Ember's face.

" Mostly."

Instantly as she sees his face paling as white as a ghost letting out a giggle hearing the sound of the realm door opening turning her head back forward suddenly Ember's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Her best friend standing by the open doorway with noticeable bags under her eyes. Her usually well kept hair sticking up in numerous places.

The usually well kept makeup across her face now barren. But worst of all the attire she is wearing. Very baggy black sweatpants with noticeable crumbs stuck to them. A white t shirt with numerous stains from a variety of different foods all across the front.

" Uhh….hey girlfriend?"

Receiving a groan in response unable to watch in response as Kitty reaches down to scratch at her armpit glancing over towards her boyfriend finding him with the same exact reaction across his own face reaching out Ember nudges him in the ribs.

" Hey Kitty. You're looking….pretty."

Suddenly facing a small glare coming from the green haired ghost snapping his head to look over towards Ember with a pleading look hearing her letting out a sigh slowly Danny watches her nod her head before her gaze goes to Kitty.

" You ready to go?"

Grunting over at the couple in front of her turning on her heels slowly Kitty makes her way back into her realm leaving her door wide open.

Glancing over towards Danny finding him staring at her with a questionable look shrugging her shoulders with a tug Ember leads him into the realm making sure to close the door silently behind them.

Turning his gaze away from his girlfriend to look around his surroundings instantly Danny's eyes go as wide as saucers.

 _This was not exactly how i imagined her realm to look like._

Everything pink. Pink walls. A very pink couch. Heck even the lamps are pink. Everything but a couple of small objects.

A few picture frames that were surprisingly not pink but instead the same shade of green like her hair. Frames along with her television set that instantly make him feel like he is in the house of a famous clown in one of his comic books.

 _Actually you know what? This is how, I imagined it being._

A reaction that could also be seen across his girlfriend's face by his side but for different reasons. No the reason for her shock was what she is seeing in the living room.

Not the pink interior of the rooms. No she already had dealt with that shock once before. No it was from the state the living room can be seen found in.

Carton after carton of empty ice cream containers all around the living room couch. Piles after piles of tissues towering over the living room table making it almost impossible to see the television set that was giving the pile of pizza boxes in the corner a run for its money.

A mountain of dvds that she could see from a couple of titles to be some of the more recent romantic comedies. Her best friend's personal favorite.

An open bag of chips with its remains covering a good portion of the living room couch. Such a state that makes her eyes widen further by the second unaware that her boyfriend has the same reaction once his gaze falls upon the living room.

" Woah."

Nodding her head in agreement gently Ember squeezes his hand before she turns to look towards him.

" I know. I knew she was clingy but damn."

" Actually, I was talking about all of the pink walls but now that you mention it."

Unable to keep the complete look of shock from coming across her face right as she opens her mouth with a response on her tongue seeing movement out of the corner of her eye turning to look to her side finding Kitty emerging from the hallway grumbling as she puts on her coat forcefully Ember forces a smile to come across her face.

" You feeling alright?"

Hearing a growl in which she has never heard come from her best friend before Ember watches a small glare come across Kitty's face.

" Never better."

Glancing over to his side finding Ember frowning over towards her best friend feeling his own frown forming releasing her hand causing her to look at him with confusion sending her a quick wink turning his head back forward slowly Danny approaches Kitty unaware of her girlfriend's eyes going as wide as saucers from behind him.

" What do you want dipstick?"

Unfazed by the intense glare he is receiving from the green haired ghost without giving her a chance to react reaching out Danny pulls Kitty over towards him earning a squeal of surprise to escape her lips as he brings her into an embrace.

With her eyes going even wider at the bold move that she is seeing her boyfriend making to calm down her best friend expecting the worst after a few seconds of watching in total silence suddenly Ember's eyes go as wide as saucers when she hears a silent purr come from Kitty as her arms wrap around her boyfriend.

 _Huh? I guess that is one way to defuse the situation that we were in. Wait? Is she purring?_

Rubbing her head gently into his chest slowly Kitty tightens her hold around Danny's waist.

" So strong."

Feeling his whole entire face burning up releasing his hold around her finding her still clinging to him with a vice grip around his waist instantly Danny's eyes go as wide as saucers before in a sudden move he snaps his head to look over towards Ember with a pleading look.

" Umm Blue Flame? A little help here? Please?"

Snapping out of her shock turning her gaze to meet his eyes seeing them pleading with her to take action feeling her lips curling upward making her way over reaching out gently Ember wraps her arms around Kitty from behind causing her friend to let out another purr of contentment.

" Umm so warm."

Turning their gazes towards each other instantly Danny and Ember burst out laughing.

* * *

Feeling his hand being gently squeezed only to return the favor turning his attention over towards Ember finding her smiling happily towards him returning the smile without having a chance to react Danny feels her gently kissing his cheek before her gaze looks over his shoulder towards Kitty finding her smiling over towards them.

" Thanks for that guys. I really needed that."

Smiling over his shoulder reaching out Danny wraps an arm around Kitty's waist while his other snakes around Ember's causing wide smiles to form across each of the girl's faces until before he knows it at the same exact time they rest their heads on each of his shoulders.

" Glad to help girlfriend. That being said how are you doing and i mean really doing?"

Letting out a sigh allowing Danny to lead her forward gently Kitty shakes her head into his shoulder.

" It's been seven of the longest days of my life."

Glancing up towards Danny seeing a dumbfounded look across his face shrugging her shoulder reaching around him gently Ember takes Kitty's hand within her own.

" And the grease monkey?"

Letting out a growl instantly Kitty squeezes Ember's hand hard causing her to wince unknown to her knowledge.

" Oh i hope he is suffering. He thought it was bad before but now he's forcing me to bring out the big guns. I'll teach him the perfect defenetion of having blue balls!"

Feeling her boyfriend's entire body tensing up glancing up towards him with an amused look reaching behind her as she touches his hand only to feel him flinch slightly feeling her lips curling up into a grin leaning up gently Ember nuzzles his neck.

" Care to share anything with us?"

Quickly shaking his head not catching the amused looks the girls send each other's way feeling his hand being squeezed once again Danny turns his head to look over towards Ember.

" Nope….umm promise me that if i ever do something stupid that it won't come to that. Just light my hair on fire instead. Please?"

Feeling her lips curling upward leaning over gently Ember pecks him on the cheek before she whispers into his ear.

" Then make sure it never comes down to that."

Instantly as she feels his arm unwrapping from her waist without having any chance to react Ember watches in amusement as Danny races forward towards the ticket box leaving her and Kitty standing alone behind a small crowd of kids awaiting for their movie to start.

" Oh that's just mean."

Glancing over to her side seeing Kitty grinning her way returning the grin Ember looks back forward to find Danny waiting patiently behind a few people in line fishing out his wallet.

" I'm just keeping him on his toes. I would never do that to him. He's my Babypop."

" Uh huh?"

" Really!"

Shaking her head in amusement hearing the sound of her best friend huffing reaching out gently Kitty grabs a hold of Ember's hand before she leads her over towards the movie posters being displayed on the walls away from the crowd.

" You say that now. Just you wait. I love Danny but at some point whether he means to or not which in his case will be the later he will act like a dipstick."

Right as she sees Ember about to respond in a sudden move Kitty raises up her free hand instantly silencing her.

" I'm not saying its a bad thing. I'll i'm saying is it will happen at some point."

Pondering her best friend's words turning her gaze away from her to look over towards a nearby movie poster after a couple of seconds Ember lets out a sigh as she nods her head.

" You're probably right."

" Uh huh…."

" But that day won't come for a very long time if i get any say about it. Which in that case, I will."

Smiling at how determined her friend sounds just as she opens her mouth hearing the sound of a familaur engine howling through the air coming from the parking lot instantly the smile across Kitty's face vanishes into a scowl before after a couple of seconds as she hears the sound of scrambling feet making their way towards her slowly she turns her head only for an intense glare to come across her face when she sees Johnny quickly approaching her.

An glare that only intensifies when she sees him bumping into a couple of people sending them to the ground without even the curiosity of apologizing to them or lend a hand to help them off from the ground.

Seeing her boyfriend coming to a complete halt a couple of feet away from her with her glare only intensifying by the second causing beads of sweat to noticable trickle down her boyfriend's forehead from the heat of her glare without having a chance to react instantly Kitty watches Johnny drop down to his knees and grab a hold of her hands.

" I'm sorry,i'm sorry,i'm sorry!"

Glancing over towards Kitty instantly Ember's eyes go as wide as saucers when she swears to see a flicker of a grin come across her best friend's face before her eyes widen even further when she receives a wink.

" Sorry for what?

Locking eyes with his girlfriend seeing nothing but pure fury along with a small ounce of announce radiating from them gulping his throat gently Johnny squeezes her hands feeling no reaction coming from her whatsoever.

" Well?"

Feeling even more sweat dripping down his forehead reaching up gently Johnny wipes at his forehead.

" Johnny!?"

" I'm sorry for not putting you first. It was stupid and wrong of me to do so."

Glancing over towards Ember seeing her rooted to her spot in total shock sending a quick smile her way kneeling down gently Kitty retracts her hands from Johnny's grip.

" And?"

" And…."

Seeing the intense glare once again making its way across his girlfriend's face gulping his throat Johnny locks eyes with Kitty.

" And it will never happen again."

Feeling her lips threatening to tug upward from hearing how sincere he sounds reaching out gently Kitty places her hand on his cheek.

" I can forgive you this time."

Smiling over towards his girlfriend seeing her returning the smile just as his smile widens instantly it drops when he sees her smile vanish completely turning back into an intense glare.

" Don't do it again!"

Quickly nodding his head earning a smile from his girlfriend seeing her leaning forward slowly Johnny does the same as he closes his eyes before he feels himself coming to an halt when he feels a finger pressing up against his lips.

" But you're still not off the hook."

Without giving him a chance to react rising up to her feet turning on her heels slowly Kitty stalks away causing Johnny to look at her retreating form with wide eyes.

" Wait!? I thought you said you forgave me!?"

Coming to a come halt with a wicked smile coming across her face slowly Kitty nods her head.

" Oh snuggle bear, I do forgive you but if you want any of this…."

Making sure to keep her eyes locked on her boyfriend in a sudden move rearing back Kitty slaps her asscheek hard causing an loud smack to echo through the air.

" Then you're gonna have to earn it."

Opening his mouth and closing it repeatedly right as he sees Kitty turn once again to stalk away from him leaping up to his feet instantly Johnny races after her.

Remaining glued to her spot following their retreating forms until they are out of sight suddenly as she feels her hand being grabbed causing her to jump up in surprise snapping her head to the side slowly Ember lets out a breath when she finds Danny by her side looking on with confusion towards where she had just looked.

" You okay Blue Flame?"

Nodding her head feeling her lips curling upright gently squeezing his hand with a tug slowly Ember pulls Danny towards the entrance of the movie theatre.

" Never better. Say Babypop? You know that i was kidding earlier right?"

" I know but at the same time, I would have to be a total idiot to ever get into an argument with you. You're my dream girl in every single way. Why would i ever want to upset you?"

Coming to a complete turning to face her boyfriend without giving him a chance to react reaching out Ember pulls Danny into a kiss that quickly gets heated earning a couple of wolf whistles and catcalls before after what felt like minutes they break apart to smile over towards one another.

Smiles that remain on their faces as they slowly walk into the movie theatre with Ember leaning her head on his shoulder with the widest smile across her face.

" Kitty was wrong you know."

Seeing him looking down towards her with interest out of the corner of her eye sighing in contempt slowly Ember closes her eyes as she tightens her grip on his arm.

" You're one out of a million."


	38. Practice Makes Perfect

Keeping his eyes glued to the object resting firmly in her hands that seems to be giving off a shining light that could blind one easily if stared at for too long giving her a confirming nod suddenly as he sees Ember unleashing the white plate from her hand soaring high into the sky followed by another in a sudden move with a flick of his wrist throwing all of his energy into it instantly Danny sends an energy blast that lands clean against its mark shattering the plate into pieces before he quickly does the same with the other adding in a twirl.

A scene that has been happening for the past half and hour. A good scene. A fun scene for all if the happily panting Cujo is any indication that just looks over towards him with what he swore to be a dog's version of a smile.

But he couldn't help himself for thinking these plates did look familiar as though he had seen them before somewhere.

Plates that he was sure he should know who the owner of them are. But that wasn't important. What was important was making his girlfriend happy.

A girlfriend that had suggested he get back to training due to him in her words slacking off. An small insult that he would make sure she payed for later on.

But he did have to give it to her. This was a good idea. He just didn't want to admit it thanks to that knowing grin across her face that just translates just that.

" I have to give it to you Blue Flame. This was a good idea."

And there it is. That damn grin that just keeps on widening as though to say i told you so. Luckily for him it hadn't escaped her lips yet.

Feeling her lips only curling up even more at hearing his compliment despite his face retorting otherwise telling her that he was regretting saying every single one of those words suppressing the urge to roll her eyes slowly floating over towards him reaching out gently Ember wraps her arms around the back of Danny's neck automatically feeling his arms wrapping protectively around her waist.

Just a little thing she has come to love him even more for. The protectiveness that he provides to her as though she needed any protecting but hey she wouldn't complain. She always loved the feeling of being held by him.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't give his male ego a knock down here and there. Just like she had planned to do now. If only he knew what was coming.

" Well, I hate to say, I told you so but…."

" No you don't."

Unable to keep the wide grin from coming across her face just from the knowing smile across his own not even bothering to suppress it any longer instantly Ember bursts out laughing as she nods her head.

" You're right i don't but still. I told you so, I told you so, I told you soooo!"

Bursting out with laughter only to be joined in a few seconds after by Kitty that she finds standing a short distance away petting the willing Cujo suddenly without having a chance to react Ember squeals in surprise when she feels herself being lifted up and twirled around in the air by Danny only to be brought into a kiss.

A kiss that she is more than willing to return as she snuggles deeper into his chest just deepening the kiss while she pulls his head down closer to her own.

Unable to keep her eyes from widening at this heated exchange letting out a huff looking down towards Cujo seeing the ghost dog covering his eyes with his paws so cutely that her lips curl up into a smile slowly Kitty shakes her head before she mumbles out.

" They really are a couple of horn dogs aren't they?"

Earning a low bark in response that she takes as a yes nodding her head turning back towards the couple seeing Danny's hands starting to roam downward shaking her head rearing back Kitty lets out a loud cough causing the kiss to be broken up and for Ember to look towards her with an almost annoyed look.

" Oh will you let us have a moment!? Go get us some more ammunition!"

Resisting the urge at rolling her eyes at her best friend that just sends a mock salute her way keeping her eyes on her retreating back once she sees Kitty disappear out of sight letting out a small sigh turning her attention back over towards Danny with a smile coming across her face gently Ember tightens her hold around him as she leans forward.

" So where were we?"

Tightening his own hold around her waist leaning forward until their lips are just mere centimeters apart a wide grin forms across Danny's face.

" Oh i think we were getting to your favorite part."

Feeling a cold chill running up and down her spine shivering in delight closing the distance between them gently Ember presses her lips to Danny's own.

A kiss that she can't help but smile into as she closes her eyes letting her emotions do the talking. Letting her love for the man holding her come out to play.

Her wild cat side. That was she has labeled it as anyways. This side of her that always wanted to come out and play whenever she was with him.

 _And this kitty has claws too._

This side of her that is going crazy now as she feels his hands roaming downward into her jeans. Roaming downward to grasp a hold of her ass through her jeans.

A gesture that comes to an halt suddenly making her break off the kiss with a silent giggle escaping her lips picturing his face perfectly before she opens her eyes and gives him the biggest smile.

A face that was priceless. A look of total shock across his face but his eyes. His eyes is what makes her once again start to go crazy.

Eyes that were filled with nothing but desire. Filled with nothing but lust for her. This lust she was very tempted to let him have her right then and there if that damn twinkle in her eyes were giving off any indication.

 _Damn it! Easy girl. Look away before….damn! Those eyes! Those beautiful eyes! Damn it! I want him! I want him so bad! I want him now!_

" No panties?"

Feeling her lips curling up into a wicked grin with a casual shrug of her shoulders gently Ember pecks Danny on the lips before she peppers his face with kisses.

 _Control yourself girl! But, I can't! He tastes so good! Ohhh…._

" I like to keep you on your toes. Now get back to work."

Unable to suppress his lips from curling up into a wide smile leaning down gently Danny kisses the side of Ember neck causing him to feel her shiver in his arms from his sudden gesture.

" Whatever you want wild cat."

Trying her best to control the shiver of delight that crawls up and down her body tilting her head slightly instantly Ember's eyes go slightly wide when she feels his lips once again back on her own.

 _Damn it,damn it,damn it! Why did i have to open my big fat mouth and tell him that! I'm so screwed!_

Losing herself into the kiss instantly as she feels his hands once again grasping a hold of her ass and give each cheek a squeeze causing a silent moan to escape her lips that echoes through the air letting her emotions control her actions reaching out gently Ember searches around from the zipper in front of his jeans.

 _Oh screw it. It's not like, I don't want it to happen anyways. What momma wants momma gets._

Humming silently to herself juggling the new set of plates in her hands perfectly so none fall down to the void below her as she hears a small groan coming from not too far away coming to a complete halt glancing up as she finds Cujo looking away with its paws covering his face while his tail is holding perfectly still raising an eyebrow up at the canine just as she is about to call out to him suddenly Kitty turns her head away from the canine when she hears another sound coming from nearby only for her eyes to go as wide as saucers at what she sees.

Her best friend in an intense makeout session with her boyfriend. A session that clearly was getting more heated by the second.

So heated that her face gets redder and redder by the second as she watches these two interact with each other with only seconds stopping their clothes from being shed if what she is seeing is any indication.

Her best friend's jeans slowly riding downward revealing even more cleavage showing she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath.

Cleavage that is barely being covered by her boyfriend's hands but still didn't leave anything to the imagination.

And what was worst was where her best friend's hands were wandering. Wandering to undo the zipper of his jeans to reveal his….

Snapping her eyes away after a few seconds unable to help herself with a cracked eye taking a quick glance over Kitty's eyes go as wide as saucers while her face starts to blush like a tomato.

A scene that she would have thought to be cute a few months prior but now? Now she needed to put a stop to this.

Well until at least they were safely tucked away from any prying eyes to see. After all that was what best friends were for.

" Hey! Break it up you two! There's decent people around here that don't want to see you two doing it!"

Breaking off the kiss snapping her head to look to her side suddenly as she sees Kitty looking at her with a massive blush across her face feeling her face matching her best friend's own jumping up in surprise as she removes her hands away back to her sides and sends her a sheepish smile only to feel Danny's hands remain right where they are instantly Ember snaps her head back to look at him in the eyes as her smile slowly starts to evaporate.

 _Crap! Not good! Come on Fenton think! Okay cold water! Very cold water! Ember's death glare! Crap i actually find that cute. Not working! Think! Okay! Spiders! Grandma's toothless smile in a bikini…._

Keeping perfectly silent as she feels what she has referred to as his excalibur slowly be sheathed back into it's holding place very slowly unable to keep the look of amusement from coming across her face just by his self control letting out a small cough getting no reaction from him whatsoever letting out a silent giggle paying a quick glance over towards Kitty finding her looking anywhere but at them with a massive blush across her face letting out another giggle Ember turns back towards Danny before she whispers out.

" Babypop? Do you mind?"

Looking over towards his girlfriend in slight confusion receiving a nod in response to look over her shoulder following her glance looking down as he sees his hands still clutching to her ass cheeks that are just barely hanging out of her jeans with only his hands covering them up turning his gaze back to her face with a shrug Danny smiles down towards her shocked face despite her eyes twinkling with nothing but amusement.

Her give way on full display in her eyes. Eyes that he now knew how to read like the back of his hand. But she didn't need to know that.

" Nope. I thought you said that you liked having your…."

Without letting him to get another word in edgewise in a sudden move Ember places her index finger on his lips instantly silencing him.

" For your ears only."

Keeping steady eye contact with him leaning forward gently Ember grazes his lips before she leans forward to whisper into his ear.

" Play nice and we'll try position thirteen tonight."

Pulling her head back as she sees his eyes as wide as saucers letting out a silent giggle leaning back forward to gently peck his lips as she pulls back to see a wide smile coming across his face just as she returns the smile the sound of a loud cough coming from nearby causes her to roll her eyes and turn her head to look back towards Kitty to see her giving them a stern look.

A stern look that she can't help but return with a grin causing her best friend to roll her eyes before slowly she moves away from Danny causing his hands to slip away just long enough for her to raise her jeans back up into place before she returns to his side.

Return to his side grasping a hold of his arm in her own and lay her head down on his shoulder as she sends a sheepish smile Kitty's way before she lets out a giggle when she sees Danny smiling down at her out of the corner of her eye.

" Seriously you two! Do the world a favor and get a room."

Rolling her eyes gently Ember snuggles more into Danny's side before she sticks her tongue out at Kitty only to get the same response right away.

" We have one girlfriend. It's called our bedroom and we were just about to pop over there before you so rudely interrupted us."

" Oh really?"

" Yes really?"

" Is that so?"

" Uh huh…."

Trying his best to keep his face neutral from the friendly bickering going back and forth between the two female ghosts after a couple of seconds feeling a bright shine hitting the corner of his eye closing his eyes slightly to look over towards the origin suddenly Danny's eyes go wide.

" Are those my parents antique plates!?"

Snapping her eyes away from Ember to look over towards Danny unable to keep the sheepish smile from coming across her face glancing down gently Kitty rubs the middle of the plates lovingly with her fingers.

" Maybe? Maybe not? It might have slipped my mind where, I got these from."

Glancing up towards her boyfriend seeing his face plastered in total shock with his mouth slowly opening as his eyes remained glued to Kitty that she now finds spinning one of the plates easily n her index finger after a few seconds of glancing back and forth between them feeling her lips curling upward releasing her hold on his arm slowly Ember floats a short distance away from Danny.

" Oh Babypop?"

Snapping out of his shock just as he turns his head away from Kitty instantly Danny's world goes black when he feels something soft land across his head.

Something warm. Something oddly familiar. Some type of fabric that he reaches up and takes off his head only for his eyes to once again go wide when he recognizes it to be one of Ember's bras.

Trying her best to suppress the giggle from seeing the clear embarrassment across his face deciding to spare him the embarrassment rolling her eyes for a split second Kitty looks away allowing him time to stuff the bra quickly into his pocket thinking she saw nothing.

But she did and she would damn sure make sure to keep this stored in her memory banks for the next time either one of them got out of line.

" You finished yet?"

Glancing away from Kitty stern look towards Ember to find her looking anywhere else but at him with her best innocent smile plastered across her face seeing he is not going to receive any help from her on this front turning his head back forward furiously Danny nods his head causing a smile to come across the green haired ghost's face.

A smile that he could recognize anywhere. A smile that meant no good. Meant for immense teasing later on.

Teasing that if he was to go down then he would bring another along with him on the ride. A mind set he has when in a sudden move he points his index finger over towards Ember causing a look of shock to instantly come across her face.

" Ask her! She's the one in charge!"

And just like that the shocked look across Ember's face instantly disappears into a pleased smile. A smile that keeps on widening causing to her satisfaction Danny gulp his throat out of the corner of her eye before slowly she floats over towards him and plants a kiss on his cheek making sure to let her lips linger.

" See girlfriend. I've got him well trained."

" Hey!?"

Turning her attention back over towards Danny in a sudden motion reaching out gently Ember wraps her arms around the back of his neck and turns his head towards her before she gently presses her lips to his own.

" It's not a bad thing Babypop. It's actually a compliment. It just means that you've become the best boyfriend that i could have ever asked for."

Slowly as she sees a smile come across his face that she always loved to see returning the smile feeling his hands starting to gently trace her exposed skin that just sends a shiver up and down her spine with every single trace feeling her smile widening Ember turns her attention back over towards Kitty seeing her lost in thought while her arms are crossed across her chest.

" Good point. Now come on. I want to see those ice powers of yours."

Turning his gaze over towards Kitty unwrapping a hand away from his girlfriend's waist reaching up gently Danny starts to scratch the back of his neck.

" Umm Kitty? I don't have any ice powers."

" Oh hog wash! If i recall someone froze Ember's bedroom wall simply by sneezing when a certain halfa had the ghost flu. Ring any bells?"

Getting the desired reaction she was looking for in his face starting to blush bright red unable to keep the excitement from coming across her face slowly Kitty uncrosses her arms and slowly starts to jump up and down unknown to her knowledge.

" That's what i thought. Now come on. Show me. Show me,show me,show me…."

" Kitty!?"

Coming to a complete halt looking over towards Ember as she finds a stern look directed her way feeling her face starting to burn up Kitty sends a sheepish smile her way causing a huff to escape the pop diva's lips.

" What i think my Babypop is trying to say is he doesn't know how to use them. I mean it's not like he can simply snap his fingers and presto instant ice powers like you want.

Hell it took me almost a month of nonstop practice before i could even teleport just to the outside of my realm."

Feeling her cheeks burning up even more turning her gaze away Kitty bows her head down and mumbles out.

" Sorry."

Letting out a sigh reaching out gently Ember grabs a hold of Danny's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

" It's okay but practice does make perfect for just about everything."

Turning her gaze away from the slightly smiling Kitty slowly Ember looks over towards Danny with a smile.

" You up for a try?"

Receiving a confirming smile feeling her own smile widening gently Ember squeezes his hand before she retracts her hand and takes a couple of steps back.

" Good. Now this is the tricky part. You need to look deep within yourself if we wanna make this happen."

Seeing the look of clear confusion coming across his face feeling her face heating up slightly Ember lets out a sigh.

" Okay let's make this simpler. When you quote go ghost and turn into Danny Phantom what do you feel?"

Looking up towards the sky scrunching his eyebrows in total thought as he looks for the exact feeling that he feels everytime he goes ghost unaware to his knowledge Ember and Kitty stare at him just waiting for an explanation.

An explanation that comes in the form of him shrugging his shoulders before he looks back over towards Ember.

" Don't really know. It feels like my whole entire body catches on fire only for it to be put out almost instantly."

Seeing him casually shrugging his shoulders once again as though it was nothing instantly Ember's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Okay that's disturbing."

Getting a nod of agreement out of the corner of her eye coming from Kitty letting out a sigh suddenly as a idea pops into her head a wide smile comes across Ember's face.

" Alright new strategy. Close your eyes."

Seeing him doing exactly as she says by closing his eyes just as she is about to open her mouth seeing movement coming out of the corner of her eye slowly Ember turns to look in it's direction.

Movement coming from Kitty as she waives at her before mouthing he is a keeper. A statement that she knew to be too true but regardless now was not the time.

Rolling her eyes despite the wide smile coming across her face slowly Ember turns her gaze back over towards Danny.

" Okay Babypop, I want you to make energy ball. Make it slowly."

Shrugging his shoulders going as he is told slowly Danny forms a small green energy ball in his hand causing a green light to creep it's way through his closed eyelids.

" Now, I want you to focus on the energy that you are feeling. Take in everything that you are feeling deep inside.

Every ghost has to feel out their powers. Some have hidden abilities deep inside just waiting to be unlocked. Just like you do."

Without opening his eyes focusing in on the energy ball in his hand after a couple of moments in pure silence suddenly a small smile comes across Danny's face.

" Okay, I think i've got it."

" Good. That's good Babypop now, I don't just want you to focus on that energy. I want you to feel all around yourself. Look for anything that feels….let's call it strange."

Keeping perfectly silent after a few minutes of watching him concentrating without him so much as making so much as a sound suddenly a bright smile comes across Ember's face when she sees his lips curling upward.

" I think i've found it."

" What does it feel like?"

Focusing clearly on the new found feeling unknown to his knowledge the energy ball in his hand changes color for a flicker of a second to blue before returning back to normal.

A small detail that goes unnoticed by his two companions that have their eyes glued to his face.

" Cold. Like a snowball melting in your hand cold."

Taking a second to go over what she had just heard coming to the same conclusion from her past experience each time Ember nods her head in approval.

" That sounds about right. Especially since it's an ice power. Now focus just on that feeling."

Seeing the look of pure concentration across his face just as she closes the distance and reaches out suddenly as she feels as though she had just stepped into a freezer instantly Ember comes to a complete halt and looks down.

Looks down only for her eyes to go wide at what she sees. The very same reaction that could also be seen across Kitty's face if she dared to look away.

" Woah."

Hearing the surprise in his girlfriend's voice snapping his eyes open as he looks over towards her face seeing her looking down in shock a confused look comes across Danny's face.

" Woah? Woah what?"

Receiving no answer from his girlfriend following her eyes instantly Danny's eyes go as wide as saucers.

His hands. His once normal hands were now sending out a cold chill. A cold chill that he could feel making it's way up his arm that only makes him shiver.

" Holy sh…."

" Don't even finish that sentence mister!"

Cringing at the shout looking over towards Kitty finding her looking at him with a stern look feeling his cheeks starting to blush quickly Danny looks away from her piercing gaze unaware that Ember looks on at the scene in amusement completely forgetting about the chill his hands are sending off.

" But…."

" No buts! Unless you want me to get the swear jar?"

Seeing his mouth immediately snap shut a pleased smile comes across Kitty's face before she turns her attention over towards Ember when she hears her letting out a silent chuckle.

" I still can't believe you convinced us to have a swear jar."

Shrugging her shoulder reaching into her back pocket slowly Kitty pulls out a folded piece of paper from within.

" Well it's for a good cause. I mean how else is Youngblood suppose to get money? He's too young to work!

From what i've written down so far he's earned a total of one hundred and twenty seven dollars. Plus some change."

Letting out a chuckle slowly Ember shakes her head as she crosses her arms over her chest.

" So what you're saying is you are using our sailor's mouths to pay for Youngblood's allowance money?"

Feeling her lips curling up into a wide smile Kitty casually shrugs her shoulders.

" Something like that."

Shaking her head in amusement just as she is about to look over towards Danny slowly Ember turns her attention back over towards Kitty.

" Wait? Did you say one hundred? How the heck did that happen? We only give you twenty five cents a word!?"

Not even bothering to keep the pleased smile from coming across her face unfolding the paper in her hand clearing her throat loudly Kitty looks down towards the paper.

" Who said you were the biggest offender? It seems the Johnny is the one that has been doing most of the giving.

There might have been an accident involving the motor to his motorcycle coming undone causing him to say some very unkind things.

Some of them were big no nos for me so i decided to charge him extra. You know extra tax for his potty mouth."

Unable to contain it instantly Ember bursts out laughing causing her to see a wide grin form across Kitty's face from behind the paper that she is holding.

Taking a few moments to catch her breath shaking her head slowly Ember turns her attention back over towards Danny finding his eyes glued to his hands.

" Okay we're getting off track. Still with me Babypop?"

Receiving a smile and a slight nod in response returning the favor very slowly Ember takes a couple of steps back allowing him some space.

" Alright now comes the hard part. Focus on trying to unleash a cold beam using what you feel towards one of the plates.

It's alright if you can't do it right away. Not many ghosts are able to master new abilities quickly. Some take more time than others."

Suddenly as she sees a determined look come across Danny's face nodding her head slightly in a sudden move Ember snaps her head to look over towards Kitty to find her looking on at the scene with the plates ready in her hands.

" Ready girlfriend?"

Nodding her head ecstatically gently Kitty moves her fingers across the plate just ready to unleash the object out of her hand like it's a frisbee.

" I was born ready."

Taking one final glance back over towards her boyfriend seeing him zoning in on the plate in Kitty's hand with such determination that a chill runs up and down her spine ignoring the feeling Ember turns her sights back to the green haired ghost.

" On the count of three. One…."

" Three!"

In a sudden move rearing back with all of her might Kitty sends the plate soaring out of her hand into the air at high speed.

Such speed that with a blink of an eye you could lose track of the plate. But he didn't. He kept his eye focused on the plate causing each of the girl's jaws to drop at what happens next.

A blue beam. A beam that comes soaring out of her hand as he points his palm towards the plate instantly causing a small flash to light up the sky for a split second before another sight comes into their vision.

A block of ice. A huge block of ice that slowly descends down from the sky with the plate in the dead center.

This large cube that everyone can't help but watch get closer and closer to them in total silence before the silence is broken by Kitty when she floats over towards the cube and pokes at it with unbelieving eyes.

" Woah."

A true understatement one thought. The very same woman that slowly as their shocked face turn into a seductive smile before she floats over towards her boyfriend wrapping her arms around the back of his neck ignoring the other company present.

" You have no idea how badly, I want you right now."

And just like that without giving him a chance to respond in a sudden move Ember crashes her lips to Danny's own

A kiss that after a few seconds she feels being returned in full as she deepens the kiss before pulling back after a minute needing much needed air to find a goofy smile plastered across his face.

" I think i've got the idea."

Grinning over towards her boyfriend giving him one final peck turning her gaze away from his to look back towards Kitty as she finds her continuing to inspect the ice cube slowly Ember raises up an eyebrow at her.

Feeling as though she was being watched tearing her eyes away from the small structure in front of her looking back towards the couple as she sees Ember giving her an pointed look that meant one thing and one thing only with a look of realization coming across her face nodding her head slowly Kitty backs away from the ice cube.

" Well this was fun. I'll catch you guys later. I've got to go do….something elsewhere."

Without waiting for a response instantly Kitty flies away as fast as she can not noticing the pleased smile being directed her way by Ember.

A smile that gets redirected towards Danny once she sees her best friend out of sight causing his eyes to go wide slightly for a frackin of a second.

But she didn't miss it. Didn't miss the look that he had given her showing her right then and there that she had him right where she wanted him.


	39. Calm before The Storm

_One thousand one hundred and ninety one….one thousand one hundred and ninety two…._

A distraction. A simple distraction that has proven to have worked so far to his liking. A distraction that he needed on this day unknown to his knowledge.

One of the many days that he has always dreaded each and every year. A day that was supposed to be all about family.

A day where you were suppose to be thankful for everything in your life. If only he could meet the one that started that phrase.

If only he could show him the true horror that has always followed him. The true horror of his family. A family that is nowhere near normal.

Not even in the same dimension as normal. If there is such a thing anyways. A family that he would have to spend some quality time with on this day.

Time that he knew would only end up with him leaving the house groaning clearly embarrassed for his life. Oh how he wished he could have just a normal family.

How he could have parents that he could just go up and talk to about anything. Heck he would even settle for having a sister that wasn't in their eyes perfect making him a sort of outcast.

But it was not meant to be. He couldn't have a normal family. Couldn't have a normal life. If he did then he wouldn't be where he is now.

Something he would not change. Not change for a normal life. Not change for all the riches in the world.

A simple declaration that has often made him think of one phrase over and over again in his mind. Thank god for her.

Thank god for Ember Mclain. This true beauty. This goddess that rests in a peaceful sleep in his arms. This goddess that he could just stare down at for hours feeling totally content.

Feeling so at peace. A feeling only she could bring out in him. Only she could make any doubts disappear.

Only she could make any fears of his vanquish. This teenaged pop diva that he has no problem ever saying i love you too.

A strange phrase for him. One that he never truly understood until he met her. But now he did. Now he knew what it felt like to truly love someone.

And for that he would always be thankful. For that he would always hold onto her tight. For that he would always treat her right never allowing even the smallest of arguments get in the way.

This blue haired goddess that he can feel stirring awake on his chest causing his eyes to snap down from the ceiling to look down towards her watching a wave of blue hair slowly move to the side revealing a pair of sleepy green eyes looking up towards him.

These green eyes that blink a few times before they suddenly twinkle in nothing but happiness. A sight that makes his lips curl up into a small smile until before he knows it as though his body was reacting on its own gently he presses his lips to her own earning himself a silent moan in approval as her lips come to copy his motion mere seconds later.

" Well good morning to you too."

Letting out a chuckle as he watches what he considers to be the most beautiful smile in the world come across her face returning the smile gently Danny feels Ember resting her head gently down on his shoulder as her hand comes down to rest on his bare chest.

" Happy Thanksgiving Babypop."

Instantly as she sees the smile across his face drop for a frackin of a second before it quickly resurfaces in what she knew to be a clearly faked smile feeling her own smile evaporating by the second keeping her eyes on him as she watches his eyes leave her own to stare up towards the bedroom ceiling as his head come down to rest against his pillow a noticeable frown comes across Ember's face.

" What? Was it something i said?"

Letting out a groan retracting one of his hands from her warm frame reaching out Danny takes a nearby pillow in his hand and buries his face inside causing Ember to raise up an eyebrow unknown to his knowledge with a look of amusement radiating from her eyes.

" I forgot today was Thanksgiving."

Keeping her gaze on him at all times after a couple of seconds of hearing him groaning into the pillow in a swift motion reaching out Ember snatches the pillow away revealing his face that displays nothing but shock from the sudden move and tosses the pillow carelessly over her shoulder to the foot of the bed.

" Sooo? What about it? Good food. Better company. What's so bad about that?"

Instantly as she sees his eyes go wide without having a chance to react with lighting fast speed Ember watches Danny vanish underneath their shared blanket bringing it around himself in a cocoon.

A scene that she would have found to be amusing on any other day. On some occasions very welcoming with the lack of clothing they currently have on.

But now wasn't one of those times. Seeing her boyfriend reducing himself to act like a little child right in front of her eyes was very concerning to her.

Any other day she might just shrug it off. On other days maybe a prank or two would be just the thing to break him out of this funk.

But not today. Today she wanted to know what was causing these strong reactions from him. And that's when it hits her.

Hits her like a bolt of lightning. She knew exactly what was making him act like this. It could only be that.

It was his family. His freak show of a family. This family that on more than one occasion she has wanted nothing more than to string them up by their necks.

Wanted nothing more than to test out one of their so called newest inventions on them. A sight that has often brought a smile to her face.

" Ohh! Right. Well it can't be that bad. Can it?"

In a sudden motion Danny unburies himself from the blanket peeking his head out from the covers to stare at Ember with wide eyes that only seem to be getting wider by the second.

" Have you met my parents? They never quit their day jobs."

Letting out a snort waving her hand in a dismissal motion reaching out Ember grabs a firm hold of the blanket before with a quick tug she rips the blanket away from Danny causing him to instantly be sent rolling off the bed and down to the floorboards with a thud.

Suppressing the urge to let out a giggle throwing the blanket over to her side rolling over onto her stomach tucking her arms underneath her chin looking down Ember smiles sheepishly at Danny that she can't help but see looking up towards her with a bit of annoyance in his eyes.

" They can't possibly ruin Thanksgiving. Nobody's that…."

Without allowing her to finish that sentence snapping up to his feet furiously Danny shakes his head with his eyes only getting wider and wider by the second.

" You don't know them like i do. Just last year my dad thought the turkey was being possessed by a ghost because he quote heard it make a sound inside of my mom's oven. He nearly destroyed my mom's kitchen with one of his new inventions."

Opening her mouth with a response waiting on the tip of her tongue as she pictures this new image in her head finding it to be completely believable thanks to what she considered to be the horror stories of her boyfriend's past closing her mouth shut with a click smiling sadly at him reaching out gently Ember pats her hand down on the mattress.

A motion that she only smiles inside from seeing Danny once again taking a seat next to her on the bed sitting upright reaching out she gently takes his hand in her own.

" Let me guess? The Fenton Bazooka right?"

Receiving a nod in response returning the nod scooting across the bed gently Ember wraps her arm around his waist and leans her head down to rest on his shoulder.

" Cheer up Babypop. You'll have me there to make sure that doesn't happen. Hell we'll even have Kitty come with us to help maintain order. Will that make you feel better?"

Mulling it over after a few seconds slowly Danny nods his head causing Ember's lips to curl up into a small smile.

" Yeah actually it would."

Instantly being rewarded with a bright smile that just makes his lips tug upwards without having a chance to react Danny feels his head being gently turned before he feels her lips pressing to his own.

A gentle kiss that is broken way too soon to his liking making a frown come across his face before his eyes snap open when he hears her letting out a giggle to find her grinning over towards him.

" Well alright then it's time to get up. I've got a call to make and you've got a shower to take. Hey that rhymes!"

Unable to keep the groan from escaping his lips grinning over towards his girlfriend that just sends him a mock glare as he watches her throw the blanket covers off the rest of the bed and stand up to stretch out her arms.

A stretch that he doesn't not even bothering to suppress the wide smile forms across his face as he watches her in silence.

A smile that widens by the second just by the scene in front of him. A scene that he has seen so often but would never get tired of.

The scene of his girlfriend. This goddess. His goddess doing variety of different stretching poses like she would always do to start the day. Stretching poses that he swears only she would be able to make look so good.

Only she would be able to make them look so sexy but yet again it could have been because of his teenage hormones.

But it also could be because her state of attire every single time she does these poses in front of him each and every single morning. Stretches out her arms completely topless facing him allowing him a clear view of her chest.

How far she leans down to touch her toes with her back to him wiggling her ass almost directly in front of his face. These stretches that he knew she always did on purpose just to tease him.

But if this was her way of teasing him then he wouldn't mind. Not now and not ever. Especially when he is rewarded with a bright smile just by the reaction he has to her.

A reaction he had often tried to hide with his hands or with a nearby pillow early on in their relationship. Now though? Now though he didn't even bother to hide it.

Afterall she had this crazy sense of when this sort of reaction has occurred just by that damn sinister smile she sends his way.

The very smile he sees forming across her face now as she looks over her shoulder towards him as she stretches down to touch her toes giving him a perfect view of her ass that just seems to be calling out to him to touch.

An urge that gets even greater when with added effect she shakes her hips slightly causing her cheeks to jiggle.

" See anything you like?"

Grinning over towards her leaning back to rest back against the headboard of the bed gently Danny tucks his hands underneath his head.

" You know that's a trick question."

Smiling widely over towards him making sure to put an extra sway in her hips making her way over to the side of the bed leaning over slowly Ember straddles his lap wrapping her arms around the back of Danny's head as she feels his arms coming to wrap around her waist automatically.

" If you're a good boy then maybe i'll join you."

Gently pecking him on the lips allowing her lips to last a little longer than the last time slowly Ember pulls away only to let out a giggle when she sees a grin coming across his face.

A grin that she can't help but return before slowly she gets up from the bed and pats him on the chest gently.

" Now get up or else i might just…."

Without having a chance to finish with what she could consider to be blazing speed Ember watches Danny disappear quickly out of the room in a blur causing her eyes to go briefly wide before after a few seconds a very pleased smile comes across her face as she stares at the open doorway.

" Huh? So that's all that it takes."

Suddenly hearing the unmistakable sound of the showering running letting out a chuckle glancing down towards her chest a wide smile forms across Ember's face.

" I love being a girl."

Jumping up slightly causing her breasts to bounce up very slightly shaking her head making her way over towards their shared nightstand without any delay Ember retrieves his cellphone from on top and takes a seat on the side of the bed.

" Okay first a quick text to the green haired one….annnddd done."

Snapping her phone shut with a click tossing the phone over her shoulder and onto the mattress turning towards the open doorway hearing what sounds to be her boyfriend's voice singing some kind of tune leaning her head forward suddenly as she recognizes the tune being sung to be her own with a wide grin coming across her face getting up from the bed slowly Ember makes her way out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom not even bothering to close the door behind her.

Not even bothering as the brightest of smiles comes across her face from seeing her boyfriend already standing underneath the shower head with nothing but steam coming out from behind the shower curtain.

A scene that would only get hotter if she had anything to do with it as she slips one leg followed by the other allowing her blue panties to plop down silently on the floor tiles before very slowly she makes her way towards the shower curtain.

Makes her way over to in a sudden move faze straight through the curtain to stand directly behind her unexpecting boyfriend before reaching out gently Ember wraps her arms around him from behind as she leans up to whisper into his ear.

" Say my name."

* * *

" What's got you smiling?"

A question she had a good idea what the answer to that is but that wouldn't stop her from having fun with her best friend.

The tale tell signs were there for the world to see. The chester cat grin across her best friend's face that just shows nothing but content.

Content that she knew fully well what was the cause for this thanks to their many talks in the past about their boyfriends.

Her still soaking wet blue hair that continues to drip small amounts of water out from the ends and onto the couch below her soaking the cushion.

" I'm just happy, I guess."

Raising an eyebrow up towards her best friend seeing her not even batting an eye deciding to change tactics taking her eyes away to look up towards the open doorway leading out of the living room slowly Kitty's lips curl up into a wide grin causing Ember to take immediate notice and send a questionable look her way.

" Oh, I see. Things are starting to make sense."

Taking a quick glance back over towards Ember finding nothing but curiosity in her eyes a grin comes across Kitty's face.

" Didn't you just say Danny had just gotten out of the shower?"

" Uh huh?"

Turning her head back to the side to lock eyes with Ember after a few seconds of seeing her best friend not backing down from her questionable gaze slowly Kitty's lips curl up into a wide grin that just keeps getting wider by the second.

" You have a lousy poker face."

Instantly getting the reaction she was looking for in the form of Ember's cheeks starting to blush faintly letting out a giggle shaking her head reaching back Kitty tucks her hands behind her head as she grins in total satisfaction.

" What? He needed a distraction and it was welcomed. On both fronts."

" I bet. Although i doubt it was your front that he getting more adequate with."

Smiling brightly at how easily she is getting her best friend to blush on this morning bringing out the foot rest to the recliner crossing her leg over the other Kitty nods her head at Ember.

" As much as i love messing with you about your Babypop what's the big emergency? You're text sounded pretty urgent."

" I need your help. As you know Babypop's parents are…."

" Freaks?"

Taking a second finding the answer to be acceptable Ember nods her head as she sends Kitty a grin earning herself one in return.

" I was going to go with major dipsticks but freaks work too. Anyways i need your help to ensure that they don't ruin Thanksgiving for my Babypop and seeing as how Johnny doesn't celebrate the holiday…."

Letting out a huff Kitty crosses her arms across her chest as she shakes her head.

" Typical Johnny. He lets his stomach do the talking most of the time but when push comes to shove he doesn't celebrate some of the bigger Holidays? I mean come on! Who doesn't celebrate american Thanksgiving.

I figured he would have a field day with all the food but noooo. Nothing but sorry babe i'm canadian. I'll just have chinese takeout. Pmfh moron."

Shaking her head once more turning her gaze away from the ceiling and back forward instantly as she finds Ember staring at her with a stern look a sheepish smile comes across Kitty's face.

" Sorry. Please continue."

" Anyways, I think it would be good for my Babypop to have one normal Thanksgiving for a change and i mean normal. It's the least we could do for him."

Nodding her head in agreement turning to look up towards the ceiling letting out a sigh a sad smile comes across Kitty's face.

" You're right on that. If anyone deserves it then its him."

Slowly nodding her head in agreement turning her gaze up as well towards the ceiling after a couple of seconds Ember leans her back up against the back of the couch.

" And that's why i need your help. Even if we plan this out to the letter and everything goes perfectly we can't predict how his parents will react."

" Too true. You have good reason not to trust them to be on their best behavior. So what's the plan? Tie them up and lock them away in a closet somewhere? Have me overshadow them?"

Waving her hand in dismissal shaking her head a grin comes across Ember's face.

" No nothing like that. I hope we don't have to resort to anything that extreme. The reason why i want you to come along is more to help distract Babypop.

It's no secret that he's….hmmm? How do i put it…."

" Embarrassed because of his parents?"

" Yes! That! As much as i love to think that i can ease his worries about them, I don't think that i will be able to do it alone.

From having to relax my Babypop and make sure that there is even a Thanksgiving feast my plate is going to be pretty full."

" I'll say. Not to mention is creepy stalker of a sister. Little miss perfect."

Waving her index finger in a circle rolling her eyes slowly Kitty turns her full attention over towards Ember.

" You leave her to me. As far as i'm concerned there is only one real thing that concerns me."

" And that is?"

" You."

In a sudden motion Ember snaps her head to look over towards Kitty with a small glare forming across her face.

" Me?"

" Yep."

" And why are you concerned about me?"

" That is quite simple. Let's say the worst happens and the dipsticks end up ruining Thanksgiving for your Babypop can you honestly tell me that you would be able to control your ghost powers?

I love you and all girlfriend but you have a very nasty temper. Especially when it comes to Danny. I've seen the look in your eyes.

You defend him with so much passion that i could see you literally burning the house down if they were to step out of line."

" What!? I would not!"

" Would so…."

" Would not!"

" Would do…."


	40. Thanksgiving at the Fentons

Staring unblinking towards the metal appliance before her reaching out towards the side to touch one of the many buttons on its side only to pull back her hand almost immediately as though she had been burned biting her nails gently turning her head as she sees the same look of confusion across her best friend's face feeling a frown coming across her face slowly Kitty turns her head back forward to once again inspect the metal appliance before her.

An appliance that was told to be a stove. At least that is what they thought anyways but what they see in front of them didn't look like a stove.

Heck it didn't even look like a cooking appliance at all. No traces of an oven anywhere. There wasn't even any traces of any kind of burners anywhere on top where they should be.

But they couldn't be shocked. This was The Fentons that they were talking about. A ghost hunting family that was anything but normal.

The kitchen was just a small example. No signs of any sort of cooking utensils anywhere. Only a few metal appliances that were told were cooking appliances.

If they could believe that anyways. Well ...one did look like some kind of toaster. I guess they could give them that one.

As for this so called oven? Well this was supposed to be it. Just why couldn't they be normal and not make everything into an experiment.

I mean really who puts a self destruct button on everything? Apparently they did. A small feat that if it wasn't for some quick thinking and a simple hand slap would have caused a rather large explosion to already occur.

Scratching her head slightly glancing over her shoulder as she sees Danny standing a few feet behind her avoiding everyone's eyes staring down towards his shoes with a massive blush that just keeps deepening if the shade of red his face is taking is any indication with every passing second feeling her lips dipping down into a frown turning her attention over towards Kitty rearing back gently Ember nudges her in the ribs earning a small glare for the gesture.

Nodding her head over her shoulder as she watches Kitty's gaze leave her own for a split second before returning back to her own to nod her head in understanding returning the nod turning on her heels taking a few short steps to stand before him reaching out gently Ember cups Danny's chin in her hand and raises his head up to meet her gaze.

" Penny for your thoughts?"

" Just a penny?"

Raising an eyebrow in question without looking away reaching down into her jeans pocket with her free hand slowly Ember retracts her hand revealing a couple of bills along with a few coins from within before slowly she starts to count silently to herself.

" Let's see ...i've got twenty seven dollars and thirty five cents on me. More than enough to reveal your secrets to me otherwise I'll just have to show you the girls. They always get the answers, I want in the end."

Getting an instant reaction out of him in the form of a chuckle feeling her lips curling up into a wide smile reaching up gently Ember wraps her arms around the back of Danny's neck.

" You have nothing to worry about. I've got everything under control."

Gently wrapping his arms around her waist with a gentle tug Danny pulls Ember closer into his chest not feeling any resistance whatsoever before gently he brings his forehead down to rest against her own.

" It's not you that I'm worried about."

Feeling her smile dipping slightly taking a quick glance over her shoulder finding the people in question nowhere in sight turning back forward tilting her head slightly leaning down gently Ember pecks Danny on the lips.

" Don't worry about them. If they decide to misbehave then they will have to be ...punished."

Seeing his lips curling up slightly flashing him a quick smile pecking him on the lips once again turning her gaze away to look back towards the metal appliance feeling his grip around her loosening slowly Ember watches Danny come into her view and make his way over towards the large metal box.

Scratching her head slightly reaching out gently Kitty nudges Danny in the side before she nods her head over towards the metal box in front of her.

" Any idea how to start this thing? It didn't come with a manual."

Rolling his eyes gently pushing his way past her turning to look back towards her and his girlfriend reaching out with a tap suddenly Danny watches their respective eyes go wide as slowly the metal box shifts.

Shifts sliding metal plates to the side as though they were some of shield revealing a small oven underneath.

Opening her mouth only to close it absolutely flabbergasted at what she is seeing shaking her head slowly Kitty just watches the metal appliance shift in total silence only to mere seconds later let out a small spark.

" Woah. Talk about robots in disguise."

Rolling her eyes, making her way over without any delay Ember removes her jacket tossing it across the back of a nearby chair before loudly she claps her hands together causing her companions to turn and face her.

" Alright let's get to work."

Nodding his head in agreement slowly rolling up his sleeves making his way over towards the fridge just as he presses down on a button on the side of the refrigerator causing what looked to be almost a metal aisle come sliding out with numerous bags neatly labeled inside of a couple of containers unknown to his knowledge Ember's and Kitty's eyes go as wide as saucers from behind him.

A sight that he oblivious to as he reaches into one of the trays and lets out a small grunt when he pulls out a frozen turkey, holding it close to his chest causing their eyes to widen even further from the mere sight in front of them.

Watching Danny in total silence as she sees him walk past her and dump the turkey on the counter snapping out of her shock turning back towards the refrigerator slowly Kitty makes her way over and starts to inspect the inside of the fridge only to reach up and start to scratch her head when she sees the shelves being way too small for the likes of a turkey.

A scene that makes her bend down and take a closer look only to instantly reach out and catch herself when she feels herself falling.

Feels herself falling into a hole which couldn't be right. It just couldn't. But she would be wrong. Be wrong when she opens her eyes to find a wide open space through the shelves.

A wide open space with what looked to be piles after piles of containers neatly organized by category. Neatly organized from vegetables to various meats.

Containers inside of what looked to be a cellar but it just couldn't be! This is impossible! Isn't it?

A scene that makes her eyes go as wide as saucers at what she sees in front of her unaware of another slowly approaching her from behind with a wide grin across her face.

" Woah. Hey Ember? You gotta check this out!"

Unable to resist the target being presented to her rearing back instantly Ember slaps Kitty hard on the ass causing a squeal of surprise to escape the green haired ghost's lips.

A squeal that is quickly followed by Kitty pulling herself out of the container and snap her head to look over her shoulder with a stern look at a grinning Ember.

A look that earns her a shrug in response making her just raise an eyebrow in question at the teenaged pop diva.

" What? I couldn't resist."

Rolling her eyes in annoyance letting out a huff without taking her eyes away from her in an effort to not have a repeated performance slowly Kitty nods her head to the side causing Ember to look away for a split second to follow her gaze.

" Seriously though you've got to check this out. There's like a whole another compartment in this thing."

Feeling her interest picking up making her way over to stand by her side looking down towards the shelve seeing nothing special about it glancing over to her side with a raised eyebrow as she hears a huff escape Kitty's lips a small smile forms across Ember's face.

" Yeah i'm not falling for that one…."

" I'm being serious!"

" Uh huh? You just want to get me back for swatting your tusy and just for the record only one person is allowed to do such a thing to me and get away with it."

Paying a quick glance over her shoulder as she sees the desired result she was looking for in the form of her boyfriend's face blushing bright red with a grin slowly forming across his face feeling her lips curling up into a smile slowly Ember turns her head back forward towards Kitty with her smile only widening.

" Whatever besides…."

With a grin coming across her face leaning over Kitty whispers into Ember's ear.

" There is more than one way to pay someone back. I know a certain blue haired ghost that likes to scream like a banshee whenever she has some alone time with her boyfriend.

Who knows? Maybe someone will record the session one of these times and play it over the loudspeaker at one of your concerts? That should get a loud pop."

Pulling back instantly as she sees Ember turning pale with a horrified look across her face feeling her grin widening turning on her heels slowly Kitty makes her way over towards the counter whistling a silent tune to herself leaving the pop diva shell-shocked in her spot.

Shell shocked until a hand comes gently to rest down on her shoulder, causing her to turn and look up to find her boyfriend by her side.

" Remind me to never piss her off again."

Nodding his head in agreement reaching down to gently grasp her hand within his own with a tug leading her back over towards the counter just as he releases a hold of her hand and reaches out towards the turkey to find a pair of green hands beating him to it looking up instantly Danny raises an eyebrow in question at the green haired ghost.

The ghost inn question that he watches silently reach down and attempt to pick up the massive turkey in front of her. Pick up only to huff irritation as she tries desperately to stay upright clutching the turkey close to her chest while she sways back and forth on her heels.

" You got that alright over there weak knees?"

Snapping her head to the side as she sees Ember looking at her with a predatory grin while Danny tries his best to hold in his laughter balancing the turkey as best as she can in her arms forcing her best stern look across her face slowly Kitty glances back and forth between them with a small frown making its way across her face.

" Shut up!"

Unable to keep a chuckle from escaping his lips shaking his head silently unable to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him reaching out gently Danny wraps his arm around Ember's waist pulling her close to his side.

A sight that he finds amusing at first. The same reaction he can hear another having if the silent chuckles coming from by his side was any indication.

But amusement that quickly goes out the window when he is forced to dive forward. Dive forward and catch the turkey in mid flight from hitting the ground when it slips unexpectedly out of Kitty's hands.

Such a reaction that makes him breathe a sigh in relief while his girlfriend turns her gaze over towards the green haired ghost with a glare forming across her face.

" Okay new plan. We'll do the cooking. You go stand over there."

Unable to keep the look of outrage from coming across her face right as she opens her mouth with a response only to be met with an index finger being pointed over her shoulder letting out a huff silently Kitty makes her way past Danny heading directly towards the open doorway of the kitchen.

Heads out until she comes to a stop and leans up against the open doorway crossing her arms over her chest directing a small glare Ember's way that is ignored in favor of turning to look around at the contents spread out so far across the counter top.

" Alright now that butter fingers is out of the way…."

Sticking her tongue out towards the pop diva as she receives one in response letting out a huff Kitty turns her gaze away and raises up her head in defiance.

An action that just earns her an eye roll before Ember turns her gaze over towards her boyfriend with a smile coming across her face.

" We can get to work."

Leaning her back up against a nearby wall with her arms firmly crossed over her chest keeping perfectly still as though she was a statue as she watches silently for the next couple of minutes her two best friends working in almost perfect unison with matching smiles across their faces unable to keep her lips curling up from seeing such a peaceful sight doing her best to be as quiet as possible leaning off the wall turning on her heels slowly Kitty makes her way out of the kitchen unnoticed.

Unnoticed as her silent footsteps get further and further away from the kitchen with no destination in mind. That is until the sound of a small explosion coming from a sealed off door to her right causes her to stop and turn to find herself staring at the sealed door that is blocking entrance into the Fenton's workshop or what she liked to call the madhouse.

Luckily for her then that she is a ghost. A ghost that doesn't care for the rules. Doesn't care for such freakishness as she silently fazes through the door and slowly glides down making sure to stay as close to the ceiling as she can.

" Just one more bolt here and ...finished!"

Coming to a sudden halt listening in closely hearing the oldest male of the Fenton family starting to rave about his newest creation with her curiosity getting the best of her floating downwards making sure to stay close to the ceiling as she spots Maddie Fenton looking on from a large table littered with bolts and various machine parts while Jack holds up some kind of small device high up in the air unable to tear her eyes away Kitty eyeballs the device with a hint of interest.

" At last! My newest and most brilliant creation is completed!"

Rolling her eyes crossing her arms over her chest as she zones out Jack's voice only to listen for a few keywords here and there if she could Kitty taps her foot down as though she is tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

 _Come on! Come on already you tub of lard! I don't have all day! Places to be. A turkey to eat. Best friends to tease._

Hearing nothing but Jack gloating about his newest creation unable to take it anymore without thinking twice Kitty fazes through the top of the ceiling and continues to trend upward with no destination in mind.

 _Talk about a total time waster. Though, I have to wonder. How do they pay the bills if they are always in their lab all the time? Hmm? I'll have to ask Danny later._

" Oh Ember!"

Coming to a sudden halt snapping out of her daze a confused look comes across Kitty's face.

 _Huh? That's new. Well not really new ...wait! What the hell am i saying!_

" Right there! Oh don't stop!"

Unable to keep her eyes from widening at the familaur voice that she is hearing coming from behind her doing her best to remain perfectly still despite her body having other ideas Kitty snaps her eyes shut.

" Yes,yes,yes!"

Instantly snapping her eyes open suddenly as she sees a scene that she never thought she would ever see in a sudden move Kitty reaches up to cover her eyes.

 _Oh god! The horror! What have i've ever done to deserve this!_

Hearing nothing but silent moans that continue to get louder and louder by the moment biting down on her lips hard in order to suppress the whimper that wants to escape her lips frantically Kitty shakes her head.

 _Okay! Okay you win! I'll be a good girl from now on just please make it stop!_

* * *

Letting out the silentist of moans feeling his lips parting away from her own opening her eyes finding a small smile across her boyfriend's face returning the smile gently Ember roams her hands through Danny's hair with an ever growing smile coming across her face.

" You were right. You do make cooking fun."

Feeling her smile widening leaning forward gently Ember pecks Danny on the lips before she leans back resting her forehead against his own.

" I told you so."

Bringing her into a gentle kiss with his hands roaming down her back pulling away slightly Danny nods his head over his shoulder.

" We really should clean this up."

Taking a quick peek over her boyfriend's shoulder as she finds the floor almost completely covered in a mix of mashed potatoes and homemade stovetop turning her focus back to her boyfriend slowly Ember shrugs her shoulders.

" Why bother? That's what we have Kitty for. These kinds of accidents do tend to happen when we are having fun."

Unable to keep himself from silently chuckling causing her smile to only widen even further pulling her across the counter top she is resting on and further into his chest just as he dips his head down intending to bring her into another kiss the sight of Kitty phasing through the ceiling and into the kitchen looking paler than she has ever been brings him to a sudden halt.

Following her boyfriend's eyes as she finds her best friend looking down towards the ground with a look of absolute horror lowering herself down off the counter top until her feet rest firmly against the ground sharing a quick look of concern with Danny with her facial features softening Ember turns her head towards Kitty still finding her rooted to her spot.

" Hey Kitty? Girlfriend are you alr…."

Instantly Ember leaps up slightly in shock when Kitty snaps her head up to look at her with wide eyes.

" I didn't see anything rated m! That's my story and I'm sticking to it!"

Glancing at her boyfriend seeing him shrug with nothing but confusion across his face turning back towards Kitty finding her eyeballing the end of the hallway nervously over her shoulder slowly Ember raises an eyebrow in question.

" Okaaay? Well then do you mind helping us clean up? We kinda got a little bit side tracked."

Turning back towards her best friend quickly noticing the state of her attire quickly doing the same with the man by her side as she slowly turns and inspects the kitchen area finding it to be a total mess unable to keep her eyes from widening slightly with a hint of amusement in her eyes Kitty turns back to look at the couple with a small predatory smile.

" A little side tracked huh?

Not even bothering to hide her blush shrugging her shoulders earning herself an eye roll turning back towards her boyfriend gently Ember takes Danny's hands within her own and slowly leads him around the counter.

" We'll be right back."

Instantly with lighting fast speed that even she didn't know her best friend is capable of Ember comes to a halt when Kitty gets in her path blocking her from exiting out of the kitchen.

" Oh no you don't. You don't want to go that way."

Rolling her eyes, letting out a huff crossing her arms over her chest slowly Ember narrows her eyes at Kitty.

" Uh huh? Seriously girlfriend step aside. I need to get changed."

Extending her arms out slowly Kitty shakes her head causing Ember to raise an eyebrow.

" Trust me when I tell you this. You really,really don't want to go that way."

" Oh? And why is that? If this is one of your pranks ..."

" It's not! Please just trust me. Have i ever steered you wrong before?"

Already prepared with a response on the tip of her tongue just as she is about to respond seeing the pleading look in her best friend's eyes after a couple of seconds, letting out a sigh nodding her head slightly reaching out gently Ember takes Danny's hand within her own.

" Alright you win. We shouldn't be long."

Within a flash as Ember and Danny disappear in a whirlwind of blue flames letting out a huge breath dropping her hands down to her sides slowly Kitty plops herself down on the ground leaning her back up against a nearby wall before her eyes come up to stare at the ceiling.

 _Why me?_

* * *

Nodding his head in approval sharing a quick look with his wife finding the same expression across her face feeling the biggest smile coming across his face swallowing his bite Jack turns towards Ember with the largest smile.

" I must say. This is the best Thanksgiving feast I've ever had the pleasure of eating."

Feeling a gentle pat on her thigh turning her head to look to her side as she sees her boyfriend smiling at her returning the smile reaching down gently Ember lays her hand down on top of Danny's own holding his hand in place before she turns her attention over towards Jack.

" Why thank you Mr Fenton. I'm not much of a cook but with your son by my side who knows? Maybe, I can become one."

Turning her head back towards Danny getting the desired reaction that she was looking for in the form of his face blushing bright red leaning over gently Ember pecks him on the cheek not noticing the shared amused glance between The Fentons.

" That's nice dear. It's so nice that my son has a friend like you."

" Oh no. We're way past being friends now. Wouldn't you say so?"

Feeling his girlfriend's eyes back on him nodding his head furiously gently Danny turns his hand over and entwines their fingers together.

" Is that so? Then what would you call yourselves then? Lovers?"

" More like newlyweds."

Not even fazed by everyone turning their attention towards her shrugging her shoulders a small smile comes across Kitty's face.

" What? It is so true and you know it."

Rolling her eyes giving her boyfriend's hand a gentle squeeze reaching out for her fork slowly Ember takes a small bite of the cut up turkey on her plate.

" So Ember? If you don't mind me asking when is your next concert? You haven't had any recently."

" Now Jazz. I know you're excited to see one of miss Mclain's concerts again ..."

Zoning out Maddle's voice doing her best not to snort silently Kitty takes a sip from her drink.

 _More like she is rubbing to go._

Unable to keep her body from shivering mentally slapping herself of such thoughts shaking her head Kitty returns to her meal.

Swallowing her bite nodding her head placing her fork down on the table slowly Ember turns her attention over towards Jazz.

" Oh you know thought it would be good to take a little break from the stage. Spend time with the old boyfriend here."

Nodding her head in understanding cutting up a small bite of turkey extending her hand out Jazz points at Danny with the end of her fork.

" I think that is a good idea. You won't want to wear yourself out. Still though shouldn't you be writing a new hit single or something instead of spending so much time with my brother."

" And what is that suppose to mean?"

Unaware of the angry eyes being directed her way without looking up from her plate Jazz shrugs her shoulders.

" I'm just saying that you should put yours fans first. I mean your a teen idol. The next superstar and quite frankly, I think you could do better."

Unable to keep her left eye from twitching glancing over towards her boyfriend finding him looking down towards his plate in nothing but embarrassment feeling her anger skyrocketing taking a long deep breath giving his hand a gentle squeeze Ember turns back towards Jazz with a predatory smile coming across her face.

" While I do appreciate your advice it is neither wanted or needed."

Instantly as she sees Jazz's head snap up and her eyes meet her own Ember's smile widens.

" Let's just get the facts straight shall we? Am i a teen idol? Your damn straight I am. Could i be the next big superstar? Maybe? It's not for me to say but you know what? None of that matters to me. What matters to me is this."

Without tearing her eyes away in a sudden motion Embers lifts up her's and Danny's joined hands up high into the air for everyone at the table to see.

" I love singing. I love hearing the crowd chant my name but there is something that I love more. Someone that means the absolute world to me and I wouldn't trade him for anything."

Seeing nothing but a shell shocked look come across Jazz's face feeling her hand being squeezed glancing over to her side as she sees a faint smile across her boyfriend's face returning the smile gently Ember squeezes his hand before she turns to look back towards his oldest sister.

" Now that's been cleared up i'm gonna issue you a warning. A girl smart as you should know what that is. If you ever and I mean ever talk about my boyfriend like that again in my presence I'll slap the maskcara off your face."

Glancing back and forth between the two women closest to her age feeling her lips curling up reaching out Kitty takes a long sip from her drink.

 _Huh? So that's how you get rid of a crush. I'll have to remember that._

 ** _Author's Notes: Hey reviewers and Danny Phantom fans around the globe. I know, I know. It's been a while since i've posted an update. This story has not and will not be abandoned. I've just been working on some story outlines for this story and some others. However now comes some bad news. Of late i have been getting nothing but reviewers who have the nerve to go around bitching and moaning about my writing style. Some that have demanded that i change it up. For those reviewers, I give you the two finger salute. That being said thanks to these reviewers of late i've been wondering to myself if this is even worth it anymore. Should i continue to write has been one question on my mind recently. I had taken a month off from writing anything and recently was motivated to write a couple of updates before a few reviewers took it upon themselves to write me some nasty little reviews for a few stories and email me as well. For fellow writers one thing that i liked about this site was the option to block users from seeing my work. Keyword here is liked. Even if you block someone they can still send you private messages. Something that should and needs to be addressed on this site. I know this is a long paragraph and all those that have read up to this point, I thank you. Now the main question is should i continue to write stories? Should i update this story? What about my others? Should i just deleted everything off this site? These are many of the questions that continue to pop in my mind. Perhaps i will be motivated in time to update my stories. Maybe not? I can't promise anyone anything. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and just maybe you will see me update again soon(shrug)_**

 ** _Pootamis_**


	41. Nightmare in The Ghost Zone

Humming happily to herself gently smoothing down the soft fur resting comfortable in her lap that purrs like a banshee with her tail swishing from every gentle stroke being delivered across her spine as she feels another soft wave of fur rubbing up against her right arm turning away from the bundle of hot mess in her lap as she sees another client of her's getting impatient and starting to meow softly at her with pleading eyes that are saying when is it my turn with a grin coming across her face raising her hand slowly Kitty wags her finger at the feline.

" Uh uh snowball. You know the rules."

Trying her best to ignore the whining coming from the feline in front of her that just seems to step up their game by once again rubbing up against her right arm while eyeballing the brush in her hand, letting out a giggle shaking her head trying her best Kitty gives a pointed look to the feline that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

" Now,now snowball. I'm almost finished with Daisy."

Ignoring Snowball who just growls at her continuing what she had been doing before gently Kitty brings the brush in her hand back down and gently combs through the fur on Daisy's back causing a loud purr to escape her laps.

" Now where we're we? Oh yeah! Who's a good kitty? You are! Yes you ..."

" Oh Ember!"

Suddenly as though she had been hit by lightning instantly Kitty's hand comes to a sudden stop. It couldn't have been? No Daisy has never said anything like that before. But just to make sure leaning forward and taking a look around the small bundle of fur on her lap that just starts to lick her paw reaching up Kitty scratches the back of her head with her free hand.

" Weird?"

" Oh yes! Oh yes!"

Snapping her head to look down towards Daisy as she finds the feline still licking her paw before her eyes come up to meet her own and a soft meow escapes her lips a confused look comes across Kitty's face.

" Did you say something?"

Receiving nothing but another soft meow without any time to react Kitty feels Daisy rising up from her lap and slowly trance away swishing her tail freely. Scratching the back of her head once again as she sees the feline getting further and further away shrugging her shoulders slowly Kitty turns her head to the side.

" Alright your majesty. I guess you're….

Whatever words had meant to come out of her mouth instantly die when she finds Snowball nowhere in sight. No black and white tail swishing. No sounds of a purring motorboat anywhere. Absolutely nothing. Such a sight that makes her confusion only deepen by the second as she looks around the empty void finding nobody in sight. Her line of felines just waiting to visit Doctor Kitty nowhere in sight. Something that just makes her frown unknown to her knowledge as she rises up to her feet and twirls around looking all around her for any traces of colorful fur.

" Huh? That's weird. Maybe they are taking a cat nap or something?"

Giggling into her hand at her own corny joke with a massive grin coming across her face that goes ear to ear shaking her head slowly Kitty sits back down, crossing her legs over the other.

" That's fine. I'll wait. It's not like i have anything better to ..."

" Oh Ember! Yes! Yes!"

Hearing the familiar voice once again that seems to have gotten closer this time as though it is in the same room as her just as she turns her head instantly Kitty snaps up to her feet and falls straight down on her ass when she watches the unimaginable happen. Her realm. Her beautiful pink realm slowly turning into a nightmare.

Her pink walls that had taken her days to paint(okay maybe she had Johnny do the painting) slowly starting to evaporate with the paint slowly dripping down as though the walls are bleeding. Her realm's windows with her recently purchased curtains that bring a new pink element to the place vanishing into some kind of black vortex. In fact the colorful scenery was turning into just that. This black hole sucking every ounce of color away leaving only darkness behind. A scene she can only watch her horror as her knees come up being hugged close to her chest as she rocks herself back and forth with closed eyes.

" Happy place! Happy place! Go to my happy place!"

" Oh Ember!"

And with that suddenly her eyes snap open. Snap open only to widen to cartoon levels. She was no longer inside of her realm. No she is somewhere worse. Much worse. A place nightmares could be made out of. And she is in hers. The blue baby pink walls being hidden within the darkness. The massive poster of her best friend hanging over the head of the bed in one of her trademark poses sticking her tongue out as the picture is taken. And last but not least her. A woman that she can't stand. Especially now. Now that she has become part of her worst nightmare in such a short amount of time. In all of her afterlife she never thought she would fear this girl. In a fight not a chance. But this was no fight in front of her. No this is absolute torture.

This older girl laying on top of her sheets topless with her right hand visibly inside of her dark blue panties doing what she liked to call the nasty. The unforgivable. The one hand band. Such a sight that makes her close her eyes tightly shut as she furiously rocks herself back and forth.

" Happy place! Happy place! Go to my fucking happy place!"

" Oh Ember!"

Letting out a whimper as she hears nothing but loud moans coming from the bedroom bed in front of her making a split decision instantly Kitty snaps up to her feet and quickly flies over towards the closed bedroom door yanking hard on the doorknob. A doorknob that despite her enhanced strength from being a ghost doesn't budge. Doesn't give no matter how much body weight she puts into it. Even when she balances herself off the walls yanking back hard with all of her might that just makes her fall backwards landing on her ass before she looks back up towards the door with a hint of anger and fear within her eyes. But then it happens. Something that she hadn't seen coming. Her vision is suddenly blocked when she feels something landing on top of her head. Soft fabric. So soft that her eyes widen and then close hoping against hope they are not what they think they are.

Ignoring the moaning still coming from the bed nearby with her hands shaking reaching up Kitty slowly snatches the fabric off from the top of her head and opens her eyes. Yep it is just what she thought it was. A pair of dark blue panties. A sight that she looks at for a few seconds in silence before realization kicks in and she lets out a scream throwing the panties up high in the air before dashing once again towards the closed bedroom door.

Yanking back on the doorknob even harder not feeling the doorknob giving in at all trying her best to ignore the moans coming from behind that she swears are just getting louder and louder by the second letting out a scream of frustration reaching up Kitty covers her ears with her hands as she furiously shakes her head.

" Oh hell no! This is my dream damn it!"

Eyeballing the closed bedroom door with nothing but hatred taking a long deep breathe slowly Kitty backs away from the door.

" When all else fails?"

Just as fast as the words escape her mouth suddenly Kitty dashes forward. Dashes forward intending to break down the door with her shoulder as she leaps up into the air throwing her whole body weight in the door's direction. Only there is one small problem. The very same problem that should have made her realize this wouldn't work. A realization that comes to her mind as her body bounces off the door as though she is a fly striking a windshield of a moving vehicle.

Landing down hard on her back letting out a groan as she hears movement coming from behind her opening her eyes slowly Kitty raises up her eyes to look back towards the bedroom bed getting a full eye view of her worst nightmare. A naked Jazz looking up towards the poster panting heavily as her face gets redder by the second.

" Oh Ember! I'll remember your name!"

And just like that it happens. A scene Kitty wished to never see. Not in her dreams. Especially in real life. A scene that makes her want to cry but the only reaction that comes from her is….

" Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Snapping upward into a sitting position causing her blanket covers to slip on downwards feeling her heart beating loud in her chest reaching down as she covers her dead heart and takes long deep breaths trying her best to calm herself back down paying a quick glance to her side at her alarm clock as she sees it displaying two thirty seven am back at her letting out a groan without so much as a care in the world leaning back Kitty falls back down on her bed causing her sweat covered head to land back down on her pillow as her eyes stare daggers at her bedroom ceiling.

This has been her life for the past week. A horrible week. A week with no traces of ending anytime soon. A restless week. All because of that damn unforgettable moment. A moment that she can't escape from. Not even in her dreams! Damn it she needs her beauty sleep! Without it how is she supposed to tell Johnny how much of an idiot he is!? How is she supposed to tease Danny and Ember nonstop!? And answer she can't!

And with that turning so that her face is buried into her pillow, letting out a scream rearing back Kitty slams her fists repeatedly into the pillow as her legs come down to kick the foot of her mattress. She needed to find a cure for this and she needed it right now. Then it hits her causing her to snap upright. The cure. How could she be so stupid? It has been there all along.

She was just too blind to see it. And with that with a wide grin coming across her face throwing the rest of her blanket covers to the side and leaping off the side of her bed dashing towards the open doorway just as she is about to round the corner suddenly Kitty comes to a stop and does a complete turn to re enter into her bedroom to grab her stuffed teddy bear. A pink and green teddy bear that she hugs close to her chest kissing the top of his stuffed head before she leaves the bedroom with an extra giddy up in her step.

* * *

 **Knock!**

Doing her best to not let out a groan cracking open her eyes to take a look around as she listens in closely hearing nothing but pure silence classifying it as Cujo walking around downstairs and perhaps getting into the garbage once again snuggling back into her favorite place resting her head back down comfortably on his shoulder as Ember closes her eyes suddenly the sound of another knock causes her to tilt her head and open her eyes to stare at their closed bedroom door.

 _Okay that wasn't Cujo. Hmm? Perhaps he made a booty call?_

Suppressing her laughter to not awaken her boyfriend shaking her head with a chester like grin coming across her face slowly Ember brings her head back down to rest on Danny's shoulder as her left hand comes down to rest on his bare chest.

 _Well, I better not come across a litter of puppies in the morning. I can deal with him getting into the garbage. Babypop will just have to clean it up. Afterall a dog is a man's best friend._

Grinning wider into his shoulder letting out a content sigh closing her eyes as she starts to drift back off to sleep suddenly the sound of what appears to be a knock once again causes Ember's eyes to snap open and look towards the closed bedroom door. A door that is closed no longer as slowly it opens before a familaur wave of green hair pops through the opening.

" Ember? Psst? Hey Em you awake?"

Blinking her eyes a few times trying to see if she is imagining this as she watches Kitty turn her head before her eyes meet her own letting out a groan a look of annoyance comes across Ember's face.

" I am now. What is it? If this is one of those Johnny did this stories, I swear I'm gonna kill him for real this time."

Shaking her head slightly squeezing through the opening making sure to close the bedroom door behind her as she turns back around finding Ember looking her up and down with a raised eyebrow a confused look comes across Kitty's face.

" Princess pajamas? Really? What are you like five?"

Glaring over in Ember's direction raising her chin up high reaching up gently Kitty fixes her pink hat resting on top of her head. If you wanted to call it a hat anyways. Some would call it a crown. The crown to her pajamas for this evening. Ember is right. She is dressed up like a princess. A pink gown that had been cut up in numerous areas in order to turn it into a nightgown. Areas that would make any man's eyes go wide seeing how shirt the gown is. In fact if you were a betting man with a little bit of wind it wouldn't just be her green legs that would be exposed for long.

" What? It's Tuesday. Tuesday means princess day. Wednesday is kitty day. Thursday is ..."

" Okay,okay! I get the picture!"

Grinning over towards her best female friend as she watches Ember lower her hand back down biting on her lower lip clutching her teddy bear closer to her chest slowly Kitty rocks back and forth on the back of her heels as she looks at the blue haired ghost with pleading eyes.

" No the idiot hasn't done anything yet. Keyword yet. I was wondering thought? Could i ummm ...can i sleep here tonight?"

" What?"

" Can I please sleep here tonight? I kinda had a bad dream."

Suddenly seeing the look of annoyance slipping away from her best friend's face clutching her teddy bear closer to her chest thinking of the saddest thing in her life Kitty forces her eyes to get watery.

" Please Em? Just for one night. You won't even realize i'm here."

Trying her best to look away only to find her eyes being drawn to her best friend's own seeing the tale tell signs that any second she is about to break out the water works letting out a sigh nodding her head slightly leaning down gently Ember rests her head back down on Danny's shoulder as her eyes close shut.

" Alright fine. You can stay the night. Now if you don't mind please close the door on your way ..."

Suddenly before she can get another word in edgewise Ember's eyes snap open when she feels the mattress shift slightly. Such a shift that makes her turn her head to look over her boyfriend's shoulder before her eyes widen when she finds Kitty laying on Danny's other side with her own head resting against her boyfriend's opposite shoulder almost mimicking her own position.

" Kitty!? What the hell?"

Tilting her head to look in Ember's direction finding a pair of furious eyes staring back at her playing with one of the buttons on her teddy bear slowly Kitty shrugs her shoulders as a nervous smile comes across her face.

" What? I feel safer here with you guys. What if a robber broke in and decided to have his way with me?"

" Then Cujo would eat him whole."

Opening her mouth only to close it immediately finding no wrong in her best friend's logic breaking out the big guns once again Kitty forces her eyes to get watery.

" Pppllleeeaaassseee?"

Feeling her left eye starting to twitch, letting out a frustrated sigh Ember returns her head back down to Danny's shoulder with closed eyes not catching the quick victory smile coming from Kitty's direction.

" Fine but this a one time deal."

Smiling brightly at her best friend's declaration hugging her stuffed teddy bear closer to her side gently Kitty cushions the stuffed bear between her and Danny and rests her head back down on his shoulder.

" And keep your hands above the covers!"

Unable to keep the sheepish smile from coming across her face reaching out gently Kitty lays her hand on top of Ember's own on Danny's chest and interlocks their fingers together.

" Good night Em."

Hearing a muffled response feeling her smile widening letting out a sigh slowly Kitty closes her eyes and snuggles closer into Danny's side squashing the stuffed bear between them.

* * *

Ahh the morning. His favorite and not so favorite time of the day. It a bit confusing some would say but for him? For him it is simple. Not so favorite because soon he would have to get up and return back to school. Too soon for his liking. He would have to get into his routine. Get up from bed without waking up his girlfriend. Silently make his way out of the room and take a quick shower before vanishing out of the realm. He had to admit. This easier form of transportation was quite useful. He could see now why his girlfriend made it one of her first tasks to learn. It was nearly impossible for him to ever be late.

But what made the morning so good? Not only was it waking up to a beautiful girlfriend lying next to him wrapped around him pinning him down to the mattress. No it was something else. Something that could only be described as rated R. Some would think she isn't a morning person but the truth is that is a lie. When she awoke. Sometimes before him well let's just say there would be a very good reason why he would be late for class.

And speaking of girlfriends. On this day as he reaches out and clicks off his alarm a sign that on this morning he is the first to awoke returning his hand back down towards the soft flesh in front of him underneath some kind of soft fabric without opening his eyes Danny's lips curl upward. But only for a split moment. Doesn't she usually sleep on his left side? A thought that is merely shrugged away as he thinks to himself if it really matters at all?

No instead unlike other mornings he would be the one to surprise her with a nice little wakeup call. And such without opening his eyes slowly his hand starts to drift downward. Drift down this soft fabric that he was sure wasn't there to begin with last night. Perhaps she had gotten cold? Whatever the case is he had to admit. This fabric is very soft to the touch. Fabric that he finds the end to and slowly has his hand drift up her thigh. Drift up her soft skin in search for its intended target. Then it happens. A sound that he knew like the back of his hand. A giggle but not his girlfriend's giggle. A giggle coming from his chest.

" Why thank you but I'm not one of those kinda girls. Not really a morning delight type."

Instantly snapping open his eyes as he finds a pair of red eyes belonging to Kitty staring up towards him with a twinkle of mischief with lightning fast speed instantly Danny twirls around shooting himself off the bed in the opposite direction tugging on the blanket covers. Such a reaction that causes a surprised squeal to erupt as another body comes tumbling on top of him as he falls back first to the floorboards with a loud thud.

Feeling her lips dipping down into a frown crawling across the bed as she looks down towards the other side of the bed suddenly a wide grin comes across Kitty's face. Just how she always pictured them sleeping in the first place. Danny laying back first on the ground with his hands wrapped around Ember's face while his face is buried into her cleavage.

" You know? If you guys wanted some alone time i'll you had to do was ask."

* * *

Unable to keep the wide smile from coming across her face letting out a content sigh as she continues to dry off her hair walking through her realm as naked as the day she was born as she walks silently into her bedroom with her face buried into the towel in her hands laying back Ember can't help but grin for the first time all day.

 _That shower really hit the spot._

And it truly did. The day had been a stressful one. First with that wakeup call. Damn Kitty! She was having a wonderful dream too! Her rocking out on a worldwide stage with millions of fans screaming out her name. Her boyfriend on the stage with her rocking out with her guitar as she walked across the stage singing You Will Remember. Then it happened. What would have been the best part of the dream. The crowd chanting and screaming out yes when Danny had gotten down to one knee asking the one question every girl has ever dreamed about hearing.

But before she could answer she had been forcefully awoken. Not that she minded how she landed or having Danny's face buried in between her breasts. That is familiar territory for him now. But the pounding headache that just stayed with her all morning really dampened her mood. Really turned what could have been a wonderful morning into a royal pain in her ass.

Princess Kitty. That is what she liked to call her on this morning and boy did she really act like a little princess. Needing to be the first to take a shower. An hour long shower she might add. Needing to have breakfast before doing anything. And she couldn't cook! Couldn't she have gone out and gotten something to eat elsewhere? Maybe I don't know the real world since they were going there anyways? Nope needed to have breakfast made of love. She wondered if it was possible to even poison a ghost?

No matter it had been done. The little princess had gotten her breakfast. Had gotten to yap her lips about her favorite subject. Johnny did this. Johnny did that. Johnny,Johnny,Johnny! Ahhhh! She could just rip her hair out if she even hears the name for the rest of the day. Luckily for her then that wouldn't be the case. Nope not a chance.

It was now way past his best friend's bed time. Her boyfriend downstairs just putting the final touches on an essay due in the coming days. It was a wonder what a special awards system could do to encourage her boyfriend to do his homework and ace his exams. Mistress Mclain would be most pleased.

But any thoughts of a quiet night alone with her boyfriend goes out the window when she lowers down the towel finding Kitty standing by the dresser in the corner hugging a stuffed pink kitten as she wears a short black shirt with a white kitten waving while a matching set of black shorts with the hello kitty logo plastered across her ass smiling sheepishly over towards her.

" Oh no!"

" Please?"

Receiving her best friend's go to move in response in the form of her wide puppy dog eye look feeling her left eye starting to twitch instantly Ember throws up her hands.

" Fine! But if you are going to continue to stay here i'm charging you rent."

Letting out a squeal stuffed kitten forgotten racing over Kitty quickly brings Ember into a hug.

" Thank you,thank you,thank you!"

Pulling away from the hug only to hold her at shoulder's length as she takes in Ember's lack of appearance eyeballing her up and down suddenly Kitty tilts her head as she looks down with a grin threatening to break across her face.

" Huh?"

" What?"

" I had you pegged as a brunette in your other life but it seems to me that your natural color here is blue."

Without having a chance to react instantly Kitty watches with a grin Ember leap away and quickly cover herself with the blanket covers across the bed. A grin that only widens when the blue haired pop diva turns away and points her right index finger at the screen as she hisses out through gritted teeth.

" Not one word."

* * *

It was the night after the other and all through the realm not a creature was stirring. Not even Cujo. As a green haired ghost quietly sneaks into the realm known to her a creature is stirring. Not what some would call a cute little pup. No he is sound asleep resting on his rug. No this creature was much more evil. Much more diabolical when she wanted to be.

Such a creature that watches from the shadows of her chair with a predatory grin. A grin that only widens as she watches her prey tie toe through the living room in the direction of the stairs. A big mistake on her part as she flips on the lights causing this intruder to let out a scream and drop her stuffed companion of the evening to the ground in a heap.

" Busted bed hopper!"

Covering her beating heart that just beats furiously in her chest looking sheepishly over in Ember's direction finding the blue haired pop diva staring at her from her living room chair with a not so amused look across her face being motioned to come take a seat on the couch not wishing to annoy her recent bed buddy cautiously Kitty makes her way into the living room with her head dropping as though she is a little kid that had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar before she takes a seat.

Once she sees her best friend seated entwining her fingers together resting them on her knee slowly Ember leans forward giving Kitty a pointed look causing her to squirm in her seat.

" Start talking."

* * *

" I don't want to."

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Kitty clutching her stuffed blue dog that looks quite like Cujo if she says so herself letting out a huff tightening her grip on her best friend's hand a small glare comes across Ember's face.

" It's time to face the music. How bad could it be? The only things you said was Jazz,her bedroom,and me? Just what the hell does that even mean? Is she like a crazy stalker or something? Should I be prepared to fight her off."

With her eyes widening at the look of determination in her best friend's eyes as she feels herself being fazed through the bedroom door silently Kitty mumbles out.

" More than you ever want to know."

Still not understanding what her best friend is so scared of just as she fazes through the closed bedroom door the sight before her causes Ember's eyes to go wide. Kitty had been right. This is a nightmare. Her worst nightmare.

The standard poster with her face plastered across it. One of her best sellers. The blanket covers with her picture giving everyone the finger. But it wasn't her giving the finger that shocks her. No it was someone else doing the fingering. A wave of orange hair doing the fingers as she holds her cd cover staring directly at her face as the sound of Remember is playing in the background.

" Oh Ember! I'll remember your name."

Wanting nothing more than to crawl under a rock and hide there for the rest of her afterlife instantly in before unison Ember covers her eyes with her hands and shakes her head furiously.

 _The horror! The horror!_

 **Author's Notes: Hey everyone. I want to just say thank you to everyone that has left him some kind and encouraging reviews and private messages. You have no idea how much they mean to me to hear. For a little while i was leaning towards being done with the site in a writing sense but as of late with the encouraging words i've been hearing i've decided to continue writing. A small note for the reviewers that even now will write up guest reviews with such words you've been warned right here right now. I've been exchanging a few emails with people who run the sight. They have been encouraging so just a small piece of advice. Think and i mean really think before you write up a review. What has been talked about is not only to have your account banned but also your email not allowing you to ever create another profile on this site. For now all i can do is block your access to review my stories but soon hopefully much more action can be taken.**

 **Now that little piece is taken care of again i would like to thank everyone that has encouraged me to write again. It's a pleasure to write for you guys and gals. Until next time. As a small spoiler get ready for a small treat in the next chapter of this story.**


End file.
